A Question of Resolve
by Alaia Skyhawk
Summary: He'd chosen his path, and now he had to walk it, but it's going to take more than stubborn will to protect Arthur. What Merlin needs is true resolve #S2 fic, prequel to A Question of Motives#
1. The Curse of Cornelius Sigan 'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: TA DA! Yes, here's the first chapter of my Season 2 fic. Since I'm still waiting for the final proof copy of my book to come in the post, I don't have much to comment on here except to say enjoy the chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

~(-)~

Chapter 1: The Curse of Cornelius Sigan ~Part 1~

The pounding reverberated through the castle, resounding up from the passages and tunnels beneath it. All the residents were aware of it it, or at least any who weren't hard of hearing, but all ignored it. When an inconvenience comes as the result of an order by the king, you put up with it...

Perhaps someone should have told that to Arthur.

"Merlin! Merlin, get in here!"

The prince sat up in his bed, climbing out of it with an expression of extreme irritation. Under normal circumstances, his servant would have been in the tower the other side of the castle by now, but tonight Merlin was 'luckily' stuck doing some final chores in the adjacent antechamber.

The servant rushed into the room at that call, looking a little irritated himself.

"What is it, Sire?"

Arthur stared at him.

"Are you _deaf_, Merlin?"

Merlin tilted his head, listening to the obvious thuds from below.

"I wish..."

The prince was still staring, but now also pointing towards the door.

"I want you to go down there, and tell them to stop."

It was Merlin's turn to stare, and splutter as well.

"But they're working under the king's orders."

Arthur simply turned away, climbing back into his nice soft bed and dragging the covers up over his head.

"Yes, and you're working under mine."

Under the blankets as he was, Arthur didn't see the glare his servant directed at him, before said servant strode out of the room shaking his head and muttering under his breath. He had no idea just how thin he'd worn Merlin's patience the past few months, in the time since his servant had saved him from certain death.

Merlin sighed at that, still shaking his head. Arthur had been making such _progress_ towards _not_ being an ass all the time... Yet a winter with snowfall so heavy and deep it had blocked the castle doors half of all mornings, had sent him sliding backwards faster than drunken knight in full armour on a muddy slope.

Spring was now in the air, the last of the snow having only melted a week ago, and tomorrow was going to be the Grand Spring Hunt to celebrate that event. Which meant a dozen nobles, Arthur included, going out to maim whatever poor animals had managed to survive the winter. All aided by twice the number of men, that is servants, sent along to make excessive amounts of noise to flush those animals out into the open. Long story short, it was the servants making idiots out of themselves just so the nobles could take pot-shots at animals for glory.

Merlin continued down through the castle levels, making his way to the oldest part of the crypts. There lay the source of all the banging, twenty men set to digging out the passages that had been filled in several centuries ago. And this was in the name of an even greater folly than the stupid hunt... Uther had decided that if there were any possible riches sealed in those long-abandoned tombs, then they should make their way into the castle coffers instead of sitting buried in the ground. He was keeping the entire castle awake all in the name of a treasure hunt.

The warlock's snort echoed in the passage as he picked up a torch from the rack of them placed close to the work site, his expression saying exactly what he thought about that. It seemed Arthur wasn't the only one given to losing common sense and doing something stupid when he was bored. It looked like the king was where he got it from.

Merlin headed into the nearby passage, leaving it at the point where dressed stone gave way to ancient cave tunnels. In the space of a week the diggers had cleared a considerable length of them, where they wound their way through the rock under the castle. But he was only halfway to the current part being cleared when a chorus of screams ahead heralded the sudden ceasing of all digging.

He ducked aside as the men dashed out past him, frowning and wondering what possible reason would there be for them to run. Remembering the wraith Nimueh had conjured, he could well imagine some magical foe could have been sealed down here, and with that in his mind he quickly headed to where the men had come from.

If there was a threat down here, then as the only one in Camelot capable of killing any truly dangerous magical creatures, he'd be the one to deal with it anyway. Which meant he also had to get a look at it, so Gaius could research it and they could find out how to defeat it.

It was almost with disappointed that he found the tomb they had just been uncovered, eyes widening when he saw the piles of gold and jewels contained within. The tomb was no mere alcove carved into the passage wall like all the other's he'd just passed. It was opulent, lined with graceful stone columns and presided over by a large statue of a raven. The bird seemed to stand watchful guard over the stone coffin in the centre of the chamber, the lid carved with the effigy of a robed man, one who had a startlingly large blue, heart-shaped jewel set into its chest.

Merlin inched closer, entranced and curious, unaware of the digger kneeling beside the coffin until he almost bumped into him.

He looked down, starting to frown, reaching out with a hand to touch the man's shoulder.

"Hello?"

The moment he shook the man gently to try get a response, the digger toppled over to the side and his now grey face was exposed... Staring outwards in a silent scream of death that sent Merlin scrambling from the chamber as fast as his legs would take him. It sent him straight to the one man who _really _needed to look at this place.

It was with that man that he returned a short while later, leading Gaius into the tomb and crouching down beside the dead man.

"How do you think he died? Gaius? Do you know whose tomb it is?"

The physician was stood gazing about at the room, not drawn by the treasures but rather filled with unease. Something about this place set one's hair on end, if one had sense enough not to be distracted by the treasures contained here. One thing in particular that caught his eye in that matter was the blue jewel set into the coffin lid, and the inscribed golden setting around it. Something just didn't feel right.

He looked now to the statue of the raven, its beak open in silent call, and answered his ward's question.

"I'm not sure."

Merlin, now back on his feet, stepped closer to his mentor.

"Do you think it's cursed?"

Gaius didn't answer this time, instead stepping over the dead man's legs to get a closer look at the coffin... his foot landing on the very same stone slab that had cost the digger his life.

The slab ground downwards under the physician's weight, a whistle of air over arrow flights the only warning Merlin got. His eyes glowed golden, the world slowing around him as he sped his own time up. To buy the few crucial seconds he needed, to lift and place a large silver plate between Gaius and the arrow that had just been fired out of the raven statue's mouth.

The plate rang like a gong as it was struck, a large dent left in its surface as the physician peered around it in shock before turning to his ward.

"You just saved my life. Thank you."

Merlin released the plate from his magic, allowing it to drop to the floor as the sound of the king's voice reached them. Barely ten seconds later Uther entered the tomb, his son following close behind him.

Arthur, having heard the clatter of the falling plate, muttered to his servant assuming Merlin had dropped it under less serious circumstances.

"Are you born clumsy, or do you work at it?"

Merlin had to resist the urge to say something undiplomatic, instead pasting a sarcastic smile on his face as he murmured in return.

"It's just one of my many talents."

Uther didn't notice the exchange, to busy eyeing up the contents of the tomb with a satisfied expression.

"Well this is quite a find. You see, Gaius, I was right. There _is_ treasure to be found under Camelot. Which of my predecessors to I have to thank for all this?"

Gaius glanced at his king, frowning faintly in disapproval. He'd spoken against excavation of the ancient crypts. These vaults had been made during an age when magic was rife, and many rich nobles had paid great sums of wealth to have their graves set watch over with magic. The diggers had been lucky so far, none they'd uncovered had been set with traps. None, that is, until this one.

"I'd have to look into it, Sire."

At his physician's bland tone, it seemed now the king took the hint from it and noticed the dead man on the floor, leaning over it and frowning.

"How did he die?"

Gaius pointed to the pressure plate he himself had stepped on.

"It seems he unwittingly triggered a trap, over here."

Arthur, having shown rather more restraint than his father's almost eager regarding of the surrounding riches, at least showed a little regret for the man's death. Even if only in his solemn expression, which also seemed to say he viewed his father's pursuit of wealth down here to be that which he now spoke of.

"To deter grave-robbers."

Uther nodded at that, not noticing that _two_ of those close to him seemed to be disapproving of this.

"Well there's plenty here that people would want to steal." He turned to his son. "Have tomb secured. Guarding it is your responsibility, Arthur."

His son bowed his head in acceptance of the order, even as his remained subdued.

"Yes, Father."

The king walked out, the rest of them following. None aware that just an hour later, one of the digger's who had fled would be easing his nerves in The Rising Sun tavern. Sat across from a traveller who'd noticed his shaken state upon entering, as he now further eased his terrors by spinning a tale of what he'd seen.

A tomb filled with gold and treasure, a deathly trap... and a blue gem the size of his fist.

But the man to whom he spoke of these things was no random wanderer, but rather a sly opportunist who lured him with drink. A bribe of coins got him the information he wanted, a distraction and slight of hand returning them to him without the digger's knowledge. By the time the dark-haired crook retired to the room he'd rented, he knew exactly how to get into that tomb.

Because only the prince had the key to get through the gate placed on its entrance, but only one other person than the prince and his father were allowed open access to his chambers... The prince's manservant.

~(-)~

"Hurry up, Merlin."

"Sorry."

Merlin pasted a long-suffering smile on his face, descending the castle steps to where Arthur waited beside his horse. It was the day of the hunt and all that it entailed, which meant that after tramping through the woods all day, when they got back he would have a _wonderful_ pile of chores to do that resulted from it.

But first... First he got to play 'mounting block' for Arthur. Because out of apparent wish to vent his displeasure at being kept awake so late last night, the prince pointed at the floor in clear command for his servant to kneel down beside the horse to provide a step up.

Never mind the fact that Arthur was perfectly capable of getting into his horse's saddle in _full_ armour. Right now he was wearing only a shirt and jacket.

Keeping any smart-mouthed comment to himself, Merlin went down as ordered with a grumble of disgust. Yes, he'd decided last autumn that no matter what he was going to stay by Arthur and protect him. But right now his resolve to keep to that decision was already being _severely_ tested. Arthur was definitely due a mental slap round the ear to get his ego back into line. It was just a pity that, after a quiet winter with nothing to threaten the kingdom, there hadn't been an opportunity for the Great and Wise Merlin to give him another lesson on common sense.

Which was probably why when Arthur's saddle slipped a few moments later, dumping the prince to the cobbled ground while his horse skittered away in a clatter of hooves, that Merlin didn't know whether to be horrified or amused by it.

Horror won out though, followed by confusion. How had the saddle slipped? He'd checked it all before leaving the horse there to grab the rest of the gear he'd need for the hunt.

Arthur, a very angry Arthur, rose to his feet and glared at him.

"_Merlin!_

The servant, rising to his feet from where he'd been crouched, reached out to help him up but had his hand slapped aside.

"I don't understand. I did that girth up myself."

Arthur looked inches away from punching him, and probably only held back because it would be undignified.

"Well that might have been the problem!"

"Well it wasn't my fault! I checked it!"

Their discussion was interrupted, by a slightly scruffy-looking middle-aged man. A man who was leading Arthur's horse back over to them, all courtesy and manners.

"Would you like me to fit the girth properly, Sire?"

At Arthur's nod the man deftly secured the saddle, the prince starting to straighten his jacket.

"Thank you."

The man bowed, smiling.

"It is an honour to be of service to the prince."

That prompted Arthur to glance at Merlin, raising his eyebrows and pleased at the way he was being sucked up to.

"Did you hear that, Merlin? An honour."

The man, noting the dust on Arthur's jacket, now hurried to him and started to clear it off with brisk use of a small brush.

"Allow me the honour of brushing your clothes down."

Arthur continued to eye his manservant while the man did indeed get all the dust off him. His expression both a taunt and a reprimand for the fact that Merlin _never_ pandered to him to this extent. Merlin was all about treating him as a man and not a prince, giving respect in return for respect, but this guy...

This guy was like an even more annoying version of Bern, before Arthur's former manservant had admitted defeat and gone on to serve someone else.

Merlin might have said something at this point, but was prevented from doing so when the man pocketed his brush.

"Can I help you with anything else, Sire?"

Arthur turned to him, regarding him speculatively before idly gesturing to his servant.

"Well you can give Merlin a kick up the backside."

The man lowered his head, hiding a slight smile.

"I wouldn't want to deprive you of the pleasure, Sir."

Arthur laughed at that, definitely taken by this stranger's attitude.

"What's your name?"

"Cedric. I've come to Camelot in search of work."

Arthur looked pleased, gesturing to the gathering crowd of hunters and servants.

"Good, you can be a Beater on the hunt. We're short of a man or two."

Cedric watched as Arthur went to his horse, nodding.

"You're too kind, Sire."

Behind him, an extremely disgruntled Merlin was picking up his bag and one of the sticks the Beaters would be using, heading over to Cedric with it wearing a false smile.

"Here, you'll be needing one of these." He practically slammed it into Cedric's gut, knocking the wind from him. "Oh, sorry."

He walked away to follow along behind Arthur, leaving the visitor to narrow his eyes at his back. Cedric could tell that Merlin suspected something, and Merlin knew that no self-respecting man fawns around like that unless he's looking to gain something. He'd protect Arthur, even if it was only protecting his interests from grubbing weevils like Cedric.

But that job became a whole lot harder just a few hours later, thanks to a rampaging giant boar and a magically thrown spear that Merlin couldn't take credit for without revealing his magic... Because _Cedric_, the self same man who'd spoken to the digger at the tavern, did. And for 'saving' Arthur's life from the rampaging boar, he got what he wanted.

He got himself hired as a second servant to the prince, and gained access to Arthur's chambers.

It was a thoroughly dejected young warlock who returned to Gaius' chambers that evening, his sullen expression drawing a raised eyebrow from the physician.

"What happened?"

Merlin dumped his bag on a stool, forcing a supposedly cheerful smile.

"I saved Arthur's life, someone else got the credit. Just the usual." He walked over, standing behind Gaius to look at the book he was reading.

"What are you doing?"

Gaius was holding a scrap of parchment, one upon which he'd written two lines of text in odd symbols.

"I sound this inscription around the jewel on the coffin."

Merlin looked at it closer, frowning when it wasn't something he recognised. Which was saying something, considering that a prince stuck inside a castle all winter meant he generated fewer chores such as cleaning amour. It had meant more spare time for Merlin, and he'd spent quite a bit of it studying some of the other languages that magical texts were often written in. There'd been three he'd focused on, and it had brought his total of languages, that he could read at least reasonably well, up to six.

"What language is that?"

Gaius eyed the text also.

"I don't know. Sigan would have known many languages."

That got Merlin's attention.

"Sigan?"

Gaius nodded, picking up and showing him the ring he'd found in the tomb. It had the head of a raven marked on it.

"It's his tomb. I was able to identify it with the symbol from this."

Merlin grabbed a stool, pulling it over and sitting beside his mentor.

"So who was he?"

Gaius seemed a little startled that his ward didn't know, turning in his seat to regard him even as part of what he said was done so with irony.

"Merlin, Sigan was the most powerful sorcerer to have lived."

The young warlock also saw the irony in that. If Sigan had been the most powerful known to date, then he was fated to lose that title to him.

"Really?"

Gaius sighed.

"You didn't grow up in Camelot. But for those of us that did, Cornelius Sigan is a figure of nightmare."

Merlin started to get a bad feeling about this.

"Why?"

Beside him, Gaius became grim, clasping his hands before him on the table as he explained.

"Sigan's powers... He could change day into night, turn the tides, and legend has it that his spells helped build Camelot itself."

"What happened?"

Gaius looked at him. It was clear that he was deeply concerned.

"In the end he grew too powerful, and the king at that time ordered his execution."

Both of them stared at each other, Merlin starting to frown.

"If he's dead, then why are you so worried?"

"Sigan couldn't bear the thought that his wealth and power would die with him. He became obsessed with finding a way to defeat death itself."

Both felt the chill that those words sent down their spines, Merlin now becoming as concerned as the physician.

"Do you think he might have succeeded?"

"Let's hope not, for all our sakes, because the king will not heed my warning." Gaius was grim. "I tried to convince him to seal the tomb, but he will not. Uther will not bow before 'foolish superstition'. I have been ordered to keep the identity of the tomb's occupant a secret. I am not to make the people panic."

Merlin frowned at that, lips pressed together in an unhappy line.

"He seems to do that a lot... And it's always me who ends up picking up the pieces."

**~(-)~**

**Alaia Skyhawk: Oh so true, Merlin, oh so true. Uther has a bad habit of ignoring Gaius, and it's always Merlin who ends up saving his ass.**


	2. The Curse of Cornelius Sigan 'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Here's part 2! I'm slowing my updates down for the moment to 1 part every 2-3 days, since I'm working on finishing off the first draft of another of my books, The Criminal's Curse. I did it for NaNoWriMo last year but didn't get around to completing it, but I want to do book 2, The Criminal's Truth, for NaNo this year. So yeah, that means I have about a month and a half to finish it off, although that could actually be just 3-4 weeks. Because I want the first draft done before Season 4 starts, for obvious reasons XD**

**Oh, and on a ****side note****, I've created a Facebook page under the name Alaia Skyhawk. I'm not sure what kind of announcements or blogging I might do on there, but I've kept the friend invites on open to all for the time being if you want to add me. BUT, you'll need to PM me your Facebook name through FFnet. I'll reject all friend invites that haven't been confirmed with a PM. This is just to stop random weirdos.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

~(-)~

Chapter 2: The Curse of Cornelius Sigan ~Part 2~

This was getting _very_ annoying...

Merlin, practically storming, trudged his way through the castle towards the stables. He'd had his entire day planned out, what chores he would be doing and in what order, but that had all been thrown out the window the moment he'd stepped through Arthur's door with a plate of warm toasted bread, cheese, and a cup of hot herbal tea. The reason?

Cedric was already there, and had brought up what was practically a _feast_ for Arthur. He was even going so far as to wait on the prince hand and foot, not letting him have to reach for anything more than his fork and his cup. Arthur, the idiot he was, was lapping up all that attention and boot-licking. Cedric was buttering him up thicker than a bread roll, and the prince seemed oblivious to the obvious protocol that was being breeched.

It's against the unspoken rules between masters and servants, to allow a new servant to undermine the established one on their first day on the job. Yes, competition is to be expected, but you're not supposed to practically dump the one that's served you loyally after saving your life, in order to bask in the sucking-up being done by the one you just hired even if you _think_ they saved your life too.

Merlin caught a few sympathetic looks being directed his way by the other servants, who were aware of what was going on, not reacting but grateful all the same. They were unhappy about Cedric's 'intrusion' as well, and the chief of the castle staff was likely livid about having the man on the roster. Everyone knew what Merlin had put up with from the prince all winter, and for him to be sidelined in such a manner, and so casually, did not sit well.

After all, what motivation was there for servants to work hard and well, if their masters act with such disregard for their good service?

One servant in particular showed more sympathy than most, calling out to him and coming over when they crossed paths.

"Merlin!"

It was Bern, and he was wearing a bemused frown. After working for another of the knights for the past year, he'd come to realise just how he'd been put upon by the prince before Merlin had come along. He was something of a sometime ally now, passing on tips and information about goings on among the staff. Things that his one-time rival might not have heard yet.

Merlin frowned a little as well when he came over, knowing that Bern had something for him that would not improve his mood.

"What is it?"

Bern glanced furtively down the hallway, lowering his voice.

"It's about what happened in the courtyard yesterday. I have it from one of the other servants that they saw your _friend_, Cedric, hanging around near the prince's horse after you saddled it. No one actually saw him do it, but it's obvious he must have undone the girth. You've prepared Arthur's horse far too many times now to make a beginner's mistake like that."

Merlin's frown deepened.

"Yeah, it was just a bit too _convenient_ that Cedric came over and starting boot-licking right after it happened. Thanks for telling me, Bern."

The other servant shrugged.

"It's fine, you'd do the same for me. So where are you off to now?"

Merlin's grimace was mixed with dislike.

"The stables, which Cedric _conveniently_ hasn't mucked out, and it's still too early in the day for the stablehands to have done it."

Bern watched his fellow servant as Merlin set off again.

"Keep an eye on him, Merlin. He's trouble, or I didn't serve Prince Arthur for ten years."

"Believe me, I'm going to."

But it seemed it just wasn't to be. The machinations of Cedric were far from done with regards to him.

Merlin didn't see the man peering through the stable door, and didn't hear the soft thud of a smouldering 'sleep ball' being tossed to the floor behind him. It was lost amid the sounds of the horses fidgeting, and unfortunately as soon as one might identify the distinct smell from the item, you were already too late to stop it knocking you out.

He slumped to the stable floor, a smirking Cedric creeping in with a cloth over his mouth to grab the ball and throw it into a shadowed corner outside. He then moved across the stall, untethering each horse one-by-one and driving them towards the doors with shoves and slaps. Only one of the horses gave him any trouble, that being the brown gelding at the far end. He got it untethered just fine, despite its attempts to bite him, but when he tried to shoo it out he almost got a kick in the thigh for his trouble.

Cedric abandoned trying to get the last horse, Merlin's, to flee out into the stable yard and nearby streets. No, Bitan had moved and was stubbornly and defensively stood above his unconscious master, snorting angrily at the intruder.

That was where a very unhappy prince found his servant, in a stable empty of every horse but Merlin's own. After the incident with the saddle, he was in no mood for the farce of all his mounts sprinting out of the stables like a mass stampede.

The booted foot of the prince nudged the servant in the ribs, rousing him. Merlin was dotted with manure all down his right side, from face to knee, and he blinked fuzzily trying to get his bearings while above him Arthur spoke.

"What are you doing?"

The servant stumbled to his feet, swaying slightly in disorientation, unable to focus properly. Certainly not enough to come out with something convincing.

"Uh, Nothing?"

"I can see that"

Merlin made himself look at the prince, realising what it must have looked like he'd been doing. If he'd been unconscious on the floor.

"I wasn't sleeping…. I was just… bending down."

"Looking for something…" Arthur gestured around at the interior of the stable, and the lone animal still stood inside it. "The perhaps we're looking for the same thing... _The horses!_"

That jolted him more awake, to turn and stare at the almost empty stable. That was when the quickly becoming hated figure of Cedric slipped in through the door.

"Sire, don't be too hard on him. He's a good servant, he's just... tired."

Merlin practically slapped aside the man's 'friendly' hand on his shoulder.

"I'm _not_ tired."

It was clear from Arthur's expression that he found that statement debatable, and Cedric, ignoring Merlin's protest, played along to it.

"Perhaps, Sire, if he had the evening off. A good night's rest-"

"_I did not fall asleep!_"

Merlin choked off what he might have said after, about the scent from a sleep ball still lingering in his nostrils. Without the ball itself, he had no proof, and Cedric was certain to have already hidden it.

If Cedric hadn't been playing the considerate fellow manservant, he would have looked especially smug.

"I'm more than happy to take over his duties for tonight."

Arthur started to nod.

"Perhaps you're right."

"No!"

"Shut up, Merlin."

The prince's condescending glance, his lack of trusting his established servant's words over those of the new one, pushed Merlin over the edge. His frustrated outburst leaving his mouth before he'd even considered properly his choice of words.

"Can't you see what he's doing? He's trying to get rid of me! And if you weren't such a _clot pole_ you'd see that!"

Blue eyes narrowed.

"A what?"

Merlin froze, he knew that expression of irritated offence all too well, and from the tiny hint of a smirk from Cedric he knew he'd fallen right into it as the man spoke.

"Clot pole... He said clot pole"

Arthur, still glaring at Merlin, had clearly made up his mind.

"Cedric's right, he can look after me tonight. And _you_, can go home and think about whether you want to be my servant or not."

Merlin's expression melted into one of bewilderment and hurt. Was this really Arthur saying this, the man he'd declared to last autumn that he'd be happy to serve him until the day he died? Had he forgotten that already?

Arthur overrode his servant's protest, Cedric 'helpfully' picking up and offering Merlin his jacket. Merlin took it, almost snatched it in fact, and glared daggers at the man when he passed him. If Arthur couldn't, wouldn't, see what was really going on, then it wasn't worth the argument... Was it even worth protecting him at all?

"Loyalty earns respect."

The unhappy words were quiet, barely audible as Merlin passed out of the stable door, but they were enough to get at least a faint flicker of a frown out of Arthur. But the prince was quickly distracted from whatever musings those words had triggered, by the stablehands coming in with the first of the retrieved horses.

As for Merlin, he was trudging his way back to Gaius' chambers, not even bothering to stop by the servant's bathing rooms to get the manure off his face. He was too upset to care about anything like that right now.

Gaius regarded his ward in concern when he entered, far too early in the day.

"What's that on your face?"

Merlin didn't stop walking, he just headed straight for his room.

"It's nothing."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

The old man knew that muted tone, what had happened was _far_ from nothing to Merlin's eyes. Rising to his feet, he wetted a cloth using the water in the barrel by the door, and followed his ward into the smaller room.

Merlin was sat there, looking dejected as he came over and started to wipe the dirt from his face.

"Here."

Merlin sighed as the manure came away.

"I am _not_ an idiot."

"What happened?"

Gaius' voice was sympathetic, the young warlock beside him sighing again.

"I just want Arthur to trust me, and to see me for who I really am."

"One day he will."

"When?" Merlin looked up at him, Gaius ceasing his work with the cloth. "Everything I do is for him, and he just thinks I'm an idiot."

Gaius wiped one last bit of dirt free, the rest would require a basin of water.

"Not everyone thinks you're an idiot, and I know it's hard for you to live pretending that. You've a bright young mind, Merlin. Your studies over the winter prove it." He paused. "And speaking of ancient languages, I've translated the words from Sigan's tomb... 'He who breaks my heart, completes my work.'. Camelot is in grave peril."

The young warlock stiffened, the mention of a threat banishing his thoughts about his troubles.

"What does it mean?"

Gaius was grim.

"Remember how the stone on the tomb glowed? It's not a jewel, it's Sigan's _soul_. He is just a spirit, and to truly live he will need a body. If someone removes the stone, then Sigan will likely..."

Merlin now looked equally as concerned, but part of him felt a small amount of relief.

"Well it's just as well Arthur has the only key. No one can get in there without him knowing about it."

His mentor rose to his feet, heading for the door and pausing there.

"I will speak to the king again in the morning, and try to convince him to seal the tomb. Perhaps now that I have some evidence of magic being involved, he will listen to me."

But once again the easy path seemed not to be, as Merlin jolted awake in the early hours of the night to the silent scream of a raven, followed not long after by the alarm bells when the guards at the tomb awoke from their drugged slumber. Gaius was swiftly called down to inspect the 'damage' inside the chamber, Merlin accompanying him, and it was Merlin who noted that the door had not been forced and that the only way in was with Arthur's key.

What worried them was that the blue 'heart' in the centre of the coffin had been pried loose, and was now just a clear white crystal lying on the floor. But Arthur's arrival soon after confirmed the prince still had his key, meaning either it hadn't been taken... or it had been taken and replaced by the one person who had had access to it this night. A man currently conspicuously absent... Cedric.

The dawn light was streaming in through the castle windows when Merlin headed for Arthur's chambers the next morning, fully aware of just how insane he was going to sound. But insane or not the words had to be said, if only Arthur would believe him.

But the stare he got, when he accused Cedric of being possessed, made it clear that the conman in his conniving had played right into Sigan's hands... Because right now, at this point in time, Arthur was in no mood to believe a word his manservant said against the interloper.

"Merlin, have you been on the cider?"

Merlin gritted his teeth, trying to keep his tone calm and reasonable. Screaming at Arthur, like he so desired to right now, was _not_ going to help.

"Please, you've got to believe me. Camelot is in mortal danger. Sigan is using Cedric's body to take his revenge, Gaius has translated the script from his tomb."

Arthur did not look impressed.

"This nonsense isn't going to help you keep your job."

Merlin's patience snapped, his voice rising to a shout. _Why_ wouldn't Arthur _trust_ him! After all he'd done for him even not counting what he'd done behind the scenes.

"You aren't listening to me!"

Arthur rose to his feet.

"Well if you're going to shout anyway... Cedric!" The other servant entered at the call, Arthur indicating Merlin. "It you would you escort Merlin out of the palace."

Those words chilled Merlin, as well as gave rise to a burning fury. Arthur was _dismissing_ him?

He lunged at Cedric in that anger, if nothing else than to try provoke a magical reaction from the sorcerer possessing him. The two of them fell to the floor, scrabbling around and punching until the guards Arthur summoned dragged Merlin away and to the dungeons.

His impact with the cold, straw-strewn floor brought him to reality, one that was filled with a threat that was being ignored. Ignored just like his shout to the guards when he regained his feet and rushed to the bars of the cell.

"He's going to destroy Camelot!"

But the guards didn't listen, simply walking past their captain where he stood at the dungeon entrance. His eyes narrowing in concern at Merlin's frustrated cry.

~(-)~

The physician paced in his chambers, worried and powerless as outside the sky began to darken into night. He'd gone to the king a second time, and had again been told to stay quiet. He'd returned to his chambers only to hear along the way that Merlin had been thrown in the dungeon for 'attacking' Cedric in Arthur's chambers, and now an eerie chill in the air made him nervous.

Something was about to happen, something terrible, and he needed to do what he could to prepare.

Gaius turned away from his pacing, starting to pack salves and bandages into baskets. So that they could be quickly taken to the small meeting hall off the central courtyard, which was used as an infirmary whenever one was needed in an attack.

When that task was done, he sat. Sat and waited as night fell and the people of the city began to make their way to their homes. And when the first terrified screaming reaching his ears though his open window, Gaius rose to his feet and headed for where he knew the king would found.

The view from the windows was clear as he made that trip to the council chambers, the stone gargoyles that had dominated the tops of the battlements for centuries had come to life and taken wing. They were _attacking_ the people, killing them!

He arrived at the council chambers on the heels of Prince Arthur, able to hear his report to his father.

"There's more than one, Father. I've had several reports. There's panic in the lower town. People are _fleeing_ the city."

"Then you must hunt these creatures down and kill them."

"Yes, Sire."

Gaius paused and stepped aside to allow Arthur to pass, before taking his place at the doorway of the room. His expression was stern as he regarded his king, and the castle had begun to shake to an extent that dust rained down from the ceiling.

"It is as I warned you, Sire!"

Uther stared at him, still not wanting to believe.

"This cannot be Sigan."

"It _is_ his revenge. He has come back from the dead."

The king scowled, refusing to be cowed.

"Then he will die again."

Gaius remained grim.

"You do not understand, Sire. You cannot kill a man who has conquered mortality."

"Do not tell me what I cannot be done! Camelot will not fall to a sorcerer while I am king!"

Whatever might have been said after that was silenced, as another violent shudder rocked the room and a crack snaked down part of one of the walls. When not even that seemed to make Uther see reason, Gaius turned and left with only the most fleeting of bows. If he could not get the king to take this seriously, then he would do the only other thing he could do.

Set up the infirmary, treat the wounded, and save as many souls as he could while praying for a miracle.

~(-)~

Hands grasped at the tiny iron grille in the window, the screams of people and shrieks of monsters echoing into the cell. He stared out into that nightmare, watching as one of the stone gargoyles was advanced upon by Arthur and the knights.

This couldn't be happening, it _shouldn't_ be happening... If only that idiot had _listened_ to him and trusted him!

Merlin let go of the grill, turning and going to the bars instead.

"Hello! Someone let me out!"

"_Regroup!_"

That came from behind him, Arthur's shout drawing Merlin back to the window. He watched as the remaining uninjured knights formed up around him, shields held forward as they advanced on the creature before them. But the warlock could tell it was a waste of time. He had only to look at the scattering of knights laid about, that had already been killed or knocked unconscious, to know that.

But Arthur clearly refused to see that, or maybe just refused to accept it, charging into danger to protect the people he'd sworn to... This was the Arthur worth defending.

Merlin flinched when he saw the prince be struck and flung to the ground, instinct screaming at him to _do_ something as the knights grabbed Arthur and dragged him towards the door of the emergency infirmary. It was all he needed to see, as he turned and faced the cell door, raising his hand and readying the words that would blast it from its hinges.

His eyes had just gleamed gold in prelude when he was forced to choke the the spell off before he could utter it, the figure of the Captain of the Castle guard appearing in his view outside the cell.

Georg strode up to it, inserting a key into the lock and opening the door, Merlin staring at him in shock.

"You're letting me out? Why?"

The guardsman stepped aside to let him pass.

"Because this morning, when you were thrown in here, you were trying to warn us this would happen. I figure if anyone knows what is doing this, and how we can defend ourselves, it will be you and your mentor." He pointed towards the exit. "Go to him! And may there be mercy that the two of you can figure out how to stop this."

Merlin didn't need telling twice, sprinting out of the dungeons to take the back route to the infirmary. Arthur might be a complete idiot at times, but it was still his job to protect him.

**~(-)~**

**Alaia Skyhawk: Yep, I had Georg let him out. Seriously, I know the castle was being shaken up a lot, but you'd think someone would still ask later why the door of Merlin's cell had clearly been BLOWN OFF. (shakes head) And yeah, I made Merlin not quite so stupid in the stable scene. Seriously, Arthur has used one of those smoking balls to knock out guards in the past. And Merlin, being Gaius' ward and having lived in Camelot for a year, should know by now how something like that is made and what it would smell like. If there's one thing I don't like about the writers' decisions for this opening ep of Season 2, it was that they let Arthur slide backwards too far in his attitude, and Merlin was just a bit **_**too**_** clueless in the first half of it. It was like half of their character development from Season 1 had vanished.**


	3. The Curse of Cornelius Sigan 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Dun dun dun dun! Part three! For all that this ep always annoyed me because of Arthur's backslide, I have to say I love the creepy/epic Merlin coming out of the mist bit XD**

**Oh, and I removed the cheesy bit where Gwen conveniently pulls Arthur to safety, never mind that he had a dozen knights with him that also conveniently ****disappeared**** to allow that. I've re-written their little chat in the infirmary to a cuter and less ****cliché**** version :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

~(-)~

Chapter 3: The Curse of Cornelius Sigan ~Part 3~

The knights from the courtyard retreated to the infirmary, pushing the door open and startling the people inside.

Arthur winced in pain as he walked towards it, a certain maid fearlessly rushing outside to assist him when she saw that he was hurt.

"Sire, you're bleeding!"

He allowed Gwen to lead him inside to sit on one of the tables, a tear in his chainmail stained scarlet from the wound beneath it.

"It's just a scratch. I need to get back out there."

"You can't fight if you bleed to death."

There was another screech from the creatures outside, a number of the servants assisting in here flinching, a handful yelping in fright. But Gwen didn't flinch, and didn't show fear. Instead she directed only a fleeing glance towards the barred-up windows, before concentrating on dressing his wound.

There was something about her determination to help and protect those around her. It had sent her outside into danger instead of her simply waiting at the door, and it kept her calm now. How had he not noticed before how brave she was? Or, in fact, how pretty she was up close?

Arthur inwardly jolted himself, feeling awkward all of a sudden.

"You always seem to surprise me, Guinevere. You're a lot stronger than many give you credit for."

Gwen went still in surprise, blinking as she stared at him with their faces just two feet apart. That surprise became a small smile, and she lowered her eyes to continue her work.

"It's nothing, Sire. I just do what anyone would do."

At the back of the infirmary, looking down carefully from the behind the balustrade that edged the top of the stairway located there, Merlin ducked sharply back into the shadows when the king strode into the room and started talking to Arthur. Hearing the prince declare he was going back out there, listening to him disobey his father's orders to stay, he knew he had to find a solution to this and fast.

He crept down the stairs, glad that the general noise of the room prevented anyone from hearing him. Georg may have released him from the dungeon, but the fact remained that officially he was still meant to be locked up down there.

Merlin waited until the man he needed to speak to came close enough, his hushed words barely audible above the moans of the injured.

"Gaius!"

The old man looked sharply in his direction, expression one of surprise and concern as he discretely hurried over.

"What are you doing here?"

Merlin ducked deeper into the shadows of the stairs, explaining.

"The Captain of the Castle Guard let me out, hoping that since I'd tried to warn Arthur this morning, you and I might be able to do something." He paused. "Do you have any ideas? I _have_ to help him."

Gaius sighed, knowing this suggestion was not going to be a welcomed one.

"Merlin, Sigan's power is far beyond what yours is right now."

"I don't have a choice!"

The physician place a hand on his ward's arm, to calm him and hopefully prevent any further raising of his voice.

"I know that, but there is only one alive who is old enough to give us the answers we need... You must go ask the Great Dragon."

Merlin stared at him, slowly starting to shake his head.

"No, no there has to be another way. His _advice_ almost got you and my mother killed!"

Gaius bowed his head, understanding.

"Never the less, he is the only one who can help us. It is a choice between doing something you'd rather not, or allowing Arthur, and Camelot, to fall."

Merlin went quiet and still for several moments, before he wordlessly turned and went back up the stairs. No reply had been needed, not with his stormy expression making clear exactly what he was going to do.

He broke into a run as soon as he was clear of the infirmary, taking advantage of the lack of guards inside the castle to make a dash straight for the path to the lower levels. His expression darkened still further when he seized a torch from a holder in those depths, using it to light his way down passages he'd not traversed in months.

There was no sign of the dragon when he emerged onto the ledge, but he knew the chained-creature could not be far.

"Hello?" There was no answer, a shower of dust from above reminding him of the urgency of this. He could sense the dragon's anger still simmering here, and knew it would take more than a single word to make him show himself... He would have to beg. "_Please!_ I need your help!"

There was a rattle of chain and a rush of air, followed by a thunder of wing-beats as the dragon soared into view and landed. And when he did, he regarded the young warlock before him, with narrowed eyes.

"You told me I would not see you again."

Merlin bit his lip, wishing he'd been able to keep to that vow.

"I'm not here for myself, I'm here for Arthur."

The dragon snorted.

"Arthur's path lies with yours. You have made it clear that you do not walk in step with me."

There was clear anger in both of them, but Merlin knew he would have to set his own aside.

"You cannot want Cornelius Sigan to win. You're not evil."

"At least Sigan knows where his loyalties lie." He glared, almost spitting the next words. "You have shown that you do _not_."

"So you will let Camelot fall?"

It was a challenge as much as a question, the dragon regarding Merlin haughtily before he replied.

"I did not say that."

"So you will help me?"

There was hope now, a hope punctuated by urgency as another shower of dust rained down, yet the dragon remained solemn.

"To defeat Sigan, you will need a spell more powerful than anything you know. But you must give me something in return for it... A promise."

Merlin frowned, confused.

"A promise?"

The dragon nodded.

"Yes. That, one day, you will free me."

The young man before him became wary.

"And what will you do once I release you."

"That is not your concern." Golden eyes remained fixed on Merlin, unwavering and set on this course. "Will you swear this to me?"

Merlin, remembering how determined Arthur had been to go out and protect his people, nodded. When his duty called, Arthur was a greater man than any he knew, even if he could be intolerable when bored.

"I don't trust you, but I promise. For Camelot, and Arthur, you have my word. Now please, give me the spell."

The dragon shifted and resettled himself, so that his head lay closer to the ledge.

"Close your eyes and open you mind." Merlin did as he was bidden, the dragon releasing an almost visible gust of breath over him. When it was over, and the warlock opened his eyes, they gleamed golden as the gifted knowledge settled in. The dragon was now serious. "Few men have ever been gifted such knowledge. Use it wisely... And Merlin, remember your promise. One day I will keep you to it."

Merlin nodded almost numbly, turning and hurrying out. The tumble of images, concepts, and incantations that had been trust into his mind; they were all a swirl that he was having to force into an order that was comprehensible.

He had to stop and steady himself once he managed it, taking a deep breath against the spike of terror. Fear of himself when the implications of what he now knew sank in.

The Great Dragon, in order for him to be able to seal Sigan away, had given him the knowledge of the magic Sigan had used to cheat death in the first place. For if you know how a thing was done, then you know how to counter it.

He swallowed uncomfortably against the urge to be sick, at the disgust his felt at the immoral use of magic Sigan's immortality represented. The sorcerer was now a parasite, one that needed a vessel in order to exist, and one that would burn out and devour any being, magical or otherwise, that he came to possess. He was something that should not exist in the world, and while he could not be destroyed, he _could_ be locked away never to be released again.

Merlin changed direction, racing to Gaius' chambers to retrieve the crystal heart.. And once he had it he made his way to the courtyard, hesitating at the doorway out to it when he could see no sign of the prince.

His eyes searched the night's darkness, noting the infirmary door was shut tight, and it seemed as though everyone had retreated inside, perhaps Arthur too. But then he looked up to a circling gargoyled and saw it dive, dive towards the unconscious form he'd not recognised among the many others laid strewn about the square.

Arthur...

Merlin snapped a hand out towards the beast, eyes burning gold.

"_Astrice!_"

The gargoyle exploded, raining down as a shower of harmless gravel, while Merlin rushed to Arthur's side. A touch of his shoulder let him sense the prince still lived. Veils of smoke, from burning buildings in the town, drifted through the courtyard. They obscured from him the approach of an figure, one that he only noticed was there when they spoke.

"Who would have believed it? You, a sorcerer, and a powerful one."

Cedric, or rather Sigan, came to a stop a short way away, cloaked in black robes and arrogance with equal measure. Seeing him, Merlin rose to his feet and placed himself between the sorcerer and Arthur.

"I won't let you hurt him."

Sigan looked almost amused.

"And you are going to stop me?" He gestured to the prince. "He does not deserve your loyalty. He treats you like a slave."

Merlin shook his head.

"That's not true."

"He cast you aside without a moment's thought."

Merlin hesitated, biting his lip and remaining firm.

"That doesn't matter."

Sigan came closer, once again pausing as he spoke.

"But it must hurt _so_ much to be so put upon, so overlooked... When all the while you have such power."

Merlin bowed his head, feeling that pain, but did not give in.

"That's the way it has to be."

"Does it?" Sigan regarded him steadily, words like venom to creep into the heart and soul. "You're young, Merlin, look inside yourself. You have yet to discover your true power." He held out a hand. "I can help you... Think, Merlin. To have the world appreciate your greatness, to have Arthur know you for what you are."

Those words struck, the embodiment of the greatest of temptations Merlin knew. To be known, appreciated, accepted for what he was... But, it wasn't time for that.

He shook his head almost painfully.

"That can never be. Not now."

Sigan's insistence continued, his words still trying to draw Merlin in.

"It can, if you join me." He could see the pull they had on the young warlock, could sense Merlin's resolve waver. "Together we could rule the world. Arthur will tremble at your voice; he will kneel at your feet."

Temptation vanished in an instant, Merlin going chill with determination. He'd been offered that once before, and it had no more meaning to him now than it did then.

"I don't want that."

Whatever air of comradeship Sigan had been trying to show, it disappeared now into what seemed like disgust.

"You would rather be a _servant?_"

Merlin nodded, eyes narrowed.

"Better to serve a good man, than to rule with an evil one."

Sigan glared, drawing himself up tall.

"So be it... If you will not join me, then _I_ will become you, and your powers will be harnessed to _my_ will."

Merlin saw Cedric's body shudder, the man's eyes returning to terror as he was released from enslavement only for his heart to fail. He dropped silent and dead to the cobbled ground, blue light like drifting air streaming away from him. This was the moment, the moment Sigan was vulnerable, and gripping the crystal heart, Merlin uttered his spell as that light circled around him and sought entry.

"_Ic thin sawol her beleac, abide thaet ic the aliese._"

Sigan's soul reached his face, making him shudder as the sorcerer pushed his way in through nose and mouth. Merlin then dropped to the ground, still convulsing as their two wills competed for control.

Out across the city all fell silent, the door of the infirmary cautiously opening to allow the Court Physician to come out into the open. The sounds of death had gone from the smoke-clouded courtyard, one that echoed now to only the sounds of his footsteps... and then he saw a figure standing amid those grey veils, one seeming almost as dark as the night's shadows.

"Merlin?"

Merlin, for that was indeed who it was, began to walk slowly towards him. His narrowed eyes and serious expression triggering a moment of fear in the physician before it was shattered by a triumphant grin.

Merlin smiled, holding up the crystal heart to reveal it was blue once again; Sigan's soul locked away within it.

"I did it."

Gaius rushed to his side, pulling him in a fierce hug of relief. And then the two of them turned their attention to Arthur, carrying him towards the infirmary. Some explanations would need to be made, and some convincing excuses too.

**~(-)~**

**Alaia Skyhawk: No, I haven't cut the "Arthur dumps cleaning his armour on Merlin" bit, it will be in part 1 of the sub-ep. The reason is hinted at in the end line of this one XD**

**Seriously, someone HAS to ask just how the hell Sigan was stopped, and I feel like giving Merlin a backwards bit of credit. And by backwards, you'll see what I mean when you read it hehehehehe.**


	4. Nightmares 'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: WOO! Just to let you guys know, my first book "Thunder Before White Fire: First Strike" is NOW AVAILABLE from Amazon as an ebook. The paperback is still in progress though, due to a printing issue with the cover. I hope to have that one up on Amazon by the end of the month. Also, my rebuilt website has now gone live, although the contact form is presently disabled :) **

**(And I'm aware of the typo in the summary on the amazon page. I have to wait for my previous update to it to finish processing before I can fix that, ah well *sighs*) **

**Anyway, now on to the chapter, which was delayed a little while I got the ebook sorted out. This is going to be an interesting sub-ep, and obviously it will finish off the end of the ep that I cut off last chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: Hunith's Letter To Gaius (Merlin OST)**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

~(-)~

Chapter 4: Nightmares ~Part 1~

All eyes turned to look at them as they entered, several knights moving forward to help the two of them moved the dazed prince to one of the tables. Arthur was just starting to come to, roused by the jostling he was receiving, his father hurrying to his side while Gaius caught the attention of one of the assisting warriors.

"There's a dead man out there, near the well, dressed in a black cloak. I need you to bring him in here. Don't worry about doing it neatly. After what he's responsible for, being dragged isn't half as much as he would deserve."

Gaius turned his attention back to the prince and his father, the king now regarding his physician in urgent concern.

"Is he all right?"

Gaius nodded.

"Bruising mostly, although the wound on his chest will require some tending. He'll be fine so long as he doesn't overwork himself for a few days."

The young man in question was now opening his eyes, grimacing at the pounding headache he had as he carefully sat up.

"Father? What happened?" He started to look around, at that moment spotting Merlin and exclaiming. "What are _you_ doing here? I thought I had you locked in the dungeon."

Merlin, who had been about to go get water to clean Arthur's wound, froze to the spot. There was an awkward silence, before Gaius hastily interceded.

He gestured around at the infirmary, and the many wounded presently being tended in it.

"I asked Captain Georg to let him out. Merlin is my ward, my apprentice. With all the wounded being brought in, and given the circumstances of his incarceration, I begged the favour of him."

Uther, who had been on the verge of calling the guards over, frowned.

"What do you mean by 'circumstances'."

Ward and mentor glanced at each other, the latter speaking to the king.

"Merlin and I realised the only one who had access to the key to the tomb, both to take and put that key back, was Arthur's new servant, Cedric. Merlin tried to warn the prince this morning, while I came and spoke to you." He now frowned a little at Merlin. "But it seems when he wasn't believed, he tried to take matters into his own hands. That unfortunate fist-fight in Arthur's chambers was the reason Merlin was taken to the dungeons."

Arthur stared at the cringing servant.

"So you were being serious?"

Merlin said nothing, even as Uther noticed the blue crystal he was holding.

"Wait, is that?"

Merlin, as if noticing the item for the first time, lifted it a little more into view. Once again it was Gaius who rescued him, after glancing about to be sure only those around this table would hear.

"It also seems my ward decided not to obey my request to come here, and retrieved that from my chambers. And it was a good thing he did... Sigan's soul has been trapped once more. Although I suggest that be taken back to the tomb, and the place sealed again as soon as possible.

Uther, now staring at Merlin.

"_You_ defeated Sigan? With that?"

Merlin, aware of how he was being stared at, found himself in the uncomfortable position of wishing he was somewhere else; _anywhere else._

"I um... It was just a hunch. I took it to the courtyard and I um..."

Uther raised his eyebrows, unmoving.

"Yes?"

Merlin, for lack of a better excuse, said the first thing that came to his mind.

"I uh... I threw it at him, and when it hit him ah... well a strange blue light came out of him and was sucked into it. Cedric, the man Sigan was in, just dropped after that."

As if to cue, the guard Gaius had sent outside entered dragging the body of Cedric. When Arthur confirmed the man's identity with a nod, Uther, at a bit of a loss, barked out orders to Merlin and the closest guards to cover any awkwardness.

"Take it to the tomb immediately. I want it sealed, and the passage to it _permanently_ filled in." Merlin bowed, darting out with the crystal in the company of a pair of guards, while behind him he heard the king mutter faintly. "We've just been saved by a hapless idiot."

Merlin felt bit bemused at that, but shrugged and just got on with it. He'd get proper credit from Gaius at least, and at least no one was going to be asking questions this way. He was just the idiot who got lucky, so nope there couldn't possibly be any other way he'd stopped Sigan.

It was the following morning before an exhausted Gaius returned to his chambers, now that all the wounded had been treated. The guards were in the process of clearing the bodies of the dead from the town, and laying them out in the courtyard. He was also able to tell Merlin that the numbers of actual dead were far fewer than feared. Many of those lain in the streets had merely been knocked out and had minor injuries. For it seemed that once a person was no longer moving, the gargoyles had been inclined to ignore them so long as they were not wearing armour.

Merlin was equally tired, having been roped into helping with the initial sealing of the entrance to the tomb. He'd spent three hours hauling bits of rock around, before he'd finally been able to escape with the excuse that the Court Physician might be needing him.

He'd actually gone straight to Gaius' chambers, and straight to bed. Snatching a couple of hours of sleep, after the drain from the magic he'd used, was the only reason he was currently able to sit upright.

But now? Now Gaius was serving up the leftover stew he'd gotten from the castle kitchens, taking the first bowl over to where his ward sat.

"You know, you won't get any thanks, Merlin. Nothing open at least."

Merlin smiled, snorting in amusement.

"I'm not a complete idiot, and this wouldn't be the first time. Given the story I told the king, I'm even _less _likely to get anything for it."

There was a knock on the door, the hinges creaking a little as it was then opened. It was Arthur who walked in, sporting a bandage visible through the opening at the collar of his shirt, and also the beginnings of a fine black eye. He was also carrying a large hemp sack that bulged with its contents.

"I've come to see Merlin." The servant in question avoided looking at him, expecting to be yelled at. As it turned out, he wasn't. "I've not forgotten your lazy, insolent ways... Or that you called me a 'clot pole'." He regarded Merlin with a hint of bemusement. "But I do have to admit that there was some truth in your accusations against Cedric."

At this point Merlin looked up at him, starting to smile.

"Does this mean that you're admitting, that on this occasion I was actually right?"

Arthur continued to stare a little, before his tone became vaguely sarcastic.

"Not exactly, no. It means that I have a knighthood to bestow first thing tomorrow, and no one to clean my armour."

He upended the sack over the table, letting his entire set of armour rain down in a clatter. It was as well Gaius hadn't yet set the bowl of stew on the table, or it would have been buried.

Merlin regarded it with disbelief.

"All that?"

The prince nodded with a smile.

"Yep."

He turned and walked out, Gaius waiting until the door had closed before looking sidelong at his ward.

"Clot pole?"

A pause followed, before the both started to chuckle and Merlin shook his head.

"Well I guess this means I've got my job back. The chief of staff will be pleased, even if Arthur can't seem to make up his mind about who he wants to hire." He stuffed the armour back into the sack, dumping it on the floor so the two of them could resume their meal. And once he was done, he quickly rose to his feet and followed after the prince. "I'd better go get him his breakfast."

When he did arrive at the prince's chambers with the breakfast tray, Merlin couldn't resist a subtle tease by laying out what was actually a simple but hearty spread of food, in the fanciest and most flourished way possible. That is to say, he laid it out like the bootlicker, Cedric, had done.

Arthur seemed to take the hint, not commenting on the reversion to the usual routine. He left his servant to his chores after a very short time, heading for the door with a serious expression.

"I'm going to check on the people. If anyone comes asking for me, you can tell them where to find me."

"Yes, Sire."

Merlin watched him go, sighing. He was glad Gaius had said fewer were killed than believed, but he knew Arthur still felt responsible for the deaths of those he'd been unable to protect. He probably felt even worse than he would otherwise, seeing as he knew his _servant_ had been the one to save everyone, and apparently with dumb luck. He just wished he could tell the prince he felt the same way. That if he'd only gone to the dragon sooner, and not hesitated, then more people might have lived.

Shaking his head, reprimanding himself for thinking about might-have-beens, he resumed tidying the bed. He'd just returned from taking the breakfast tray back to the kitchens, when there was a knock on the door.

He opened it, finding a guard stood outside.

"If you're looking for Prince Arthur, he's gone down to check on the lower town."

The guard didn't move, instead regarding him flatly.

"It's not the prince I'm here for... The king wishes to see you, _now_."

Merlin gulped nervously, nodding and following the guard. The king wanted to speak to him? Was it about last night? Did he suspect magic?

Uther was in his study, somewhere Merlin has never been before, and after the door closed he waved Merlin to come further in.

"Come forward."

Merlin did so, bowing nervously.

"We wished to see me, Sire?"

Uther, almost reluctant in manner, regarded him with the smallest of frowns, his tone clipped.

"It is about Sigan... Despite your obvious mental failings, I am forced to admit I owe you a debt for your actions last night. Even if those actions were something as seemingly _stupid _as throwing a stone at a sorcerer." He pushed a small wooden box across the table. "Take this as your reward, but in return you are not to breathe a word as to the true circumstances of Sigan's defeat. If you do, I will have you incarcerated."

Merlin tentatively crept forward and took the box, but didn't open it, although he was aware of the clink of coins from inside it.

"Thank you, Your Highness. You have my word I will not speak of it... I will not embarrass the Knights and Prince Arthur."

Uther seemed a little startled, that Merlin had picked up on the reason for the order for silence, but recovered quickly.

"No, you would not do anything to embarrass him... at least not deliberately."

He dismissed Merlin with a wave, the warlock all too happy to get out of his line of sight. So much so that as soon as he was clear of the king's study, he let out a massive sigh of relief and high-tailed it back to Gaius' chambers.

Gaius seems surprised to see him when he got there, and also surprised at the polished wooden box he carried.

"What have you got there?"

Merlin, letting out a shaky breath, slumped into the nearest chair.

"The king summoned me to see him... to repay a debt. He gave me whatever is in this box, as a reward for saving everyone, even if it was by doing something as stupid as 'throwing a stone' at Sigan." He shook the box, and was rewarded with a loud jingle. "It sounds like money, which is typical. He's paying me not to tell anyone Sigan was defeated by a servant."

Gaius chuckled, a little amused.

"Indeed... Well go on then, open it."

Merlin grinned, setting the box in his lap while his mentor came to stand at his shoulder, deliberately undoing the latch as slow as he could before flipping up the lid... He then had to immediately stop himself from dropping the box, his jaw falling open in shock. It was filled with gold coins, easily worth a year, maybe two years', of his wages.

"This is a fortune! What am I supposed to do with this much money? It's not like I can quit my job or leave Camelot. I have to protect Arthur."

Gaius, equally stunned, patted him on the shoulder.

"You could always spend it on equipment for your studies, which would _help_ with protecting Arthur. You can't keep borrowing mine forever. Stray scraps of spells, and medicine, don't really mix, and your magic that requires materials will work better if you use tools dedicated to the purpose."

Merlin glanced up at him.

"Won't it look a bit suspicious if I start buying stuff like that?"

Gaius raised an eyebrow.

"Not if you go round buying it with a list I've written. We can make it look like you're picking up things for me. A lot of the simple things you could do with owning, are basic requirements for any budding physician to have. I do tell people I'm teaching you medicine, or at least I'm trying to. You can get yourself a starting stock of herbs as well, instead of borrowing from mine for your experiments."

Merlin, after a moment's indecision, started to grin.

"Could you write that list for me now? If I'm quick, I could go order what I need and get it delivered, before I have to start work on cleaning that armour."

He pointed to the sack he'd left on the floor that morning, Gaius nodding and heading to his desk.

"Don't take all of that money into town. You're best off getting what you need from among the silver stashed under your bed. Save the gold for some other time. If Uther wants to you keep quiet, he won't appreciate the rise in attention, that you going around spending gold will draw."

Merlin continued to grin, going into his room and coming out a few minutes later with coins tucked in various pouches, pockets, and his boots. He was still carrying a lot of money, and wasn't silly enough to keep it all in one spot.

He took the list that Gaius held out to him, jauntily going out the door.

"Thanks, I'll be back a bit."

The town was bustling, but still had the lingering signs of last night's attack. The remains of dark puddles stained the ground here and there, and carts were still taking the last of the bodies up to the castle. Now and then, he'd pass someone, or a group, who were crying. Others still had a look of anger at what had happened, a grim set to their stride as they passed.

It was with a little relief that Merlin entered the shop of the city's best apothecary, walking straight up to the counter and handing over the list.

The man who was stood there smiled, recognising the ward of his best customer.

"So this is to be charged to the treasury? Supplies for the Court Physician?"

Merlin shook his head, starting to look a bit embarrassed. This was probably going to get him an odd reaction.

"No, they're for me. Gaius is teaching me medicine, and says he can't have me using up his supplies with my mistakes."

The shop owner blinked, clearing his throat a little and focusing on the list. Every line of his expression displayed scepticism that the young man before he was going to learn medicine. It wasn't surprising, and Merlin knew it. It was all down to his reputation.

"Ah, that explains the bottom part of the list." He tapped a finger on the scrap of parchment, at the point where herbs gave way to equipment. "I have some of these, but the large iron bowl will have to come from the pot merchant, and the glass items will have to come from the craftsman at the end of Well Street."

Merlin accepted the list back, after the merchant had copied down all the items he could supply.

"Thanks. How much will it be for the things you can supply me?"

Merlin left the apothecary a few minutes later and many coins lighter, a little wary at how much he'd spent but also a little excited. His own supplies to practice magic with, even if officially he'd be learning medicine. He had a number of spells in mind already, that he wanted to try out soon.

He went to the pot merchant next, emerging with the large iron bowl he needed, carrying it tucked under one arm as he then headed to the glass craftsman. The fine glass flasks and vials he commissioned there were actually the most expensive of the items on his list, which is why he ordered only two flasks and ten vials, but he bulked out that order with a request for a range of much cheaper jars and bottles made from cullet, scrap glass. They'd be cloudy and oddly coloured, but they'd be used for for storing his more expensive powders and oils. It wouldn't matter if he couldn't see the contents clearly, so long as he labelled them properly.

He was feeling extremely pleased with his day by the time he got back to the castle, and was perfectly content to spend the afternoon cleaning Arthur's armour. He saved himself time by stripping the dirt off of all of it with a spell, meaning all he had to do now was polish and oil it until it gleamed so perfectly there was no way Arthur could complain. He'd go to that knighting ceremony tomorrow, wearing armour that shined like it was new.

The rest of the day was uneventful, almost bland in fact. Evening chores came and went, and it was as the Great Bell tolled that Merlin made his way back to his room and his bed.

He yawned as he changed into his nightshirt, giving only a passing glance to the three large crates that had been set in his room. The apothecary had worked fast, just as he did for Gaius' order, but the glassware wouldn't be ready until tomorrow. It was a little disappointing, to have to wait to try those spells, but upon yawning yet again Merlin knew he wasn't really in the condition to be experimenting.

Merlin blew out his candles and curled up under his blanket, letting out a sleepy sigh and closing his eyes. He was asleep within moments, the night starting to drift by, until in the early hours of the morn his slumber became fitful.

He grumbled under his breath, frowning and twitching under the cover, while in his mind a strange dream came to his mind.

It was Camelot, but not the one he knew. There was no town, just the soaring walls of the castle and a huddle of houses near it, and nearby massive wooden sleds bearing blocks of stone waited in a line.

Merlin stared at those blocks, confused, eyes widening when one of them suddenly started to float up into the air. His eyes followed its progress, watching as it was taken to a point where the castle wall wasn't complete. Then, in the blink of an eye, he found himself up on that wall watching the block settle into its bed of mortar, the steely-eyed man who'd lifted it there smiling in satisfaction while a man wearing a crown approached along the wall.

"The castle is almost complete, Sigan, and it is all thanks to your efforts. Without you, we'd still be working on the foundations."

The sorcerer, Sigan, turned grey eyes and a smile to the king. Confident and proud in his power as a man no more than thirty.

"It has been an honour to assist you, My Lord. I shall be sad when it is time for me to go on my way."

The king put a hand on Sigan's shoulder, leading him into the castle while the builders on the wall finished setting that last block of the day.

"About that, I have a proposition for you. When the castle is complete, I will be needing a Court Sorcerer. I would like that it be you."

Sigan looked to him with honest happiness at the suggestion.

"It would do me great pleasure to accept your offer. You have always treated me as a good friend."

The two of them disappeared through the door at the end of the section of wall, and then Merlin jolted awake breathing in panicked rasps.

He looked around his room, a harsh whisper of magic lighting his candles and banishing the shadows as his brow dripped sweat.

What the _hell _was that?

**~(-)~**

**Alaia Skyhawk: Dun dun dun dun! Hehe, I loved that line Uther says when Merlin left the infirmary. See what I meant by him getting the credit in a backwards way? Hehehehehe! And Merlin being able to buy stuff for magic! He had such a scattering of stuff in his room in Season 3, that I figured I should come up with a reason for how it all got there XD**

**And if any of you do decide to get my book, it would be great if you could leave a review on Amazon after you've read it. I really want to know what you guys think of it. Happy Reading! :D**


	5. Nightmares 'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: New update on the book front, forget my previous estimate on the release of the other version of my book. The paperback is available NOW from my e-store. Visit my website to access it, the link is near the top of my profile, and the book should appear on Amazon by the end of the week! (dances around like an idiot.) After all the work I've put in getting the thing published, I can finally sit back and say IT'S DONE!**

**I'm now in the process of planning a book launch, for mid-November, and I'm gonna invite the NaNo peeps from my area (Durham, Darlington, and Newcastle in the UK) and anyone else who is interested. This is going to be great!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: Undying Faith (Two Steps from Hell)**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

~(-)~

Chapter 5: Nightmares ~Part 2~

"Remember to keep out of the way until it's time to come forward, and make sure you don't trip on anything."

Arthur's slightly annoyed instructions were the usual, the same ones he gave for every knighting ceremony he'd performed in the past year. And just like all those other times, Merlin just responded with a resigned 'yes, sire' for each one. It was as well the routine was one they could both do without paying much attention to it, because right now Merlin's mind was on other things.

The warlock frowned to himself, apparently in concentration as he fastened one of the armour straps. But in truth, inside, he was still shaken by the strange dream he'd had. Why had he seen that? Had his mind just been playing tricks on him?

He pushed the thought aside, setting the last piece of armour into place and finishing everything off by draping Arthur's scarlet cloak around his shoulders. He then stepped back to admire his work.

"There, perfect."

He watched as Arthur deigned to inspect the job at that remark, and grinned when a raised eyebrow confirmed everything was indeed spot on. The cloak was straight and completely without creases, and the armour beneath it was so spotlessly clean and polished, that if the prince were to stand in a patch of sunlight, anyone looking at him would have to be mindful of any reflected glare.

Arthur kept his eyebrow raised, but nodded all the same.

"Good job." He turned and headed for the door, pointing to a folded bundle of red cloth on the table. "Pick up that cloak, and don't drop it when you hand it to me during the ceremony."

"Yes, Sire."

Merlin did as he was told, still grinning, although he put a straight face on once they were heading for the Great Hall.

There were already a number of people gathered there, waiting for the ceremony to start. The king wouldn't be attending today, due to being busy coordinating the clean-up and repairs from Sigan's attack, which meant the entire thing would be done by Arthur.

Which, incidentally, also meant there would be no long speeches about standing strong against the evils of magic. If Arthur ever started doing that during public events, then it would be the day Merlin would worry if destiny was going awry. But so long as he kept to the more important speeches, about serving the good of the kingdom and its people, then everything was fine.

Arthur went to his spot on the dais, while Merlin went to his against the back wall until it was time for him to come forward. Neither of them had mentioned Cedric at all since last night, almost by some unspoken agreement not to bring that _painful_ couple of days back to mind. There was still a hint of tension between them, in part because he still felt a bit hurt at how he'd been treated, and because Arthur kept giving him the occasional odd look, which he only did when he was still feeling guilty.

But it seemed his pride still wouldn't let him apologise, to which Merlin made a mental note that he needed to find a way to give the prince a lesson about the stupidity of valuing pride too much. Even after the lesson with the unicorn, Arthur still cared a bit too much that people might think him weak, even if he'd learnt the lesson now about ignoring insults.

"People of Camelot, welcome. We are gathered here to bestow a great honour, upon the kingdom's newest champion..."

Merlin blinked, forcing his attention back to the ceremony. The knight-to-be had arrived while he'd daydreamed, and was already stood before the prince. Arthur liked to keep his knightings short, which meant in about a minute or so, once the speech was over, he'd need to walk forward and stand ready to hand over the cloak. This was the boring part, wondering how long Arthur would extol the virtues of the new knight, until he drew his sword and the man knelt down before him.

When that happened, that was Merlin's cue. He grabbed the top hem of the cloak, letting it unfold and hang from that grip, before walking forward with it draped over his arms. He reached Arthur's shoulder just as he was sheathing his sword again, and bidding the newly knighted man to rise.

The cloak was taken from him, and Arthur took a step forward with it to drape it around the knight's shoulders while Merlin returned to his place by the wall. He turned just in time to see the motion, and went utterly still when a new scene imposed itself over the one he'd been taking part in.

The dark-blue cloak swirled as it was draped around the sorcerer's shoulders, Sigan smiling as he was then passed a ceremonial staff. His king was smiling too, as he put a hand to Sigan's shoulder and turned him to face the people who had gathered to see this.

"Behold, people of Camelot, your new Court Sorcerer; Cornelius Sigan!"

Merlin jolted, glad that his back was against the wall for otherwise he might have stumbled. The people were starting to file out, the new knight leaving as well at the centre of a congratulating mass of his fellow warriors. There would be a feast this afternoon, and that meant the warlock would be waiting on the tables. It was something that would require quite a bit of concentration not to foul up, and he found himself praying he wouldn't see any more of the strange visions of Sigan...

...And at the same time fearful that he would.

He forced himself to get on with his normal day, hurrying back to Arthur's chambers to complete the chores he'd had to leave on hold because of the ceremony. There was the breakfast tray to take back to the kitchens, and the basket of clothing to take to the laundry. And after that he'd need to make sure whether Arthur wanted to remain in his chainmail for the feast, like his new knight would, or if he wanted to change into one of his good outfits. It was probably going to be the former of the two, but he still had a duty as the prince's servant, to ask.

The answer was a yes, he'd stay in his chainmail, an answer given even as Merlin removed all the other parts of the armour and replaced the cloak. Arthur then went off to go join the rest of the knights in their usual gathering in one of the lesser dining halls. They'd stay there until the larger one had been set up with the feast.

Merlin sighed, knowing that, at least for a few hours, he would be left to himself. He'd make use of that time, to go to the market and buy himself something good for his midday meal. It would be his reward to himself for the other night, and also mean he wouldn't have to worry about becoming hungry during what would probably be a long and boring session waiting at the feast. Gaius would be a guest at that, so quite likely would only have something light for his midday.

His arrival back from the market, with a half of a roast chicken, a small fresh loaf, and a similar-sized loaf of fruit and honey-swirled bread, was a quiet one. He walked into Gaius' chambers with his sack of purchases, setting them out on the only clear table without uttering a word... Which was why the physician frowned. Normally, when he came back with an obvious special treat from the market, he'd be smiling cheerfully.

"Merlin, are you all right? You seem a bit distracted."

Merlin flinched, looking at him and quickly busying himself with starting to slice chunks from each of his two loaves.

"It's nothing, just a bad dream last night. I'm a bit tired tired, that's all."

His mentor came over, accepting a slice of the fruit bread when it was offered to him. He looked thoughtful.

"Well given what you fought, I'm not surprised... If you want, I can give you a sleeping draft tonight. It should help you sleep deep enough to ward off any other nightmares."

Merlin paused in his slicing, thinking about it. Maybe it would help, but he wouldn't pin his hopes on it. He had a feeling if he had another of the dreams, one of Gaius' standard sleeping potions wouldn't make much difference.

"I might take you up on that. I'm tired enough that I could really do with a decent night's sleep, especially with the amount of chores I do for Arthur."

He sat down, starting to layer some of his cooked chicken between two slabs of bread, Gaius watching him concerned.

"Are you _sure_ you're all right?"

Merlin, mouth now full with a bite of his sandwich, quickly swallowed and nodded.

"Yeah. Like I said, I'm just tired. I didn't get much sleep the past few days, and that spell I used to trap Sigan really took it out of me."

The physician still didn't look completely convinced, but still he sighed and seated himself opposite his ward.

"Well, if you're certain." He looked over his shoulder, towards Merlin's room. "A runner from the glass-maker came while you were out. Your order from him has been put with the other things you bought yesterday. Perhaps you should take some time before the feast to start putting it all away on your shelves and work area."

Chewing and swallowing another mouthful, Merlin nodded. Now _there_ was a task he was looking forward to. Sorting out _his_ store of herbs and things for _magic_.

It took him an hour once he started on it, jars carefully ranged along the wall at the back of his worktable, cloudy glass bottles of the more expensive materials carefully stowed up on a high shelf where they couldn't be knocked to the floor by accident, along with his best vials and the two flasks. His iron bowl ended up hung from its handle on a convenient hook on his wall, as the last item to find its new home in his room.

Job done, he now took a step back and smiled. Tomorrow, if he found time, he'd try out the first of those spells he wanted to have a go at.

Merlin stacked up the crates and took them into the main chamber, setting them near the door. He'd take those back to the apothecary and glass-maker in the morning, after he'd finished his first round of chores. But for now, with Gaius now dressed for the feast, it was time to go spend a few hours serving wine and cider and listening to knights brag about how good with a sword they were.

The feast was as boring as expected, and just a tedious, that is until it happened. When it did, Merlin would have gladly endured a dozen feasts not to face the creeping fear for his sanity when the image of the past slid over his view of the present.

Sigan, much older than the previous vision and radiating a much greater sense of power. He was seated at the High Table beside his king, smiling and talking just as nobles do at such events. But when the talk stopped for a moment, while the king spoke to the man on his other side, Sigan glanced at him and frowned ever so slightly.

It was a distinctly paler warlock who returned to Gaius' chambers that night, the physician once again looking concerned as his ward swiftly downed the proffered sleeping draft in one gulp. Merlin said little to him, going straight to bed and letting the comfortable numbness and drowsiness from the potion take hold and send him to slumber.

Except the wished for dreamless slumber was not where he was taken... Almost as if at the moment he closed his eyes, Merlin found himself stood in a room he recognised from the view through the window. It was the largest of what were presently the best guest rooms, and in the dream its walls were covered with bookcases filled with tomes and scrolls. Only one small part was devoted to an area to dress and sleep, the rest of the room was like a cross between a study and a library. And seated at the desk dominating that side, was Sigan.

He flipped agitatedly through the tome before him, pausing for a moment to turn his head and look towards the window. He then got up and went to it, Merlin following him so that they both looked down into the courtyard below.

The king walked across it, just as a regretful sigh passed from Sigan's lips.

"Do not think me blind, Vesidur. I know you have become afraid of me. You keep me here now only because you consider me a friend, but how long will that friendship stay fear's foolish hand?" He suddenly paused, the vision of the room seeming to ripple, and then he turned his head to look Merlin directly in the eyes. "How long will friendship stay Arthur's hand from ending your life? When the day comes that he decides _you_ are too dangerous to allow to live..."

Merlin's scream almost had Gaius fall out of his bed, the old man scrambling to his ward's room to find the young warlock with his knees drawn up to his chin as he trembled and stared horrified off into air in front of him.

"Merlin? Merlin, what's wrong?"

The young man almost screamed again when Gaius' hand touched his shoulder, until he recognised him and set fearful eyes on those of his mentor.

"I keep seeing it, Gaius... Parts of Sigan's life... It's like he's still here, even though I know he's not."

Gaius stared at him, with a sense of mounting dread.

"How is that possible? Wait... _How _did you imprison him?"

Merlin continued to shake.

"I had to wait for him to leave Cedric, before I could draw him into to the stone. But to do that I had to draw him _through_ me as he tried to possess me." Merlin's eyes widened in terror. "Sigan is sealed away, I'm still me, but I... I think part of his memories got caught within me. Even though he's gone, it's like part of his mind is still here... H-He spoke to me, Gaius, like I wasn't just watching a memory anymore. It feels like he's here, inside my head."

That was enough for Gaius, and he went into the other room and returned with the strongest sedative he had. Merlin didn't resist as he made him drink a dose of the vile-tasting liquid, instead he looked relieved in the moment before he was sent so deep into unconsciousness that even dreams would be impossible.

The following morning, it was a still groggy but far calmer Merlin who was woken by his mentor at dawn. The two of them ate the remainder of the fruit bread for their breakfast, the younger tearing part of his into little pieces before he murmured.

"Maybe I _was _seeing bits of Sigan's past,but maybe it was just my imagination that he turned and talked to me. I mean, how can a memory talk to you? It's something that's already been and gone. And the other ones I saw didn't speak to me."

Gaius regarded him with a frown. He'd been hiding this?

"You've seen more than one?"

Merlin shrugged, quiet and relaxed, most likely due to the fact he was still under the after effects of the sedative.

"Just a few, and it was like I was watching from a distance. I wasn't part of what I was seeing."

"So it was more like a vision?"

Merlin nodded.

"I guess so, though I've never had visions before so I wouldn't know. But if this is anything like what Morgana goes through with her dreams, I can understand why she has trouble sleeping."

Gaius was still frowning, still not totally reassured that what his ward had been subject to was just a nightmare.

"Still, if you find them happening more frequently, or if any more of them 'talk' to you, make sure to tell me. It could be that a lingering fragment of Sigan's power is clinging to you, and if that is so then we need to perform a cleansing on you."

Merlin grimaced at the thought of the stinky herbs involved in that.

"I hope not, the stench from that spell is enough to make me lose my appetite. I don't fancy being hungry _and_ exhausted. Right now, I think food's the only thing that will keep my on my feet today."

He felt a lot better a short while later, as he made his way from the kitchens to Arthur's chambers with breakfast tray in hand. Maybe he _was_ seeing bits of Sigan's past, but what was to say they were from bits of his memories? He _was_ Emrys, after all. Surely having the ability to see visions wouldn't be strange for him, right?

He told himself that all the way to the hallway close to Arthur's chambers, to the point where he passed the door of what he knew had, long ago, once been Sigan's chambers.

It was like a draught blew past him, but without touching his hair or clothes, while shouts echoed in his ears.

"Are you a _fool_, Vesidur? You see enemies where there are none! Those people you executed today never hurt anyone! They were innocent!"

The vision filled his sight, Sigan standing at the threshold of the doorway, while the king stormed away down the hall almost snarling his reply.

"They gave shelter to one of my enemies! That alone was treason enough!"

Merlin swayed on his feet as the image of Sigan and his king vanished, feeling sick. Both at how much like Uther, Vesidur had sounded, and at the furious glint that had been in Sigan's eyes.

**~(-)~**

**Alaia Skyhawk: Man, I'm picking on Merlin SOOOO much in this one. Poor guy XD**


	6. Nightmares 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: And here's part 3! I'm going to be mean to Merlin some more XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: Undying Faith (Two Steps from Hell)**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

~(-)~

Chapter 6: Nightmares ~Part 3~

There was no sign of feared sweat on his brown when he entered Arthur's chambers. No trace of shaken state in his smile. Merlin was the image of his usual self as he strode in, cheerfully calling out.

"Good morning, Sire! Breakfast is served!"

He was forced to dodge as a pillow was thrown in his direction, even if in actuality it fell short of its target.

Arthur was sat up in his bed, looking a bit irritated even as he slid out from under the covers to cross the room.

"You're disgustingly cheerful this morning."

Setting the tray down on the table, Merlin kept his grin in place.

"What's not to be cheerful about? The weather's nice, nothing is attacking us... Oh and a guard gave me a message just before I got here. The king wants you to go make a surprise inspection of the nearby villages today. Anyone who fled the city during the attack the other night, is to be told it's safe to come back and they should do so... Or face losing their homes and businesses to someone else."

Arthur grimaced, seating himself at the table.

"Great, that's all that I needed. I get to spend the morning sweet-talking merchants into not taking their business elsewhere."

Merlin started tidying the bed, glancing over.

"It could be worse. From what I saw when I went to the market yesterday, only maybe three or four of the main merchants weren't there, and only one of them was a large-scale seller with a warehouse. I doubt he'd leave all his stock behind, so he won't take much convincing to come back."

The prince still didn't look impressed though.

"I should hope not. Get my chainmail ready, and sharpen my sword. I noticed a couple of nicks in the blade during the ceremony yesterday. After that I want you to go saddle my horse."

"Yes, Sire."

With a small sigh, Merlin retrieved the blade from the rack by the bed. Thankfully he'd already planned to do this, and had left the whet stone, cloths, and oil for the task in a small box near the door last night. It was a given that when a sword had been used to take massive great swings at stone gargoyles, there was going to be some damage to its edge.

He moved to stand over by the window, using the light to examine the blade. Sure enough there were the marks Arthur had noted, more scratches to the surface than a nick in the edge of the sword. They wouldn't take a lot of work to smooth out.

Merlin lay the sword flat on Arthur's desk, since the main table was presently occupied, and got to work. The whet stone glided over the metal, drawing forth the melodic ring of well-tempered steel. He'd used to dislike this chore, more out of fear of cutting off one of his own fingers in the process, but now he enjoyed it. It was hard not to take pride in knowing the razor edge your prince depended on in battle, was kept that way by your efforts.

He began to relax, smiling to himself as he carefully ground and buffed the shallow scratches away. There was a trick to it, so that you didn't thin and weaken the sword. That wasn't to say swords didn't have to be replaced eventually, but it was an art of sorts to make them keep their peak as long as possible. He'd asked Gwen to show it to him, not long after he'd started working for Arthur, and there had been more than enough times since to be thankful for it.

He moved back to the window, tilting the blade in the light to examine his work and grinning in success. There was no trace left of the scratches; all that was left to do was oil the sword and the job would be finished.

"You're treading on dangerous ground, Sigan."

"And I will continue to do so until you _listen_. How many more people will you murder because they will not swear fealty to you?"

Merlin went rigid, slowly turning his head to look across the courtyard, to the row of windows that was a corridor on the far side of it. Two ghostly figures, one wearing a crown and the other pursuing him, their voices echoing in his head.

Sigan passed into view of one window, just as he grasped the shoulder of King Vesidur's robe.

"As your Court Sorcerer I am also your advisor, and yet you refuse to heed my warnings. If you continue down this path, you will bring destruction down upon us all!"

The king spun and faced him, furious.

"I am the king, and it is _you_ who must heed _my_ warnings! Speak against me again, and I will have you tried for treason!"

The images faded, the reflected light glinting off the sword in his grasp, flickering against the wall beside the window in pace with his trembling as another sound rose within in mind and a new image formed in the courtyard below.

Drums... The death knell that came with an execution. There was a pyre, already burning, and a headman's block set out at the heart of the crowd of people there to watch it.

King Vesidur looked down from the balcony where Uther would stand in present days, watching as Sigan was marched towards his doom.

The sorcerer looked grey and ill, bound by straps covered in runes and spells to bind his magic. When he reached the block, he looked up at the king on the balcony above, his eyes filled with the pain and anger of betrayal.

"Is this how you treat your allies, Vesidur? The very people who have stood by you loyally for years? What have I ever done to deserve this?"

Vesidur regarded him darkly.

"You are a threat to this kingdom, and as its ruler I cannot turn a blind eye to dangers to my lands. Certainly not one that resides at the heart of it."

Sigan responding snarl echoed in the air.

"I was never a threat to you! I counted you as my _friend!_" He was forced to kneel before the block, still shouting. "But now I see that the ties of trust that friendship brings, mean _nothing_ to you... Now I swear that, one day, I will return. And when I do your descendants will fall, as will this castle and kingdom that my magic helped you make!"

The executioner forced Sigan's head over the block, a guard assisting in keeping him there while he was beheaded. His remains then tossed onto the pyre and burned, but Merlin caught a glimpse of the blue light that seeped down into the ground at the moment of Sigan's death... drawn to the jewel in the tomb, to await discovery and release.

Merlin, having just witnessed the circumstances of Sigan's death, felt a pang of understanding and sympathy. It was no wonder he'd sought revenge. Sigan had truly been betrayed by his king, his _friend_.

Merlin glanced at Arthur, who was stood near the hearth with his back to him. _He _considered Arthur his friend, trusted him with his life... But what if, when the day came that his magic was revealed, Arthur betrayed his friendship?

He turned, taking a step forward, Arthur's sword in his hand. That was when the thought occured to him. Why risk that day coming? Why not end the risk of it now? It would be so easy, to take this sword and run the unsuspecting prince through while he stood there.

Merlin jolted in horror, eyes wide as he dropped the sword. He then fumbled to pick it up again, while Arthur turned stared at him.

"Merlin, what on _earth _is wrong with you?" He paused, frowning as he noticed the marked trembling of his servant's hands, and the sickly pallor to his face. "Are you all right?"

Merlin carefully put the sword on the table, then hurried towards the door.

"I need to go see Gaius."

"Merlin?"

Arthur watched him, startled, but the servant didn't reply. Instead Merlin practically ran out of the room, disappearing around the nearest turn in the corridor.

He didn't follow, couldn't, not with that visit to the villages to tend to. But Merlin _had_ looked ill, so maybe that was why he'd gone to see the physician. He could ask about it when he got back.

As for the servant himself, Merlin calmed his terror enough to walk through the castle without drawing any attention, even as inside he screamed to get to his mentor as quick as possible. He practically burst through the door of Gaius' chambers when he got there, his panicked words already leaving his mouth.

"I almost killed him, Gaius! I was a moment away from running him through with his own sword!"

The physician looked to him, startled, rising to his feet from where he sat at his desk.

"What? Who?"

"Arthur!" Merlin closed the door, coming further into the room and starting to pace. "It's Sigan's memories. I saw how he died, how he was betrayed by King Vesidur, his friend. I was holding Arthur's sword when I saw it, and after I saw it the thought just came to me... And for a moment I was ready to do it!"

Gaius went to his side, placing hands on his ward's shoulders.

"Merlin, calm down. Seat yourself, and I'll set up the materials to perform that cleansing."

Merlin pulled himself free of that grasp, shaking his head, certain.

"That spell won't solve this, Gaius. This isn't Sigan's magic that's doing this... I have to fight it myself."

"At least let us _try_ it."

Merlin stopped and looked at Gaius, considering what he could do. He could feel the lingering memories from Sigan, clawing away at the edge of his mind. They wouldn't stop until he'd either banished them or succumbed to them, and he already knew a way to take precautions against the latter. Thanks to the knowledge given to him by the dragon.

"I'm sorry, but if I fall to Sigan's memories I'd destroy everything. You, Arthur, Camelot; I can't risk it. I'm sorry, Gaius, but I have to do this myself... _Ic sawol gebrydu beluce, abide thaet bealuthonc ic forwyrd._"

Gaius gaped, scrambling towards his ward.

"Merlin! Don't!"

Merlin's eyes rolled back into his head as he slumped to the floor unconscious, Gaius kneeling at his side in horror as he translated the words of the young warlock's spell. He'd locked himself into a magical slumber. One from which, should his mind fall to Sigan's evil, he would never wake. If Sigan's memories won, Merlin's soul would be locked away for eternity, just as fallen sorcerer's had been.

Gaius, unable to do anything else, dragged Merlin onto the nearby bed. He then left to go see Arthur, catching the armour-clad prince as he was leaving his chambers, informing him that Merlin was ill and would need to be kept isolated so as not to spread it to others.

With a small frown and a nod, Arthur had agreed, giving Gaius the precious time he needed. Time that would hopefully be enough for Merlin to recover.

~(-)~

Fingers twitched, their owner mumbling agitatedly in his slumber. His head tossed occasionally from side-to-side, sweat beading his brow in response to what was going on within.

Merlin was stood in a dream, one of Camelot, but not the one of the past. The stone gargoyles that had adorned it until a few days ago were gone, and there was nothing in the silent and empty courtyard except himself and the figure from his visions. Sigan.

The sorcerer sneered, regarding him in dark amusement.

"And so you come to fight me once again. I may be just an echo of my true self, the self you defeated, but I am still here inside your mind. You saw what King Vesidur did to me, how he betrayed my trust and friendship. He saw only my power, power that he feared. He no longer saw the man I was inside, the man who was his most trusted ally. People fear that which they cannot control, that which is stronger than they are. It is an inherent part of human nature, a flaw that even your prince, Arthur, has inside of him."

Merlin drew himself up straight, refusing to be afraid.

"I am already prepared to die for Arthur. He is not his father, and he is not Vesidur; he is _himself_. I won't judge him that way just because _your _king betrayed you."

Sigan laughed.

"But he has already betrayed you once. He cast you aside, trusting Cedric's lies and refusing to listen to your words. If he has done it once, he can do it again."

Merlin gritted his teeth.

"Arthur's still young, and I expect him to make mistakes. What matters is that he _learns_ from them. Without mistakes, without those lessons, he'll never become the king I believe he can be."

"And what about the king _you_ could be?" Sigan started to walk towards him. "Do not deny it. You want to be accepted, for people to know you for what you are. Even as young as you are, you already have power enough to take the throne. You could bring back magic right now, and think of the lives you'd be saving. How many more innocent sorcerers must die at Uther's hands? How many more must die because of the hatred his fear of magic has spawned? ...Fear of the force he cannot control, so he desires instead to destroy it. Just like Vesidur did to me."

Merlin turned his back on him.

"I won't listen to you."

The sorcerer came up right behind him, whispering in his ear.

"If you won't listen, then perhaps you will let me show you. Let me show you what you and this kingdom could be."

The whole world rippled and shredded around them, Merlin plunged into something new... A vision of Arthur falling forwards into death with his sword embedded in his back, a sword put there by the bloodied grip of Merlin's own hand...

Gaius arrived back at his chamber to find Merlin thrashing around in his sleep, his choked screams quiet yet so intense with protest that the hairs on his neck stood on end.

He rushed to Merlin's side, taking hold of his hand tightly, his presence seeming to calm the young warlock as Merlin continues to murmur.

"No, I don't want... Don't make me watch this!"

Gaius, dragged a nearby stool closer, sitting on it without letting go of his ward's hand.

"Fight him, Merlin. Don't give in."

He stayed there, by Merlin's side, as the warlock's protests grew weaker by the hour. He could only wait, and pray.

~(-)~

The toll of the morning bell sounded grim within this chamber, punctuating the now feeble mutterings of the young man unconscious on the bed. Two days... It had been two days since Merlin had locked himself into his mental dual with the echo of Sigan, and yet now he was pale and almost silent. When he mumbled now, the words were unintelligible. It was like the will to fight had gone from him, and he was being dragged down into darkness.

Gaius sat in vigil beside him still, now almost bereft of hope. It was like Merlin could not longer hear him, or perhaps his words alone could not give his ward the strength to fight that which assailed his mind. He was utterly powerless to help him, and time was running out.

He did not hear the knock on the door, too buried in concern to notice it. Only when the door opened did he look up, hastening to his feet and standing to try hide the bed and its occupant from the man entering the room.

Arthur walked in, slightly amused as he usually was for these visits.

"I thought I'd come see how my lazy manservant is doing. When can I expect him back at work? The substitute I have right now is almost useless..." His voice petered out when he spotted the unconscious Merlin, his smile turning to a frown. "What the? What's wrong with him? I thought you said was just a fever he should get over, but which you didn't want to risk spreading to the older residents. Why didn't you tell me he was _this_ ill?"

He hurried over, Gaius at a loss, but the sound of Arthur's voice set Merlin off. The warlock jerked, agitated, his words understandable for the first time in hours.

"Ar-thur... I... _No, Sigan! No, I won't!_" He whimpered, the fight in him faltering almost as quickly as it had rallied. "I... No, just... just stop it... I don't want..."

Arthur stared, turning slowly to face the physician.

"Sigan? What's going on, Gaius? Tell me, or I go to my father."

Gaius, after a long pause, took Arthur to the other side of the room and lowers his voice so as not to agitate Merlin any further.

"Merlin didn't throw the crystal at Sigan. He baited Sigan into abandoning Cedric's body and trying to take his. Because he was holding the crystal when that happened, Sigan was sucked into it when he tried to possess him. But..."

Arthur looked both startled and serious. Merlin had done that?

"But what?"

Gaius glanced at his ward.

"It seems an echo of part of Sigan's memories were left behind in Merlin after he was sealed. Those memories have been intruding on Merlin's mind, as waking visions during the day, and nightmares while he sleeps. Two days ago he came back here, terrified... Because those memories tried to lead him into killing you."

The prince went utterly still, remembering a clatter of falling steel, and a set of trembling hands picking it up.

"Merlin dropped my sword, he was shaking so much. He just walked out, saying he had to talk to you."

Gaius nodded.

"He's stubborn. It goes against every moral he has, the thought of harming you. After he returned here, it seems his mind and conscience couldn't face that happening. He collapsed, unconscious and delirious, and he's been that way ever since." He placed his hand on the prince's arm, thinking about Merlin's spell. "Please don't tell the king; he'd have Merlin executed. I can assure you that no true piece of Sigan lingers in Merlin, there is no danger in that regard."

"He's been unconscious for two days?"

Gaius nodded, both of them now watching Merlin.

"But he's getting weaker. It is up to Merlin's strength to resist the echo of Sigan's will. What remains to be seen is if there is reason enough here in Camelot for him to do so."

Arthur looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

The physician was grim.

"I've tried speaking to him; words of encouragement, urging him to fight this, but it's had little effect... Sigan's memories are winning, and if he cannot beat this, I fear he will never wake up. He'll die, Sire... Sigan had strong reasons for wanting to seek revenge. Merlin will need an equally strong reason to resist, but right now it seems that I alone am not enough. Something is holding him back."

Arthur went still, with dawning realisation.

"I... I hurt him. Not physically, but I _did_ hurt him. I trusted the words of Cedric, who flattered me just to deceive me, instead of the words of the man who's served me faithfully for more than a year. Merlin drank _poison_ for me, has risked his life in dozens of situations right alongside me, and this is how I repaid him... He risked everything to trap Sigan, and now he's suffering for it... And none of this would have happened if not for _me_."

Gaius kept his hand on the prince's arm, suddenly feeling a flicker of hope. Perhaps fate had brought Arthur here at this moment.

"Telling me this won't help him."

Arthur flinched.

"Gaius..."

Gaius stopped him, his hand now grasping Arthur's arm and leading him towards where Merlin lay.

"_Merlin_ needs to hear it. Perhaps then he'll have the reason he needs."

Gaius sat Arthur on the stool next to the bed, and then left the prince alone with him.

When the door of the chamber closed, Arthur looked down at the fitfully twitching and mumbling servant, feeling a terrible sense of guilt. His blindness caused this, _his_ foolishness. This was _his_ fault.

"Merlin, I've no idea if you can hear me, but Gaius said there are things I need to tell you, and that you need to hear me say."

He took a deep breath, cursing himself for how awkward this felt.

"I let Cedric deceive me, and because of me Sigan was able to use him, and you've ended up suffering because of it. I'd say I can't believe you actually _let_ that sorcerer possess you just so you could trap him, except that it's just the sort of crazy stunt I'd expect from you... And it worked."

He bowed his head, the words starting to come easier and with more conviction. This was a fight for Merlin's life, and if this could help him, he had to try.

"But because you had to do that, Gaius says you're now having to fight the echo of Sigan's memories. You're trapped in a nightmare, and it's all my fault. If I had _listened_ to you, and trusted you as much as you deserve, you wouldn't be in this mess. I supposed I just want to say that... I'm sorry... I'm sorry I doubted you when, to be honest I've given you hell and treated you like dirt, and yet you still choose to stay by me. You could have quit and got another job in Camelot _ages_ ago, but you didn't. You just keep staying by me, stubborn as a mule, and I should respect that. So don't you _dare _give up, Merlin."

He paused again, looking down at his hands.

"When I went to Ulwin, Lord Hargren asked me why I didn't bring you with me. I admitted that I didn't want to risk you embarrassing me in front of him, and do you know what he said?

Blue eyes looked at the servant's face, unwavering.

"He said that all great leaders need someone at their side who will question them. Who will make them take a second look at their judgements, so that when they're about to make a mistake they have the chance to correct it before it happens. I didn't listen, and instead I pushed you away because I didn't want to hear the questions anymore, when in truth I know now that he was right... I'd be fool to ignore his advice. So, Merlin, if you make it through this, I promise that even if I won't always listen to you when you say I'm about to do something dumb, I still want you to say it. Because if I don't hear it, then I'm never going to learn from those mistakes."

His words faded into silence, and if anything Merlin had gone ever quieter and more still. Arthur watched him, hoping for some sign but getting none, before settling himself to wait and pray as Gaius had done.

~(-)~

The red flags with their golden dragon emblem were gone, replaced by grey banners bearing a falcon. The former King of Camelot and his son were dead, the will of his Seeress ward beaten down until she no longer resisted the instatement of this new era.

He glanced at Morgana, feeling pity. He'd spared her because of her powers, but she'd made it difficult for herself with her verbal outcries. The Knights of Camelot had been enslaved, they too had learnt the folly of resistance. Magic had been returned to this kingdom, and now a new age would begin.

The Great Hall resounded with cheers, from the many sorcerers gathered here to witness this. That there were just as many cowering among them, those who did not possess magic, meant nothing. Those fearful fools would learn in time that this was a good thing.

Camelot had been conquered by the sorcerer, Merlin, and now he was to become its king.

Merlin stood there, almost all his strength gone. He couldn't find the will to resist as the echo of Sigan made him sit on the throne. He did not move as the echo placed Camelot's crown on his head. He'd tried to fight, tried so hard, but all the while one small doubt, one small weakness, had been mercilessly exploited over and over again.

The fear that, when the day came he revealed his magic to him, Arthur would turn on him.

Merlin sat there on his throne, and then rose to his feet as the assembled crowd bowed. All he had to do now was declare himself King of Camelot and it would all be over. The echo of Sigan didn't know about the spell, the one he'd put on himself. The spell that would lock his soul away into eternal slumber should he fall to the echo's will. This was the moment... This was when his struggle, and his life, would end...

_Merlin, I've no idea if you can hear me, but Gaius said there are things I need to tell you, and that you need to hear me say._

The crowd went silent and motionless, the entire scene coming to a stop as Merlin listened, some phrases catching on his mind more than others.

_I supposed I just want to say that... I'm sorry... I'm sorry I doubted you..._

He went still, Arthur's words intruding, his own words dying into silence on his lips as a glimmer of light came to his eyes.

_I'd say I can't believe you actually let that sorcerer possess you just so you could trap him, except that it's just the sort of crazy stunt I'd expect from you... _

Sigan starts to scowl, while Merlin starts to shake. His dead expression was fading as he chuckled at that, hope rising in him that he was about to hear what he thought he was.

_When I went to Ulwin, Lord Hargren asked me why I didn't bring you with me... He said that all great leaders need someone at their side who will question them. _

Merlin took a shuddering breath, the light of rebellion returning to his eyes while Sigan took a step towards him.

"Do not listen to him! You could have everything!"

_Merlin, if you make it through this, I promise that even if I won't always listen to you when you say I'm about to do something dumb, I still want you to say it. Because if I don't hear it, then I'm never going to learn from those mistakes._

Sigan grabbed Merlin by the shoulder.

"Merlin, _listen_ to me!"

Merlin glared at him, battering him back with an almost absent wave of his arm, throwing the echo of Sigan against the wall of this nightmare Camelot's Great Hall. His eyes then narrowed... He'd heard what he needed to hear. Arthur wanted him to live, and _that_ was enough.

"I'm done with listening to you, of seeing your twisted little fantasy... I don't belong here. This _isn't_ the future that's meant to happen. This crown belongs to _Arthur._" He removed the crown from his head and turned, lowering it onto the head of the bright figure of the prince that had just appeared behind him. Merlin then looked around at the hall full of cowering people. "And all this, is meant to be _his_."

The shadows fled, and the frightened people were replaced by people full of joy as they cheer their king.

The echo of Sigan clawed his way to his feet.

"Don't be a fool!"

Merlin turned back to him, power rising around him in a blazing veil, one to banish all darkness.

"And you... You don't belong here at all..."

His eyes burned gold, and with a scream the echo of Sigan was torn apart along with the dream.

Eyes peeled open blearily, Merlin finding himself in Gaius' bed with a strange weight across his legs. It was Arthur, who after falling asleep on the chair had slumped forward over the bed and slid out of it. Hence he was effectively on his knees.

Merlin propped himself up on his elbows, unable to help a chuckle at the sight.

"As gratifying as it is to have you kneeling before me, Arthur, that's not where you belong."

He gestured with a hand, gently lifting Arthur using magic, returning him to the chair and balancing him so when he woke up he'd think he'd been sleeping sitting up instead of face down over his servant's legs. Merlin then nudged him carefully, Arthur jolting and looking about a bit confused as to where he was.

"What?"

His eyes met Merlin's and he stared, the servant grinning.

"Morning, sleepy head."

Arthur jumped to his feet.

"_Merlin!_ You're awake! Is Sigan?

Merlin winced, not questioning how Arthur knew at least that much. That he'd been sat there made it clear Gaius had told him at least the gist of what had been going on. And then there were some of the things he'd heard him say.

"Yeah, the echo is gone, but I have a nice headache." He started to smile again, amused. "And I had the weirdestdream."

Arthur blinked, straightening up.

"And what dream would that be?"

Merlin's smile became an outright grin.

"You basically telling me you've been a prat, you admit you've been a prat, and that you were sorry... Oh, and that you promise that even if you're going to be dumb and not listen to me when I say you're about to do something stupid, you still want me to say it."

Arthur apparently looked serious, but for those who knew where to look, it was clear he was trying not to smile.

"Did I really? That must have been some dream, because I'd never say something like that."

Merlin just gave him a knowing look.

"Uh huh, sure... It wouldn't do for a _prince_ to apologise to his servant, would it?"

Arthur just looked at him, speaking after a moment.

"Welcome back. I'm glad you're all right... And I expect you to be back at work in the morning."

He turned and left, Merlin shaking his head. Arthur always did that; to concerned that he'd been seen as being soft or weak if he hung around once he was sure someone was all right. Would it seriously have killed him to stay and talk for a while?

Still chuckling, Merlin lay back down and looked at the ceiling, thinking. He was still thinking when Gaius finally came back, startled to find Arthur gone, and relieved to see Merlin awake.

He rushed over to him, sitting himself on the now vacant stool.

"Merlin, is Sigan?"

Merlin sat up, nodding.

"Yeah, his echo is gone, even if I'll still remember the bits I saw of his past." He looked to the door, where the prince had gone. "Arthur wasn't the only one who learnt something from this."

Gaius regarded him, curious.

"What did you learn?"

His ward sighed.

"That following a path of darkness might lead to power, or the illusion of power, but it also leads to loneliness and despair. Sigan offered me power, the return of magic, and Camelot's throne... But then I heard Arthur, and knew there was something far more valuable to me."

Gaius started to smile.

"And that would be?"

He got a smile in return, Merlin's expression cheerfully serene.

"A Camelot where _he _is king, and _he_ has returned magic to the land... And I can stand there beside him, openly with my magic, as his friend..."

**~(-)~**

**Alaia Skyhawk: Daww, CUTE STUFF! This is my way of having Merlin and Arthur reconcile after the utterly deplorable way the prince treated him. I hope you guys liked it :D**

**Next episode, The Once and Future Queen! One of my favourites!**


	7. The Once and Future Queen 'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well I'm back after just over three months of following Season 4, and it's time to start this one up again. There'll be a sub-ep added to A Question of Brotherhood probably last week of January/first week of February. I'll also be posting weekly updates to the fic I'm uploading on behalf of my friend Julie, "Let My People Go".**

**But enough about that, onwards with Resolve :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

~(-)~

Chapter 7: The Once and Future Queen ~Part 1~

The breeze caused the forked red banner to flutter where it was held out mid-way down the jousting lane. The sun shining down as two men eyed each other from atop two horses, before two visors were closed and the flag was lifted and swept out of the way. Two knights charged at each other, two lances lowering, before just one struck with splintering force and sent the man in question tumbling out of his saddle.

Merlin winced in sympathy, eyes on the floored knight as he went to take the prince's broken lance off him.

"Now that has _got_ to hurt."

Arthur raised his visor, smug and superior.

"That's the point, Merlin. It's not a pillow fight. Now fetch me another lance."

Merlin hastened to do as he was told, coming back with a fresh lance and just as quickly getting out of the way. Arthur then lined up for the next joust, this time against Sir Leon, and the flag snapped out of the way.

Both men sent their horses charging down the lane, their lances coming down in almost perfect unison before the sunlight that baked the arena glinted off Leon's armour at just the angle to dazzle the prince.

Arthur's balance was thrown off, and he lifted his lance to turn his head away from the light, and Leon lifted his refusing to strike him while he was vulnerable. And when the prince brought his horse to a stop, he threw down his lance angrily before dismounting to face his knight.

"Why did you pull out? I was wide open. You could have un-horsed me."

Leon frowned.

"I was fearful I might injure you, Sire."

The prince pointed to the jousting lane.

"You had the advantage. You can't afford to hesitate."

"I wouldn't have done if I were facing a _different_ opponent." Arthur's expression went from irritation at one of his knights failing to use an opportunity, to a man dawning on a deep sense of offence as Leon continued. "You are the future king, My Lord."

Arthur took a slow step towards him, disbelieving.

"When you jousted against me in the tournament last year... Are you saying you let me win?"

Leon seemed to realise now the nerve he had struck, shaking his head after a moment and averting his eyes.

"No, My Lord."

It was clear that Arthur didn't believe him, as he angrily turned to face the other knights down here practicing for the tournament.

"It doesn't matter who I am. I do not expect _any_ special treatment from you, from any of you! Is that understood?"

The knights were all looking shamefaced as they nodded in acknowledgement, before Arthur turned and stormed away from the arena to make the fair hike to the castle. The jousting field was outside the castle and city walls, and required anyone returning from it to the castle, to go up a long sloping road that was bad enough going up when you _weren't_ wearing fifty pounds of metal. The result was that Arthur was dripping sweat as he at last made it back to his chambers, a fact his servant didn't appreciate when his master began shedding and dumping the now 'fragrant' _and_ damp armour.

The prince was utterly furious, practically throwing his jousting helm down on the table.

"How am I supposed to prove myself, if my opponents aren't trying their hardest?"

Merlin began to pick the discarded armour up, trying to be upbeat.

"I'm sure they're not doing it all the time."

Arthur glared at him.

"So it's happening _some_ of the time?"

Merlin winced.

"No, I'm certain it isn't."

The prince stared at him for a long before, before jabbing a finger in his direction, fuming.

"Now you're doing it! You're telling me exactly what you think I want to hear!"

"Yes." Another stare, and Merlin rapidly began to correct himself. "Er, no, um... What was the question?"

Arthur turned away, letting out a long sigh of exasperation.

"That just proves it. All my life I've been treated as if I'm special. I just want to be treated like everyone else."

Merlin grabbed the last and largest pieces of dropped plate-armour, using the breastplate like a bowl to carry everything else as he slowly inched his way back to his feet.

"Really?"

"You have no idea how lucky you are."

Merlin found himself glancing down at his armload, also noting the barely describable odour of sweat, metal, and polishing oil. He was lucky to be dealing with this?

"Well, any time you want to swap places, just let me know."

Arthur straightened up, turning as something dawned on him.

"That's not a totally stupid idea."

Merlin was too busy balancing his burden to look at his master.

"You're Prince Arthur." He gave him a brief grin before turning for the door. "You can't change who you are."

He was soon out the door, and so didn't hear the prince musing to himself over his new plan. In fact the only inkling he got as to what was going on was later while Arthur was dining with his father. An activity during which the conversation came to mention a 'report' of a 'magical creature' near the northern borders... Something which dealing with would require Arthur to ride out and miss the tournament. It took all of Merlin's self-control not to burst out laughing at the description of ' a body of a lion, the wings of an eagle, and the face of a... bear'.

In fact he found it so funny that he was sure it was written all over his face once he retreated out of Uther's line-of-sight, a fact evidenced by the flat stare Arthur directed at him. Only once out of the council chambers and returning to his rooms did Arthur say anything to his servant verbally, and that amounted to an order to find him somewhere to stay and a disguise... and also someone to stand-in as a 'knight'.

And that led Merlin to where he was now, strolling through the upper town in the dark of evening, to knock on the door of a certain friend of his.

Gwen opened it after a few moments, regarding him with surprise at the late visit.

"Merlin, what brings you here?"

Neither knew of the danger now within Camelot, or of the bribed guard who told that threat of a prince's supposed departure to the north that would happen the following morn.

**~(-)~**

**Alaia Skyhawk: I'll end it there. Just a nice little warm-up to ease me back into this story. What with having to adjust from writing "Merlin can use his magic in front of Arthur" to "Merlin has to act like an idiot with no magic in front of Arthur" XD**


	8. The Once and Future Queen 'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Apologies for the several days' wait, but um... Well I got a late xmas present of Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, and it is rather addictive. Add to that the fact I decided to give in to the temptations of the god-like powers of "console commands" on the PC version (Instead of my usual complete it the normal way first, then game-break it on 2nd run through) and well... Let's just say my wood-elf quickly became the bitch you should NEVER piss off, because she'll spit fire at you dragon-style with no wait for recharge. Man I love the Dragon Shouts, so much fun when you can spam them. And there's something so satisfying in positioning yourself when fighting things on mountainsides, so that a nicely placed "Fus Roh Dah" (Unrelenting Force shout) sends your attacker(s) for a flying lesson off the nearby cliff :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

~(-)~

Chapter 8: The Once and Future Queen ~Part 2~

"I'll meet you here in four days. You must tell no one that I have returned to Camelot."

"Yes, Sire."

Arthur stood and watched as his patrol to the northern border, to hunt the 'magical creature', rode away and disappeared from sight. It was strangely satisfying to see them go without him, what with knowing he would be returning to Camelot to prove himself in the tournament... anonymously of course. The only thing dampening his mood right now was that Merlin should have already been here.

About a minute later he heard the sound of someone running towards him, preceding Merlin's head appearing in view and just as quickly _disappearing_ as the servant somehow managed to trip over his own feet.

Merlin righted himself and continued the rest of the way, coming to a panting stop in front of the prince who regarded him rather flatly.

"You're late."

Merlin looked at him, still trying to regain his breath as he mimed using a broom.

"Gaius... the floors."

Arthur rolled his eyes and took from his servant the proffered bag of clothing, the contents of which he changed into. Removing his chainmail and padded tunic, before swapping his finely woven shirt beneath that for the coarsely-woven grey woollen one from the bag, after swapping his good-quality breeches for the equally poor comparisoned pair from the same place.

He then grimaced at it once he had them on.

"What _is_ that smell? Whose clothes are these?"

Merlin frowned, a little put out.

"They're mine. I had them washed specially... It just that in the castle laundry the servants' clothing gets washed in the water that's already been used for the nobles' clothes. It saves soap." He watched as Arthur seemed to cringe at the thought, passing over the cloak he'd brought. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Arthur accepted the garment, putting it on and pulling up the hood.

"It seems that pretending to be someone else is the only way to get people to be honest with me. Now grab my bag, will you."

Merlin glanced down at it.

"Surely if you're passing as a peasant, you should carry your own bag?"

Arthur picked it up and thrust it into his servant's arms.

"You're forgetting something, Merlin. No one will know it's my bag."

He turned and headed towards the city, Merlin trailing along behind.

"There must be easier ways to prove yourself."

"Shut up, Merlin."

The servant did so, although he did continue to eye his master with thinly veiled bemusement. He quickly cleared that expression when they reached the gates, pretending to be coming back from a herb-gathering trip for Gaius, and blathering away to the hooded prince as if he were some new friend he'd just met out in the woods.

After several more increasingly irritated statements of 'shut up', Merlin at last did so when they neared Gwen's house. She was already waiting for them when he knocked on the door, quickly opening it and ushering them inside.

She then bowed to Arthur, who was busying himself looking around at his rather quaint surroundings.

"My Lord."

He turned, as if only just noticing her.

"Guinevere... It's good of you to let me stay in your home."

She tried her best to keep smiling, as awkward as this was.

"Well I'm happy to help."

Merlin gently nudged her, whispering.

"Food."

Gwen's reaction was immediate.

"I'll prepare some food for you." Arthur gave her what was clearly an attempt at a polite smile, also clearly also awkward. And when he turned his back to her to continue looking around, she quickly muttered to the fellow servant beside her. "I can't believe you talked me into this."

She hurried over to her small hearth, while Merlin approached Arthur only for the prince to quite ungraciously start to complain.

"You can't seriously expect me to stay here."

Merlin frowned a little, aware that at the very least Arthur should be grateful he had a roof as nice as this one over his head at all. Gwen's home was almost palatial by comparison to the cottages in Ealdor. Smoothly plastered walls, decent sized windows with good shutters. Her house was bigger than his mother's home in Ealdor too.

"Well we need to keep you out of sight. We can trust Gwen not to tell anyone you're here."

"I doubt anyone will believe it."

Merlin decided Arthur had meant not believe he'd stay in a small cottage, and not that Gwen would keep quite about it. But still, the tactless and easy-to-misinterpret way it had been said, resulted in his response to it holding a clear note of sarcasm.

"You mean that you can do without your big bed and your soft pillows?"

It got the result he wanted, as Arthur rose to the unspoken challenge.

"This will be fine." He turned away, pacing a little. "How are the preparations coming along. Have you found someone to play our knight in the tournament?"

Merlin started to smile, anticipating the amusement he was soon to get at Arthur's expense.

"Oh absolutely. He's a farmer, from one of the outlying villages, so no one will recognise him. You're just lucky I managed to snag him on his way here to trade for some new tools." He grinned. "I promised him I'd sort those out, and that you would pay for them."

Arthur almost gaped at him.

"You told him that? Merlin!"

The servant folded his arms across his chest.

"What? The price of a set of good tools, the one he needs, is a damn sight less than the cost of that new formal jacket you had made a few weeks ago and you didn't complain about that. It's like pocket change to you, but it would probably take him _months_ to save up enough to do the same, and the new tools will mean he can grow more crops to feed his family."

The disapproving note, in addition to the words, made Arthur pause. He then dropped the subject of the tools, defeated on that matter, and got back to business.

"Does he look the part?"

Merlin's smile returned, with a small wince.

"Don't worry, he will by the time we're done with him."

What followed was Merlin slipping out and sneaking back with the farmer, who he'd convinced to hide in one of the escape tunnels. The guy was grubby and definitely provincial-looking, and after observing him being cleaned up and watching him almost collapse under the weight of a set of chainmail, Arthur did not look impressed.

That continued even unto the point where Merlin unrolled a fake Seal of Nobility, declaring to the farmer that he was now Sir William of Deira. Now was the task of getting the man to act like a noble.

Merlin, Gwen, and Arthur now sat watching the man, as the foremost of those tried to explain it to him.

"Imagine that you're really... arrogant. Knights like to think they're so much better than everyone else."

Arthur glanced at him, frowning a little before addressing 'Sir William'.

"It's not arrogance. Ignore him, he's an idiot. I knight must behave with honour and nobility." William started to straighten up his posture. "That's... better. You must convince everyone that you were born into a noble family."

The farmer had now slowed his pacing to a regal speed, frowning slightly haughtily before he turned and spoke to Merlin.

"Polish my armour, boy."

The tone of it was perfect. That is it caused Merlin's jaw to drop in indignant disbelief at the order, and Arthur to rise to his feet in delight.

"Now you're getting the hang of it." The farmer's expression broke into a triumphant chuckle, and Arthur glanced at Merlin. "He does have a point, you do need to polish our armour."

William nodded.

"Yeah."

Merlin was still staring before he got up and trudged out to go polish that jousting armour. And then, after hiding it where he could get to and sneak it out easily, he returned to Gaius' chambers anticipating a chance for a rest. But no sooner than he had flopped down onto his bed, than the physician came to his door.

"Glad to see you're resting, Merlin. I take it that means you've got the energy to clean my leech tank."

Merlin opened his eyes and groaned. This just wasn't fair.

He wasn't the only one thinking such things, not when night fell and Gwen found herself sleeping on the floor after Arthur assumed the bed in the cottage's main room was for him to use. Her irritation at his presumptions didn't keep her awake though, as she drifted into slumber despite the discomfort of sleeping on the floor.

But none of the three new the danger still lurking within Camelot, as the assassin, Myror, sought out his inside man in a rather foul mood. For the tip off had been wrong, Arthur had not been with the patrol heading north, just a riderless horse. And if he hadn't gone north, that meant he was still here, and that he didn't want to be found.

And if the king didn't know his son was in the city, he wouldn't know to protect him.

~(-)~

The next day dawned clear and sunny, perfect jousting weather as the people of the city crowded their way to the tournament grounds. There were not enough seats for all, with as many crowding along the rails below the stands. The mass of people meant that Merlin and the man beside him didn't draw any attention, even if said man was wearing a long cloak with the hood pulled up, in weather that meant he was sweltering beneath it.

Merlin led the disguised Arthur into the small tent assigned to Sir William of Deira, only half listening to Arthur's insistence on explaining exactly what was going to happen. Their substitute knight would do all the waving to the crowd, before retreating into the tent to get his helmet at which point the prince would actually be the one to come out wearing it. He'd compete in his rounds, return to the tent, and 'Sir William' would then emerge again to wave.

Of course the farmer was listening to all this quite carefully, before being sent out on Arthur's horse to assemble with the rest of the competitors before the king.

Merlin watched through the tent flap as Uther made his opening speech, while behind him Arthur made the last of his own preparations.

"Well, he hasn't fallen off his horse."

Arthur continued to put on his gloves, rather bland.

"I suppose that's something."

The speech came to its conclusion, and William returned to the tent. His manner had become far more solemn now than the almost giggling glee of yesterday's preparations to make him look like a noble, and he nodded to his prince quite seriously.

"They're ready for you, Sire."

Arthur went out and mounted his horse, his run being the first one of the tournament. Every nerve in him went tense with anticipation of this, of at last competing against his fellow knights in the knowledge that they were giving their all to defeat him. There would be no favouritism here, no holding back because of who he was. He wanted this so much.

Merlin watched anxiously as Arthur took his position at the end of the jousting lane, as the flag between the two competitors was raised and both sent their horses charging forth. Within moments it was over, Arthur lunging behind his lance at the point of impact, launching his opponent from their saddle in a shower of wooden splinters and a clatter of armour.

He couldn't help his whoop of delight at Arthur's win, caught up in the atmosphere of the tournament even if he still thought people beating each other up for glory was rather stupid. The morning progressed on, Arthur un-horsing every man he went up against.

After his third and final round for the day he sent William out to wave at the crowd, while he almost sullenly poured himself a cup of water.

"I do the work and someone else gets all the praise."

Merlin glanced at him, noting a certain irony.

"I know the feeling."

Arthur turned, facing him.

"When I win this tournament, I'll reveal my true identity. Get the credit I deserve."

"Of course you will."

The faint trace of scepticism in that reply caused Arthur to regard him thoughtfully, as if thinking how to respond to it. And he responded with typical and deliberate aim to get back at Merlin for it.

"Well don't just stand there. Help me off with my armour, and remember to polish it before tomorrow. The horse needs grooming, and don't forget to repair the broken lances."

Merlin bit back a retort, doing as ordered and beginning to undo the armour straps, while up in the stands a nervous servingman seated himself beside the powerful, dark-skinned assassin who had approached him in anger the previous night.

Myror kept his voice low, so that the cheering of the crowd would drown it out for all others but the servant beside him.

"Any news on the whereabouts of Prince Arthur?"

The servant swallowed anxiously.

"Everyone believes he's gone to the northern borders, but I've discovered that Arthur's servant remains in Camelot."

That got the assassin's attention.

"Who is this servant?"

The other man nodded towards where Merlin now stood, removing the saddle from 'Sir William's' horse.

"There he is."

Myror looked over at him intently.

"Then why is he working for another knight?"

The crowds soon cleared after the last matches of the day took place. People returned to their routines, and Merlin ended up forced to sneak his heavy burden of armour to a disused room in order to work on it without anyone knowing about it. He then had to hide it again, go to the market to get extra food for Gwen to cover what Arthur was using, and then race off to go fix new tips onto the three lances that Arthur had succeeded in totally obliterating with his aggressive jousting style.

It was dark by the time he finished and was able to head back to Gaius' chambers, trying but failing to sneak by the old man and finding himself pinned by a disapproving regard.

He winced.

"Is this about the leech tank?"

Gaius tilted his head, his expression saying a great deal more than his words considering the offending tank was in full view on the end of the table he was working at.

"How very perceptive of you, Merlin."

"I'll clean it tomorrow."

Gaius still regarded him sternly.

"And will that be before or after you've scrubbed the floors and collected the laundry?"

Merlin stared at him, before doing an about-face and going back out the door to go get water. Gaius had gone out to dine with the court and the king by the time he came back, and he set to work scrubbing knowing full well there was no way he'd have time to do it tomorrow.

Down in the upper down, at Gwen's home, another scene was playing out. Arthur sat at her table, eating the food she'd cooked for him with no assistance from him whatsoever. He hadn't lifted a finger at all so far during his stay, rather ambling around expecting everything to be done for him.

She held back her frustration, putting on a smile and remarking on another subject to distract herself.

"I hear the ladies of the court are quite impressed with Sir William. They think he's very handsome."

Arthur set down his mug, a little put out.

"Typical. They wouldn't know a real knight if he whacked them around the head with his lance."

In the moment of quiet that followed, Gwen turned to face him. There was something about Arthur's silence that made her wonder.

"Why are you doing this?"

Arthur looked at her, before averting his gaze to fiddle with his spoon.

"I fear that people respect me just because of my title."

"I don't believe that's true of everyone."

"Would you tell me if it were?"

Gwen paused at that, forced to admit it.

"No."

Arthur sighed, looking to her again, becoming more animated as he spoke. This was something he believed in.

"When I'm competing as William, my title doesn't matter. Nobody gives me any special treatment. So when I win this tournament... if I win this tournament, it will be because I deserve it. And not because I am 'Prince' Arthur." Gwen's expression softened with understanding, and a certain amount of respect for his honest desire to prove himself. But then he got up, once again completely disregarding common courtesy. "I think I'll take a bath."

Gwen raised her eyebrows.

"That might be difficult, seeing as I don't have a bathtub."

Arthur turned, midway through stretching his arms.

"Really?" He seemed to think. "Well, perhaps you could prepare me a bowl of hot water. I take it you have a bowl."

Whatever sympathy, respect, or understanding she might have begun to feel for him, immediately faded back into irritation at his lack of understanding for those less fortunate than himself.

"I _think_ I can manage a bowl." She got her shawl from the hook by the door, draping it around her shoulders resentfully. "I'll just wall all the way to the well for water, shall I?"

He didn't answer, too busy stretching more of the stiffness out of his limbs from the earlier pounding he'd taken. She directed a glare at his back and left the house bucket in hand, in the knowledge that once again she'd be sleeping on the floor at the back of the cottage.

~(-)~

Once again the day dawned clear, Gaius leaving early to get his rounds out of the way before the next part of the tournament. Merlin had been asleep face-down on the floor when he'd come back last night, and was still there when he'd gone out this morning. And upon returning again, the young warlock was still laid there between bucket and scrubbing brush as the physician decided enough was enough.

"Merlin, on your feet. Arthur may be away, but I'm not. And why is my leech tank still dirty? You should have been up when the rooster crowed, and yet you're still laid there. Where did you get the idea you can sit around all day doing nothing?"

Merlin, who had now woken up, stared up at him in disbelief before lurching to his feet bubbling with frustration.

"Do you think I sit around doing _nothing?_" He started to pace, waving his arms in sharp accent to his protests. "I haven't had a _chance_ to do nothing since the day I arrived in Camelot! I'm too busy running around after Arthur. 'Do this, Merlin! Do that Merlin!' And when I'm not running around after Arthur, I'm doing chores for you. And if I'm not doing that, I'm fulfilling my destiny. Do you know how many times I've saved Arthur's life? I've lost count. Do I get any thanks? No. I have fought griffins, witches, bandits. I have been punched, poisoned, pelted with fruit, and all the while I have to hide who I really am because if anyone finds out, Uther will have me executed. Sometimes I feel like I'm being pulled in so many directions I don't know which way to turn!"

He took a deep gulp of air, having almost run out of breath on the last part of his tirade, and all the while Gaius was regarding him with astonishment for his outburst.

Merlin then stomped out of the room without another word, Gaius watching him go still astounded. Merlin so generally just got on with whatever he was asked to do, that it had never occurred to him just how overworked his ward had felt.

It was something to think about, but it would need to be considered later. Right now the physician needed to gather his things and head to the tournament grounds. There would be more bruises and broken bones to deal with today, of that he was certain.

**~(-)~**

**Alaia Skyhawk: Can I say how much I love Merlin's tirade in this episode. It's just a pity he still ends up having to clean the leech tank after Gaius finds out he'd hidden that Arthur was really still in Camelot, hee hee. I'll see about making sure part 3 is put up tomorrow. I shall stand firm against the temptations of losing myself in Skyrim again XD**


	9. The Once and Future Queen 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well here's part 3, if a day later than I said. I spent most of yesterday curled up in bed sleeping off the onset of flu, although it seems I've gotten off ****lighter**** than my parents. I only ached for one afternoon, just my nose running like a tap to contend with now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

~(-)~

Chapter 9: The Once and Future Queen ~Part 3~

The following day's rounds when much the same way as the previous, Arthur soundly trouncing every man he went up against and William going out to wave at people once the final line up had been decided. 'Sir William of Deira' against Sir Alinor.

Arthur returned to the tent and sent William out, before triumphantly walking past Merlin to get a drink of water.

"No one can say Sir Leon let me win this time."

Merlin's attention was on the cheering coming from outside.

"Sounds like they've really taken to William."

"That will change when I reveal my identity."

Merlin glanced at him, smiling.

"You _really_ miss getting all the attention, don't you?"

"Just... go an water the horse, will you."

Still smiling victory at the irritated response, Merlin left the tent and did as asked. He was just letting the gelding drink its fill when a dark-skinned man came over to admire it, his manner polite.

"It is a fine horse, and I see your master has advanced to the final. He's extremely skilled with a lance."

Merlin grinned, petting the horse with a certain amount of pride, in knowing every gleaming buckle did so because he'd polished them.

"He's doing well, only one match to go."

The man nodded.

"Tell me, what is he like to work for?"

Merlin glanced furtively to make sure no one was listening.

"Between you and me, he can be a bit of a prat."

Both of them laughed for a moment, until the man commented.

"Ah, so you are no longer working for Prince Arthur."

Merlin blinked, thinking fast.

"No... Um yes, but not right now. He's away at the northern border. I hired on with Sir William since he didn't bring a squire with him, and it was a chance to earn some extra coin. I still get paid for tending Arthur's rooms when he's not here, but I've had a lot of spare time without him well... turning them into a pigsty in the space of half a day. Sir William seems to go through his clothing at a similar rate though... and with a similar attitude."

The dark-skinned man nodded, smiling.

"Ah, I understand, and I wish your... temporary master good luck in the final."

"Thanks."

Merlin turned his attention back to the horse, which he led away to remove the tack and groom, and so didn't see the thoughtful expression on the man's, Myror's, face.

It was while his servant did all the clearing up, that Arthur donned his cloak and returned to Gwen's house a short while later. Gwen had already been back for a while, having left the tournament grounds as soon as the day's events were over. She was sweeping the floor at the rear of the cottage when he entered through the front door, briskly moving to hide what was back there.

"Guinevere."

"Just a minute."

"Have you got a needle and thread? This shirt needs mending."

Arthur came to where a screen and a curtain separated the rear part of the cottage from the main room, and frowned when he saw the bundled blankets she'd tried to conceal.

"Is this where you sleep? Where's your bed?"

There was a moment of silence as he looked around for the absent piece of furniture, before she flatly made her reply.

"...You're sleeping in it."

He faced her, smiling as if not quite taking this as seriously as she was.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"How could I? You're Prince Arthur." Her politeness faded, as she set aside her broom and her voice instead rang with a hint of resentment. "Besides, you didn't give me the chance. You just assumed the bed was yours."

His tone was almost dismissive.

"Well how am I supposed to know if you don't tell me?"

She frowned, the words of reprimand slipping past her and guard pushed forward by her growing frustration with him.

"You shouldn't need to be told to think of someone other than yourself. You're not a child."

He stared at her, and Gwen immediately averted her eyes nervous at how he might react. He regarded her for several seconds, thoughtful and a little offended.

"Is there anything else you would like to say to me?" She remained quiet. "Please, I'd like to hear it. If there's something you'd like to say to me, don't let me stop you."

His tone banished whatever hesitation remained, and Gwen told him _exactly_ what she thought. Her voice full of all her pent up emotions at his sheer obliviousness.

"You don't have any idea, do you?"

He looked a little confused, shaking his head.

"About what?"

"About how _rude_ and _arrogant_ you can be! This is my home, and you are my guest in it. I know you are used to more luxurious quarters but that is not an excuse to be so rude!" She was staring him down now. "You claim titles don't matter to you, but you behave like a Prince and expect me to wait on you like a servant. Saying it means _nothing_ if your actions betray you. Would it kill you to say 'please' and 'thank you' once in a while." She swallowed, running out of both words and nerve. "My Lord."

Arthur was still staring at her in the silence that followed, Gwen once again anxiously averting her eyes until finally he spoke quietly.

"Is there anything you'd like to add?"

She kept her eyes lowered.

"No, I think that's it."

He now lowered his own gaze, letting out a sigh.

"...You're right... You have invited me into your home, and I have behaved appallingly."

Gwen was now regarding him in surprise.

"I didn't mean to make you feel bad."

He raised his eyebrows.

"Oh really?"

Gwen started to smile a little in inward amusement, letting out a small laugh.

"Well perhaps a little."

Arthur remained before her, his manner now earnest and honest.

"There's no excuse. I'll make it up to you." He gestured at her, as if greatly and suddenly inspired. "Tonight, I will make dinner for you."

He took hold of her by the shoulders and guided her back into the main part of the cottage, Gwen too surprised to resist it.

"You're going to cook me dinner?"

"I most certainly am. Now go for a walk, or whatever it is that girls do at this time of the day, and dinner will be ready for you when you return."

He passed to her the shawl from the back of the door, ushering her out before walking over to the cupboards and table near the hearth. There were already several things laid out there ready to prepare for cooking, including a plucked chicken.

Outside, in the street, a certain manservant had crossed paths with Gwen, and having been informed about a certain thing taking place, he now advanced on her house before opening the front door and peering in.

Arthur had hold of the limp chicken's legs, staring at it clearly with no clue whatsoever as to how to cook it, and Merlin couldn't help but stare at him with equal confusion.

"Gwen says you're cooking."

Arthur got up, overcome with relief.

"Merlin, thank god. I need you to fetch me two dinners from the palace kitchens."

"...So, you're not cooking." He quirked an eyebrow. "You know, I _could_ show you how if you'd care to ask."

Arthur regarded him like he was stupid.

"No, and Gwen doesn't need to know that. As far as she's concerned, dinner will have been prepared and cooked by me."

"You trying to impress her?"

Arthur turned, falling back into his usual barbed retorts that appeared when he was in denial.

"Don't be ridiculous, Merlin. And get me a decent shirt, will you. Your clothes are making me itch all over. It's like having fleas."

Merlin gave him a flat regard before walking out, muttering under his breath.

"Like you even know what it's like to deal with fleas..."

He made his way back to the castle, stopping by the kitchens to inform the cook that Sir William and a guest had requested him bring a meal to them, specifically chicken, and could it be prepared. He then stalked away to fix Arthur's lances again and sort out his armour, before lastly stopping by Arthur's chambers to retrieve one of the prince's shirts.

He was so incensed by Arthur's utter stupidity, that he never noticed he'd disturbed a trespasser in the prince's chamber, nor that said trespasser now followed him. No, he simply delivered the shirt, and the food, and made a point of removing the tell-tale uncooked chicken from Gwen's home before she could get back. He'd roast it with magic when he got back to Gaius' chambers. No sense in wasting it.

He dashed out of the house just before she arrived, leaving Arthur to greet her and take the credit for food cooked by one of the finest culinary experts in the Five Great Kingdoms. The prince then ushers her to her seat, pouring drinks for them both while at the window a sinister figure looked in through a carefully parted curtain.

Myror set his eyes victoriously upon the man who was his target, having at last found him, and carefully raised a miniature crossbow up to the opening. In moments, the prince's life would end.

A patrol came around the top of the street, marching down it and forcing Myror to cease what he was doing and flee. They pursued him, cornering him near the castle only for him to seemingly vanish into thin air.

~(-)~

Up in the castle, Merlin set the now cooked chicken down in the middle of a table set for him and Gaius. He was rather pleased with how it had come out, what with it being the first time he'd tried deliberately roasting something without reducing it to ash. Golden brown and crispy on the outside, nice and juicy in the middle, the chief cook in the kitchens would have been envious if she'd known he could produce a result like that with six words and a few shakes of seasoning.

The warlock was just setting out some sliced bread when the physician at last arrived, and he took a step back feeling ashamed about how he'd acted earlier.

"Dinner's ready... What I said this morning-"

Gaius raised a hand, cutting him off.

"It is I who should be apologising to you. I have failed to appreciate just how heavy your burden must be."

Merlin shook his head a little.

"I shouldn't have lost my temper with you."

Gaius sighed.

"It was no wonder you were upset. You've so much resting on your young shoulders, now that Arthur is away you must take time to enjoy yourself."

Merlin started to smile.

"What about the leech tank?"

Gaius smiled.

"Don't even think about the leech tank." He started to seat himself. "All this talk of leeches will put us off our dinner." He now noticed the roasted bird sat centrestage on the table, aware that he hadn't bought one himself. "Where did that chicken come from?"

Before Merlin could reply there was a knock on the door, Sir Leon opening it with a grave expression as he spoke to the physician.

"The King requires your presence immediately."

Gaius and Merlin looked at each other, before both hastened to follow the knight. They were led to a passage in the rear parts of the upper levels, to where one of the castle guard had been discovered dead and hidden in a storage box. A box he'd been put in after he'd crossed paths with a certain intruder.

Uther watched as Gaius examined the guard.

"Can you determine a cause of death?"

Gaius rose to his feet, grim.

"His neck has been broken, and there's scarcely a mark on his flesh. Whoever killed him knew exactly what he was doing."

Sir Leon addressed his king.

"Earlier this evening, an intruder was spotted in the upper town."

Uther's expression became grim.

"Then I fear it is true, Odin has sent an assassin to kill Arthur."

Merlin went rigid, his question slipping out before he could even consider who it was he was asking it to.

"An assassin?"

Uther glanced at him, frowning.

"Have you had any word of Arthur from the northern borders."

The servant quickly shook his head.

"No, nothing."

Uther started to turn away, satisfied by that.

"With this assassin here in Camelot, we must be thankful that Arthur isn't here.  
>" He looked to Leon. "Search the entire town. I want the assassin found before Arthur returns."<p>

~(-)~

"So, do I have any more annoying habits you wish to tell me about?"

Arthur smiled across the table at Gwen, the two of them almost finished their meal. Things had suddenly relaxed between them after the earlier honest outburst by her, the barrier that was being noble and commoner having faded from this scene.

Gwen was also smiling, as she tried but failed to answer that without giving away that she was lying.

"No, none."

Arthur tilted his head.

"There's something else, isn't there?" Silence. "What is it?"

She glanced at him.

"Well, the truth is... you snore."

He regarded her with a mixture of real and mock indignation.

"I do _not_ snore."

She started to chuckle.

"You do." She smiled. "First night you were here, I thought a pig had got into the house."

"So now I'm a pig. Thank you, Guinevere."

She became slightly apologetic, but was still smiling.

"I just meant you _sound_ like a pig." When he stared at her with raised eyebrows, she laughed. "I think I'd better stop talking."

She started to get up to clear the table, Arthur getting up first and taking her plate from her.

"I'll do that."

As the piece of crockery passed by her eyes, she caught a glimpse of its underside and frowned.

"Where did you get those plates?"

Arthur, trying not to sound awkward, set them on the nearby counter casually.

"From the cupboard."

Not believing him, she got up, her good humour vanishing as she tipped one of them over to look at the underside properly. She now felt only angry and hurt.

"They bear the royal seal. They're from the palace kitchens. I've washed enough of them to know. I take it that's where our food also came from."

Arthur moved away from her, trying to salvage the situation and failing miserably.

"Look, I can kill a chicken from a thousand paces, just don't ask me to cook it. That's what servants are for." He stopped, wincing when he realised what he's said and how she was now looking at him. "I didn't mean it like that."

Gwen was frowning.

"I'm not ashamed to be a servant. At least I'm not a liar."

Arthur gestured to the table.

"We had a nice meal together. What does it matter about where it came from?"

She took several steps towards him, her voice rising in volume.

"Because I thought you'd shown some humility. That you'd done something kind for me even though I'm just a servant." Her voice fell back to a softer tone. "A good king should respect his people no matter who they are."

She moved to turn away, Arthur reaching out to take her by the arm, suddenly contrite.

"Guinevere." She faced him again, and he looked at her solemnly. "I know I have much to learn. There are some things I'm terrible at, cooking being one of them." His eyes met hers, unable to look away or deny the pull he realised was there. "But also... what to say to someone I care about."

Gwen returned his gaze, also starting to be drawn only for the moment to be shattered by Merlin bursting in through the door with a splutter of words.

"Arthur! There's an assassin in Camelot. He's here to kill you."

The prince went utterly still, moving away to the other end of the room.

"Tell me everything you know."

Merlin started to pace.

"He killed a guard. Your father said Odin sent him."

Gwen frowned, glancing at Arthur.

"Why would Odin want you dead?"

The prince turned to face them.

"Because I killed his son... Odin's son challenge me to a fight, I had no quarrel with him and I asked him to withdraw. Perhaps he felt he had to prove himself." Arthur looked off as if into the distance. "I can still see his face. He looked so scared."

Gwen took a step towards him.

"You cannot blame yourself."

Merlin looked at the two of them.

"No one but us knows where you are. If the assassin can't find you, he can't kill you."

Arthur broke himself from his thoughts, addressing Gwen.

"May I continue to stay here?"

She nodded.

"Of course. As long as you need."

"Thank you." He headed towards the back of the cottage. "I'll sleep on the floor tonight."

"No, have my bed, you need to be well-rested for the tournament tomorrow."

He glanced back at her.

"I'll not hear of it. Good night, Guinevere."

"Good night."

She made her way to her bed, while Merlin followed Arthur to the back. And once he was there, the prince muttered to him.

"Get a mattress from my quarters and bring it down here."

Merlin folded his arms across his chest.

"No." He raised a finger before Arthur could protest. "You don't think that a servant, _your_ servant, hauling a feather mattress from the castle and down to the upper town won't look suspicious? Do you _want_ me to lead that assassin here? Never mind hurting you, I know you can defend yourself, but what about Gwen?"

All further protests died on Arthur's tongue, and seeing he'd won this Merlin left the house to return to the castle. Meanwhile Arthur did his best to arrange the various sacks at the rear of the cottage into some semblance of comfortable support, pulling the thick blanket also there tightly around him.

No, he didn't want to put Gwen in danger. Not when she was the first person other than Merlin who had been utterly honest with her about how he treated people. How could he expect his people to respect him, if he didn't show them the same? The very thing he and Merlin had for one another in their backwards and strange way. He'd been intolerable to him too the past few days, so it was hardly any wonder that Merlin had returned it with far more surly retorts than the usual.

It wasn't long before Arthur drifted to sleep, waking up only a little stiff which was easily fixed by stretching out a bit once he was up.

He was just putting on his cloak in preparation to leave for the tournament grounds, Gwen watching him, when he felt compelled to speak to her. Almost disappointed that this would be coming to an end.

"Once more match, the tournament will be over."

She smiled a little, with a small sigh.

"You can go back to being Prince Arthur." She lowered her gazed, to the linen handkerchief she was restlessly fidgeting with in her hands before holding it out to him. "Um, I thought that you might wear it. For luck."

He accepted it, his regard gently and appreciative.

"Thank you."

Their eyes met, that pull from the night before once again tugging upon him. And then, without conscious thought, he leaned down to do that which was a breech of all tradition... He kissed her.

When he eventually started to pull away, Gwen leaned into the kiss as if to hold to it one more second. And then once again their eyes met each other's, in a moment of both awkward certainty and revelation, before he pulled up his hood to try and hide those feelings.

"I must go."

Gwen watched him go, before smiling softly to herself in memory and heading to make her own way to the stands.

Out in the streets, Arthur rendezoused with Merlin, both furtively heading for the tent where William and all the armour were waiting. Behind them, slipping from alley to shadow, was Myror, the assassin intent on his target but aware that targeting him in so crowded an area would be suicide.

He spied into the tent when he reached it, watching Merlin proceeding to get Arthur into armour while William in an identical set informed him the officials were nearly ready for him. Myror then spied Sir Alinor, the other finalist, and headed for his tent... What better way to kill the prince among such heavy observation, than in the joust itself?

He crept into the tent and broke the knight's neck before he even knew he was there, donning the man's armour and searching the nearby box of lance tips for a type often used in fights out on the battlefield. It looked like a fist, blunt to spread the blow, but it was in fact a ruse to hide the spring-loaded spike within it. Myror clipped it onto a lance which had the latch on the handle for such things, connecting the trigger-wire and testing it before headed out with visor down.

Out in the arena, Arthur was ready and waiting atop his horse at the end of the jousting lane and completely unknowing of what he was about to face. All he knew was that the people were cheering, and that here was his chance to prove himself once and for all.

The seconds ticked by as his opponent moved into position, and then the flag was raised and they were charging towards each other and the inevitable moment they'd clash.

Arthur's lance missed, when his opponent's struck him towards his right side and not on the left as was normal. It seemed to glance off without breaking, but with an impact to send him reeling before he clutched at that side in pain.

Gwen watched that, heart in mouth, and hurried down from her place in the stands beside Gaius and the royal box. And even as she did that, Merlin's eyes glanced to 'Sir Alinor' and glimpsed the bloodied spike retracting back into the metal fist at the end of the lance.

He too hastened away, to investigate, while in Arthur's tent Gwen was helping him to a stool as he spoke.

"His lance pierced my armour... I have to be back on the course in five minutes or I forfeit."

Gwen frantically began wadding cloth through the hole in the prince's chainmail at the side of the breastplate, worried as she'd never felt before.

"You're losing too much blood."

"Just do what you can."

She stared at him.

"You can't possible joust this badly injured."

He shook his head.

"I have _never_ withdrawn from a match. I do not intend to start now."

She regarded him with disbelief.

"You would risk your life to protect your pride? You have nothing to prove, least of all to me."

Arthur smiled at her, ignoring his pain.

"I have everything to prove, to myself."

He took his helmet back off William, donning it and getting up to go back out. Meanwhile Merlin had reached Sir Alinor's tent, and looked in to see the knight dead on the floor and the dark-skinned man he'd talked to the previous day putting the nobleman's helmet back on... And then he saw the dead knight on the tent's floor just as the assassin headed out.

Merlin strode after him, as hampered targeting him here by the presence of so many people as Myror had been targeting Arthur back in the city. If he was to do something with magic then it had to be simple, discrete, but at the same time his chance to think what to do was slipping away like water from a broken bucket.

He found Gwen as he ran, pausing beside her.

"Where's Arthur."

She pointed towards the arena.

"He's just ridden out."

Merlin started running again, Gwen falling in behind him at his words.

"He's jousting against the assassin."

They'd barely made it to the rail at the edge of the jousting lane when the assassin and Arthur squared up against each other at opposite ends, and he could see that the prince was struggling to remain balanced and even maintain grip on his lance. He was hurt, and badly.

The flag came up, all concerns vanishing into the sounds of cheering and pounding hooves. Merlin watched in horror as the lances came down, the spike emerging from the tip of one, and then came the realisation of the only way to throw off the assassin's aim.

He fixed his gaze on the assassin's saddle girths, and whispered.

"_Onbinde tha teage._"

The front girth snapped, the saddle slewing sideways and the assassin's lance equally thrown to the side. All in the moment before Arthur's lance struck him dead centre just below the centre of his breastplate.

The blow flung the assassin from the saddle, toppling backwards and landing on his head with a sickening crunch before tumbling across the sands. He didn't get up, or even move, the stewards gathering him up onto a stretcher while Arthur wearily saluted the crowd with his broken lance.

Merlin ran over to help him down from his saddle when he at last tossed down the weapon, pulling Arthur's arm over his shoulders and hurrying him back to his tent. Once there, and the prince was sat, he then explained what had transpired.

"You were jousting against the assassin. He killed Sir Alinor and took his place." As Arthur regarded him in numb shock, Merlin then looked towards the tent-flap. "The people are waiting for their champion... It's time to reveal yourself."

Arthur remained quiet, before looking to William and nodding towards the way out.

"You must go and collect the trophy."

Gwen blinked in surprised, looking between knight and substitute.

"I thought this was going to be your moment of glory."

Arthur gave her a long and solemn look, thoughtful.

"Perhaps this is a time for humility."

Gwen smiled, proud of him, and William left the tent to the wild accolade of the people. Shortly thereafter a now cloaked prince and the two servant stood outside the tent to watch him as he smiled in their direction... A farmer heralded as a great warrior, a moment they were sure he'd never forget as ironic as it was.

Merlin went to Sir Alinor's tent now, to prepare for Gaius' arrival. Thankfully the dead noble wasn't visible from the front of tent, only from where he'd peaked in at the rear, so the stewards who had brought the assassin in on the stretcher hadn't seen him.

The warlock took the chance to begin respectfully bringing the dead knight out from his place of concealment, dumping the assassin off the stretcher so that Sir Alinor could lay upon it instead. Gaius came in as he was stripping the armour off the assassin, and he knew he was going to have a lot of explaining to do considering that Arthur needed medical attention right here in Camelot when he was supposed to be on the road making his way back from the north.

It was close to sunset that the prince at last staged his return, in the knowledge that Gaius had covered everything up by informing the court that Sir Alinor had broken his neck when he'd fallen from his horse. The assassin had been dumped in a shallow grave out in the woods by Merlin.

It was there, stood before his father in the Council Chambers, wounded and with his arm in a crude sling, that he added his own lie to explain why he was injured.

"The assassin attacked us as we returned to Camelot. I was injured whilst killing him."

Uther regarded his son from where he sat on his throne, angered by this news.

"Odin must be made to pay for his actions. We must strike back at him."

Arthur shook his head, his voice calm and reasoning.

"Surely you understand the grief he feels for the loss of his son. We should try to make peace with him. There's been enough blood shed."

The king regarded his son for a moment, and then nodded while behind him Gwen watched Arthur with pride.

"Perhaps you're right. How was the rest of your trip? Was it fruitful?"

Arthur nodded, glancing at Gwen.

"Very. I learnt a great deal." He changed the subject. "How was the tournament?"

The king now smiled.

"Excellent. We have a new champion, Sir William of Deira."

Arthur now wore a grin, and couldn't help a single laugh.

"I'm sorry I missed all the excitement."

After a few more words the meeting was dismissed, Arthur following his father out until he spotted Gwen a short way behind him in the hallway to the nobles' wing.

He stopped and headed back to her.

"Guinevere." When she stopped before him, he continued. "What happened while I was staying with you... I'm afraid my father would never understand."

She smiled at him sadly, shaking her head.

"You don't have to explain... But perhaps, when you are king, things will be different."

"Arthur?"

Uther's summons from the end of the hall forced the prince away, as reluctant as he was, and Gwen watched him go clinging to the hope of her words. For as unlikely as it would seem that a prince and a servant should find themselves falling in love with one another, that was exactly what had happened during these three days and nights under the same roof. A bond that had formed out of the midst of misconceptions and eventual lessons learnt, a bond formed when he had come to respect her honesty with him and she had come to respect his willingness to learn.

But while they had only the calm after all the turmoil, the one who had unwittingly orchestrated the situation between them was finding things far less pleasant. For when you deliberately lie, and omit certain secrets about a prince still being in Camelot, to a physician who has a leech tank in need of cleaning... There is no better or more humble way to put home the lesson about not doing it again... Than making you scrub it.

**~(-)~**

**Alaia Skyhawk: I loved writing the blossoming romance between Arthur and Gwen, it's just so cute. And expect plenty more cute moments and funny ones too in the sub-ep. It's going to be a nice once :)**


	10. The Meaning of Manners 'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Here it is! Enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: The Forged Seal (Merlin OST)**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

~(-)~

Chapter 10: The Meaning of Manners ~Part 1~

It was actually nice to be back to his usual routine, dashing into the kitchens, cutting to the front of the lines for the various items as his position allowed him to do, and then making him way through the gauntlet of the corridor outside without losing the contents of his now burdened tray. And then leaving behind the manic crowding of the most-used passages, for the completely deserted calm of his personal shortcut.

Merlin smiled to himself, making his way to Arthur's chambers with the man's breakfast. Yes, it was good to be back to normal, and not be stuck doing twice the work for two different people because one of them didn't know the prince hadn't actually left the city.

He winced a little then, remembering the price he'd paid for that secret. Cleaning the leech tank had been as vile as he'd expected. Next time he was asked to do that, he privately swore to himself that he would make up a spell to do it, and then wait for Gaius to leave on some errand and 'clean' the horrid item while he was out. If he found out he'd cheated, well, it wasn't like there was anything _worse_ than the leech tank that the physician could give to him to do instead. Arthur already held ownership over the next worst thing, mucking out his personal stables.

Merlin sighed to himself, thinking about that. It had been a while since the prince had given him that chore, since it had been a while since he'd been annoyed enough with him to make him go do it instead of leaving it to the stablehands. With that in mind, it was probably a good idea behave himself for a while.

He arrived at Arthur's chambers, picking up the clinking sack of items he'd dropped off outside here before tackling the kitchens. He then opened the door and entered quietly, aware that an injured and castle-bound prince could be a cranky one.

Arthur didn't so much as twitch under the covers on the bed, as Merlin set down the tray of food and inched over to the curtains. The servant then opened them by increments, slowly increasing the amount of light in the room before then creeping over to the fireplace. He'd already left a fresh supply of wood next to it last night, which he gradually added to the embers within the grate and encouraged them to catch light with quietly whispered word. Let Arthur wonder why his present servant never had trouble getting the fire going in the morning, when all his previous ones usually had to rake the embers around for several minutes before a decent blaze took hold.

That task done, Merlin now slunk over to the prince's bed, leaning over it cautiously to assess and consider just what method he should use to get him up without putting him in a foul mood... A tough task considering Merlin couldn't really recall any of the ways he'd ever used _not_ putting him in a foul mood.

So he opted for the only approach he could think off... He actually acted like a _normal_ servant, one that didn't sarcastically retort to half the things his master said.

He cleared his throat, clearly not used to doing it this way.

"My Lord? Your breakfast is ready."

The softly spoken words at last got a twitch out of Arthur, who rolled over without opening his eyes.

"I'll be up in a minute, Bern. Get my clothing ready."

"_Bern?_"

Merlin gaped at Arthur, immediately horrified that in being polite he'd been mistake for the prince's former boot-licker. That reaction must have been evident in the tone of his exclamation, because the prince then opened his eyes to see who it actually was stood next to the bed.

He blinked and stared for several seconds, before abruptly sitting up and wincing as he jolted the wound in his side.

"M-Merlin! I uh..." He hesitated for a second, obviously embarrassed. "Just get my clothing ready."

The servant slowly turned, still offended despite his previous resolve not to put Arthur in a bad mood, and replied curtly.

"Of course, _Sire_."

He stalked over to the closet beside the dressing screen, starting to roughly rummage through the contents while Arthur got up and walked over to the table. Seeing Merlin's reaction to the error, he then quietly got on with eating his food. The servant had actually decided to treat him today, bringing a slice of honey bread in addition to the usual porridge and fruit. He must have been in a good mood, before being mistaken for Bern had put him in such an irritated one.

Arthur watched Merlin from the corner of his eye, remembering what Gwen had said to him. Was he really so oblivious at times as to how much he could offend people? Oblivious to how rude he could be? Well if the way Merlin acted towards him a lot of the time was any indication, given the man had no qualms about expressing displeasure at being overloaded with extra chores at the late in a day, then he'd just gone and done that now.

All of a sudden, he felt rather awkward.

Arthur hastily finished his food, starting to get up when he was stopped by Merlin bustling over and pushing aside the tray.

"Stay sat, I have another job to do this morning." Merlin picked up the sack of things he'd brought in, emptying it onto the cleared part of the table and revealing them to be fresh cloths, bandages, and dressings, and jars of varying kinds that he set the right way up. "Gaius told me that since I was partly responsible for you getting hurt, because I went along with your plan to compete anonymously, that I should make myself useful in treating your injury. I have to clean your wound and change the dressing every morning and evening until it's closed enough not to need it anymore."

Arthur stared at him, either side of having his nightshirt hauled up over his head.

"_You're_ going to be tending my wound?"

Merlin picked up a small set of clippers, a miniature version of those used by farmers to shear their flocks, and cut the blood-caked bandage that encircled the prince's torso so he could remove it. It was beyond being boil-washed and salvaged for future use.

"He made all the medicines, I'm just the one using them." He then opened the first jar, soaking a cloth with some of the pungent liquid it contained and briskly but gently started to clean the wound and the skin around it. "He said that since he played no part in you getting the injury, as he would never have approved of what you did, we both have to take responsibility for it."

Arthur, rather stunned, remained still as the servant now began to apply an ointment to the wound and place a new dressing over it.

"He said that?"

Merlin nodded, now starting with securing the dressing with a length of new bandage.

"Yes." He finished securing the bandage, and helped Arthur to his feet. "Now you can get dressed."

He proceeded to begin clearing up the bloodied bandage he'd removed, and the other bits of paraphernalia, while Arthur went to the dressing screen. Pulling on his socks and breeches wasn't a problem, but when it came time to get the shirt on the wound in his side proved to be one.

Just about to bark out a command for assistance, Arthur then paused as once again Gwen's reprimand from the other night intruded on his conscience. The result was a much quieter and polite _request_.

"Merlin, could you come here for a moment... please... I can't get my right arm into this shirt on my own."

The other side of the screen, at the table in the other part of the room, Merlin jolted upright and turned to face his direction. Did Arthur just say 'please'?

"Excuse me?"

"I said could you come here for a moment, please. I know you're busy, but I need help getting into this shirt."

Feeling as if the world had suddenly gone crazy, Merlin went over and did as he was asked, even going so far as to doing up the shirt's laces once it was on.

"Do you need help with anything else, Sire?"

Arthur shook his head, now picking up his boots.

"No, thank you. I can manage."

Once again Merlin stared at him, before walking away to clear up the breakfast things and take them back to the kitchens. A please _and_ a thank you? Had Arthur hit his head or something?

Still utterly perturbed by the whole thing, Merlin came back from the kitchens and cautiously peered into the room before entering. Almost as if expecting the previous good manners to be some sort of joke made in preparation for having chores heaped on him the moment of his return. But no, Arthur was at his desk reading through the reports that had been left for him during his 'patrol' to the north. Since he couldn't train or go riding until Gaius gave him the all clear, there wasn't really much else he could do.

He didn't look up when Merlin entered, although he did speak to him.

"It's just the usual chores today, Merlin. And if you could please see to it my jousting armour is returned to the armoury, you can clean it when you have time. If you get all that done before evening, then you may have the afternoon off."

Merlin slowly advanced across the room, truly starting to think the prince had suffered a concussion or something.

"Is that all, Sire?"

Arthur continued to read the letter he held, and nodded.

"Yes, that's all, Merlin. Thank you."

Merlin didn't move for several seconds, until he decided not to risk his sudden good fortune turning sour. Cleaning the armour took moments, since the armoury was empty and no one expected him to be there cleaning armour the prince purportedly hadn't used. Stowing it in the secure side-room, where all gear belonging to king and prince was stored when not in regular use, was also easy. Seeing as being Arthur's servant he was privy to where the servants' key for it was hidden for his and Uther's servants' access to it.

That done he went and got fresh bedding, the floor of Arthur's chambers didn't need washing because he'd scrubbed it the first night the prince had stayed at Gwen's house. Bedding changed and the dirty sheets taken to the castle laundry, he then went to muck out the stables because right now things felt so utterly strange that he needed it to jolt him back to reality.

He got there and found that the stable had already been cleaned, and with Arthur having been 'absent' for the last four days there was little else to do in 'regular' chores. It was true, most of his time was usually spent running around on random errands that Arthur came up with as the day went by. Or failing that was spent doing the same thing for Gaius if the physician knew he had spare time. But after the way he'd been worked to the bone by both of them during the time of the tournament, there was no way Merlin was going to go back to the physician's chambers and be loaded with errands by him.

Merlin went and got his tack, and saddled Bitan without any real conscious thought about it. Ten minutes later and the horse was pounding along a trail through the woods with the warlock atop him. One of them revelling in being out while the other tried to clear his head.

They stopped by a stream, Merlin letting his horse forage on bushes while he sat himself on a rock near the water. He had no clue what had caused the sudden change in Arthur's behaviour towards him, but he did know one thing... He didn't like it one bit. It was _boring_ and downright unnerving.

He returned to Bitan and rode back to Camelot, grooming the horse and cleaning the tack in time to get Arthur's midday meal to him without being late. In fact Arthur hadn't so much as moved from his desk when his servant arrived with the food, and he simply looked up before getting to his feet.

"Ah, thank you, Merlin. Are all your chores done?"

Merlin set down the tray, eyeing the prince as he seated himself.

"...Yes."

"Very good, then as I said earlier you may have the afternoon to yourself."

The warlock clamped his jaw shut on a sarcastic response to that, with one major thought running through his head. While the prince had never openly admitted it, the two of them were friends and that was why they kept testing each other with sarcastic remarks and threats of foul chores respectively. Calling each other prat, or idiot, or clotpole, or moron. It was their little game, their way of breaking the rules of subservient courtesy that everyone seemed to think a prince and his manservant should stick to. And so long as Arthur kept up this totally unnatural politeness, that game had come to a shuddering halt.

Merlin let out a sigh, before throwing his hands into the air in irritation.

"Ok, just _stop_ this. Saying please and thank you to me is nice, but seriously you're freaking me out." Arthur paused mid-forkful, and Merlin continued. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'd rather you be a prat than like this. You're going to drive me _crazy _before the end of the week if you keep this up."

Arthur slowly set down his fork, staring at his servant in surprise before a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth and his old and amused tone of superiority returned.

"Oh really?"

Merlin nodded and smiled.

"Yes, really. You're boring when you're polite."

The two of them continued to regard each other for several long moments, before the prince became both serious and distantly thoughtful. He then smiled, the same smile of unspoken friendship that his servant presently wore.

"Then perhaps you could help me with something."

Merlin raised an eyebrow.

"And that would be?"

"I said I would do something for someone, but I didn't. I want to keep that promise."

**~(-)~**

**Alaia Skyhawk: So what could it be? You can probably guess, but you'll find out next chapter anyway XD**


	11. The Meaning of Manners 'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Part 2!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: The Forged Seal (Merlin OST)**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

~(-)~

Chapter 11: The Meaning of Manners ~Part 2~

Merlin regarded the prince for a long moment, raising an eyebrow in query.

"A promise, hmmm? Which one?"

Arthur averted his gaze for a moment, rattling his fingers on the surface of his desk as if reconsidering. Eventually, after several seconds, he answered.

"I told Gwen I'd cook her that meal, and I never did."

Merlin's other eyebrow went up now.

"You do realise you have no idea how to cook a proper meal. Roast a rabbit over a camp-fire, yes, anything else, no."

The prince's shoulders slumped, his expression chargrinned.

"I'm aware of that, it's why I cheated the first time."

The other side of the desk, Merlin seemed thoughtful for a moment before holding out his hand.

"I'll need some money."

"_Excuse me?_"

The servant rolled his eyes.

"It's called, 'get the ingredients for a meal, take them to her house during the day while she's at work in the castle, and cook something for her to surprise her when she gets back'. If I'm going to go buy everything you'll need, then you're going to have to pay for it. We can call me showing you how to cook it, a favour, along with it also covering up this 'inappropriate activity' from the King. I doubt he'd be happy if he found out you'd snuck out to cook a meal for a maidservant."

Arthur winced in agreement with that, before sighing and regarding his manservant hopefully.

"So you'll show me how?"

Merlin rolled his eyes again.

"Yes, and I would have the other day too, if you'd had the sense not to turn my offer down instead of barking at me to get something from the castle kitchens." He folded his arms across his chest with a small frown. "Gwen's not the only one who could have told you that you need to respect people who are less fortunate than you. I've been trying to get that across for over a year, but you keep ignoring me. The whole 'loyalty earns respect' thing. With the amount I put up with from you, I should have at least had a raise by now. Or a thank you that wasn't prompted by you feeling guilty about offending someone."

Arthur wanted to glare at him for that, but was aware that the servant really did deserve an apology however grudging.

"...Sorry."

Merlin was trying to not to smile now, his tone haughty.

"I won't accept that apology, because princes aren't supposed to apologise to their servants. But I will accept you letting me help you cook that meal for Gwen."

Arthur, catching the hint of tease in Merlin's words, smiled.

"Then it's agreed." He raised a hand. "But only if you let me give you some more sword lessons."

Merlin immediately cringed.

"Sword? But Sir Leon says I'm pretty decent with a blade now, and I really don't think Gaius would be happy if he found out you'd been swinging a blade while having that wound. You might pull the stitches out, and once you're fighting fit again the King will make up for lost time and have you out on patrols for about two weeks."

Arthur mulled over the problem with a wry grin.

"Crossbow? And if you can prove you're not a total girl, and can actually hit the target reliably, I might consider raising your wage by two silver pennies per week."

Merlin grinned. That would be two more silver pennies he could spend on magic supplies, and he'd honestly not expected Arthur to take the suggestion of a raise seriously.

"Deal."

Arthur got up, coming around the desk and proceeding to drag Merlin towards the door by his jacket.

"All right then, we can start with it right now."

"_Now?_ But what about your food?"

"Yes, now, and I'll eat my meal when I get back. It's too late for you to get the ingredients and cook that meal today for Gwen today, so we can do it tomorrow. Now come on, down to the armoury."

Merlin found himself briskly ushered down to the armoury, whereupon Arthur got his crossbow down from its rack and brought it over to one of the tables. He then proceeded to give his manservant a detailed lesson on crossbow cleaning and maintenance, a task Merlin hadn't been trusted with up until now... What with crossbows, and their myriad parts, being a lot more complicated to care for than sharpening and oiling swords, and with Merlin being viewed as an idiot.

It was after showing Merlin how to take apart and reassemble the weapon, and watching the servant perfectly repeat the task himself with only some minor fumbling, that Arthur had to privately admit he definitely wasn't as stupid as many perceived him. He was clumsy, ill-mannered, and disrespectful, but if he actually wanted to learn something he always learnt it fast.

That lesson over and done with, and the handful of knights that had been training now coming into the armoury, Arthur now picked up a quiver of crossbow-bolts and took Merlin out onto the now vacated training field. Once there, he ordered to the servants clearing it of gear that one target was to be left out, and as soon as they were gone he at last handed to weapon to Merlin.

Short of anyone randomly looking out of a window or walking by, no one was going to see this lesson. And those that did would more than likely assume that the prince was amusing himself by making his servant look inadequate with a weapon he was exceptionally good at.

Merlin almost dropped the crossbow when it was handed to him, glancing at it before staring at the prince.

"Aren't you going to show me a few shots first?"

The prince stared back at him blankly.

"Yes, if you would draw and load it for me. You're the one who said me swinging a sword around would upset Gaius. I should think that straining myself hauling on a bowstring would result in the same. Come on, let's see if you can set and load it without shooting yourself in the foot."

Merlin directed a half-scowl at him, before taking hold of the stirrup located under the front of the bow before grabbing the string with the other hand. The crossbow wasn't too hard to draw, not with the leverage to be gained from the two handholds. Nor was plucking one of the short arrows from the quiver and securing it in the slot on top using the small metal clip set there for the purpose.

He then handed it over.

"I've seen you do it often enough, so it's not like it could be _that_ hard."

Arthur smiled smugly at the challenge in that retort, before facing the target forty paces away from them. He spread his feet a little, and set his right foot back and to the side.

"Stand like this, so you're slightly side-on to the target. The stance keeps you steady while you aim, and braces you against the recoil when you fire." He fired, hitting the target almost dead centre. "Some archers like to hold their breath before they take their shot, so that they don't move even the slightest not even from breathing. Now you have a go."

He passed the weapon back over, watching as Merlin set and loaded it again before copying the stance. It was similar enough to the basic sword stance that he had no trouble getting it correct with only a few minor proddings from the prince.

His first shot only just hit the top left of the target, and he grumbled under his breath.

"What the heck kind of range does this have? I adjusted for the arc and the wind too much."

Arthur scoffed.

"Trying to make excuses for that shot? It was probably luck that you even hit the target first ti-"

A second shot thudded into the target, this time well inside the painted rings, and Merlin raised his eyebrows as he loaded the crossbow again.

"You were saying?"

Arthur stared as a third shot hit the target, closer still to the middle.

"You've used a bow before?"

"Even farmers hunt animals for meat, Arthur." He glanced at the prince even as he lined up a fourth shot. "I've never used a crossbow before, but I've used a longbow... Well, not a proper one, the village carpenter made it, not a professional bowyer. Most of the men in Ealdor at least learnt the basics of using a bow, even if only one or two would go out to hunt game. I was a good enough shot to be allowed to go with them now and then."

The prince gaped at him, the forth arrow hitting the target as he spoke.

"I thought you _hated_ hunting?"

Merlin snorted.

"I hate hunting for _sport_. I have no morals against doing it for actual _need_. The bows we had in Ealdor weren't anything like this though. Nowhere near the same power or range. We had to sneak up on things quite close to have a chance of actually killing them with the shot. That's why my first shot went wrong just now, I over-compensated for the distance, since the arrows from this fly faster than I'm used to."

Arrow number five hit the target now, adding to what now resembled a line of shots marching themselves towards the circle's centre. And Arthur, he was still staring, starting to feel rather chargrinned once again.

"Just how many actual weapons did you learn to use while you were a farmer?"

Merlin took a sixth shot, and answered.

"Bow, sling, wooden throwing spear which is also good for hunting game, and some very crude moves for using cooking knives as daggers." He began to load again. "You know, basic stuff. It's not like we were trained by an army, it was just skills passed down by the men in the village."

Arrow number six hit very close to Arthur's shot, and the prince at last had to admit he'd underestimated his servant.

"Well I have to say that I'm impressed. If you can adjust to using the crossbow this quickly, you must have been better than just a fair shot with a longbow... Want to give one a try? There's a couple in the armoury. One or two of the knights like to use them for hunting."

Merlin paused in setting the crossbow for a seventh shot, and smiled wryly.

"Sure, why not. Where are they kept?"

After being given instructions on where they were, as well as the correct arrows for them and a bowstring, Merlin left Arthur with the crossbow and jobbed back to the armoury. He then returned a few minutes later with one of the longbows in hand. The impressive weapon was nearly a foot taller than he was.

Arthur eyed it, knowing it was one of the largest of the longbows kept in there.

"Shouldn't you have gotten one of the smaller ones? You probably won't even be able to draw that thing, it belongs to Sir Leon."

Merlin grinned, getting the string he'd purloined out of his jacket pocket.

"I know, I've seen him using it and I know it doesn't belong to him personally. It's one of the castle spares, but it's marked down for his use. He won't mind me borrowing it, and I'd rather not take down one of the others in case those who normally use them take it personally."

He looped the string over one end of the bow and set that end against the inside of his foot, before gripping the other end and hauling it down far enough to loop the other end of the string to it. He grunted with effort as he did it, but managed, regarding the bow with additional respect already.

"The bows in Ealdor are _nothing_ compared to this thing. I think you're right, I might have trouble drawing this."

Arthur watched as Merlin picked an arrow and set it to the longbow's string, starting to get a little concerned and also trying to hide it.

"Merlin, maybe we should just leave it at that then. I don't want to have to put up with a replacement servant if you hurt yourself and can't work for a week."

Merlin shook out his arms and shoulders a bit, settling into a slightly narrower stance than the one used for a crossbow and getting ready to draw.

"Don't be such a pessimist. Servants are physically stronger than you give us credit for. Have you _seen_ what those of us who work for knights have to haul around every day?"

Merlin raised the bow upwards almost over his head, in the typical manner many archers used to get extra leverage when drawing their bows. He then took several slow, preparatory breaths, before taking one last deep one and bringing the bow down and his hands apart in the same smooth motion.

Arthur saw the wince of pain in the servant's grimace and hiss of effort.

"Merlin..."

Merlin's arms were trembling from the tension of maintaining the draw, the prince about to step in and help him when he released the string with a snap.

The arrow whistled through the air straight at the target, before thudding into it halfway between the top and the centre. Merlin sighed, shaking out his right arm.

"I over-compensated again... And don't ask me to take another shot. I think my arm would fall off."

There was a clap of applause from a single onlooker behind them, Sir Leon having strolled down here after hearing from a fellow knight that 'the prince is down on the training field, trying to make his servant less of a girl'.

He smiled, taking his longbow off Merlin and unhooking the string with minimal effort.

"Nicely done. I know a few that would laugh outright if I said I'd seen you draw a longbow this large, never mind that you were a good shot with it."

Merlin ducked his head, embarrassed that of all the people who could have seen him using the weapon, it was the one the weapon was assigned to.

"The bows we had back in Ealdor were nowhere near this powerful, but they aim about the same except for the range."

Leon glanced at Arthur, who nodded at the silent query about the rest of the arrows peppering the target were also from the servant.

"Maybe next time there's a hunt, we should give Merlin a bow and see if stalking live game makes him quieter than carrying _dead _game."

"No!"

Merlin and Arthur's protest was simultaneous, the pair glancing at each other before Merlin spoke again.

"I hate hunting for sport. It just seems pointless."

Arthur shrugged, rolling his eyes at his fellow knight.

"See? He likes being useless."

Leon once again smiled.

"Still, not many knights could say they have a servant who's decent with a sword, and who's also a good shot with a bow. Most wouldn't want them, but for you it's an advantage."

Arthur raised his eyebrows.

"How so?"

It was Merlin who answered, unable to resist the remark that came to mind at that question.

"What he's saying is that if you get yourself knocked out, as you so often seem to do, at least you'll have me to protect you while you take your nap."

Merlin laughed as he ducked the mock-swing that Arthur took at him, darting away back into the castle to avoid retribution and make good on using the promised afternoon off. Meanwhile, behind him, Arthur and Leon remained stood on the training field.

Leon laughed.

"It's easy to see why several of the nobles dislike him, but also why so many of the knights like him. He's got a quick tongue, and a blunt way of stating his mind, but he's utterly loyal."

Arthur nodded at that, thoughtful.

"And that's why I'd never exchange him for another servant, because at least with him I know where I stand and he with me."

The two of them collected the crossbow and arrows and took them back to the armoury, directing a servant to have the target taken back to storage before both men went back to their respective duties. Yes, with Merlin around, he always let you know where you stood.

**~(-)~**

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehe, more friendship/bonding time! I thought I'd put the crossbow lesson in, since Merlin is shown to be such a crack-shot with one in S4:12. He had to start somewhere XD**


	12. The Meaning of Manners 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehehehe, time for some more chuckles :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: The Forged Seal (Merlin OST)**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

~(-)~

Chapter 12: The Meaning of Manners ~Part 3~

Pouch of copper shillings hidden inside his jacket, having swapped them with the silver pennies given to him by a certain prince, Merlin had a rather definite urge to whistle cheerfully to himself as he proceeded through the castle. Besides the unavoidable chores of meals, fireplace, laundry, and making the bed, Arthur had given him the entire rest of the day to make all the preparations and arrangements for this. It would also be Merlin who would cover this evening while the prince was at Gwen's home, a task the servant wasn't going to complain about.

After all, why should he? Arthur was going to decline any invitations that might come to dine with others tonight, even his father, and have his meal in his chambers before retiring to bed early to rest his wounded side. And of course if he was going to say Arthur had dined in his room he would have to get a meal for him from the kitchens, and then sit in the prince's chambers sending away anyone who might come knocking so they wouldn't disturb the prince's 'rest'.

Merlin grinned to himself... Obviously, the plates of food would have to return to the kitchens empty. Something told him 'Arthur' was going to get a very good meal brought to his chambers tonight.

He smothered that grin when one of the resident noblemen entered the far end of the hallway, pointedly not looking at the man even if he didn't bow his head slightly in submission like so many servants did. He got a small scowl for his efforts, or lack thereof, but he knew nothing would come of it. So long as he never said anything insulting to the cranky individuals around here, they couldn't complain about him. One of the bonuses of being Arthur's personal manservant.

That minor irritation passed, Merlin at last reached his destination and climbed the short flight of stairs that led to Morgana's chambers. He was in luck when he opened the door the tiniest bit, as Gwen was out of sight and Morgana was looking in the door's direction. He waved at her to come over, with a finger over his lips to indicate she do it without greeting him, and she did so. Approaching him with a small frown.

"What is it?"

Merlin peered towards the other half of the rooms, where Gwen could be heard making the bed, and then smiled at the king's ward.

"Could you keep Gwen in the castle until the Great Bell has tolls tonight? I'm cooking a meal for her as a surprise. Don't tell her."

Morgana's frown became a conspiring smile, as she too glanced in Gwen's direction. Gwen didn't get special surprises very often, and she was more than game to help with one.

"She won't suspect a thing."

"Thanks."

Merlin stepped back and closed the door, holding in laughter as he made his way down the steps again, then towards the stairway down to the main castle entrance. Of course, she'd have been a bit less cooperative if she'd known _Arthur_ was the one making the meal, admittedly with a bit of help. She'd have teased him mercilessly for it, and demanded to know why he'd even decided to do it. Nope, that would have been a bit awkward, so it was best avoided.

The following trip to the market was uneventful, as Merlin stopped by Gwen's house to borrow a basket and them proceeded to load it with all manner of things from the various stalls. Arthur had been more than generous with the amount of coin he'd handed over for the endeavour, and he clearly didn't have a clue how much things usually cost. There was still quite a bit left over once all the food was bought, so Merlin used the remainder to buy two long lengths each of cream and lilac coloured cloth. Gwen could make herself a very nice dress out of those, so he doubted Arthur would complain if he found out what the leftover coin had been spent on.

He returned to Gwen's house, putting the cloth on a shelf in the pantry area with a small note on top of it to tell Gwen where it had come from when she should find it. He then unloaded the array of vegetables, herbs, and a chicken onto the table near the hearth. The chicken needed to be plucked, and quite honestly he knew Arthur would more than likely make an utter mess of that task, so Merlin found a small sack to put the feathers into and started on that himself. Gwen could always sell the feathers for a copper penny, to the woman in the market who made cheap pillows for the less well-off residents of the city.

That job done, Merlin also reasoned that getting Arthur to gut the dead bird with any degree of real speed would also be a waste of time... Then again, making him watch that process might be fun.

A wicked grin crossed the warlock's face at that thought, and he set the chicken aside before going to get the hearth-fire going. He'd purloin some wood from the castle wood-store tomorrow while getting more for Arthur's chambers, to make up for what he was using now from the limited supply of it in the little lean-to on the side of her house.

He'd just got the fire up to a nice cheerful blaze when at last the front door opened and a figure in the now familiar hooded blue cloak came in. Arthur took it off and hung it up, and then regarded his servant expectantly.

"So, where do we start?"

Composing his expression to bland and business-like, Merlin moved from the hearth to where the chicken lay on a chopping board. Fresh from the market, and only having been plucked less than an hour ago by himself, it still had head and feet attached. The one Arthur had eyed up cluelessly two days ago had already been fully prepared by Gwen, so now he was going to see the process of how to do that.

This was going to be fun.

"I've already plucked the chicken, but it needs to be tidied up and gutted before we cook it. Stand and watch. I don't want you making a mess of this bit, since I highly doubt you've ever had to gut anything yourself other than a rabbit or two."

Arthur looked like he was about to retort, but was cut off from speaking by the thunk as Merlin cut the chicken's _head _off followed by removing its feet at the knee joint. He then averted his eyes, a little green at the edges as Merlin then mercilessly got on with the task of gutting.

"N-no, I can't say I have."

Merlin kept his back to Arthur, desperately trying not to laugh at how much of a wimp he was turning out to be. Put him on a battlefield and he'd happily hack his attackers to bits. But ask him to watch as a chicken is gutted ready for cooking?

He rinsed his gory hands off in one of three buckets of water he'd gone and got, and then grabbed Gwen's spit-rod from where it hung above the hearth.

"Come here. I'll show you how to secure it to this. We need to tie the stubs of the legs together first, to stop them flapping around while the chicken is turned on the spit, but we also need to make sure the spit doesn't turn without also turning the bird."

Arthur came over, pushing up his sleeves and trying not to look awkward as he was practically walked through the process. Merlin then took the chicken on its rod over to the hearth, and slotted the pole onto the two hooks that would suspend it over the flames.

He then sat on a stool beside the fire and began slowly turning the spit, Arthur staring at him confused for several seconds before speaking.

"What now?"

Merlin smiled, and pointed to the pile of vegetables on the table, and the paring knife helpfully put near them.

"Now you peel those so we can cook them. The chicken will take about an hour, which is long enough to prepare and cook the vegetables. Once it's cooked I'll put it in a covered pot near the fire along with everything else, to keep them hot but without them drying out until Gwen gets here. We started cooking early, because I wanted to make sure I'd have time to fix any disasters you might cause. On the other hand, if you don't completely fail at something, we'll have time to do something interesting to go with everything. Now go on, start peeling."

Arthur narrowed his eyes a little.

"You do realise that you're giving orders to a _prince?_" Merlin didn't even dignify that with an answer, since his expression said it all. He just raised an eyebrow, and pointed to himself and then the door. It was self-explanatory. 'I give the orders on this, or I walk out and leave you to it.' Arthur caved in and stalked over to the table. "Fine, peeling vegetables it is."

Merlin watched as the prince picked up a turnip and stared at it as if wondering where to start, before setting it on the table and trying to peel it with the knife the way you'd hold a knife to cut up food already cooked and on your plate. It was after observing him take a full five minutes to produce one shabbily-peeled turnip, that Merlin let out an exaggerated sigh and got up.

"Here, you turn the spit, and not too fast. This is going to take forever otherwise." He divested Arthur of the paring knife, and picked up another turnip. "To think you can skin a rabbit but not a turnip. Watch, this is how you're supposed to do it." Merlin trimmed the leaves off the top first, and the scrawly end of root off the bottom, before throwing both them and the peelings Arthur had made into a bucket by the end of the table. "Some of the pig farmers outside the city walls will pay up to five coppers a week for scraps to feed their animals. Gwen gets two, since she lives by herself and doesn't have many scraps. But still, it's two coppers. It's enough for a small loaf of bread. So all bread, vegetable, and fruit scraps go in the bucket. As for the chicken guts, they can be prepared further and boiled to make stock for soups and stews. Nothing goes to waste in a commoner household, they can't afford it."

Turnip now topped and tailed, he cupped it in his left hand and set the paring knife so it was held cutting edge towards him in his fingers, while his thumb rested on the vegetable itself for grip. He then began to turn it using thumb and left hand, pulling the knife through it just before the surface and working his way down it in a spiral. The result was the peel coming away in one continuous strip instead of in the many small pieces Arthur had managed.

Arthur could only watch in envy at how easy his manservant made it look, before he was thrust back to the table to finish off the job by peeling some carrots and a parsnip. Merlin then directed him to cut them into reasonably small pieces, and throw them into the pot of boiling water over the fire.

They swapped places again then, so that Merlin could chop some herbs to toss into the pot as well, along with grinding up some dried rosemary to dust over the now starting-to-crisp chicken. They were both sat down then, Arthur turning the spit and Merlin relaxed in a chair the other side of the hearth, until the servant upon poking the bird with a knife to check it by some undefinable method, declared that it was cooked and so were the vegetables.

He directed Arthur to scoop the vegetables out of the water and put them in a large dish he'd set out, following them by adding the de-spitted chicken to it and covering them with a lid. He put that dish on the hearthstone, and then retrieved the chicken guts he'd set aside in a bowl.

"Now to clean the usable bits from among this lot, and boil them. The water from the vegetables has the flavour from them as well as the herbs I put in, so we won't be wasting it. When I'm done with it, Gwen will be able to add any leftovers from the meal tonight to the pot, and cook it up as a stew for tomorrow."

Arthur watched as Merlin dumped the less-desirable bits of guts into the scraps bucket, and tied the remainder up in a scrap of muslin to keep them together before dumping the bundle in the pot.

"So where did you learn all this? Getting so many meals out of all this and wasting so little."

Merlin turned to him blandly.

"You've led a sheltered life, Sire, so I will take that question seriously. It's learnt through necessity, Sire. The poor can be extremely resourceful in getting the most out of what little they can afford." He looked out the window to check the position of the sun, the long shadows showing it was now late into the afternoon but there was still a little time before sundown. "I've got time to show you something special, for the desert, before we wash everything we've used for the cooking. And by that, I definitely mean _both_ of us. This was your idea, so you help with the clean-up."

It was now that Merlin revealed a slightly artistic side. Showing Arthur how to cut a small melon in half so that when you separated the two sides they looked like a pair of flowers. The trick being not to pull them apart until you serve them for maximum effect in impressing the one you were dining with. And then, after making the prince help with washing everything they'd used, Merlin gave Arthur some final tips for serving up before leaving with the promise to send Gwen his way as soon as he got back to the castle.

Arthur was left standing alone in the house, with nothing to do but light some candles and move the covered dish to the table with the help of a cloth so he didn't burn his fingers on it.

He was attempting to carve the chicken when Gwen, following the sudden insistence of Morgana that she should go home for the night after Merlin had 'dropped by to deliver a sleeping draught', came in through the door and paused at the threshold in surprise.

"What's all this?"

Arthur, looking rather awkward, ceased his attempts to cut up the roasted bird and cleared his throat.

"To make up for when I lied to you. I said I would cook you a meal, and now I have." He paused for a moment. "Merlin showed me how."

Gwen continued to stare for a moment longer, before starting to chuckle.

The following day, she confronted Merlin when they passed each other in the castle, her smile warm with gratitude.

"Thank you for what you and Arthur did yesterday. I appreciate it. We had a wonderful evening, and that pot of stock you left me to make stew with was perfect."

Merlin returned her smile mischievously.

"I should be thanking _you_. After whatever you said you him while he was staying with you, the past few days are the nicest I think he's ever been to me. 'Please's and 'thank you's all over the place... I told him off for it, the sincerity of it was starting to get a bit creepy."

The two of them looked at each other before bursting out laughing. Neither of them would let the prince forget this for a long time.

**~(-)~**

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hee hee, can you tell I'm a cooking fanatic? I love cooking, and making things from scratch, and making interesting meals out of leftovers. I had so much fun with what was left of the xmas dinner stuff. Bubble and Squeak, a curry, and I even managed a fruit pie made from the leftover apple and cranberry sauces. Good fun :)**


	13. The Nightmare Begins 'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Ooo, I like this episode, for all that it marks the beginning of Morgana's downfall.**

**And I know there's been a bit of a wait for this, but I've set myself a deadline of two months to finish the first draft of my second book, and I've spent the past few days pushing myself to get at least a passable first attempt at the interlude section I've been writer's blocked on. I can always go back and tweak it later, but at least now I'm getting into the more action'y bits again. They're easy to write :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

~(-)~

Chapter 13: The Nightmare Begins ~Part 1~

The storm thundered outside, rain hammering down and lightning flashing. Almost like a mirror to the fitful tossing and turning of the king's ward laid in her bed. Her sleep troubled by images indefinable, and a force within her flickering into the world around her with a glimmer of gold in her partially open eyes.

The candle on the table at her bedside burst into light, Morgana quietening under its glow as the nearby door opened and Gwen came in with an armload of blankets.

"I've brought you some extra blankets. I thought you might be cold."

Her words faded to silence when she realised her mistress was asleep. She set down her burden on the end of the bed, blowing out and talking the candle to a small table near the window. She then carefully smoothed the extra blankets into place on the bed, and left the room to return home for the night.

When she was gone, Morgana began to toss and turn again, eyes once again wavering on opening as they glimmered with gold.

She burst awake just as the candle lit itself once again, having felt the flow of... something... from inside her. And then, utterly terrified, she looked slowly over at the candle, that uncontrollable sense of power surging again at her fear.

Her eyes blazed gold, the flame of the candle surged upwards igniting the curtain above it, and as the flames began to envelope it Morgana screamed and the window by the candle blasted outwards into the courtyard. The guards in the hallway heard her shrieking, rushing into the chamber and hastening to put out the flames when they saw them.

The following morning found Merlin assisting in clearing up the mess from the fire, while a very unhappy Uther stood frowning at the charred mess. Gwen had immediately been called up, possibly to blame, since a lit candle had been seen under the burning curtain by the guards last night.

She gestured to the spot, clearly worried she was going to be in trouble.

"I came back in with some extra blankets. There was a candle, but I put it out."

The king glanced at her.

"Are you sure?"

"I blew it out, I swear."

Arthur, stood beside his father, stepped in.

"Gwen's been Morgana's servant for years. If she says she blew it out, I believe her."

The maid discretely smiled her thanks at the prince, while Uther approached the charred curtain coldly.

"She could have been burnt alive."

Arthur too looked at the curtain, and the broken window beyond it.

"Lightning struck the castle roof last night. That could have started the fire."

"Perhaps."

"What other explanation is there?"

Uther turned, striding from the room.

"Someone started the fire deliberately." Arthur followed him, as Uther continued. "How did they reach Morgana's chambers unchallenged?"

"I don't know. There are too many guards. It shouldn't be possible."

The king was starting to sound increasingly angry.

"And yet they managed to do so."

Arthur flinched.

"I cannot explain it."

"Well I can." Uther gritted his teeth. "They used magic. Arrest all those we have under suspicion."

Arthur frowned.

"That's going to take time."

His father turned and glared at him.

"My ward has been attacked. Time is something we do not have."

He left Arthur standing there, before the prince headed in the opposite direction to go consult with the men responsible for investigating signs of magic or those sympathetic to it.

Meanwhile, outside Gaius' chambers, Merlin was just returning when he paused outside the door. Gaius was in there, Morgana having been brought to him to be checked over. She was still in there, the physician talking to her.

"What I don't understand is how the fire started in the first place."

"It happened so quickly." Morgana's voice was trembling, as Merlin peered through a gap in the door. "It was terrifying."

"It's all right. You're safe now."

Gaius had his hand on her back, comforting her, as she sat there huddled in a blanket and rocking slightly.

"You're the only person I've told about my dreams. I know I can trust you, Gaius."

"Yes, of course you can."

His tone was sympathetic, the one he usually used when comforting a patient that was hysterical. But neither he nor the eavesdropping Merlin expected to hear what she said next.

"It was me... I set the room alight. I started the fire."

Gaius frowned.

"I don't understand. Did you knock over a candle holder?"

She shook her head.

"No, that's not what happened... I did it just by looking at it. The flames suddenly leapt higher."

The physician was still frowning.

"It could have just been a gust of wind."

She shook her head, her voice little more than a frightened whisper.

"It wasn't, it was me... It was magic."

Gaius straightened up, seeming to think before reaching out to her.

"My child."

"I'm not your child!"

She tried to brush him away, objecting to his clear scepticism, but he persisted in a calm voice.

"Last night was an accident. It had nothing to do with you. How could it have? I am going to draw you up a fresh remedy that will make you feel better. I promise. You must trust me."

Morgana's expression still denied his words, refusing to believe what she knew wasn't true. But what more could she say, when the old man seemed determined not to believe her.

Merlin retreated to another hallway, and waited for her to leave with her new remedy in hand, before he casually went back and entered the physician's chambers as if nothing had happened.

He was just eating his midday meal, while Gaius worked, before he glanced at his mentor and commented nonchalantly.

"I was helping clear up Morgana's chambers earlier."

"Hmm?"

"The window was blown out into the courtyard below."

"Hmm."

Merlin knew he was being ignored.

"That's odd, isn't it? If lightning struck the window like Arthur said, you'd think the glass would have fallen inside the window." Gaius continued to ignore him, and Merlin frowned. "It was magic. You know it was... And more importantly so does she."

The physician finally reacted, his tone disapproving.

"She knows nothing for certain."

Merlin stared at him, disbelieving.

"That makes it even worse. She isn't sure _what's_ happening to her and it's tearing her apart."

Gaius turned to him, frowning.

"And what would you have me do?"

"Talk to her." Merlin got up from his seat, approaching his mentor. "Tell her she'll be ok. Tell her that her powers aren't something to be afraid of."

Gaius went quiet, then turned aside.

"...I can't."

Merlin watched as he resumed his work, waiting several seconds before speaking.

"Maybe I could talk to her."

The response to that was instant and stern.

"No, Merlin. You can't."

"Why not? I understand what she's going through."

Gaius walked up to him, pointing a finger at his ward in warning.

"You must never reveal your secret. Not to _anyone_."

"If not me, then someone else!"

"Who? This is a kingdom where magic is outlawed, or have you forgotten that?"

Merlin refused to be dissuaded.

"But there are still some who practice it. What about the Druids? You said they help people like this."

The anger faded from Gaius' voice, instead it became solemn.

"Uther has vowed to destroy them. The Druids cannot help her. It would be suicide."

Merlin not looked at his mentor, disappointed in him.

"Then who can?"

"I will, as I've always done."

The young warlock just stared at him, once again disbelieving as he took a step towards him, frowning.

"Then you need to be _honest _with her."

The physician turned, shouting as he grew frustrated at the constant questioning of his judgement.

"And what makes you so certain that you know better than me?"

"Because I went through the same thing! I know exactly how she's feeling right now."

Gaius sighed, shaking his head.

"You cannot get involved in this. No good can come of it. I mean it, Merlin! Stay out of it!"

The warlock remained where he was for a moment longer, and then turned and strode out without finishing his food. If Gaius was so set on him not helping her, then at least he could try to cheer her up."

**~(-)~**

**Alaia Skyhawk: Gaius was such a fool in this one. When you think about it, if Merlin had been free to speak to Morgana and be there for her truly, or even if Gaius had bee honest with her, she probably would never have turned bad. That's probably why you see so many Good!Morgana fics that use this episode as the turning point.**


	14. The Nightmare Begins 'Part 2

**Alaia Skyhawk: Here's the next bit. lol, I love the first scene, so fun XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

~(-)~

Chapter 14: The Nightmare Begins ~Part 2~

Still wanting to grumble under his breath at his mentor's refusal, even an hour after their argument, Merlin sighed to himself as he climbed the stairs to reach the junction where the steps to Morgana's chambers were. He'd been to one of the fields outside the castle walls, coming back with a large bunch of wildflowers. They were a poor substitute for giving her the reassurance she really needed, but at least they were better than nothing. She'd know she was being thought of, and maybe that would help her not feel so alone and scared.

He reached the top of the stairs, crossing the chamber towards the smaller set of steps only to come to an abrupt halt and stuff the flowers into the back of his belt. The reason? Arthur.

The prince spotted him, heading towards him.

"Ah, Merlin. I need you to..." He noticed his servant's hands hidden behind his back, and frowned. "What are you hiding behind your back?"

Merlin looked innocent, shrugging and bringing his hands into the open.

"Nothing, see?"

Arthur strode towards him, attempting to get behind him only for Merlin to turn to avoid it.

"What are you up to?"

Merlin was smiling now.

"Arthur, I would never lie to you." He took a deep breath, making it clear he was actually teasing the prince. "I respect you far too much for that." Arthur was giving him a long look, perhaps not so impressed that he was obviously being played with. "You wanted me to do something?"

The prince was still staring him down, repaying the obvious tease with a tedious chore.

"My chainmail needs cleaning."

The servant's smile faltered a little, before he pasted it right back into place. Great, now he'd have to spend the rest of the morning up to his elbows in a barrel of sand. Polishing off specks of rust so small he'd have to borrow Gaius' magnifying glass to see them.

"Oh, right. Well I'll see to it right away."

The prince gave him another long look, each seeming to wait for the other to move, until at last he headed for the stairs Merlin had just come up. And the servant, believing him gone, grabbed the flowers and made a beeline for the other steps, unaware that Arthur had paused to watch him and saw the incriminating bundle and shook his head.

Merlin went up the steps, knocking on the door in the tiny hallway they led to.

Gwen opened it, smiling when she saw him and the flowers.

"Merlin."

He looked past her, to where Morgana slept fitfully in her bed. The king's ward had returned to her chambers and drunk her new sleeping draught, seeking escape in sleep even though it was the middle of the day.

"How is she?"

Gwen also looked over, concerned.

"I've never seen her like this before. I'm scared to leave her on her own."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

Gwen smiled her thanks, a faint moan from Morgana then catching her attention. It seemed she was starting to wake.

"I should get back to her." She accepted the flowers from Merlin. "I'll make sure she knows who they're from."

She closed the door as Merlin left, taking the flowers to the table where an empty vase sat. She'd planned to go get flowers herself, but he'd saved her the trip. And these ones would have just as much supportive meaning.

Morgana opened her eyes while Gwen arranged the flowers, sitting up slowly and looking over at what she was doing.

"You went and got flowers?"

Gwen turned, smiling.

"Actually, these are from Merlin. He stopped by with them just a few minutes ago. Wanted to know how you were doing. You know, Merlin. He worries about everyone."

Morgana smiled weakly, touched by the gesture. Merlin truly did have a good heart.

"That was really sweet of him. Make sure to tell him I said thank you when you next see him."

She slid out of her bed, padding over to inspect the blooms. Being wildflowers they were no work of art like fancy cultivated blooms, but then going out to pick them instead of just going to the market and buying them took a lot more time. And spare time was something that servants generally had little of unless they were lucky in who their master was.

Gwen watched as Morgana reached a hand out to the flowers, tilting her head in enquiry.

"Would you like me to go get you something to eat?"

"Yes, thank you."

Gwen headed out, hastened, leaving Morgana alone although not for long. It would only take ten minutes to get the food it she quick. For the rest of the day, Morgana's eyes strayed to the flowers each time she felt a stab of fear rising in her heart. Uther's visit mid-afternoon had more frightened than reassured her, even Arthur's visit put her on edge. But Merlin had been friends with a sorcerer, back in his home village. Knowing that made his present the one thing that comforted her more than Gwen's presence.

When night at last came, Morgana insistently sent Gwen home despite the maid's protests she could stay. Gwen looked exhausted, having not been home since yesterday before the fire. If she remained in the castle, she knew that Gwen would get very little sleep.

Gwen relented, heading out and taking the candle with her when her mistress asked her to in a trembling voice. With the room now darkened, Morgana lay down in her bed and closed her eyes. But she couldn't keep them closed for long, not with yet another storm rumbling overhead. She opened them, fearful, shivering beneath her blankets. Less than ten minutes after the maid had left, a massive boom of thunder shook the air, jolting Morgana upright with her eyes seeking the reassurance of the vase of flowers.

Except the moment she looked at them, she felt the same terrifying surge of power she had last night. Her eyes gleaming gold and the vase exploding into hundreds of pieces.

She got out of bed, whimpering in terror as she grabbed her over-robe and threw it on over her nightgown. She hurried out of her rooms, heading straight to the chambers of the Court Physician. Gaius had to tell her what was going on. He _had_ to!

Merlin was blowing out candles in the main chamber when she burst in, her voice still shaking.

"Is Gaius here?"

Merlin regarded her in surprise, shaking his head.

"No, not right now. He should be back soon."

"I need to speak to him. Where is he?"

She had tears in her eyes, her expression desperate, but Merlin knew the answer wouldn't help her.

"He's gone to see the king." Morgana flinched at the mention of Uther, and Merlin knew then that her magic had acted up again. "What's wrong? You can trust me, Morgana. You know you can."

Morgana hesitated, conflicted before the need to speak to someone won out. Gaius might be the one best able to give answers, but Merlin was the one most likely to support her.

"I'm scared, Merlin. I don't understand anything anymore. I need to know what's happening. Please."

It was Merlin's turn to hesitate. He wanted so much to tell her, to tell her everything, but Gaius' warning made the words catch in his throat.

"Gaius should be back soon. He'll be able to help you."

She shook her head vehemently.

"He won't! I don't want any more remedies, they won't do any good... It's magic, Merlin."

Merlin reacted in surprise. He knew she trusted him, but not to that degree. By saying that to him she was as much as putting her life in his hands.

"What?"

She frowned.

"I wouldn't lie about this. You know I wouldn't make this up."

He was starting to feel uncomfortable now, torn between what his head said he should do and what his heart wanted.

"Of-of course."

"Then you believe me?" She looked to him in entreaty, eyes pleading. "You think it's magic too. Please, Merlin. I just need to hear someone say it, so I don't have to keep feeling like I'm imagining it."

The silence stretched out between them, until head won out over heart despite the guilt it caused him.

"...I really don't know what to say." She stared at him, hurt, and started to back away. Before she turned and started to flee the room. "Morgana. Morgana!"

"_Just leave me alone!_"

He hesitated just a moment, before running after her and stopping her at the door by grabbing her arm. His voice was quiet.

"I really _don't_ know what to say, Morgana. It's not that I don't believe you, it's that I don't know enough to be able to give you the answers you need. The only experience I have about these things is... is Will. And he knew next to nothing about magic, just a few tricks he'd picked up by then. And right now, it's still possible that someone could be tricking you, trying to use you to get at Uther. It's best not to jump to conclusions."

Morgana took a shuddering breath, and she looked at him still hurt but also understanding. Despite how sure she felt that it really was magic, he did have a point.

"Thank you. I'll think about what you've said... Good night, Merlin."

She left, Merlin watching her go. But even with that limited reassurance, his desire to help her warred with that decision inside him. He waited until she was gone, slipping away down through the castle and to the lower levels. Seeking out the dragon, seeking answers much as she had come to Gaius to do. If he could not give her the answers, then maybe the Druids could.

But just as he had not given her answers, so did the dragon refuse to answer his. Refusing with a portent of doom should he follow this path, a warning that Morgana could not be trusted. But while the dragon had been right with some of his warnings in the past, Merlin could not in conscience ignore his morals. He'd made the choice with Mordred, to choice to face whatever consequences might come of saving him. He trusted Morgana's heart, her staunch value of all life, and he owed her the same.

~(-)~

The following morning Merlin put himself innocently in Arthur's chambers, having spread out the prince's armour on the table to work on it here rather in a place where he could cheat and clean it with magic. His reason being he knew Arthur would have to come by here to put on his freshly polished chainmail before heading out to arrest those suspected of consorting with users of magic.

It was a safe bet, one that paid off when sure enough the prince came by with Sir Leon and a list of names. It was a simple thing to keep Arthur distracted, long enough for a golden glance to open the list without either of them being overly near it, and quickly read through it, even if that meant putting up with teasing from the prince. Apparently Arthur had seen him with the flowers after all.

He got the name of a woman in the lower town, enduring the teasing until Arthur left. And as soon as he was gone Merlin cleaned the armour with a quick spell and tore off to get into town ahead of him. There would be a short delay in the start of the arrests, since the prince had to go collect the guards who would be helping him do it.

Merlin slowed his pace once he was in the town, trying to look casual. When he reached the house in question, he headed to the door. By this point he could already hear the shouts of the first few people being rounded up, setting his heart pounding with nerves. Gaius would no doubt set him all manner of horrible chores should he find out he'd risked himself like this, but again it was head versus heart. And when it came to that, right now heart always won.

The door was locked, the shouts getting closer, and lacking the time to be polite when she might not open the door anyway if he knocked, he opened it with a cautiously whispered spell. He was inside for barely fifteen seconds before he felt the tip of a sword pressed to his back.

"Move and I kill you."

He tensed.

"Forida."

"Who are you?"

He turned his head a little, although not enough to make her feel threatened.

"There is no time to explain. We have to get out of here. The king's men are coming for you."

There was a pounding on the door, startling the blond woman. Both of them looked at it as she lowered her weapon, and with a tentative nod they escaped through the back door.

Carefully peering out from an alley further down the street, as her front door was kicked in by the guards, she then questioned Merlin warily.

"How did you know they were coming for me?"

"I'm Prince Arthur's servant."

She looked at him, still wary but grateful.

"You took a great risk. Thank you."

Merlin looked around the corner now, able to see more people being led away.

"I'm just sorry I couldn't help them all."

Forida made to head away, tense.

"I'd better go."

"Wait. I need your help." Merlin stopped her, earnest. "I'm looking for a way to contact the Druids."

She turned instantly wary.

"I wouldn't know anything about that."

Merlin grimaced, pointing to the main street.

"You don't need to lie to me. Please, if it weren't for me you'd be under arrest." She hesitated. "You know I'm not a spy for Uther. I need their help. The Druids know me; Nellan of the Oristalla Clan can vouch for me. I'd contact him, but I don't know where he is."

That seemed to convince her, and she nodded.

"Fine. Help me get out of here, and I'll tell you what I know."

Merlin didn't need telling twice, leading her into the tunnels under the town and back out again as close to the main gate as could be managed. The guards there were on the alert, but the distraction of Merlin carrying a purloined sack and waving to them cheerfully, as if going out to collect herbs for Gaius, stopped them from noticing Forida among the rest of the people heading out.

The guards nodded to him, one even chuckling and shaking his head. There were times when being reputed to be an idiot was a major asset.

The two of them got clear of the city, heading into the safety of the woods where at last Forida relaxed.

She regarded Merlin, mildly impressed.

"Nicely done. Thank you." She inclined her head. "And I have to say, I'm surprised. The prince's manservant, consorting with Druids."

Merlin frowned.

"They're good people and would never hurt anyone. They don't deserve to be persecuted."

She snorted.

"Pardon my scepticism, but you're just lucky you knew a name. I would not have believed you were known to them otherwise. The clan I keep in touch with, they regularly trade with the Oristalla Clan so I've heard of Nellan. You must be highly regarded if the brother of that clan's leader would vouch for you."

Merlin tensed, becoming evasive.

"...You could say that."

Forida smiled, sighing.

"I can see I'm making you uncomfortable. I won't ask any more. Although it's reassuring to know there's someone like you so close to the prince. Maybe you could get him to see sense one day, unlike his father." She pointed east. "The clan I know of lives at the southern end of the Ascetir Forest, where the Ridge of Ascetir creates the peak valleys that make the area so treacherous. There's a small river that comes out of the forest in that area, and it marks the entrance to the valley where they can be found. Follow the valley until you find a pair of standing stones, and wait there. They will come to you."

Merlin nodded, relieved.

"Thank you. You've been a great help."

"It's the least I could do in return for you saving my life."

She nodded to him one last time before hurrying away into the forest, leaving Merlin to collect herbs to cover for him coming out here and make his way back alone.

He did so, picking things he knew he would have been sent out for soon anyway. It resulted in Gaius being pleasantly surprised with him, even going so far as to praise him for his thoughtfulness.

It made Merlin feel guilty to the pit of his stomach...

He didn't let it deter him though, as he waited for Gaius to go out before grabbing a vial of Morgana's usual sleeping draught from the shelf where a few were kept on hand for her. With the arrests having been made today, Uther had now placed guards near her chambers in case of retaliation. They gave Merlin only the barest glance once he'd shown them the vial, since he regularly delivered them on Gaius' behalf, and he got to her door with no trouble.

He knocked, Morgana alone having sent Gwen home like she had the night before. She'd also rescued the flowers upon her return from Gaius' chambers, despite her frustration at him for not saying to her what she'd wanted to hear. So instead of throwing them away she'd found a metal vase and put them in that instead, telling Gwen in the morning that the other vase had been broken by being knocked it off the table by accident.

Merlin glanced at the flowers when he entered, before handing Morgana the vial.

"Gaius asked me to deliver this."

Morgana, looking strained, pale, and frightened, shook her head.

"I don't need any potion, thank you." She looked at him. "Merlin, ignore what I said last night. I... had a nightmare. I was upset."

He sighed.

"I know. I haven't said anything to anyone."

Morgana continued to look at him, before her composure broke and she hurried away to put the vial on the table.

"I'm sorry, it's usually Gwen who has to deal with me when I'm like this."

"I don't mind... Maybe I could help?"

She scoffed at that, keeping her back to him.

"I doubt that."

Merlin hesitated only for a moment more, before he closed the door with a sigh.

"You'd be surprised." She frowned when she heard him do that, turning to face him as he continued. "I understand. I realise how frightening all this must be for you, especially for you."

Her frown deepened.

"Why especially for me?"

Merlin stood there, awkward.

"You're the King's ward. You know his hatred of magic better than anyone."

She started to stare.

"That's what you think has been happening to me? The dreams, the fire, you think it _was_ magic!"

Merlin bit his lip, silently apologising to Will, even if his friend would have been happy to know he was still protecting him in this way. Happy to know his name was allowing Merlin to help someone.

"I remember how scared Will used to be, even though we lived in Cenrid's kingdom outside the area where magic is banned. We were close enough to Camelot's border that it was always on his mind. I recognised the signs, Morgana. I've been seeing them in you for a while."

Anger began to tinge her expression.

"You already suspected I had magic? _Before_ this started? Why didn't you tell me?"

"What was I supposed to say?" Merlin cursed under his breath. "Look, I had no proof, only suspicion. I could have ended up leaving you as terrified as you are now, only for it to turn out I was wrong. I couldn't do that to you, not to a friend. I know how that kind of fear can tear someone up inside."

Morgana's anger faded and she averted her eyes.

"So what now? What if you're right and this really is magic? How do I tell if this is real or if someone is just playing with my mind?"

Merlin approached her, solemn.

"I can't tell you, but there are people who can. The Druids help people like you."

Morgana's hope seemed to crumble into bitterness at that.

"None of their kind would dare show their face in Camelot."

He shook his head, but his certainty didn't falter.

"No... But I know where you can find them."

She looked to him, surprised.

"You know where I can find them?"

He nodded, furtive.

"There's a group of them I'm known to and that have helped me in the past. I don't know where they are, but with the name of one of their members to vouch for me I was able to find out where another group is. Please keep this to yourself. If Uther found out I've ever consorted with Druids or their allies, he'd have me executed. You know he refuses to believe they're a peaceful people."

Morgana returned his gaze, nodding.

"I promise, I won't tell a soul. You're risking a lot to help me like this, more than I deserve."

Merlin put his hands on her shoulders, reassuring.

"Don't think like that. You've a good heart, and you're worth the risk. If this really is magic, then maybe you could help change Uther's mind about it one day. You've just got to believe." He sighed, aware that he couldn't delay much longer or the guards would question how long he was taking. "Now listen carefully, and I'll tell you where you can find them."

When he left the room a minute later, he had no idea the trouble that those words were about to become.

**~(-)~**

**Alaia Skyhawk: As you may gather, I'm playing up the Merlin and Morgana friendship a lot more than the show did. Seriously, Morgana should know Merlin would never out her, not when Will was a 'sorcerer'. It was like that event and information vanished from the characters' heads once Season 1 ended.**

**So yes, I'm building it up much more than it was in the show. That way the later push/pull conflict between loyalties to him, and her newly discovered sister Morgause, will be much more distinct :)**


	15. The Nightmare Begins 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Yes, I know it's been about two weeks since I updated, and I know you're all probably about ready to come after ****me ****with pitchforks by now, but I'm now at liberty to tell you all WHY. And the reason why is that I've been doing some very important editing of my first novel, and the reason I've been doing that editing?**

_**Because I've just signed up with a publisher for that book and the other two in the trilogy!**_

**(Grins) So there you have it, the reason for my conspicuous absence. Updates on this will likely remain a little slow for a few weeks, since I'm aiming to have the first draft of book 2 done by the end of March, but I will still be aiming to keep to one ep/sub-ep on this per week as well if I can find the time.**

**Those of you who might have been considering getting the self-published edition of book 1, I'm afraid I've taken that out of distribution now to not conflict with my contract. But keep your eyes peeled for more info from me, since as soon as there's a public date of release for the ****professionally**** produced book I will let you all know :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

~(-)~

Chapter 15: The Nightmare Begins ~Part 3~

It was with a mixed sense of stubborn resolve and gut-wrenching tension that Merlin heard the alarm bells ringing the following morning. He'd remained in Gaius' chambers after the physician had hurried out at the summons of the king, and he was still there when the old man returned. And return he did, with a quiet but definite fury as he showed his ward the sleeping draught that had been 'delivered' to Morgana the previous night.

"I never told you to take this to Morgana last night."

Merlin, trying not to sound bitter, replied evasively to that.

"I used some initiative. I thought you'd be pleased."

Gaius wasn't fooled, as he held his ward firmly by the arm in reprimand.

"Those warning bells are ringing because Uther thinks that Morgana has been kidnapped. And you don't seem overly concerned."

Merlin averted his eyes, busying himself with clearing away the breakfast things.

"She can look after herself."

"Merlin, what have you done?"

The young warlock turned, frustration tingeing his words.

"What you refused to. I helped her."

Gaius slammed the vial down onto the table, angry.

"This ends now. People's lives are at risk, Morgana's included. _Where is she?_"

Merlin's frown didn't waver, but his reply was quiet.

"She's gone to the southern end of the Forest of Ascetir, to find the Druids that live there."

"I _told_ you not to get involved."

Gaius was scowling at that, as worried as he was furious. But to be told off by him under the circumstances was just too much for Merlin.

The warlock's temper boiled over, his voice rising in volume.

"I had to because _you _wouldn't even acknowledge she had magic."

"For good reason!"

Merlin shook his head, starting to pace and his tone becoming quiet again. Gaius didn't know, not at all.

"No, you don't understand what it's like. The years before I came here were the loneliest of my life."

The old man moved to him, warningly.

"Morgana is the king's ward! Her situation is completely different to yours."

"I know!" Merlin spun to face him. "I've got you! She hasn't!"

Gaius backed up a step in surprise at that.

"I've always taken good care of Morgana."

Merlin shook his head again.

"It's not the same... Everything that's good and right about magic, I've learnt from you. I'd be lost without you Gaius, like she is now... Do you understand why I did it?"

At last Gaius relented, although his manner was grave.

"Yes, I do. But that doesn't mean I don't fear the consequences."

Those words proved to be almost prophetic, for less than an hour later Uther issued a proclamation that unless Morgana was returned to Camelot... then all of the people arrested as suspected of consorting with magic would be executed. Helping Morgana was important to Merlin, but doing it at the cost of almost thirty lives was not worth the cost.

He said nothing to Gaius, simply going about his daily chores as usual. But when night fell and the physician was asleep, the young warlock crept out to catch up to Morgana. But with the city under heavy guard, he had no choice but to break out via the crypts... and foolishly left a blatantly smashed metal grate in his wake.

But his mind was too busy worrying about finding Morgana for him to think about that, as he hastened east through the darkness. A darkness within which a distant and terrified Morgana found herself surrounded by serket and stung, before being rescued by a figure whose face she could not see before she fainted into oblivion.

By dawn Merlin reached the edge of the Forest of Ascetir, locating the river that was the landmark and entering the shadowed depths without hesitation. This end of the forest was notorious for being as infested with serket as the Darkling Woods were, but he had no fear of them. The scattered few he did see retreated away from him, as he projected an aura of his power towards them. If he'd been immobile or injured, that subtle warning would not have worked, but with his obvious good heath their instincts told them not to mess with someone who wielded magic. It had taken him a while to figure out that this was how the Druids kept them at bay, and it was so simple he'd almost wanted to kick himself when he'd realised.

But seeing them also made him worry. If they were this close to the river, then they must have been in this area last night. What if Morgana had been harmed by them?

With gritted teeth he moved on, until sleep deprivation and tired legs eventually forced him to stop and rest. A small camp-fire, lit with magic and a smile at being able to do so, warmed him as he settled himself. He would continue on in an hour.

~(-)~

She almost didn't want to wake at first, only the touch of cool and wet cloth on her forehead rousing her. Morgana stirred, blearily opening her eyes only to catch sight of a streamer of old cloth tied as tassel onto a string along with many others. the sight was visible through the gaps in a basic, branch-framed shelter. It's outside made of oiled cloth of the crudest of weaves.

The laughter of nearby children roused her further, as she then turned her head to see the face of the man who tended her. But his smile didn't reassure her, as she panicked and sat up sharply only to gasp in pain and reach with a hand to her bandaged leg.

The man, a druid, gently placed his hand on her arm to reassure her, voice calm as she tried to struggled against his grip.

"It's all right, I'm not going to hurt you." She winced again at the pain, his expression softening. "You've hurt your leg. Try not to move it."

Her expression showed only suspicion, her tone sharp with a hint of fear.

"What happened?"

"You were stung by a serket. I came to help. My name is Aglain." She tried to break away from him again. "Relax, Morgana. You're safe now."

She froze, glaring.

"Who told you my name?"

"I did."

The soft voice of a young boy intruded, the youth parting the opening of the tent as he came in. Pale blue eyes met hers, as the druid boy she had sheltered all those months ago smiled at her.

Morgana stared in recognition, hardly able to believe it.

"You..."

Aglain too that opportunity to explain, nodding towards the boy.

"When you were attacked last night, Mordred was able to sense your distress... with his mind."

Mordred was still smiling, as his voice then sounded in her head.

_'Hello, Morgana.'_

She gasped, looking to Aglain in shock.

"Did you hear that?" She looked at Mordred again, nervous and seeking answers. "How did you do that?"

It was Aglain who explained.

"We don't always need words to speak to one another."

Mordred now came over, seating himself on the edge of the narrow bed.

"Now I can take care of you, like you did me."

In the face of his smile, the familiarity of knowing him, Morgana at last began to relax and smile in return. How could she be afraid of these people, when he was with them?

Back at his camp site, after sleeping for three hours, Merlin jolted awake at the sudden sound of voices in his head. Lurching to his feet, he then looked around searched for the source before his mind at last registered he was hearing magically projected thoughts and was not turning delusional.

He frowned, focusing on them and trying to make out the direction they were coming from, his eyes eventually drawn a little south of east. He quickly scuffed dirt over his fire and stamped it out, grabbing his bag of supplies and setting off again. Once again oblivious that he'd left yet another marker in a trail that was already being followed by Arthur, fifty assorted soldiers and knights, and a dozen hunting dogs that were tracking his scent.

But Merlin didn't know that, and hadn't even considered the possibility of it when he'd broken out of the city. Too inexperienced, too blinded by the knowledge that the lives of the prisoners were hanging in the balance, he'd failed to plan for it. And continued to fail in that as he traced the sounds of druids speaking to one another with magic, and followed them.

When he reached the camp he knew right away that Morgana had to be there. There was a tension among some of the older druids present, that he quickly noted from where he observed them from his hiding place. He considered sneaking into the camp, but decided against it. He'd gain no trust from slinking around in the shadows like a criminal.

He came into the open and approached the camp, pausing at its edge and nodding to the nearest rather startled man. He then spoke silently as the easiest and clearest way to reassure him that he could be trusted.

_'I know the Lady Morgana is here. I must speak with her, as a matter of grave urgency.'_ He moved forward now, stopping just in front of the man and speaking normally. "There are a lot of innocent lives at stake."

The druid stared at him for a moment, startled at this stranger's use of mind speech, before nodding and pointing across the camp.

"Our leader, Aglain, has been showing her around and explaining things to her. She has quite a rare gift."

Merlin looked at him.

"I know. I sent her to you since it was too dangerous to her about it myself... She's been told that she has magic?" A nod, and Merlin sighed. "Well at least she's free from the uncertainty now, even if she can't stay here. The King of Camelot thinks she's been kidnapped, and will stop at nothing to find her. Now take me to her."

There was a hint of power to those last words, something he'd never done either consciously or subconsciously before. But then he'd never commanded someone in the magical community to do something before, and was too distracted to even consider why he'd instinctively done so now. It was a distant echo of a future role he would one day wield, with as much influence as he would wield his magic.

But while Merlin was unaware of it, the druid man wasn't. He'd stiffened a little in reaction to the shiver of presence it sent through him, before nodding and briskly moving off.

"This way."

The people in the small encampment regarded Merlin with curiosity. He was unknown to them, but the way he comfortably carried himself in their presence seemed to put them at ease. The man led him to the shelter where Morgana was, before moving off to resume whatever task he'd been doing.

Merlin set a hand on the tent-flap and took a deep breath, before ducking his head and entering the shelter.

Morgana jolted when she saw him, staring.

"Merlin! What are you doing here?"

He grimaced, his expression grim.

"You must go back to Camelot."

She frowned, starting to shake her head.

"Then I'm afraid you've had a wasted journey... I'm never going back."

Merlin's tone became urgent.

"You have to."

"Why? You're the one who said I should seek out the Druids."

He looked her in the eyes, fear for the prisoners' lives there to see in his expression.

"I never realised what the repercussions would be. Uther thinks you've been kidnapped. He's arrested dozens of people, and is going to execute them all if you're not found. He won't stop, not until you're returned to the city."

Her eyes had widened in shock, and now she swallowed nervously.

"But if I return, the same fate awaits me."

Merlin shook his head.

"Uther doesn't need to know about this. I won't tell a soul."

Morgana seemed to be at war with herself, battling between her conscience and her fear... The fear won.

"I'm sorry... I never going back." She raised her head, looking at him pleadingly. "These are my people, they're like me. I don't feel so alone here. Do you understand?"

Merlin nodded.

"Better than anyone."

Their conversation was interrupted, by the sounds of voices rising to shouts outside, just preceding Aglain bursting in through the flap.

"Morgana, we must go." He paused when he saw Merlin, frowning. "Who are you?"

Morgana gestured to him, protective.

"He's fine, he's a friend." She frowned. "What's wrong?"

Aglain regarded them both grimly.

"Arthur and his men are coming... Your _friend_ has led him straight to us."

Merlin felt like a pit had opened up inside him, as he rose to the feet to exit the shelter alongside Aglain and Morgana. Screams were starting to rise now, melding with the yells of the charging force of men from Camelot. They were coming at the far side of the camp, and from the way they lashed out at the first Druids they reached it was clear that Uther had given the most brutal of orders... No prisoners.

In the ensuing chaos Merlin crossed paths with Mordred, the two of them staring at each other for an instant before the boy spoke into his mind.

_'...Hello, Emrys.'_

Merlin remained frozen to the spot, before he pointed to where Aglain was helping Morgana to escape the camp.

"Go with them! I'll try to buy the people some time."

Mordred turned and ran as directed, while Merlin spared a moment to duck into cover and with a glare of golden eyes slam the feet out from under a whole swathe of Arthur's men. Leaving them sprawled in a mess of tangled limbs and armour, he then followed in the wake of Mordred just as a familiar voice shouted out that they'd spotted Morgana.

Merlin cursed under his breath, keeping his head low and praying that Arthur wouldn't spot him. He caught up to her quickly, pulling ahead of the trio to lead the way only to stop when she stumbled.

Morgana clutched at her leg, biting at her lip in the pain.

"My leg, it's too painful."

Merlin looked along the gully they were in, at the direction they'd come from. By the sounds of dogs barking, Arthur was gaining on them horrifically quickly.

"You three go on. I'll create a diversion."

Morgana stared at him, fearing for him.

"No, Merlin, you can't!"

He lifted her to her feet and urged her and Aglain into motion, shaking his head.

"It's my fault they're here! Now go! Go!"

She continued to look at him as Aglain tugged her away.

"I'll never forget this!"

They disappeared around the bend in the gully, Merlin waiting only as long as it took to be sure she wouldn't see or hear any of this. He then faced back down the gully, the words of the Old Tongue flowing on his voice with urgency.

"_Bene laeg gesweorc..._"

Mist billowed up behind him, swept forward at the gesture of his hand and blown down the gully in a cloud so thick a hand would be barely visible in front of your face. It gusted on past Arthur and his men, on and out into the woods around the camp. Masking everything in a blanket of white that would hopefully allow most of the druids to escape to safety.

Barely a minute later Arthur and the men with him fumbled their way to where Merlin had been, the warlock waiting just a few moments before deliberately breaking cover in the confidence he would be impossible to recognise in the fog. The sight of a figure fleeing away from the top of the gully instantly had the prince in pursuit, but a quick drop into a gap under some rocks and Merlin was able to simply watch the prince leap over him and disappear into the trees.

He got up and dashed back to the gully, re-entering it to continue after Morgana. But his efforts proved fruitless, as he came upon the sight of Mordred flinging several men away from himself before fleeing into the forest. By the shouts he could hear, Morgana had been picked up by some of Arthur's men.

Where Aglain was, he couldn't see, but the fog was diffusing everywhere making seeing anything at a distance impossible. The sounds of Camelot's men were fading into the distance, as they regrouped now that the main target of their efforts had been found. But Merlin couldn't bring himself to leave, not until he'd found Aglain. He owed the druid that much.

When he did find him, he found him with a crossbow bolt in his back. To a quick observer he looked dead, but to a warlock who could sense life he was weak but still savable if he got help fast.

Merlin slung one of the man's arms over his shoulders, hauling him upright with as little jerking as he could manage. He was just staggering his way through the trees under the druid's weight, when the sound of pounding hooves had him stop in his tracks.

Three horses came out of the fog and surrounded him, their riders wearing cloaks of mottled browns and greens that would let them vanish into the undergrowth if need be. Only one spot of colour marked them; a small rising sun stitched into the cloth just below the clasp.

One of the riders got down, his cloak parting to reveal he was wearing the armour of a knight. Merlin might have thrown him away with magic, if not for one of the still-mounted men speaking.

"Do not worry. The Aering Knights are friends of the druids. We heard the fight and came as fast as we could. Most of the people of the camp managed to escape into our care thanks to all this mist."

Merlin regarded the speaker, some of his wariness fading. Aering... Dawn... For a group of knights to be named in the Old Tongue, made sense if they were friends of magic.

"This man is their leader. He's hurt. I think I can save him but I'll need some help."

The knight on the ground took Aglain's other arm, as the one who'd spoken nodded and nudged his horse into motion.

"This way. The druids have gathered in a clearing not far from here. Prince Arthur and his men have retreated. They've stopped not to far away to tend the Lady Morgana, but they're not close enough to be a threat."

The words of the clearing's closeness were accurate, although the welcome Merlin got was far from welcoming. While the druids weren't ones for grudges, what had happened was still fresh enough in their minds for the accusing eyes of bewildered children and young teenagers to follow his every move.

The removal of the arrow was what at last roused Aglain. It had miraculously missed anything vital, and the blow he'd taken to his head when he'd fallen from being shot had in fact saved his life. If he'd still been conscious when he'd been checked by the knights, they'd have run him through for good measure.

His gasp of breath was agonised, beneath the pressure of Merlin's hand as he made sure that gasp didn't suck air into the wound. He'd learnt from Gaius that if that happened, a person's lungs could collapse and they'd suffocate.

"M-Morgana?"

The leader of the Aering Knights knelt down beside him, speaking through their visor which, like the rest of the knights, was being kept firmly closed.

"The force from Camelot has her, but they ceased their attack on you the moment she was secured. Given she is the king's ward, I highly doubt she is in any danger. Even so, you're still lucky that one of you had sense to conjure the mist. It is to thank for so many of you escaping."

There were a few murmured words among the survivors, before one of them spoke.

"None of _us_ conjured it."

"I did." All eyes turned startled to Merlin, who bowed his head in shame. "It's my carelessness that led them here. I had to do something. It's my fault this happened." He turned his gaze to where his bloodied hand still kept the arrow wound sealed, and frowned in concentration. "_Ic gebreade._"

The golden glow of his eyes surprised most of the onlookers, since it marked him as being of considerable power. But despite that strength, he still grimaced when he lifted his hand to find he'd barely managed to close the wound. Air would no longer be able to pass through it, but it would still need tending and take some time to heal.

One of the druid women, their healer, came over and knelt beside him. Smiling her thanks even as she eased Merlin to his feet and away. The knights too had moved off to a distance now, to tend the rest of the wounded.

"You've done enough. We'll look after him from here."

Merlin bowed his head again, unable to bring himself to look at these people as he sighed.

"I'm so sorry. It just... It seems no matter what I do, I keep ending up getting people hurt when all I'm trying to do is help. I'm such a failure to your expectations."

The healer regarded him, puzzled.

"Expectations?"

Merlin eyed the nearby knights, speaking with his mind even though they were well out of earshot.

_'I am Emrys, or so the Great Dragon tells me. I just mess up so often that I have trouble seeing how I can be.'_

There was a moment of stunned silence from those druids who could hear him, before Aglain spoke from where he'd now been sat up by one of others present.

"Even a mighty oak must first start out as a seedling. You will gain experience with time, and I know you will learn from your mistakes here today." He tilted his head to indicate the knights. "And if you do not wish for your prince, the Once and Future King, to wonder why you are missing from Camelot, I suggest you go. Ask them, and I am sure they will help you get back there ahead of him."

What followed for Merlin was a horse-ride the likes of which he'd never experienced before, sat pillion behind the still concealed leader of the knights while beneath them the horse ran unceasingly like the wind with just a few words in the Old Tongue to urge it onwards. And then afterwards the man rode away without so much as giving a name, leaving him stood at the edge of the forest with the citadel just beyond the trees.

Getting back into Camelot in broad daylight was easy, he just walked in through the gates like nothing was unusual. But in truth he was feeling deeply nervous, even more so when Arthur at last caught up with him and charged through the castle gates just ahead of him. Merlin ducked into cover as soon as he heard the horses, saving himself from awkward questions as to how he'd gotten back so fast.

But what he dreaded most was the moment he entered Gaius' chambers, to find the old man waiting for him with a frown. But instead of yelling at him, the old man walked up to him and then pulled him into a hug. Confusing Merlin quite considerably.

"I thought you'd be angry with me."

Gaius let go of him, taking a step back.

"I was... right up to the moment you walked in. And I was just grateful that you're back, safe and sound."

Merlin sighed.

"Morgana knows the truth. The Druids told her she has magic. Sorry."

"It's not your fault." Gaius was solemn, but accepting. "You only did what you thought was right."

Merlin nodded.

"We both were." He became thoughtful. "What happens now?"

Gaius placed a hand on his arm.

"You must take care of her, and hope that Uther never discovers the truth about her powers."

The old man moved away from him now, getting back to his work making remedies. Merlin took that as the hint he return to his own duties, which he quickly did taking advantage of the fact that Arthur would be reporting to the king. It was pathetically easy to clean the prince's chambers spotless with a few spells, and resulted in only some minor teasing which seemed to imply that Arthur believed his manservant was smitten with the king's ward.

Merlin was glad to escape when he at last got the chance, even if it was to go muck out Arthur's stables. Keeping his distance seemed the right thing for the moment, letting things calm down, but that philosophy only lasted until night had fallen and he'd seen Gwen head out of the gates on her way home.

The guards were gone from the hallway outside Morgana's chambers, even if the castle itself remained on a heightened alert still. She seemed both surprised and relieved when she found him at her door, and nodded to him to enter.

"Merlin... Come in."

There was an awkward silence after he'd done so and she'd closed the door, before he reached into his pocket and pulled out something for her.

"This is for you, from the Druids. To remind you that even here, you're not alone."

He placed the quartz pendant in her grasp, the plain silver mount of it cool against her skin. Worry tinged her expression when she looked at it, Morgana biting her lip with concern.

"Are they all right?"

Merlin nodded.

"Some magic was used to conjure the mist in the woods, and it allowed most of them to escape even if there were still a lot who were injured. Only a handful were killed. Aglain survived his crossbow wound, although it will be a while before he's back to full strength again."

Morgana closed her fingers around the pendant, holding it close to her chest before looking at him.

"Were they angry with you? For leading Arthur to them?"

Merlin winced.

"They were at first, but since I saved Aglain's life they forgave me. I found him and treated his wound. He'll be fine once he's healed."

She sighed in relief.

"That's good to know... And what about Mordred?"

"He'd gone missing, but he hadn't been found dead before I left. Chances are they've found him again by now." He saw the hint on anger in her eyes, and guessed who it was directed at.

"Don't hate Uther for what happened. It was as much our fault as his. Remember what I said, maybe one day you could help change his mind about magic. It might not seem likely, but it's always worth a try. Or if not him, change Arthur's mind. He'll be king one day, and if he accepts magic when that time comes then things will change." He smiled. "And Morgana, that stone isn't the only reason you shouldn't feel alone here. If you don't want to involve Gwen, you can always talk to me."

At that she looked at him again, her expression softening into a smile of gratitude. She then reached out to his arm, gripping it in further emphasis of her thanks.

"Thank you, Merlin, for all you've done. I know now who I really am, and it's not something to be scared of. Maybe one day people will come to see magic as a force for good, and I wouldn't have learnt that if not for the risks you took in helping me."

He returned her smile with one of his own.

"I always help my friends, no matter the risks. Every one of them is too precious for me for me to do anything less." He turned and headed for the door, still smiling. "Good night, Morgana. Sleep well."

"Good night, Merlin. And again, thank you."

She was still clutching the pendant when he let himself out, and once the door was closed he let out a sigh of relief. He just had to hope now that the prisoners would be released, but that would be a matter for tomorrow. And tomorrow would be a new and brighter day for the king's ward. A day where she could at last live without fearing the power inside of her.

**~(-)~**

**Alaia Skyhawk: Yep, I saved Aglain, mainly because I want to use him as a Druid Clan Leader in season 5. And somehow I think a meeting between him and the now fallen-to-darkness Morgana, would be a particularly powerful moment at some point :)**


	16. Wanting to Tell  'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: NO! I'm NOT DEAD! I've just been really caught up with my novels and a small case of Minecraft addiction lol. I've forced both on back-burner for a bit, and I'm gonna churn out this sub-ep pronto!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: Hear Our Prayer (Yuki Kajiura)**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

~(-)~

Chapter 16: Wanting to Tell ~Part 1~

It was to a silent room that she opened her eyes, part of her listening for the laughter of children that wasn't there. Her heart yearning for the sounds of birdsong and wind-in-trees, and the quiet murmur of the druids as they started their day.

Morgana sat up, hand moving to the necklace Merlin had given her from them. She'd only spent a single day with the druids, but it had changed something inside of her forever. She felt certain of herself now, and wasn't afraid of her visions any longer. Visions, not nightmares. She had magic in a realm that outlawed it, but she was also in a position to potentially change that. Probably not with Uther, but Merlin had been right when he said that Arthur could likely be convinced given time. He had, after all, helped the druid boy escape when she'd asked him to.

She slid her feet out from under the covers of her bed, setting them on the cool, stone floor and heading into the other side of her chambers. Gwen was there, stirring the fire in the hearth, and she smiled when she saw her mistress awake.

"How are you feeling?"

Morgana smiled at her, walking over.

"Better. I slept well last night."

Gwen returned the smile, and gestured to where she had a dress laid out ready over the dressing screen.

"You've been invited to have breakfast with the King, if you woke up in time that is. He didn't want you disturbed if you weren't."

Her lady headed for the screen, nodding in understanding.

"That's fine. I wanted to speak with him anyway."

Gwen helped her dress, before Morgana assured her she didn't need an escort to the Council Chambers. Facing Uther was something she wanted to do alone. It was always easier to spin her words without the maid there watching her with concern if she got overly opinionated. Uther's temper _was_ notorious, and his ward had been on the receiving end of it several times already. But today seemed to be a day when that wouldn't be a worry, for he rose to his feet immediately upon her entry to the room and hurried over to her.

"Morgana. How is your leg?"

No longer limping thanks to Gaius' treatment, although still sore, Morgana glanced down to where the limb in question was concealed by her dress.

"Much better. Gaius tells me I can spend my day as normal, although I should rest if it becomes painful."

Uther nodded at that, ushering her to the chair placed ready for her to his left at the table.

"And rest you should. I want you to remain inside the castle grounds anyway, until we have completed out search for the culprits. I've already had men sent out to chase down the druids who escaped when you were recovered. They will be arrested and executed for their actions."

Morgana wanted to wince at that, but remembered Merlin's assurance that most of the druids had survived. They would not be foolish enough to remain where they had been, and had likely already vanished to a new location well away from their compromised camp-site.

Sitting down in her chair, the thoughts of those innocent people dwelt in her mind, along with something else Merlin had told her.

"The people you arrested from among the citizens. What of them?"

Uther seated himself, his expression solemn.

"They are still in the dungeons until I decide what is to be done with them."

"Let them go." Morgana met his gaze, insistent. "I'm given to understand that when someone provides a service, they're paid off when it's completed. There was no pay-off, or any indication that one was expected to happen. The people in the dungeon weren't involved. I can assure you of that."

Uther picked up his wine goblet, taking a sip.

"But they are still suspected of consorting with magic."

"But only suspected, not proven. If any of them are, then surely to have come so close to execution will be a lesson for them. They will think twice before ever considering such dealings again."

After a moment, Uther answered. Thoughtful.

"Perhaps you're right. But still, they would have to be watched."

Morgana nodded, after glancing in thanks to the servant who had just placed a plate of food in front of her.

"As can only be expected. Still, it makes little sense to kill people whose work puts money in the treasury... The kingdom _does_ need to pay for its army. Good men do not come cheaply."

It was a thinly veiled low blow at her apparently being kidnapped under the guards' noses, but actually also a kick at how easily she'd gotten out past them.

Uther refused to respond to the baiting, oblivious to the real nudge behind the words. Although he did still agree to release the prisoners.

"You're right, and I know that Arthur will be ensuring that the Castle Guard learn their lesson from this. Such carelessness will not be tolerated."

Morgana reached out, placing her hand on his. Her heart eased at knowing her actions would not get the prisoners executed. She'd been ready to let that happen when back at the camp, burdened by fear of being executed herself and far from the consequences. But now that she was back here, there was no way in her heart she could let it happen.

"Don't be too hard on them. They were up against a sorcerer, and we both know how devious such malevolent individuals can be."

"Indeed."

~(-)~

It was a surprised young warlock who crossed the castle courtyard. Arms laden with Arthur's dirty and rather 'fragrant' armour, balanced carefully as he headed to the armoury with it.

Merlin watched as a large number of people were ushered out of one of the smaller doors leading out into the space. The one that he knew was the most direct route from the dungeons. The people who had been arrested were all being released, and he had to smile to himself as he guessed who was behind it.

Yes, Morgana's conscience would never let her leave them there. She must have spoken to Uther and convinced him to let them go.

That small smile remained on his face once he was in the armoury, sat at a table as he scrubbed the mud from Arthur's armour. At least the prince wasn't involved in the ongoing searches for the druids, since that meant he could take a bit more time with the task than frantically rushing to get it done.

Thoughts of the druids made him pause, his mind lingering on the memory of the Aering Knights. Everything about them struck him as being dedicated to helping those with magic, and he had to wonder if they were the reason why people fleeing from the king's wrath seemed to vanish with such unusual reliability. Uther would never find those druids again, the warlock was sure of that. He knew, deep down, that those knights would make sure they made it somewhere safe.

He was still thinking about it when the armoury door opened. Ignoring whoever it was who had come in. When doing work for the prince, he couldn't be snagged to deliver messages or do anything for anyone else. As a result, he almost fell backwards off his stool when Morgana thumped her hand down within line of his vision to get his attention.

Her eyes met his, her expression the usual assured haughty one she wore in public.

"I need someone to spar with, and most of the Knights refuse to fight a woman."

Merlin blinked in surprise, before looking at the pile of half-cleaned metal.

"But what about Arthur's armour?"

Morgana raised her eyebrows, a furtive glance towards the door giving hint to her having some ulterior motive for this.

"I am his father's ward. Just tell him I ordered you to be my practice partner, and that you couldn't refuse." She lowered her voice to a murmur, her expression softening. "Which of course would be true if I did order you officially. I'm actually only asking nicely."

Merlin, after a pause, smiled. If felt she needed to talk, likely about her magic, he'd oblige. He _had_ told her she could confide in him.

"Ok, but only for an hour. I have a mountain of other chores to do besides this lot."

He grabbed the spare set of chainmail that fit him, which he kept hidden in one of the more obscure storage boxes in the armoury, and grabbed a spare sword of a similar size and weight to the sword he had in his room. Morgana then made a show of apparently bullying him out onto the practice field, much to the amusement of the knights who are also there.

Using the sparring as cover, which was thankfully only gentle given she had to go easy on her leg, Morgana revealed her real reason for calling him out here. The chance to talk without fear of eavesdroppers. The words spoken quietly over the carefully paced sword swings.

"Merlin, I know you've agreed to keep quiet about my... you know. But I also wanted to ask something else of you."

Merlin, blocking her swipes with moderate ability, nodded. It was as he'd suspected.

"What?"

She aimed low, the move making both of them duck down. Hiding faces and reactions.

"Your friend, Will. You clearly knew as much about his magic as he did, and I was wondering if... I was wondering if you'd be willing to tell me what you know about magic."

It was as well he'd leaned low to block that swing, because Merlin almost stumbled in shock at that. In fact he actually dropped his sword. The nearby knights chuckling at his expense while he scrambled to pick it up.

"You want me to try and teach you _magic?_"

Morgana nodded almost imperceptibly at those quietly hissed words, watching as he regained his feet.

"I know you can't really _teach_ me, you don't have magic yourself. I just want to know if you could remember anything that might help me _control _my powers... If I'm going to be stuck here, I need to know I won't accidentally set my room on fire again."

Merlin hesitated, caught in a dilemma. But then, she'd already handed him the perfect cover. He sighed, playing reluctant and unsure. Pausing over the words of Will being the sorcerer and not him.

"...All right, I can try. I think I might be able to talk you through some of the things that... that he used to do. But you need to find ways to meet up with me that won't make Arthur or anyone else think I'm smitten with you. He's already assuming that because of those flowers I took you as it is."

Morgana smiled, quickly hiding it as she resumed the sparring, masking it as a smirk at his apparent ineptitude with a blade.

"That's easy enough... Few people know this, but there's an old room at the top of the west tower. It's supposed to be disused, but it's actually where I go when I want to avoid my fellow court ladies. Gwen always covers for me, and says I've gone out riding or for a walk. I'll go there tomorrow afternoon, so save a chore you can bring with you and work on while we talk."

She said nothing more of her request for the remainder of the sparring session, leaving Merlin in the armoury afterwards with quite a bit on his mind. Teaching her wasn't the problem, he _wanted_ to help her. The problem would be doing it without letting slip his own secret in the process.

**~(-)~**

**Alaia Skyhawk: Yep, Merlin is going to give her some basic lessons on controlling magic, masked as him "talking her through what Will used to do". It's my play on the part of the legends that say Morgana was Merlin's student before betraying him.**


	17. Wanting to Tell  'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: And here's the next bit :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

~(-)~

Chapter 17: Wanting to Tell ~Part 2~

It took all of Merlin's self-control not to give anything away the following day. When Gaius had asked him to go out for herbs when his chores for Arthur were done, he'd wanted to scream. When Arthur had ordered him to muck out the stables, he'd wanted to throw something. In the end he'd gone out for herbs first, using his magic to cut time from his return from that even if speeding his time up gave him a headache. Cleaning the stables had to be done the mundane way, since too many people came and went outside for him to risk magic there. But once back at Arthur's chambers he took full advantage of the prince's absence to clean the entire place with magic.

Thankfully he was dining with his father at noon today, and hadn't directed his manservant to be there. Which, all-in-all, at least allowed Merlin to escape to other activities before being seen and lumbered with something else.

He made sure to keep to the back passages on his way to the west tower, directing a furtive glance back the way he'd come before ascending to the top of it with a bulging sack in hand along with Arthur's sword and crossbow. Both needed to be cleaned and oiled, and the latter weapon would take long enough to do properly to cover his absence for at least a couple of hours all on it's own.

At the top of the tower he came to a door with a handkerchief tied to the handle. He was a little tentative as he untied it, and equally so when he opened the door itself.

Inside the room, Morgana was out of her chair in an instant. Outwardly composed, but there was a light in her eyes that spoke of her almost desperation to learn to control her powers as she approached him across the mostly empty chamber.

"Thank you for coming. I hope I haven't caused you too much trouble."

Merlin set the weapons and back down on the largest, dusty table in the room. Holding back a sigh of nerves and giving her a bright smile.

"It's fine. Arthur's doing an inspection of the Castle Guard this afternoon, along with a lecture for them. So long as I deliver his evening meal on time, and get these sorted, he won't question where I've been. He knows I like to find quiet places to work for things like tending his weapons."

He reached into his sack, pulling out a couple of candle stubs and handing them to her.

Morgana looked at them. Utterly baffled.

"What are these for?"

Merlin headed over to her chair, which was set beside a small and far cleaner table. Pulling the piece of furniture to sit in front of the seat and indicating she should sit down.

"The first magic you ever did, besides your dreams, was set light to a candle. If you want to be able to stop it happening outside your control again, isn't it logical to learn how to do it on purpose? If you know what it feels like when your magic lights a candle, you can stop it when it tries to do it on its own."

Morgana started to nod as she seated herself. It made sense.

"Is that something that Will worked out?"

Merlin hesitated before answering, considering his options. He needed more freedom to talk than just waving Will's name around. Besides admitting his magic, there was only one way to do that. And that was to tell a half-truth.

"Well... Actually we both did. I-I may not have magic, but everything he learned we figured out together. I was the only one he trusted, he was my best friend. Magic was mostly a game to us, our secret, until we became old enough to understand what having magic meant. That it meant being condemned by Camelot's laws, and living in fear." His expression was serious. "I may not have had to worry about being caught as a sorcerer, but the fact that I know how basic magic works means that I'd be executed regardless if Uther found out."

Morgana, having listened with sympathy, now became greatly interested. This was something she hadn't expected.

"You mean that you really _could_ teach me magic? Not just tell me things you've guessed, but things you actually know for certain?"

Merlin, seeing her hope and the way her face had lit up at the prospect, was almost overcome by the temptation to just cast caution to the winds and tell her the truth. But then the dragon's warning intruded on his thoughts, and while he didn't like the creature a part of him refused to disregard the chance that he might be right. He'd seen Morgana tread the path of treason once before, even if she'd pulled back at the last moment.

"Just the basics. The thing that Will was best at was throwing things around without touching them. He couldn't have lit a candle like you did if he tried. But I think the method behind both things might be the same." He moved behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Now calm your mind. Try not to think about too much. Just take slow, deep breaths and let your mind drift."

Morgana did as she was told, closing her eyes in readiness.

"What then?"

Merlin kept his hands in place. His voice sure and confident of his words.

"Find the feeling of your power and focus on the wick. Not a hard focus, just do it as if you are looking at it from across a room and wondering whether to light it or not. When you decide you do want to light it, touch it with your power and imagine the wick starting to burn."

Morgana stayed quiet for a few moments more, opening her eyes to gaze at the candle. Until her eyes flickered gold and the tip of the wick smoked for a moment then stopped.

She then gasped in surprise.

"I almost did it!"

Merlin smiled. Sharing in that triumph.

"You did. Keep trying, and you'll do it."

He left her to work on the sword and crossbow, while Morgana resumed trying to light the candle. It was about two hours later, after he'd taken the crossbow apart and put it together again, and as he was finishing the sword, when she crowed with delight.

When he turned his head to look at her, she held up a lit candle with a wide smile.

"Watch." She blew out the flame, and a moment later with a glow of golden eyes, it ignited again. "I can do it."

Merlin's grin was teasing.

"How about putting it out the same way?"

Morgana eyed him at that challenge, her expression smug as she looked at the candle again and it promptly went out.

"Putting it out is easy, now that I know how to light it on purpose." She watched the candle a moment, then looked to him. "Thank you, Merlin. I feel like I have some control now. That my magic won't rule me."

Hearing those words, seeing her smile, again Merlin was struck by the desire to tell her the truth. But again he repressed it, before covering it by bustling with packing up his cleaning gear.

"It's no problem... Just remember never to let Uther's blindness make you hate him just because you have magic. Giving in to anger is the easy path. It takes more strength to pity someone, than it takes to condemn them."

Morgana rose to her feet, frowning.

"Merlin... What do you mean by that? Are you worried I'll turn on Camelot?" She scoffed. "That's preposterous. Camelot is my home."

Merlin looked at her, shaking his head.

"No, it's not that. It's just it was something I used to tell Will, when he got angry at how Uther has magic outlawed and hunted. To remind him that to hate Uther, and want to harm him, would only prove him right. That hatred would never change anything, only make it worse. That's why I pity Uther, and pin my hopes on his son. Arthur could open his eyes to the truth of magic, if those who have it are wise enough to give him the chance. He's moving forward all the time, but every time they attack Camelot he takes a step back. I've seen it in him. You've seen it as well, when he helped the druid boy."

Morgana went quiet, thoughtful.

"You're right. And he also knows you were friends with a sorcerer, but he's never reported you to his father. He hasn't let it shake his trust in you."

"And I hope it never will."

Merlin picked up the sack, sword, and crossbow. Heading for the door. He was juggling so many things right now, playing his hand in so many dangerous things.

The dragon had told him it was best Morgana never knew her power, and yet now he'd taught her the beginnings of controlling it. Gaius had warned him never to tell anyone about his magic, and he was holding to that even with her. The dragon's warning keeping him quiet in that respect. Merlin wanted her to remain true to her honest and caring heart, but at the same time was scared of the ability for anger and bitterness he'd seen in her in the past. Add to the fact that Arthur teetered on the edge of agreeing with his father and wanting to make his own mind up about magic, and Merlin found himself stuck in the middle of one truly huge balancing act.

He had so many lies wound up round him, so many secrets, that he couldn't help wondering if or when any one of them might come to light and bring the whole thing crashing down.

**~(-)~**

**Alaia Skyhawk: Yep, he's got a real dilemma on his hands. Poor guy.**


	18. Wanting to Tell  'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: I'm not about to let up on Merlin just yet lol.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

~(-)~

Chapter 18: Wanting to Tell ~Part 3~

Those thoughts were still weighing heavily on Merlin's mind when he arrived back at Arthur's chambers, and stayed with him as he later went to get the prince's meal. Gaius would be beyond himself with concern and disapproval if he'd known of the lesson he'd given Morgana, but at the same time Merlin knew he couldn't avoid giving her at least a couple more.

She needed to feel secure, safe, and confident she could keep her powers in check and hidden. Without that she would be all too vulnerable to being exploited and turned to darkness. As long as he could keep her confident in him, trusting him to keep Uther from suspecting anything, he knew she would be fine. As long as she knew she would be safe if she counted on him, his light of hope would keep the shadows at bay.

Merlin sighed to himself, thinking about that. Morgana was normally so self-assured, she needed support from no-one other than Gwen, and even then that was only for her nightmares. But her magic had shaken her. In matters regarding it, she was as lost as if walking without a lantern in a storm. She would gravitate towards anyone she felt could give her the answers she needed... And right now, that was him.

He was so distracted by his thoughts, that he was oblivious to the odd stare Arthur gave him when he arrived back at the man's chambers. The prince might have had his own thoughts and problems to deal with today, but that didn't mean he hadn't noticed something strange about his manservant's behaviour.

He waited until Merlin had set out the food on the table, before folding his arms across his chest and regarding him flatly.

"What's the matter? You haven't looked this depressed since Gaius made you clean his leech tank."

The servant just shrugged, non-committal.

"Nothing much. I was just thinking."

Arthur continued to regard him without moving.

"You're upset about the druid's, aren't you?" Merlin flinched at that, the prince starting to make his way over. "Don't try to lie to me. To be honest I wasn't too happy about it either. But they did take Morgana, and they paid the price."

"They didn't ta-"

Merlin averted his gaze, choking off his retort. Why was it he sometimes blurted things out the worst possible things. But instead of shouting at his manservant, demanding an answer to that, Arthur just nodded and sighed.

"I thought as much."

His servant gawked in surprised.

"Wait... What?"

Arthur sat down at the table, but didn't touch the food.

"Morgana looked rather upset on the way back to Camelot, and it wasn't about being kidnapped... I saw her trying to help the druids escape. The druid boy, Mordred, was with her. She wasn't a prisoner, she looked more like she'd gone of her own will. The question is, why?"

Merlin stood in silence, realising there was no way he could get out of this one. He just had to count on Arthur's open-mindedness, and pray this wasn't about to get both himself and Morgana into trouble. He hunched his shoulders, aware of Arthur's unwavering gaze. The prince knew from his servant's reaction that he knew something, and now he wanted to know what that was.

Merlin took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

"Swear you won't tell Gaius I told you... He'll skin me."

Arthur's eyebrows rose.

"Gaius knows about whatever this is?"

Again a nod.

"It's about Morgana's nightmares. They're... They're actually visions of the future. Gaius has been suppressing them with sleeping draughts as best he can, hiding from Morgana what they actually were. But recently they've been getting stronger, and my guess is that a sorcerer picked up on it and thought they could use her fear to turn her to their side."

Arthur was staring.

"Turn her to their side? Why would they do that?"

Merlin suppressed the urge to roll his eyes at that.

"Because she has visions of the future... She's a _Seer_. It's not magic, but close enough to it that the king had more than a dozen people with the same gift _burned at the stake._ Do you understand now why Gaius has been hiding it? From her _and_ from your father?"

An expression of horrified understanding came over the prince, and he rose to his feet scarcely believing it.

"She's... Does he really think my father would execute her?"

Merlin nodded.

"He does, or at least doesn't want to risk it. Not for an ability which is completely harmless to Camelot, and in fact has helped _predict_ certain attacks and let him prepare for them. The only person the visions harm is herself, with sheer terror at her nightmares. Why else you do you think she almost has a nervous breakdown every time something serious heads our way?"

Arthur started to pace, agitated.

"Then would I be right in guessing she sought out the Druids because she wanted answers? But then, how did she even know how to find them?" Merlin flinched again, the prince catching sight of it out the corner of his eye and frowning. "Merlin?"

The servant looked at his feet.

"I... may or may not have told her about where I'd heard some druids might be. After I asked Gaius to tell her the truth so she'd know not to be frightened anymore, and he refused to risk it. I didn't stop to think that the king might think she was kidnapped, and not that she'd left on her own. Gaius was more than a little upset with me."

"As he should be." Arthur stopped his pacing, cursing under his breath. "I swear you have a death wish. If my father found out about any of this, it would be enough to earn _you_ a meeting with the executioner's axe." He frowned. "But is she left on her own, what about the broken grate?"

"Maybe the sorcerer who'd been targeting her followed her once they realised she was gone? If they went to the risk of going after her inside the city, they'd definitely have gone after her. They probably fled once they realised you were on their trail."

Arthur grimaced.

"Leaving those innocent people to take the blame. They're lucky the patrols have turned up empty. That group of druids are now long gone, along with whatever other answers they could have given her... Does she know she's a Seer?"

Merlin nodded.

"Yes, and she's not scared anymore... I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone, since it would get us both in trouble."

Near the table, the prince ran his hand over his face in exasperation.

"Then you're lucky it's _me_ you're talking to. I'm already aware that Morgana is a sympathiser of the druids, and that so are _you_ since you refuse to believe magic is evil until it can be proven all magic is." He strode up to his manservant, pointing a finger at him and scowling. "But don't think I'll cover for you forever. I will this time, because no one else picked up that Morgana was upset about the druids being harmed. And because she went to them about something Gaius clearly sees as no threat to Camelot, and has been protecting her. But if I ever find you've been consorting with druids yourself, if you're caught, then you're on your own."

Merlin swallowed nervously, nodding.

"Understood." The prince turned away, as Merlin continued quietly. "But why _are_ you protecting me when you know what I think?"

Blue eyes pinned him to the spot with a glare.

"Do you _want_ me to report you to my father?"

Merlin jolted, raising his hands quickly.

"No no no! No, I don't. It's just... It's just I'm curious why you'd do that when I'm just a servant."

Arthur turned his back on him, moving to seat himself at the table once more.

"Because you're the one person around here I can count on to be blunt with me. The one person I can count on to make me question things when I'm about to do something foolish... And because you've trusted me with the knowledge of your opinion of magic. Trusted me not to use that knowledge against you or judge you for it." He sat down, giving Merlin another long look. "Just don't assume that makes you special. I make exception because you grew up under a different set of laws, and have a different viewpoint."

Merlin started to relax, feeling the vein of terror that had formed in his core, fading away.

"Truth be told I've never really had much to do with the Druids. One or two passed through Ealdor now and then, on their way to other places. They usually trade medicines for food. It's the village's only reliable source for them."

Arthur snorted quietly at that.

"And may I say I'm not surprised to hear that. If there's one thing I do agree with you on, that involves magic, it's that the Druids are a peaceful people. So long as they have sense enough to avoid entering Camelot, then I will make no quarrel with them."

He started to eat his food, leaving Merlin to do his chores while thinking over those words. He could read Arthur's intent on this. The prince would act like this conversation hadn't happened, and would not speak to anyone, not even Morgana, about it. It was the one way Arthur showed any sympathy for at least that one group of people who used magic. He'd turn a blind eye. And that he'd do that at all, kept alive Merlin's hope for the future.

And if Arthur could keep that open mind, and Morgana be aware of it, then it would only strengthen her confidence that things could change.

And if he wanted to change her supposed destiny of darkness, then that was something Merlin knew he needed to succeed at.

**~(-)~**

**Alaia Skyhawk: This links in with a line that Arthur uses in my later fics, where he mentions having known Morgana was a Seer for a long time. I wanted to include Arthur in this tight-knit balancing act that Merlin now has on his hands. Because it's later, in Sins of the Father and after The Witchfinder, that his sudden turn against magic as a result of Morgause, crushes what's left of Morgana's confidence in Merlin's protection and assurances at that point. Thus paving the way for the events of The Fires of Idirsholas.**


	19. Lancelot and Guinevere  'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Took me a while to get motivated to do this one. It's not exactly one of my favourites... Apologies in advance if this seems a bit rushed. I will likely be skipping/summarising/removing quite a few chunks of this just to get through it faster... Starting with a great massive chunk at the beginning since I've been feeling Writer's Blocked on doing it for so long :S**

**And to say something else, I actually managed to summarise 9 1/2 minutes of the episode into the first scene section below. That has GOT to be a record for me lol.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

~(-)~

Chapter 19: Lancelot and Guinevere ~Part 1~

It had started out as a trip just like all the others she'd made to her father's grave. Never had she expected it to go so wrong. Never had she expected to be ambushed...

Never had she expected to be forced to leave Gwen behind.

A single day and a night, that was all the time it had taken for her to be captured, escape, and now find herself rescued by Arthur and his men. But for Morgana the nightmare would never be over until Gwen was safe at her side once again.

And yet here _she_ was, wrapped in a cloak riding pillion behind Arthur for safety. Returning to Camelot without her best friend. A friend whom unbeknownst to her, had been forced to dress in the garments she'd discarded to take her place as the hostage 'Lady Morgana'... No, the nightmare was just beginning.

Uther's face would wear an expression of joy and relief when she'd soon see him. But while he'd move mountains to rescue her, her pleas to rescue her maid would meet only with cold dismissal... A servant could be easily replaced.

A sentiment that she did not share... and neither did did the prince who was her rescuer.

~(-)~

Blue eyes regarded their owner's master, the manservant able to read what many others would fail to see... The tiny crease of a frown, the faint tremble of a hand that wished to grab a blade and charge out to act. Both were accompanied by a tense and conflicted silence, one that he also knew well... Arthur was fighting with an internal dilemma.

Merlin sighed, shaking his head as he rose to his feet. The fire in the hearth now crackling cheerfully. When word had come in that Morgana's escort had failed to send their scout back, to report their safe arrival at Gorlois' grave, Uther had sent the prince and a search party out immediately. They'd found the escort all slaughtered on the road, the victim of an ambush, and Morgana nowhere to be seen. But the king's ward was no frail maiden, and had managed to escape and be found shortly after, the news she'd had of her maid had frozen away whatever relief Arthur had felt at finding her.

And when he'd sided with his father, when Morgana was told that no search would be made for Gwen, that ice had burned even deeper. It was something Merlin knew in Arthur, all too well.

Merlin sighed quietly to himself, just as unhappy but far better at hiding it. He knew what Arthur wanted right now. He knew what the prince was waiting for... And as irritating as it was to think that Arthur wouldn't make a move without the prompting of someone not bound by the same rules of propriety, he would oblige him.

The servant set the last of the supper plate on the waiting tray, bowing his head to hide a smile.

"Shall I go prepare the horse, Sire? And supplies for the journey?"

Arthur jolted, eyes snapping onto the back of his manservant. Staying there as Merlin turned his head just far enough to look at him knowingly from the corner of his eye. The tables were now turned, and now it was the servant who waited for the prince to say what he wanted him to say. Would he go rescue Gwen, and in doing so go against the wishes of the king?

Arthur remained utterly still for a moment, startled by what he saw in that glance. Startled by the knowledge that his servant was reading him so easily. It was almost frightening at times just how well Merlin had come to know him, and know his thoughts. He then sighed, and nodded.

"Please do, before Morgana comes here and starts ranting at me. At the very least I can use her as an excuse. I can tell my father later, that I agreed to scout out the situation to keep Morgana happy. And if... _when_ we come back with Gwen, I'll tell him that we found her sloppily guarded and easily snatched."

Merlin turned to him fully, now smiling almost victoriously.

"And when he tries to tell you off for it, Morgana's smile will stop him." He picked up the tray and headed for the door. "I'll see you in the stables, since I'm sure you can pack your bag for this yourself."

That remark bordering almost on sheer cheek, Arthur blinked for an instant as the door of his chambers closed. And then he let out a sigh, the tension leaving him to be replaced almost by a sense of relief. Merlin could be uncannily astute at times, and this was one of them. If anything could disarm the king's wrath for this disobedience, it would be Morgana's joy at Gwen's return... A joy that he, Arthur, would share in even if not openly.

He left his seat and grabbed the bag dumped near the door. There was little to add to it since he was still wearing his chainmail, and only a handful of things had been removed from it since returning from the search for Morgana.

He was just grabbing the last couple of items, when the door of his chambers burst open and the woman in question charged in ranting in a tone of hysterical anger.

"How can you be so heartless? Gwen is the most kind, loyal person that you would ever hope to meet! And she has been _more_ than a friend to all of us!"

"...Morgana."

"And _you_ would leave her at the mercy of those _animals!_"

"Morgana."

She glared, once again interrupting him even as he slid a tube of maps into his bag.

"Have you no shame? Do you think of no-one but yourself?"

"Morgana."

"I knew you were many things, Arthur Pendragon, but I didn't know you were a _gutless-_"

Arthur took her by the arm and faced her, startling her into silence before he resumed what he was doing while speaking in smug contradiction to her words.

"_Morgana..._ Perhaps if you would stop shouting at me for one second, you would notice that I am _packing_."

She went quiet, watching him for a moment before the anger deflated out of her and understanding flowed in.

"You're going after Gwen."

He glanced at her again.

"Of course I'm going after her. What do you take me for? I couldn't disagree with Father in public."

He threw the now packed saddle bag over his shoulder, heading for the door and pausing when she called out to him.

"Arthur... Bring her home."

He gave her a small smile of reassurance and disappeared through the door, unaware of a similar scene playing out in the Court Physician's chambers. Where an old man bid his ward good luck and asked only that he make sure he return safely.

Merlin would have had no trouble sneaking to the stables and getting the horses outside the castle's east gate. It would take only a brief flick of magic to make the guards ignore them and him for a few minutes. But getting out with Arthur in tow would be considerably more difficult, although he did at least one unintentionally smart thing when he insisted on inspecting the guard on the citadel gates before moving the horses... He left Merlin there with the instruction to 'distract' them.

Merlin grinned to himself once Arthur was gone, having spotted an unsteady-looking stack of barrels waiting to be taken to storage once it was light. He raised a hand, a whispered spell sending one that was on its side rolling slowly towards the pair of guards.

They startled a little when they heard it, watching it warily only to become rather nervous when it inexplicably stopped.

Merlin continued to grin, as a spear was tentatively used to prod the barrel, and twitched his hand to right the barrel.

"_Aliese._" He chuckled quietly to himself at the way the two men jumped backwards in fright before poking at the barrel again. Leaving them distracted from the rest of the barrels about to come their way. "_Sweor tha._"

Two sets of eyes looked up and went wide, before Merlin winced sympathetically at the outcome and clatter of armour that followed.

Arthur returned a few minutes later to find his manservant stood waiting for him... Two castle guardsmen laid flat out and unconscious having been knocked out by a stampede of runaway barrels.

He stared, not sure whether to be annoyed or impressed.

"What did you do? I said distract them, _not knock them out._"

Merlin turned to face him, arms folded, and gave him a long and irritated look.

"There's just no pleasing you sometimes."

**~(-)~**

**Alaia Skyhawk: There we go, chapter done. I added that little interaction with Arthur and Merlin (Since it's true that Arthur often waits for Merlin's prompt before doing something against Uther's wishes) as an apology for cramming the first 9 mins of the episode into a cop out of about 100 words because I kept getting stuck on it.**


	20. Lancelot and Guinevere  'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: And here's the next part.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

~(-)~

Chapter 20: Lancelot and Guinevere ~Part 2~

Rawkous laughter surrounded her, this room a barbaric parody of the feasts the nobles of Camelot held. Hengist was cruel and vicious man, that had been clear the moment she'd been presented to him. It was little wonder his henchman had put her in Morgana's clothes and pass her off as her in order to avoid his wrath.

Gwen kept her eyes lowered, enduring the leering glances she was getting and eating what little food she could stomach in this setting. Even though she knew she was doomed, she couldn't bring herself to starve. It might have seemed foolish, but part of her refused to give up. After all, miracles did sometimes happen. Didn't they? Hadn't she faced death in the past, execution, only to be saved?

Gwen cursed herself inwardly for that hope. That prayer. Merlin had been the one to orchestrate that miracle, with his stubborn refusal to leave her to die. But she was far from Camelot now, and held in the heart of a mercenary castle at the edge of Mercia. To top it off she was just a servant, and she knew that Uther would ignore any demand for a ransom. But at least Morgana was safe... She hadn't been found by Hengist's men, which meant she was fine. Arthur would have found her by now, and taken her home.

Her thoughts were shattered when the foul-smelling, fur-garbed, overweight barbarian rose to his feet. His tone one of gloating, confidence, and glee.

"Silence!" Hengist smiled, savage and satisfied. "Our royal guest, Lady Morgana, has grown bored. She needs entertaining."

A roar of laughter rose from those attending the feast, while Gwen tried not to flinch away from the man's touch on her shoulder and all eyes turned to the cage that dominated the room.

It was set against the far wall, filling most of the room, with the tables surrounding it on three sides. There were two ways in. The first was a small gate in this side of it, and the other was the gated passage in the far wall. That gate rose, allowing a shaven-headed warrior in. A warrior who was followed by an opponent, the sight of which stopped her heart with shock.

Lancelot.

He saw her, she knew he did, but after the barest instant his averted his gaze. But how could he be here? And why did he have that look of defeat in the depths of his eyes? The brutal fight that followed seemed to answer it, done for the enjoyment of the jeering and shouting rabble outside the cage. But still, some honour still showed in him as he refused to kill his opponent. Not that it mattered. The bald, wrinkled, giant rat-like wildeoren that was released into the cage finished the other man off in a far more grusome fashion.

When the swordsman collected the payment for his win, he didn't even look at Gwen as he answered Hengist's query for his name. But there was the tiniest flicker when she was introduced to him as Lady Morgana.

And when he came and found her at her cell a short while later, to speak in secret and give her hope. That was when she knew that, as unlikely as it had seemed, a chance of a miracle had found her.

And when she saw the look of hope in _his_ eyes, at her words that she believed the hope in him was not gone. Despite the bitter world he'd found himself in after leaving Camelot, he had found his miracle too. A purpose to which to devote himself... A cause for which to fight.

Her freedom.

~(-)~

It was the thud of his servant falling from Bitan's saddle that made Arthur stop his mount and turn. Glaring down at the dazed and disorientated Merlin, who now had the finicky and snappy gelding nudging at him.

"What _are_ you doing, Merlin?"

"I must have fallen asleep. I'm exhausted... Can we just rest for a bi-" His words were choked off when he had half the contents of a water canteen tipped over his face, his tone turning sarcastic. "...Thank you. That feels so much better."

Arthur was still glaring.

"Gwen's life is at stake. We cannot afford to waste a second."

He turned and started away again, leaving Merlin no choice but to get back on Bitan and follow.

The brief rest Arthur did allow, some two hours later, ended with the other half of the canteen's contents tipped over his head. Forcing a groggy and increasingly grumpy secret warlock to open eyes that did not want to open. He wanted to save Gwen just as much as Arthur did, but it seemed he was the only one with the common sense to know that if they arrived there too tired to think straight, it wouldn't do her much good.

"Did you get any rest at all?"

Arthur, who was resecuring his bags to his horse's saddle, didn't look at him.

"I couldn't sleep."

Merlin frowned, exasperated, and started to get up.

"I've never seen you like this... about anyone."

That earned him a wary glance, like Arthur had something he wanted to hide.

"What are you talking about?"

"Gwen." Another wary glance, abruptly averted. "You really care about her, don't you?"

"What I care about is not wasting any more time talking. Get moving."

Those words were clipped, which to Merlin translated as classic 'Arthur wishes to avoid this topic of conversation because he's a clotpole who refuses to admit his feelings'. Of course, if he were awake of the ultimatum being delivered to Gwen at this moment, warning her that if no word of the ransom being paid arrived by the next dawn she'd be dead, he would be sharing the prince's haste.

In the end he followed wordlessly, keeping the numerous retorts in his mind to himself. They rode for another hour, before Arthur stopped and hobbled to horses to prevent them from straying... Unaware that Merlin told them to do the same thing, quietly whispering words to them in the Old Tongue. He'd found out quite a while back, that Arthur's horse had the same quirk for understanding such commands as Bitan had.

Arthur, of course, was oblivious to the whole quiet exchange between warlock and horses. Instead pouring over the map he'd gotten from his bag.

"The ransom was supposed to be delivered to the Veil of Denaria. If they're holding Gwen anywhere, it has to be here." He pointed to a small, marked castle when Merlin arrived at his side, before indicating the mountains ahead of them. "Which means, to save a day's riding, we need to cut through the... Tunnels of Andor."

Both their eyes now looked down the slope in front of them, to the trio of cave openings that waited there. And catching the expression on the prince's face, Merlin started to shake his head.

"Oh no. I know that face. I'm not going to like this, am I? What's in the tunnels?"

"They're infested with wildeoren."

Merlin was still staring.

"What are wildeoren?"

Arthur rolled up the map, holding his hands a long way apart before quickly bringing them closer together as he spoke.

"They're like giant... baby rats."

Merlin raised his eyebrows, starting to relax."

"Baby rats? They don't sound so bad."

"They feast on human flesh..."

"Maybe we should go over the mountains."

Ignoring that request, Arthur looked around and made a beeline for some nearby bushes. Grabbing handfuls of the small berries that were on them and smearing the pulp over his exposed face, hands, and parts of his armour.

"Wildeoren are completely blind, they hunt by sense of smell. Gaja berries will put them off the scent, so if we smear ourselves with them, perhaps we can pass through the tunnels undetected."

Merlin, having decided there was some merit in that theory, grabbed some berries for himself only to bite back the urge to swear in disgust when he crushed one of them against his face.

"These _stink!_"

Arthur gestured to the tunnels.

"Perhaps you're rather be eaten alive?"

That changed Merlin's mind, prompting him to ask for some more berries and getting a handful of them mushed into his face by Arthur. When the task was done they grabbed some stout branches and added pre-oiled torch rags from their bag to them. They had enough to last for three of four hours of light if they used them sensibly.

The berries worked, although that was only proven by an uncomfortably close call whereby Merlin literally found himself nose-to-nose with one of the creatures before it decided he didn't smell like food and walked off. It took a little under three hours to reach the other side of the tunnels, both men descending on the first river they found to wash the foul-smelling fruit from their skin.

The good mood didn't last though, not when a stray comment by Arthur about Gaja berries actually working made Merlin stare at him in utter disbelief.

"You didn't _know _if they'd work?"

Arthur just shrugged and got back to his feet."

"Not for sure."

Merlin gaped, rising also, completely incredulous and more than a little upset. He'd _trusted_ Arthur's word, been face-to-face with that _thing_, and he had't known if they'd work?

"_Now_ you tell me?" He started to wave a hand around. "Oh, what's that wildeoren eating? It's all right, it's just Merlin. You trying to get us both killed?"

Arthur didn't even try to hide his amusement at the tirade, although he did at least try to be sincere in what he said.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have risked your life like that."

Merlin went quiet for a moment, deciding to get his own back with some teasing of his own.

"Well... They do say that _love_ makes you do strange things."

The smile vanished from Arthur's face.

"What are you talking about?"

It was Merlin's turn to look amused.

"Can't you just admit your feelings for Gwen?" Arthur turned and started to walk away, avoiding the subject, and Merlin called out after him. "It's so obvious. A blind man could see it. It is really that hard to admit that you like her? Just say it."

"_I can't._" Arthur spun to face him, his eyes full of a hurt that silenced Merlin on the spot. "How can I admit that... I think about her all the time. Or that... I care about her more than anyone. How can I admit that... I don't know what I'll do if any harm comes to her."

Merlin's expression softened into sympathy.

"Why can't you?"

Arthur gave him a glare, voice verging on a shout before gradualy fading to pained murmur.

"Because _nothing_ can ever happen between us... To admit my feelings, knowing that, _hurts_ too much."

Merlin took a step towards him, defiant of that view.

"Who's to say nothing can happen?"

Arthur nearly scoffed at that.

"My father won't even let me rescue a servant. Do you honestly believe he'd let me marry one?"

"You want to _marry_ Gwen?"

Arthur saw Merlin's eyebrows shoot up at that, and gestured sharply in protest.

"No! No I... I don't know." He sighed, as Merlin raised his hands in surrender to drop the topic. "It's all talk, amd that's all it can ever be."

Seeing his friend's pain in saying that, and determined to give him hope, Merlin frowned.

"When you're king, you can change that."

"...I can't expect Guinevere to wait for me..."

Merlin start to smile, approaching the prince.

"If she feels the same way that you do... she'll wait for you."

Arthur looked at him, thoughtful, before he straitened himself and faced the reality of the current situation.

"We don't even know if she's still alive."

"She is! We _will_ find her."

Arthur looked in the face of that surety, that resolve, and found his own renewed. Turning and striding away along the river.

"Come on. We've got a long walk ahead of us." Merlin started to follow, only to be cut short when the prince suddenly turned. "Oh, and Merlin... If you dare tell anyone about this, I promise I will make your life a living hell."

Merlin kept a straight face, although it was a challenge with the retort he had for that one.

"You mean more than you already do?"

Arthur couldn't help the twich of a smile at that.

"Yeah."

He walked away, Merlin tilting his head as if casually musing as he followed.

"We could talk about your feelings _while_ we walk."

"Shut up, Merlin."

The two of them disappeared along the riverbank, Merlin with a smile on his face. All that remained now was to rescue Gwen, and they would be at the castle by nightfall.

**~(-)~**

**Alaia Skyhawk: That chapter was much easier to write. While this ep may not be my favourite plot-wise, it has some great Arthur and Merlin moments and banter :)**


	21. Lancelot and Guinevere  'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: And here's the next part... Why do I find it so hard to motivate myself to do this episode? It's been two weeks since I did part 2! (Flails)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

~(-)~

Chapter 21: Lancelot and Guinevere ~Part 3~

"Gwen."

The quiet call of her real name roused her from fearful though, huddled as she was in the corner of her cell. A familiar voice, asking her to respond with that single word, coming from one of the small grilles set high in the wall near the bed.

She stood up, using the piece of furniture to bring her face level with the tiny window into the hallway above the chamber's side. And there, peering through the mesh of metal between them, was the man who was risking so much to try and help her.

"Lancelot."

The swordsman regarded her with concern, but also relief.

"I was terrified I would find your cell empty."

Gwen's expression was tearful, with a hint of terror in her eyes.

"There's been no word from Uther. I fear Hengist is becoming suspicious."

"You must keep up the pretence. I will not allow you to die here."

Her fear for herself changed to fear for him, as she frowned ever so slightly.

"What about you?"

"I have little to live for."

"Don't say that."

There was a bite to Gwen's words as she said that, a protest. But Lancelot could only remain solemn.

"It's the truth... For all my words, for all that I believed. I have come to nothing."

Gwen reached out, her fingers pushing through the gaps in the mesh to twine with his.

"You are everything that is right with this world."

There was a pause of surprise, and he started to smile softly.

"I did not know you felt that way."

Their eyes met, fingers still held fast.

"I didn't know I could even feel this way about someone."

Lancelot's smile widened with hope.

"Then you have given me a reason to live." There was the sound of a nearby door, cutting the conversation short, and Lancelot regarded her determinedly. "Be ready. I will come for you before nightfall."

He stood up and hurried away, getting well out of sight as Gwen hurriedly seated herself upon the bed once more. Thus he did not see as she was dragged up to see Hengist, nor hear the barbarous man question her as to why Uther had not yet paid the ransom. He did not see her terror as the brutal leader of these mercenaries grabbed her by the hand and made his ultimatum... That if the ransom wasn't paid by dawn, he would kill her.

But nor did she see or hear what followed when she was dragged back to her cell, as Hengist called one of his men to bring Kendrick, the man who'd captured her, to him... Remarking that perhaps _he_ could explain why 'Lady Morgana' had the hands of a serving-girl...

Gwen remained huddled on the bed in her cell, crying after that encounter. The hours until she knew she would die, crawling by with agonising slowness. Only the thought of Lancelot and his promise to come for her, kept her from breaking down completely... Until the time when the dungeon guards were brought a pot of stew to warm over their fire.

The pair waited for it to heat, idly sharpening weapons by the torchlight. They were oblivious to the man who appeared at the grille in the ceiling above them, and to the fine, weighted cord he unravelled to hang just a few inches above the contents of the pot. That cord was attached to a bottle of sleeping potion, which he carefully tipped so that a few drops of the contents would run down the cord to drip quietly into the stew. He then quickly reeled it up again, pocketing it before moving to a new position.

Lancelot watched the guards eat the now spiked stew, unaware that up in the castle, Kendrick was confessing that Gwen was actually Morgana's maid. He didn't have to wait long for the potion to do its work, and as soon as both were unconscious, he hurried over and grabbed the keys. They would not remain asleep for long.

He went to the door of Gwen's cell, opening it and smiling to match the smile that lit up her face at seeing him.

"We don't have a moment to lose."

She took his offered hand, the two of them fleeing the cell and heading for the siege tunnel out of the castle. Behind them Hengist, having left Kendrick to be killed by a Wildeoren, arrived at the cell minutes later. Rage and vengeance in his voice as he screamed to his men to find her.

The echo of his shout reached Gwen and Lancelot, the latter pointing to the correct passage.

"Take this path. It will take you out beyond the castle walls. I will buy you as much time as I can."

Gwen shook her head, clinging to his hand.

"I'm not leaving you."

"You must."

"No... I will not leave you hear to die."

Lancelot regarded her, a touch of sadness in his eyes as he put his hands to the sides of her face.

"I would die for you a hundred times over... Live, for me, or everything that I am has been for nothing."

Gwen gazed into his eyes for several moments, leaning in for one last desperate kiss of goodbye, before gazing at him again once their lips had parted.

"As long as I live, my feelings for you will never change."

He stepped back solemnly, letting go of her and pointing to the passage once more.

"Run... Don't stop running until you are well away from here." She hesitated, and he pointed again. "_Run_."

Gwen turned at last, and raced away down the passage. Meanwhile Lancelot watched her go and drew his sword, before turning to go back the way they'd come and throwing himself into the path of their pursuers. Fighting with the fierce desire to protect her.

~(-)~

Outside, the dark of night closing in, two sets of eyes regarded the castle from the cover of the nearby trees. Both were tired from the hike, but both were determined.

Arthur looked at the building, with its crude and rough construction, his tone calculating.

"We'll have to scale the walls."

Merlin glanced at him, unenthusiastic at that prospect.

"Maybe there's another way in."

The response to that was as sarcastic as could be expected, as the prince started to make his move towards the darkest side of the castle perimeter.

"Perhaps you'd like to go knock on the castle doors. I'm sure if you ask nicely, they'll hand Gwen over to you."

Merlin bit back a retort, following. Wishing beyond wishing that he didn't have to hide his magic, or he'd have done pretty much that... Save that 'asking nicely' would have actually been more 'knock out every guard with a spell, and walk in'.

They reached the base of one of the towers, Arthur pointing out a narrow window part-way up. And then began the climb, where a servant grumbled while a certain prince accused him of acting like a girl.

~(-)~

Inside the castle things were far less quiet, as men and women bayed for the blood of the man in the fight-cage to be shed. Hengist's eyes reflected that same murderous intent, as he glared through the wooden bars at the captured Lancelot.

"Before you die, I can promise you the most unimaginable pain."

Ignoring the roars of laughter from the mob, Lancelot returned that gaze calmly and without fear. His composure not dented in the least by the beating he'd already sustained.

"You can do what you will with me, I do not care. You can do no harm to Guinevere."

Hengist's expression brightened into a semi-insane smile.

"Was that her name? A serving girl? And you really believe that she is worth dying for?"

Lancelot smiled back. It was the smile of a man who's spirit would never be broken by those who were about to kill him.

"She means more to me than you will ever understand."

The mass of men and women began to laugh, Hengist looking smug as if he'd been waiting for something like that to be said. And then he signalled for the gate at the rear of the cage to be opened... and a bound Gwen was hauled in and thrown to the floor beside Lancelot.

Hengist laughed at the look of horror on the man's face, and the defeat in Gwen's eyes.

"You thought that she got away? But no... you failed her. And that must hurt you... more than I could _ever_ understand."

His mocking tone made the mob roar with laughter, and Lancelot to glare at him angrily but impotently from within the cage.

~(-)~

There was a muffled yelp as someone slipped and quickly re-grabbed a handhold, while the man accompanying up the wall muttered.

"You really are completely useless, Merlin."

"Well it's harder than it looks." Arthur glanced down at the servant a short way below him, shaking his head and resuming his climb towards the now close window at a rather brisk pace that made Merlin frown. "Oh, now you're just showing off."

Arthur reached the window and disappeared through it, before reappearing in time to reach down and haul his manservant up the last couple of feet.

The two of them crept out of the chamber they found themselves in, sneaking down the tower stairs until they reached the guard-post at the bottom. Arthur then glanced in the door of the small room, and murmured after noting there were only two men in there.

"You distract them. I'll knock them out."

Merlin paused, looking at with a frown.

"How do I distract them?"

Arthur slung his arm over Merlin's shoulder, drawing him forward as if to explain before bodily shoving the servant into the room.

Merlin stumbled down the steps into it, coming to a halt as the two men rose to their feet. One of them scowled.

"What are you doing there?"

Merlin began to slowly circle to the right, trying to keep the room's table between him and them.

"N-nothing... Actually, it's a funny story. I was out walking, I took a wrong turn, and here I am. Do you know the way to the Vale of Dennaria?"

Their backs were now to the door, and they were still scowling.

"Who are you?"

Merlin saw Arthur casually and smugly stroll up behind them, at once both relieved and irritated as he pointed him out to them.

"Me, I'm no one... It's him you need to worry about."

They turned, both taking a fist to the face the instant they did so. A few minutes later found the guards stripped to their undergarments, and a prince and his manservant now disguised as Hengist's men. Safe in that new identity, they walked openly through the passageways until the sound of many people drew their attention to the castle's 'great' hall.

They entered cautiously, eyeing the cage that dominated the room, as Hengist's taunting words brought their regard to bear on the two people tied up inside of it.

"What do you say? Shall I spare them?"

Laughter rang out, alongside jeering, as the chant of 'kill' filled the room. Inside the cage, Gwen tearfully looked over her shoulder at Lancelot.

"I'm sorry, this is all my fault."

He shook his head.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You reminded me of who I am. I will die with faith in my heart. That is worth more than anything."

"_Release the Wildeoren!_"

Hengist's shout rose above the jeering, and the gate at the back of the cage rose up. Gwen and Lancelot could not help but look on in fear as the rat-like creature emerged into the light and began snuffling around... Edging closer and closer with each moment until someone climbed over the cage top and leapt out of nowhere.

Arthur cut the ropes binding Gwen and Lancelot together, throwing a sword to the latter before they both began to attack the creature.

"What are you doing here, Lancelot?"

"I came to save Gwen. What about you?"

"Likewise."

Outside the cage, Merlin, who had been watching the fight anxiously, saw a furious Hengist ready a crossbow. A quick glance at the chandelier above the man, and a whispered incantation, brought it came plummeting down towards him, forcing him to dodge and lose the weapon under the feet of the baying mass of men and women.

The raging man then drew his sword, the flash of torchlight off the weapon catching Arthur's attention. The prince then regarded the baying mob, and knew there was only one way out.

"The tunnel! It's our only chance." He shouted above the noise, having spotted his manservant ducked down on the floor trying to keep from being noticed. "Merlin! Don't just there cowering! Let's go!"

Merlin quickly and surprisingly agilely clambered up and over to drop into the cage, as Hengist unlocked the hall-side gate so that he himself to could also enter. But the Wildeoren was between him and his targets, forcing him to use his blade to drive it back as he circled it.

Meanwhile the rescuers and escapees ran down the ramp beyond the rear gate, Lancelot urging Arthur ahead.

"Take Guinevere. I'll hold them off."

Gwen turned, refusal in her eyes as she rushed back to him.

"No!"

"Guinevere. We have to go."

Arthur's tone brooked no refusal, as he took her firmly by the arm and led her away.

Merlin and Lancelot watched them disappear into the darkness, before looking to where Hengist now had his back to the gate. There was only a moment's pause, before the warlock of the two acted. Safe in the knowledge that the man beside him already knew his secret.

"_Lease fearr anga!_"

The rope that held the gate raised, snapped, causing it to plummet into place. Hengist spun to face it when he heard it fall, screaming for it to be raised before the beast behind him, lunged.

Merlin and Lancelot winced at the following screams, turning and fleeing, knowing that the Wildeoren would keep the now dead Hengist's followers too busy to come after them.

Lancelot commented as they ran.

"I see you're still up to your old tricks, Merlin."

"It's probably best that you don't tell anyone about that."

They soon caught up with Gwen and Arthur, at the locked gate at the end of the tunnel out. Lancelot spoke to the prince and Merlin with great relief, while Arthur pried at the chains holding it shut.

"It's good to see you both. Where are your knights?"

Arthur glanced at him, still working on the chain while his expression said 'yes, my answer is as crazy as it sounds'.

"It's just us."

Lancelot regarded him with shock, a glance at a nodding Merlin, confirming that ludicrous statement.

The chain broke, Arthur urging everyone out before Lancelot took Gwen by the hand. The prince saw the long look that passed between them, _saw_ how Gwen looked at the man who had almost died alongside her, and a flicker of hurt clouded his eyes.

Merlin saw it as well, before he led Gwen into the night. Lancelot pausing beside Arthur to give him thanks.

"Thank you, Arthur. We owe you our lives."

Dawn saw them several miles away from the castle, hidden in an area of thickets within the woods. Gathered around the camp-fire, food having just been eaten, at last they could relax enough to take time for explanations.

Lancelot was the one to speak, still in wonder at the two rescuers coming alone.

"I'm surprised that you would undertake such a rescue mission... with just the two of you."

Arthur, who had been directing glances at Gwen filled with concealed pain, answered solemnly.

"My father would not risk the lives of his knights, for a servant."

"And yet you disobeyed him and came here anyway."

Arthur hesitated, refusing to look at either Lancelot or Gwen as he lied to them.

"Truth is, I only came because Morgana begged me."

Merlin hid his own reaction to what he knew was a blatant lie, and his reaction to the look of deep disappointment in Gwen's eyes before she pointedly looked anywhere but at the prince.

She then stood up, falsely cheerful, and walked a short distance away to find somewhere to lie down.

"I think I will get some rest."

Arthur threw the stick he'd been toying with into the fire, also getting up and going in the opposite direction.

"We should all get some rest."

Lancelot watched then go, a hint of suspicion in his eyes as he got up to patrol.

"I'll stand guard for a while."

Only Merlin was left by the fire, alone as he murmured to himself.

"I'll just sit here then."

He didn't sit for long, only until both Gwen and Arthur were asleep, before heading to where Lancelot stood at the brow of the hollow they were camped in.

The swordsman waited for the warlock to seat himself on a rock, before speaking quietly.

"It is true? That Arthur came to rescue Gwen, because Morgana begged him?" Merlin remained awkwardly silent, but that was answer enough. "He has feeling for her, doesn't he?"

Again awkward silence, although this time Merlin did speak after a moment.

"What about you? Do you have feelings for Gwen?"

Lancelot looked away for a moment.

"My feelings do not matter... I will not come between them." He hesitated, making his choice as painful for him as it was. "Tell her... Tell Gwen that she has changed me forever, but some things cannot be."

He sighed, sheathing his sword and starting to walk away, Merlin rising to his feet.

"Wait. You're leaving _now?_"

The pained regard that faced him, choked off any further protest, as Lancelot gave him a single weak smile of farewell.

"I leave them to your care, Merlin. I know you will keep them safe."

Lancelot walked away, while Merlin remained frozen to the spot unable to say anything else. He stayed there, keeping watch, for three more hours before he heard Arthur starting to stir. That was the signal to go stamp out the fire and get ready to head for home.

Gwen woke as Merlin kicked dirt onto the fire, looking around in puzzlement when she noticed a face was missing. Arthur was already moving about, having not asked questions when his manservant had mutely shook his head at the prince's silent query. But Gwen wasn't so quick to realise what had transpired.

"Where's Lancelot?" She was smiling, like she expected the swordsman to appear over the edge of the hollow. But then she saw the guilty look that Merlin gave her, and stood up in sudden and growing denial. "Where is he?"

It hurt more to reply to that, than Merlin wanted to admit.

"He's gone."

"...No..."

Merlin walked over to her, knowing he had to deliver Lancelot's words.

"He said that some things can never be. He wanted you to know that you had changed him forever."

Gwen nodded to that, clearly fighting not to cry. Arthur saw as she turned her back on Merlin, hiding the tears that welled up in her eyes. He waited only a few moments, before breaking the silence.

"We have a long walk ahead of us. We should get moving."

Gwen quickly wiped away her tears, following after the two men. It was well into the next day before they reached where Merlin and Arthur had left the horses, and a further day to arrive back in Camelot with Gwen riding pillion behind Merlin.

Their was minimal fuss at their return when they rode into the stables, what with Arthur having cited going on a hunting/scouting trip as his reason for leaving the city. That the supposedly kidnapped maid was with them would soon spread though, which meant the prince was going to have to do some quick explaining to his father to avoid punishment.

But that was far from his mind as he made his way to Morgana's chambers. She was there, stood in silence at the top of the stairs near her rooms. Looking out the window over the central courtyard. Arthur had suspected as much, hence entering the castle from the stables to avoid her spotting them arrive.

He reached the stop of the stairs, calling out to her.

"Morgana." She turned her head to look at him, just as he smiled and stepped aside. "There's someone here to see you."

"Gwen!" The maid had been revealed as he moved, and Morgana's face lit up with joy and relief as the two friends reached out and pulled each other into a fierce hug. "I thought I'd never see you again."

The two having spun round in the hug, Gwen was able to see the oddly wistful and sad expression on Arthur's face as he watched the reunion. But she did not question it as he walked away and descended the stairs, off to report to his father.

Merlin met him at the bottom of the stairs, falling into step beside him as they headed for the council chambers. He knew was Arthur was about to have to face, smiling and doing his best to lighten the mood.

"Look on the bright side... You've still got me."

The prince directed a mock look of disdain at his servant for that, only marginally annoyed.

"Is that supposed to cheer me up?"

Merlin shrugged.

"I thought it might."

Arthur rolled his eyes, falling into the regular routine that was their banter. Everything was going to be just fine.

"You _really_ are a complete idiot, aren't you, Merlin?"

**~(-)~**

**Alaia Skyhawk: Whew! Got it done. And now I am off to bed, as it is 0:38am!**


	22. The Definition of Nobility 'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well we're on to the next sub-ep, and no worries about me getting writer's block on the up-coming double episode after this... It's one of my favourites :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

~(-)~

Chapter 22: The Definition of Nobility ~Part 1~

Merlin could sense Arthur's tension as they made their way to the Council Chambers. He felt a bit tense himself, what with all the stares the two of them were getting in regards to what they were wearing. He near twitched to get the black, leather jerkin off Arthur, so at least he just in his normal chainmail, but the prince didn't stop and give him the chance to. Instead he just strode into the chambers when he got there, while behind him his servant did his best not to wince.

Because the look Uther gave to his son, seeing him garbed like that, could have frozen over a lake in the peak of summer.

"It's just been brought to my attention, that far from returning with game from your 'hunting trip', you have returned with Morgana's _maid_. Did I not make it clear that _no_ rescue was to be made?"

Merlin cringed, glad that he'd been able to remain need the doors. But Arthur remained composed and, dare he say it... casual?

The prince nodded in point, and answered.

"You did, Sire, and a rescue was not my intent. I knew that Morgana would remain distraught, and perhaps even be foolish enough to attempt a rescue herself, so I decided to scout the area I expected Hengist to be. So that I could confirm to her with certainty that Guinevere was dead. Once it was confirmed, Morgana would have been able to move on and adjust to having a new servant."

Uther frowned a little at that, his anger fading just a touch.

"And yet when you found her alive, you _risked your life_ to bring her back? That is unacceptable."

Again Arthur remained composed, and in fact he _laughed._

"Father, there was no risk. The man who was supposed to take Morgana to Hengist, apparently lied to him that Gwen was her after Morgana escaped him. The entire encampment was poorly guarded, and his men were all so _drunk_ from celebrating the ransom they expected to get, that knocking a few out to get a disguise was but child's play." He folded his arms across his chest, radiating confidence. "It was a simple matter to take Gwen from her cage... after dealing with Hengist or course. The chaos when his men found him dead, provided ample cover for us to leave unnoticed. He won't be troubling Camelot again, and as a bonus Morgana is overjoyed at her maid's safe return."

The king stared, surprised.

"You killed Hengist?"

Arthur nodded, as if it should be obvious.

"Certainly. We cannot let it be known that we allowed a man, who attempted to kidnap your ward, to go unpunished. It would give others the idea that they could attempt to do the same. Hengist will serve as an example of what will happen to those who may be tempted to try the same."

The members of the Court and Council who were present, were all murmuring and nodding in agreement with the reasoning. Uther nodded as well, after a moment. Reassured that his son had acted for the benefit of the kingdom, and not just to indulge the wishes of Morgana.

"Very well, I'll expect you to write me a full report."

Arthur bowed to his father, then turned to leave at that clear dismissal. He'd heard from Merlin what really happened to Hengist. That Lancelot had cut the rope that held up the cage's gate, trapping the man inside it with the Wildeoren... to gruesome results. That the rest of the story was almost entirely a lie, didn't trouble him as much as it should... But then he was never going to admit to his father that he'd gone because he couldn't bear the thought of losing Gwen.

He returned to his chambers, dropping his sword on the table with a sigh. Behind him, Merlin was already heading to the hearth to light the fire. The servant then glancing at him and speaking with approval.

"You handled that well. If I hadn't known better, I'd never have known you were lying."

"But it was still lying... To my father, no less."

Arthur slumped down onto the nearest chair, only to be pulled to his feet again when Merlin came over to help him out of his armour. The servant wasn't even giving him a _moment_ to sit down.

"Don't feel guilty about something you did for the right reasons. If you'd told him the truth, Gwen would have been banished, Morgana would have been devastated... and you would never have forgiven yourself for it." He saw the glare Arthur directed at him, returning it with a flat stare. "No, I'm not going to bring _that_ up. Even without that, you'd feel guilty if you got Gwen banished. You hate it when your mistakes cause suffering for innocent people."

Belt and jerkin now removed, Merlin yanked Arthur's chainmail unceremoniously up over his head. Walking off with it and putting it with the sword on the table. Meanwhile Arthur could only stare at him, finding himself once again surprised, when he shouldn't be, that Merlin knew him so well.

He sighed, finally able to sit down and remove his boots.

"Bring me up some food, and set up a bath. Don't worry about cleaning anything until tomorrow, except yourself."

Merlin might have given him a glare for that remark, except he knew it was just Arthur's backwards way of giving him the rest of the day to himself besides those two chores and bringing supper. It was a chance to rest, and also to check on Gwen.

He dumped the chainmail and jerkin he'd taken from Hengist's men, with Arthur's mail and sword. The jerkin he'd see if he could sell to the scrap and rag merchant, and the chainmail he could quite legitimately keep for himself. It was of poor quality compared to what was made for the Knights of Camelot, and would never be accepted even for the castle spares. But with a few choice spells, it would be just as strong and look almost as pretty.

Merlin left Arthur's chambers and headed to the kitchens to make a quick raid, before the head cook got the chance to complain about the odour that currently clung to him. Food retrieved, he took that back to the prince before getting the bathtub from the storage room at the end of the hall. And if the water that he brought up was already hot despite there being very little delay in getting it, he'd just say he'd pulled rank as the prince's manservant, and gone into the laundry to take it from the heated cistern in there. Arthur was hardly going to go down there and ask if he'd actually done that.

It was with a sigh of relief once the bath was emptied and put away, that Merlin at last made his way to Gaius' chambers. Right now he wanted nothing more than a nice hot bath of his own, and he didn't care if that meant hauling water up from the ground floor for it. It had been more than a month since he'd had time to set up a bath in private, instead of using the servants' bathing room. He could soak the ache from his limbs, relax, and perhaps even prop his spellbook up so he could read while he did that.

The daydreaming about hot water was cut short though, when he entered the physician's chambers to find them already occupied by Gaius, Morgana, and Gwen. The latter-most having her scrapes and bruises tended, at the insistence of her mistress.

Gaius looked up as he entered, clearly about to send him on an errand before he read the look in Merlin's eye... The young warlock was tired, very tired, and liable to become _very_ cranky if sent out to get supplies after just getting back.

The physician changed tack, reaching for a bag himself.

"I'll need to get some more beeswax from the market, to make you some salve, Gwen. Just sit there and rest. Merlin will take care of you."

The old man hastened out of the room, and once he was gone Morgana quietly murmured exactly what was going through Merlin's mind.

"You don't need to do anything, Merlin. If anyone needs to sit and rest, it's you after all you just went through to rescue Gwen."

She watched as Merlin went to the hearth, and helped himself to the soup kept warm in the pot hanging near the flames. He shovelled down several steaming mouthfuls, before grabbing a chunk of bread from the nearby table. He didn't need to ask if Gwen had eaten, since there was an emptied bowl sat a few inches from her elbow.

"Thanks, I appreciate that. I think that half the time around here, people don't realise how much work I do. If I'm not doing my duties for Arthur, I'm doing things for Gaius."

He gulped down the last of his soup and bread, setting aside the bowl and turning to pull the wooden bathtub from its spot near the broom cupboard. It was shallower than the one Arthur used, but longer, and just as well otherwise it wouldn't have fit up the steps to his room.

The two women watched him take it in there, Gwen sympathetic when she realised he'd have to wait.

"Gaius shouldn't be too long, and then we'll be out of here. Sorry."

Merlin raised his eyebrows at that, descending the steps from his room and locating a large bucket.

"There's no need to be sorry. I don't mind waiting for one of my friends. That little bath only takes five of these buckets anyway, not like Arthur's tub. I have to go up and down the stairs ten or eleven times for that thing if he wants it _really_ full."

Gwen gave him a long look.

"But you have more stairs to go to the cistern and back when you're here."

Merlin rolled his eyes at that, chuckling Gwen's habit of apologising for things she needn't.

"It's fine. I have the rest of today off anyway, besides taking Arthur his supper. It won't hurt for me to wait a while."

He kept that cheerful frame of mind for the rest of the wait, and regaled the two women with the story of the incident with the Wildeoren and gaja berries that he and Arthur had gone through... Which was admittedly amusing in hindsight, even if he'd been terrified at the time. The three of them were still laughing when Gaius got back, and a short while later Gwen and Morgana left and Merlin was finally able to have his bath.

With his door wedged shut, and his spellbook propped open on a stool, at a section about metal-strengthening enchantments. With a few materials, Merlin could have some fun tomorrow. Trying them out on that sub-standard chainmail.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Filled a small plothole with this chapter. It always struck me as ****weird**** that the episode ended with Arthur and Merlin clearly cleaned up and it likely being the next day, but not have Uther freak out that Arthur went off and rescued 'Morgana's maid'. It seemed totally out-of-character for Uther, so I added it in here along with the chance for Arthur to prove he can actually be smart when he wants to be :)**


	23. The Definition of Nobility 'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Next part :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

~(-)~

Chapter 23: The Definition of Nobility ~Part 2~

The screeching of the stables cockerel woke a number of servants the following morning, but Merlin wasn't one of them. Well-rested after his bath, and distinct lack of chores the previous afternoon, he'd woken before dawn had even begun to pale the sky and then been unable to resist starting some preparations... Like measuring out all the herbs and other materials he'd need for his experiment with the chainmail.

Merlin smiled to himself as he worked, while behind him Arthur's sword and armour were sharpening and cleaning themselves respectively. The prince might have said he could sort them out today, but there was no harm in letting him believe his manservant had cleaned them anyway. It might even put him in a good mood for the rest of the day.

The young warlock set aside the last small dish of ingredients, leaving all his materials in full view on his table as he picked up the chainmail that had folded itself, and the sword that had sheathed itself, and put them in a sack to carry them. The idea that he was Gaius' apprentice as well as his ward was rather convenient at times like this. So long as he left no crystals lying around, or anything with obvious magical symbols or writing, people would just assume he was studying medicine in his spare time.

He was still smiling to himself as he came out of his room. Gaius looking up in surprise to see him up so promptly and cheerfully.

"You look like you're in a good mood."

Merlin grinned, sitting down at the main table and accepting the porridge that was passed to him.

"What's not to be in a good mood about? Gwen is safe, Arthur isn't in trouble for rescuing her because he 'made an example' of Hengist, and everything around here is exactly as it should be."

He stuffed a spoonful of cooked cereal into his mouth, as Gaius gave him a long look in response to that.

"Well just you mind that you don't do anything to irritate anyone today, and by that I mean don't wear that smile around the castle."

Merlin caught the edge to those words, and paused in his eating.

"I've annoyed someone? How? I've not been in the castle for the best part of a week."

The physician nodded at that, but remained serious behind his slight wince.

"And that is exactly why the chief of the castle staff is upset... While many, and in fact most people will argue that you still serve as Arthur's manservant when you accompany him out on patrols and other things... That rule-cherishing man doesn't like it. He thinks you're getting out of a lot of work, yet still being paid for it."

Merlin openly stared at his mentor, before shaking his head in disgust.

"And where did he get the idea that carrying most of the bags, collecting _all_ the firewood, lighting the fires, doing all the cooking, cleaning the pot and bowls and spoons afterwards, in addition to risking being attacked by bandits... Is not as much work as running errands around here? Cleaning rooms, scrubbing floors, cleaning and polishing and maintaining armour and weapons. Getting meals, taking the plates and things away afterwards, and then there's all the things I do for you."

Gaius inclined his head in agreement.

"Still, do your best to keep your head down and at your work. Don't give him an excuse to make things difficult for you."

Merlin snorted.

"I won't... Arthur makes my life difficult enough as it is." He swallowed the last of his food. Getting up and grabbing the sack of armour. "I'll see you at midday."

He strode out of the room and headed down the stairs, still shaking his head at what he'd just learnt. The chief of the castle staff might like to _think_ he could lord it over the servants... but a few words from Merlin to Morgana, who was the person that pompous ass had to directly answer to, and it would be the king's ward who was making someone's life difficult.

Still thinking about it, Merlin kept his responses, to the servants who greeted him, mutely polite. He offered smiles, but no cheery remarks, and gathered Arthur's breakfast with admirable skill considering he was still encumbered with the heavy sack.

He got both up to the prince's chambers without mishap. Entering quietly and proceeding to open the curtains gradually instead of yanking them open. The result was a gentle increase in the light within the room, instead of the sharp contrast that usually had Arthur burying his head under his pillow.

There was also the fact that Merlin was _early_.

Arthur didn't stir right away, instead continuing to slumber until the light at last registered with his sleepy mind. He opened his eyes blearily, and frowned a little in confusion before propping himself upright... To see Merlin hanging a spotlessly-clean set of chainmail on the rack in the corner.

"I thought I said you could leave off cleaning that until today?"

Merlin looked over his shoulder at the prince, shrugging.

"I was bored, and I figured if I got it done I'd have less to worry about today." He pointed to the table. "Your breakfast is there. I suggest eating it before it gets any colder."

The servant finished what he was doing and headed for the closet near the dressing screen. Apparently oblivious to the look he was getting.

Arthur stared at him for several moments, aware now that the sun was still a little low for it to be time for him to be here. That on top of voluntarily cleaning the armour yesterday, and the prince had to wonder if somehow the real Merlin had been swapped with a substitute. But he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth, and if Merlin was in a good enough mood to be this pleasant then he wasn't going to complain.

The amiable feeling in the air continued for the next fifteen minutes, until a knock on the door broke the peace and quiet.

Merlin went to answer it, and was handed a folded note by none other than one of the king's manservants. He raised his eyebrows in query as he held it up for Arthur to see, and the prince let out a sigh.

"Just read it to me."

Merlin grimaced, equally disappointed that reality had intruded, and opened the note with a similar sigh... Followed by a groan.

"The King wishes to inform you that, in light of your unauthorised 'scouting mission', despite it leading to your prudent and tactically wise actions of killing Hengist, he has given this duty to you... You are to spend the day at the garrison along the valley. To inspect and get an overview of the newest recruits to the army."

He lowered the note, as both he and the prince shared a despairing glance at each other, before Arthur began to grumble over what was left of his herbal tea.

"I should expect no less. He might have accepted my excuse, but I still went out without permission. This is my punishment. I normally have nothing to do with the new recruits for the regular army, and only inspect those that have completed their basic training. I'm usually too busy with the Knights."

Merlin grimaced.

"So instead of spending the day dealing with men who already have a good, working knowledge of combat... you're going to spend it watching a bunch of men who will probably be struggling to understand the proper way to fight with a spear. That is, not to wave it around like an idiot."

Arthur raised his eyebrows a little at that.

"And you being such an expert at that?"

Merlin gave him a flat look, before turning to get the chainmail back off the rack and brandishing it.

"Well I _am_ an expert at making you look good. Aren't you lucky I decided to clean this yesterday? If I'd listened to you, you'd be going to the garrison reeking of gaja berries and sweat, and look like you'd been rolling around in the mud."

Arthur couldn't argue with that, and half an hour later found the pair of them on the road approaching the garrison gates, where the low-slung fortress walls were concealed by trees a mile west of the city. The place was built purely as a training ground and barracks for the ranks of commoners that made up the bulk of Camelot's forces.

The perimeter walls were narrow and only ten feet high, and the buildings inside were similarly useless for defensive purposes. This was all entirely intentional, to make the place useless as a staging point for anyone wanting to attack Camelot. If any force attempted to occupy it, they'd be boxing themselves into a death trap. And if they attacked it wanting to use the tunnel, that allowed the men here to enter the city directly if it came under attack, that would also be a waste of time. The tunnel had been built so that a single man with a sledgehammer, could run along it and collapse it every twenty feet. All they had to do was unseat the support stays, located in the alcoves spaced along the side of the passage.

Merlin's eyes flicked to the slightly raised line in the landscape, that pointed from the garrison towards the city. The earthen mound was built over the tunnel trench for the first hundred yards, until it reached the rocky ridge that made it impossible to dig into from there onwards. That mound would fill the passage should the order be given to collapse it, and with sufficient men could be dug out again afterwards relatively easily to reset the whole affair. And even if the enemy _did_ manage to get into the tunnel, it wouldn't do much good... It plunged downwards and then up again at the city end, forming a pocket that could be flooded and capped off. Anyone trying to swim through it, would become trapped and drown.

The thought of the effort that had gone into making that tunnel impassable to the enemy, made Merlin snort quietly to himself. All that trouble for a tunnel, when most of Camelot's most recent attackers had all been sorcerers who strolled in through the gates.

A shout went up when he and Arthur reached the garrison, and several soldiers hastened over to take charge of the horses. Everyone looked rather flustered, and frowning a little the prince glanced around looking for the garrison commanders.

"Where are the officers?"

One man swallowed nervously, clearly uncomfortable.

"The officers have taken the Fifth and Seventh units out on combat exercise, My Lord, along with most of the trainers. to give them experience of a war battle at the ruined castle to the south."

Arthur hesitated for a second, hiding the fact he had forgotten what was to be taking place this week.

"Ah yes, the War Games. So who are acting as the defenders and attackers?"

"The Fifth are defending against the Seventh, Sire."

"...A pity I won't get to see it. That would have been interesting to watch."

Merlin could clearly read Arthur's disappointment, what with the War Games being as close to a tournament as the commoners in the army ever got. The different training units would compete against each other. Gaining practical experience, as well as the exercises encouraging a tighter sense of camaraderie among the men. It all helped to make Camelot's army the best in all the lands, for all that it was actually one of the smallest. The kingdom trained its men to act as a unified force, encouraged it, and the result was soldiers who automatically coordinated with each other to take down a foe.

Of course, that took time, and the trainees who were here at present were the raw beginners.

The prince and servant were shown to the archery yard, where around twenty men were being shown not just how to aim and fire a crossbow, but also how to take apart and reassemble the trigger mechanism should it jam. A crucial skill for the men to have in a combat situation.

Arthur's arrival on the observation podium caused nervous murmurs to rise up among the trainees, and the whole atmosphere to become tense as the lead trainer continued the lesson.

"Always remember to double check the safety latch after reassembly, _before_ resuming firing. If the latch is not secure, then it is possible for the crossbow to fire on its own if it is jolted after the bolt is loaded. This can cause you to either harm yourself or your comrades, maybe even kill them... Now, those of you who have successfully reassembled your weapon, move forward and proceed to fire at your assigned target. Those of you who are at present particularly unable to aim accurately, may ask one of the other trainers for advice in improving it." He moved to step up onto the observation podium, as he barked out one last command. "Begin!"

The trainees began to move, some of them stepping forward to aim at the targets, while the rest fumbled at putting their crossbows back together. Shots were skewed by tiny tremors of nerves, and latch components tumbled from trembling fingers. Every man there could _feel_ the prince's eyes watching them... And that it was causing them to make mistakes, showed.

Arthur sighed quietly, and murmured to the trainer beside him.

"I believe I'm making them uncomfortable. How long has this batch been here?"

The trainer grimaced.

"Two weeks... We've barely begun to knock the rough edges off them. Would that you came tomorrow, when the Fifth and Seventh are to return. They're ready to proceed on into the real part of the army, and would be a far better display than these poor fellows."

Arthur nodded slightly at that.

"Perhaps... Maybe I should assist in this lesson, instead of just observe it. They might not be so nervous if it's clear I'd help them improve their skills, rather than judge them for their current lack of them."

The trainer shook his head, his response firm.

"That would not be for the best, Sire. What works well with the Knights, will not work here. That your presence distracts them, would not change if you were down there instead of up here."

One of the trainees managed to drop his almost-assembled crossbow, and Arthur winced as it came apart.

"I think you might be right about that."

Behind and to the side of the pair, Merlin listened in on the conversation as he watched the trainees. Finding this as painful to watch as Arthur was.

He cleared his throat.

"Perhaps, Sire, I could be of assistance?"

Arthur glanced at him, and took note of the eyebrows raised in honest query. Merlin _did_ have a way of putting people at ease, and he did know a thing or two about crossbows.

"Very well, go show them how it's done."

Merlin jumped down off the podium, smiling to reassure those trainees that startled at the thud and the movement. He then went over to the man who'd dropped his weapon, and picked up the remaining pieces still on the floor. He then patiently proceeded to show him the easiest way to put everything together, making sure the rest of those still assembling theirs were also watching and listening, and then when he was done he stepped forward to line up with one of the targets on the range.

Merlin nodded to the other trainees who had been firing shots, aware that the trainer beside Arthur was watching with some scepticism, he grinned discretely to himself. He loved surprising people who underestimated him.

"I'm sure all of you have come from similar backgrounds as me, so I'll give you some pointers that will help you. If any of you have used green-wood hunting bows or similar, make your aim accounting for about double the range of those bows, and half the shot arc. Crossbows fire at a much flatter line than any bow a village carpenter can make. You also need to take a stance half as wide again than those bows, to steady against the crossbow's stronger recoil."

He loaded a bolt, secured it, and took aim at his target. What followed was three arrows clustered close to the centre, and one moderately surprised trainer.

The man murmured to Arthur.

"That servant of yours is a good shot with that."

The prince smiled a little.

"Yes, he surprised me with it too, but it makes him useful in crisis. If one of my men goes down out on patrol, I know Merlin can pick up their weapon if needed."

Down at the yard level, the men were starting to relax as Merlin helped a couple of them adjust their stances. And once that was done, those men resumed firing at the targets with some rather stark changes... Namely most of the arrows hit them, instead of thudding into the wall of straw bales behind them.

Up on the podium, the trainer blinked at that sudden improvement. Before staring for a few moments more.

"How?"

Shots began to strike closer and closer to the centres of the targets, as the most accomplished former-village-huntsmen started to get the idea of how much to compensate for the more powerful weapon.

Arthur looked rather pleased. What had promised to be a tedious chore as well as a punishment, had become something rather amusing.

"He sees things from their perspective, in a way I've never known and you've not had to know for a long time. His explanation is easier for them to understand, and he's good at putting people at ease."

The trainer looked at Arthur, thoughtful.

"You think I could borrow him now and then, when we have the new trainees starting their bow-work? If he can get results like this, that fast, it would be a major asset to us."

The prince considered it for a moment, and nodded.

"I'll ask him if he's interested, and see about arranging it if he is. But be aware, he's likely to be busy either with work for me for the Court Physician. Gaius relies on him quite heavily."

Arthur chuckled quietly to himself at that. Yes, he'd ask Merlin. The servant was even likely to say yes... if it meant regularly getting an afternoon off from his chores.

**~(-)~**

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehehehehehe :)**


	24. The Definition of Nobility 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well I'm back, and fresh from a Guild Wars 2 Beta Weekend. Man was it good fun! But now, we're getting on into the scenes that this sub-ep gets its name from :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

~(-)~

Chapter 24: The Definition of Nobility ~Part 3~

The sun was just starting to descend to the horizon, as the two riders casually made their way back towards the city. What had started as a cringe-worthy morning watching trainees, had quickly become a chance for the prince to make a good impression on the new recruits.

Once Merlin had gotten them more relaxed, and Arthur had made a reassuring and inspiring pep-talk or two, the men had seemed to forget their nerves entirely. All in all, it had been time well spent.

Arthur mused to himself about it, occasionally glancing to the servant riding beside him. Merlin really was surprising at times, and just as hard to figure out.

"You've been surprisingly helpful today, Merlin. Any particular reason why you've gone out of your way to put me in a good mood?"

Merlin avoided looking at him, knowing from the price's tone that it wasn't a question he could avoid. But since Arthur had admitted he was aware he'd been deliberately nice, there was little point in trying to deny the reasons.

"Because I know you're still depressed about what you saw back at Hengist's castle... Lancelot and Gwen holding hands, and Gwen looking at him like that... It broke your heart to see it, which is why you deliberately hurt her feelings afterwards, by telling her you only came because Morgana begged you."

There was a note of disapproval in the latter statement, and Arthur scowled.

"Now just hang on a minute! Where do you get the idea you can accuse me of that?"

"From the fact you acted like an ass." Merlin returned the scowl, feeling a surge of irritation. "Let me tell you something, _Prince_ Arthur. You're a noble, and you're always saying that it's a Noble's duty to uphold good morals and provide an example for the people... But do you know who was the one who showed the greatest _nobility _back then? _Lancelot_."

Arthur brought his horse to a halt, turning it round to face the servant.

"Are you trying to insult me?"

Merlin gritted his teeth.

"_No_, I'm trying to teach you something you're too blind to see! _Lancelot left, because he respects you too much to come between you and Gwen!_" Arthur gaped in shock, and Merlin continued in a quieter voice. "You didn't fool him with your story, about Morgana begging you to rescue Gwen. He asked me if his guess, that you had feelings for her, was right. When I confirmed it, without hesitation he decided to leave. He knew he couldn't offer much of a future to her, that you'd be able to look after her properly, and so he acted the better man and stepped aside. He didn't act like a sulking child, unlike you."

Merlin kicked Bitan back into motion, charging ahead in annoyance and leaving Arthur sat there in a state of shock. The prince didn't catch up to his manservant again, until he was almost back at the castle. But when he did, in the quiet moment once they were in his personal stables, Arthur's expression was one of humility as he murmured quietly.

"You're right, I acted like a child." He hesitated, letting out a sigh. "And thank you, for telling me the real reason Lancelot left like that. Now I know I can dream of how things might be... Of how, when I'm king, perhaps Gwen and I can be together... if she'll have me. It may not ever happen, but I can hope."

Merlin watched solemnly as Arthur left the horses to him and headed into the castle, at once deciding there was someone else he needed to speak to.

Once the horses were tended to, he hurried in the direction of Morgana's chambers. He'd noticed the lady's horse wasn't in its stall, which meant a high chance that Gwen had remained behind and would be cleaning up in there.

The knock on the door proved that to be correct, when Gwen opened it and regarded him in surprise.

"Merlin? Can I help you with something?"

Merlin glanced furtively towards the stairway, confirming that no guards or servants were within earshot.

"I need to tell you something, about Arthur and about Lancelot."

Gwen regarded him with surprise and uncertainty, before quickly ushering him into the room and closing the door.

"What it is?"

He took a deep breath. Arthur would strangle him it he ever found out he'd told her this.

"Arthur didn't come for you because Morgana begged him. In fact, he was already packing for the trip when she showed up at his chambers. Do you want to know why?"

Gwen stared at him, realisation dawning even as she asked quietly.

"Why did he?"

Merlin sighed.

"Because he couldn't bear the thought of losing you... He admitted to me that he has feelings for you, and that he thinks about you all the time. That he doesn't know what he'd do if anything ever happened to you... But then, at Hengist's castle, he saw the way you looked at Lancelot. He lied about his reasons afterwards, because he was hurt, upset, and more than likely jealous... Lancelot saw through the lie."

Gwen's stare became tinged with denial.

"You mean Lancelot left because..."

"Because he knew he couldn't offer you much of a future, and because he respects Arthur far too much to come between you." Merlin put his hand on Gwen's shoulder. "Arthur, a _prince_, disobeyed his father to come looking for you. And then he _lied_ to his father, the King, to hide his reasons so that you wouldn't end up banished because of it. Lancelot understood what it means for Arthur to do such a thing, how shocking and against all noble tradition that is. For Arthur to do that, to lie to his father in order to rescue you, shows more clearly than anything the feelings he's hiding inside. He loves you Gwen, enough to risk his life for you."

Silence fell, as Gwen stood there bewildered and wiping encroaching tears from her eyes. It was several seconds before she composed herself, but she remained uncertain.

"So what happens next? What am I supposed to do?"

Merlin removed his hand from her shoulder, and turned towards the door.

"You have a choice to make... Lancelot did the honourable thing. He stepped aside, rather than destroy the heart of a man he greatly respects. He stepped aside because he knows, deep down, that there's a part of you that holds feelings for Arthur like those he holds for you. He's giving Arthur the chance to win your heart, and you the chance to decide who it is you really want a future with. The swordsman you know you can have _now_? Or the prince who, if you're willing to wait for him, is willing to wait until he is king in order to be with you."

Merlin was still in a sombre mood when he went to bed that night, but at the same time felt a sense of having done something that had to be done. It wasn't just about making Arthur happy. Deep inside, Merlin knew the prince needed Gwen. That if he was to become the king it was in him to be, he needed to follow his heart... And thanks to Lancelot's noble gesture, the prince knew he could follow it. And the motivation to do that, was Gwen.

**~(-)~**

**Alaia Skyhawk: Yep, Merlin scolded Arthur. He needed it, seriously, with how he hurt Gwen's feelings like that. But lucky for them, they have Merlin to say the things they needed to hear :)**


	25. Beauty and the Beast 'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Apologies for the delay. I got kinda side-tracked with a new book that didn't want to be put down XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

~(-)~

Chapter 25: Beauty and the Beast ~Part 1~

Clouds obscured more of the night sky, leaving the moon to peer through a veil of mist at the mountain below. Its silver light gilding the slopes, in contrast to the glow of firelight in the shadows where it could not see. The chanted words of a spell drifting on the wind, along with the faint sound of a cauldron being stirred... And then it stopped, and man who had chanted so diligently spoke again.

"Mistress."

The gravelled voice that answered was like that of an aged hag, yet came from a figure of bulbous flesh and hideous countenance that could never be mistaken as human.

"Is it done?"

Her servant smiled. His slender tail, which was all that betrayed he was not human, twitching in eagerness to serve beneath the folds of his threadbare long coat.

"It is, Mistress. The potion is prepared."

His master, a troll of considerable age and greed, accepted the offered vial in a clawed hand.

"Then Camelot, and all its riches, will soon be mine..."

~(-)~

The sky was clear, and the morning just like any other. People bustled about beginning their day's work, while others headed to the market, and even a few merchants set off to trade newly-bought goods in other far-flung places.

But for one young man, he'd been dragged out into extra duties for his guardian... As if he didn't have enough work to do already, running around after Prince Arthur.

"Keep up, Merlin. We've got a busy day ahead."

His ward, Merlin, picked up his pace and scrambled after Gaius. He was laden with all manner of empty pots and jars, and looking more than a little put out.

"It's a busy day, every day. You and Arthur, you work me to the bone."

Gaius didn't even dignify that by glancing back at him. Instead he simply kept walking.

"Oh do stop moaning. At least the work's interesting."

Merlin stared at him, raising one of the offending containers in question.

"Gaius, we're collecting _pots_. We do the same thing, each and every Thursday, at exactly the same time. And nothing interesting _ever_ happens."

The young warlock was brought to a sudden halt, as a rather ugly man in a tatty long coat seized him by the arm and spoke urgently.

"Please, we seek Uther Pendragon. Where can he be found?"

A large seal with a wooden handle, was pressed into Merlin's grasp. Gaius, frowning at this interruption to his routine, reached out to take a look at it.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you will have to go through the usual channels." He turned the seal over, eyebrows rising in surprise as he looked sharply at the man. "This is the seal of Tragor. Where did you get this?"

The man tilted his head at the clear suspicion in the physician's tone, before turning to indicate the cloaked figure behind him.

"It does not belong to me."

The figure stepped forward, throwing back their hood to reveal a beautiful woman of middle years. A dress no commoner could afford, visible as the front of her cloak parted.

"It belongs to me."

Gaius paused in surprise, before bowing in respect and elbowing Merlin when the young failed to do the same promptly enough.

"My Lady."

Neither saw the faint, satisfied smirk upon her face, before she gestured that they stand straight once more.

"Please, you need be formal. I request only that you guide me to King Uther."

Gaius nodded, indicating she follow as he turned towards the castle.

"Of course, follow me."

They hastened to the citadel, Merlin muttering quietly to his guardian as they walked.

"Who is she?"

The old man replied, although his quiet words contained a note of disapproval. Merlin could quite easily have remained quiet, and not asked.

"Lady Catrina of Tragor. Her father was a staunch ally of Camelot, and friend of the King. It's been believed for some weeks now, that the entire family had fallen. And yet it appears that such was not the case. Catrina has managed to survive."

They paused as Gaius then spoke to a guard, sending him to alert the king to their guest's presence. He then led the lady to an anteroom close to the Council Chambers, where she could wait in comfort for Uther to arrive.

When he did, Gaius and Merlin stood at the chambers' side as she was led in. And Uther rose from his throne to greet her.

"Lady Catrina, is it really you?"

She nodded, breathless in relief as she curtseyed before him.

"I can barely believe it myself."

Uther smiled as she stood straight again, a little puzzled but still pleased to see her.

"We had tidings from the north, that the House of Tragor had... fallen to invaders."

Catrina nodded, solemn and sorrowed.

"All that you heard was true, My Lord, and worse."

"Your father, the king?"

"Gone, Sire... The enemy attacked without warning. We were outnumbered five-to-one." A tear welled up in her eyes. "He could not endure, and I would not have survived if not for my faithful servant, Jonas... But we did survive, and we have made it this far." She stumbled as if about to faint, and Uther quickly caught her. Catrina gazing into his eyes, her face inches from his. "Forgive me, My Lord. I fear my trails have taken their toll."

Uther's expression was one of concern and deepest sympathy for her plight.

"Your sufferings are beyond imagining, My Lady. It would be an honour to help you in any way we can."

She nodded her gratitude, still clinging to him as if he were a light in a storm.

"A bed for the night, would be most welcome."

Uther released his hold on her, letting Jonas support her instead.

"Then consider yourselves our esteemed guests. It's the least we can do."

"Thank you."

The king gestured for his manservants to lead her away, even as Merlin followed Gaius out and retrieved the array of pots from where he'd stashed them in a storeroom close to the Council Chambers. Once he had them, the pair began to make their way back to the physician's chambers.

They were nearly there, when Merlin murmured quietly.

"She's very brave."

"Yes..."

"It's terrible what she's been through."

"Terrible indeed..."

Merlin frowned, glancing at his mentor. He knew that thoughtful edge to the old man's voice, and knew to expect it meant trouble.

"What's wrong?"

Gaius returned the glance, his voice returning to a more normal tone.

"Nothing."

"Merlin." The call behind them made them both turn, to see Arthur at the end of the passage. "Come here, I have a job for you."

He disappeared the way he'd come, and Merlin followed after him with a sigh and false cheer.

"Work work work." He broke into a jog and caught up with Arthur, falling into step behind him. "What do you need, _Sire?_"

The sarcastic emphasis earned him an elbow to the ribs, before Arthur answered.

"My father's manservants are preparing the best guest room for the Lady Catrina. _You_ are to go and wait upon her, in the anteroom near the Council Chambers while they do that. Get some food and wine, and make sure she's comfortable while she waits. The guest room will be ready in about fifteen minutes, so keep her entertained for twenty to make sure."

Merlin came to a stop, watching Arthur continue on his way and wishing upon wishing he could get out of this as he muttered to himself.

"Entertain a noblewoman for twenty minutes, without offending her or making an idiot of myself... Great."

He did an about-turn and went down the nearest set of stairs. Making a hasty pass through the kitchens for fruit and wine, before equally hastily heading for the anteroom.

It turned out to be a complete waste of time, since she declined both. He ended up spending the entire time stood politely and silently near the door until a quite knock had him open it.

One of Uther's manservants was stood there, and he spoke with a slight note of haughtiness. It was a fact that, since they were the only servants of higher rank than himself, they liked to rub his nose in it when they could.

"The guest room is prepared, and I am here to escort the Lady Catrina to it."

Merlin smoothed his expression into a polite and similarly haughty regard. Two could play at that game.

"That won't be necessary. I have already been instructed by Prince Arthur, to see to all of the Lady Catrina's needs."

He got a faint scowl, that became a polite nod.

"Very well, I shall return to my duties for the _King_."

Merlin watched him walk away, and muttered under his breath. It didn't crop up often, but he couldn't deny he and Uther's two manservants had an unspoken competition going on. About who served who, and how being servant to the King was _so_ much better than being servant to his heir.

Merlin would take Arthur over Uther any day.

"Ass..." He turned to face the lady, and bowed his head as he spoke at a normal volume once more. "Your rooms are ready, My Lady. If you would like to follow me."

Catrina rose to her feet, smiling.

"Lead on."

And so Merlin did, feeling as awkward as he ever did while doing this sort of thing. The formality was irritating, even if he had nothing against the lady. It was just that times like this, made him miss annoying Arthur.

They arrived at the guest room, Merlin opening the door and ushering her in. Inside was immaculate, the floor freshly swept and the bed freshly made. A fire crackling in the hearth, and the sweet scent of flowers coming from the vase of them on the main table.

"I'm sorry if it's not quite what you're used to."

Catrina seemed entranced with the room, and turned to smile at him once again.

"Forgive me, but I never got your name."

Merlin paused for a moment, surprised at a noble being so nice to him, and found himself returning the smile with a tentative one of his own.

"I'm Merlin."

She inclined her head in response, and her voice took on a slight note of humour.

"Well, Merlin. Considering we spent last night in a cave, this will do very nicely. Thank you."

He continued to smile, oblivious to the guarded look her servant was giving him.

"Well if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. My master's chambers are only upstairs."

Jonas spoke; his grating voice making Merlin turn to look at him.

"My mistress and I are grateful for the kindness you've shown us."

Merlin smiled at Catrina again, before making his way to the door.

"You're welcome."

Both the 'Lady' and her servant waited until he was gone and his footsteps faded, before she abruptly hunched over and all pretence of lady-like behaviour vanished along with her cultured voice. Instead, her words were uttered in the gravelled-hag voice of a troll, and she hulked her way over

"Well I can't sleep here. This whole place _stinks_ of cleanliness."

Jonas followed her to her seat, seeming equally disgusted by their surroundings.

"Do not worry, Mistress. I will find you somewhere more... suitable."

He watched as she breathed vile, green breath over the plate of fruit on the table. The fresh produce turning rancid and rotten in an instant, before she then began to devour it.

**~(-)~**

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehehe, this double-ep is so funny to write, and I haven't even got to the good bits yet. See you all tomorrow with the next chapter!**


	26. Beauty and the Beast 'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: I know I said this would be up Wednesday, but I got asked by a customer at work on Tuesday if I would make one of my "Towel Cats" for her little girl, and yesterday I unfortunately didn't have any writing time. But let me tell you, the smile on her daughter's face when I gave her the kitty yesterday morning, makes this delay more than worth it. I love making kids smile, and little Sarah is so shy that getting a smile from her is even more special :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

~(-)~

Chapter 26: Beauty and the Beast ~Part 2~

Night had fallen, and most of the castle nobles had gone to bed. Only the guards and servants moved about now. The former on their patrols, and the latter finishing up their last duties for the day.

Merlin smothered a yawn as he left Arthur's chambers, glad that he could now get his supper. Gaius had promised he'd be getting a chicken for tonight. Which incidentally also meant chicken for dinner and supper tomorrow. It would be a nice change from the overload of fish as of late, which had played a part in at least one meal a day for the past three weeks... Ever since a merchant had stopped by the city, selling smoked, dried fish at very good prices. So good that Gaius had bought a five-gallon barrel of them.

There was still half a barrel left, but even the physician could tire of having fish _every_ day.

Merlin was still picturing the crispy, roasted chicken that would be waiting for him, when he spotted Gwen at the end of the hall. She'd been one of the servants waiting on Uther, Catrina, Arthur, and Morgana tonight. And when she saw him he caught a glimpse of badly concealed mirth.

A conspiring grin appeared on his face, and he hurried over to her.

"I know that look... So, can you tell me why Arthur came back to his chambers with a rather strange expression on his face?"

Both of them glanced furtively down the passage in either direction, aware that while gossip about the nobility was a fact among the castle servants, you weren't supposed to get caught doing it. But once assured that the coast was clear, Gwen chuckled.

"The king was being rather complimentary of Lady Catrina during the meal... to the point of almost _flirting_ with her. Arthur didn't look too impressed, given it's his _father_ he had to watch doing that. He pretended to be tired, whether to give them some privacy or just get out of there, I don't know. Morgana followed him out, although that she was giving them privacy was more obvious."

Merlin remained silent for a moment, before bursting out into quickly suppressed laughter.

"Oh what I would have given to see that. Still, every man deserves the chance to find love. It's been over twenty years since Queen Ygraine died, and no one can expect Uther to grieve forever. I think he needs a special someone. It might even mellow him a bit."

Gwen gave him a long look.

"_Merlin_. For a moment there I was starting to think you were a romantic. Just don't let anyone else hear you saying Uther needs to be mellowed out a bit, or you'll end up spending a day in the stocks."

Merlin grinned, shrugging.

"The amount of time I've already spent in them, it's not like I'm not used to it."

"Just don't get yourself into trouble."

She turned and headed for the nearby stairway, leaving him to continue his way back to Gaius' chambers. When he got there, the physician had already eaten his supper and was working on a potion. Barely giving his ward a glance until Merlin's voice broke the silence.

"You know, there's something really different about the Lady Catrina."

Gaius paused in his work, his expression betraying a hint of concern about something.

"Oh?"

Merlin continued on, picking up a piece of the promised chicken from his waiting plate and eating it before answering.

"Most of Uther's guests just treat me like I'm dirt in their shoes, but... she was really nice. Even after all she's been through."

Gaius nodded, but still didn't seem convinced for some reason.

"Yes. She always was very gracious."

Merlin blinked.

"You've met her before?"

Gaius resumed making his potion, not looking at his ward.

"Oh it was many years ago. I doubt if she would remember." Potion completed, he capped the vial with a cork and handed it to the warlock next to him. "Now, Merlin, I've got a small job for you before you finish your supper."

Merlin's smile faded into resignation. He was still going to have to wait for his food.

"Does it ever end?"

Gaius ignored that, making clear his instructions.

"Give that to the Lady Catrina, with my compliments. She'll know what it is."

"But what is it?" The physician simple raised an eyebrow, and Merlin relented. "Ok ok I'll go."

He walked out of the room with a sigh, although it was only a small one. Delivering something to Lady Catrina, when she'd been so nice to him already, wasn't really a bad thing. It wasn't far to get there either, since she was on the floor below Arthur's chambers and that meant one less set of stairs.

He was actually looking forward to being greeted nicely, and thanked, instead of the grumbles he would get from any other noble for stopping by at this hour. As a result it was rather a surprise when he knocked and carefully opened her door, to see her quickly using a napkin on her hands and face while Jonas was picking up and apparently trying to conceal a platter of truly _rotten_ fruit.

Catrina was waving absently at her servant, seeming casual.

"Jonas, you really should take that away, it's positively rotten."

Merlin's pause was only slight, since as odd as a platter of rotten fruit was... There were a couple of servants in the castle who he really wouldn't put it past to deliver such a foul offering in the hope it would get him in trouble. What with him being assigned by Arthur to get anything she needed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude."

Catrine

"That's quite all right. At least I wasn't undressing."

Merlin felt an instant moment of awkwardness. Ah yeah, maybe he should have waited for _Jonas_ to open the door, and not open it himself.

He stepped forward hastily, holding out and handing over the vial he carried.

"The Court Physician asked me to give you this."

Jonas intercepted it, pulling out the cork and sniffing it suspiciously.

"What is it?"

Merlin frowned, looking at Catrina.

"Gaius prepared it, for you. He said you would know what it was."

Catrina shook her head.

"I'm terribly sorry, there must be some mistake. I requested no medicine. As you can see, I am in perfect health."

The vial was handed back to Merlin, who decided that a retreat from the glare Jonas was giving him was probably a good idea.

He bowed to her, and started to back up.

"I apologise again then, for the interruption. Good night, My Lady."

He hastened out of the room, letting out a shuddering breath once he was clear. He then proceeded back to Gaius' chambers, feeling altogether rather annoyed. His supper had been interrupted for this?

He was still frowning when he arrived back, and set the refused vial firmly down in front of Gaius at his desk.

"She didn't ask for it. She didn't _need_ it. She didn't even _want_ it."

Gaius glanced at the vial, suddenly musing to himself

"Interesting..."

His ward stared at him, baffled.

"If you say so."

Gaius sighed, and started to explain.

"When I treated her as a child, it was for an _incurable_ disease. Catrina had a rare bone disorder, affecting her joints. She often had difficulty walking, especially after a long ride... My tonic was the only thing that brought her relief."

Merlin's frown deepened, but for a reason other than irritation. It was puzzlement.

"But she walks as well as you or I."

"So I noticed."

Merlin's eyes widened in realisation.

"So the tonic was some kind of test?"

Gaius rose to his feet, nodding.

"Indeed. And I'm starting to wonder if the Lady Catrina, is really the Lady Catrina at all."

~(-)~

The following morning, Merlin watched from the edge of the central courtyard as Catrina and Uther went out for a ride and a picnic breakfast. Still frowning as he thought about the conversation with Gaius last night. He needed to check things out, see if there was anything suspicious in her guest room, and thus he was armed with fresh sheets and a laundry basket to go and make her bed.

Jonas may be her personal servant, but he'd not been shown around things in the castle. He couldn't be expected to take care of such thing, leaving it to the resident servants to do those chores.

But still, Merlin couldn't help but feel disappointed. He'd thought he'd met a noble who was kind and polite to servants, without having to be taught to be like Arthur had. But now... Now he felt like all she'd done was suck up to everyone to prevent anyone becoming suspicious.

He reached her room and knocked, waiting several seconds to be sure no one was in there. He then entered, coughing at a strange and frankly foul smell in the room, and dumped the basket at the bottom of the bed. He then moved to strip the covers on the bed itself... And paused, because one thing was blatantly obvious about it.

It hadn't been slept in.

Merlin gave it a moment's regard more, before yanking back the covers and moving the pillows to the floor. At a glance, he'd been able to tell that none of the furniture had been moved, and as Catrina had arrived with almost nothing to her name by way of garments, he knew the closets wouldn't be anywhere near cluttered enough to risk hiding anything in. Despite the dresses and other things gifted by Uther, although organised by Morgana. In that light there wasn't really anywhere in here to hide something unless it was small. Other than under the bed, that is.

Merlin grabbed the clean sheet from his basket, and dumped the still pristine and unslept-on sheet from the bed into it. He could use tucking the edges in, as an excuse to crouch down low enough to look under the bed.

It proved a wise precaution, because no sooner than he looked under it while tucking in those aforementioned edges, than a gruff and suspicious voice almost made him jump in fright.

"Can I help you?"

Merlin jolted, looking up to see Jonas stood at the door that led to the tiny anteroom where a noble's personal servant could sleep. That room also had a second small door, linked to the hallway outside, so a servant could come and go without disturbing their master. It explained how he'd gotten in without being heard.

After the initial fright, Merlin resumed his hunched over crouch and continued tucking in the sheet on that side of the bed. Finishing it before moving to the other side.

"I'm just changing the sheets. I won't be long."

He tried not to cringe as he felt Jonas' glare on his back, replacing the pillows and blanket with the businesslike speed and precision of much practice. He then headed for the door, stopping when Jonas called after him.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

Jonas turned and picked up the basket containing the removed sheet, Merlin catching a startling glimpse of a skinny green _tail_ poking out from where the servant's tattered coat touched the floor. He hid that surprise when Jonas turned back again, holding out the basket which Merlin hastily accepted.

"Oh yeah, thanks. Mary, in the laundry, would never let me hear the end of it if I left this up here."

He left the room at as slow a pace as he would if nothing were bothering him, holding to it until after he'd taken the sheet and basket to the laundry rooms. But then he practically sprinted back to Gaius' chambers through the back passages, his expression alone telling the physician that he'd seen something he knew wasn't right.

"Merlin, what did you find?"

The young warlock eyed his mentor, his expression serious.

"Something wasn't right in there. There was this strange... smell. I didn't see anything out-of-place, except that the bed _hadn't_ been slept in." He paused, as he started to pace a little. "And there was something else."

The physician frowned.

"What?"

Merlin faced him.

"Jonas... As I was leaving, he turned and I thought I saw." He winced. "This is going to sound mad... It looked like Jonas had a tail."

Gaius stared.

"A _tail?_ Are you sure?"

Merlin nodded.

"I only glimpsed it for a moment. I could be wrong, but-"

"No, I believe you." Gaius' interruption was firm, bringing a halt to Merlin's blabber. "Merlin, we must keep an eye on her. A _very_ close eye."

**~(-)~**

**Alaia Skyhawk: I'm going to jig things around in this, if you hadn't already noticed. I'm cutting out all the Catrina-flirting-with-Uther bits (apart from the key two) in the first episode of the pair, and adding extra bits with Merlin sneaking around spying instead. Don't worry though, because I'll be keeping ALL of the cringe-worthy UtherxTroll bits from the second ep. I just wanted to tidy up the first one and add some new stuff at the same time :)**


	27. Beauty and the Beast 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Here's the next bit. For those of you who were curious about what a "Towel Cat" looks like, I've temporarily swapped my profile avatar for a picture of one :)**

**Oh, and I ended up deciding to skip the scene where Catrina tries to kiss Uther and he makes her back off. Because the way I wanted to start this chapter, to go straight into that scene after two paragraphs just didn't work.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

~(-)~

Chapter 27: Beauty and the Beast ~Part 3~

The following day both physician and warlock watched 'Catrina' like a hawk, gaining little but the continued sense that something was extremely 'off' about her. She smiled when people were around, yet when she was alone she would scowl and hunch over as if uncomfortable walking upright. There was no solid evidence to say she was up to no good, everything was circumstantial, and the one piece of real evidence was being totally ignored.

That is, when Gaius mentioned to Uther about Catrina's miraculous 'recovery' from a terrible and incurable illness she'd had as a child, it had been shrugged off. Although, from the way in which Merlin saw her storm out of Uther's chambers and throw a platter of fruit, left on a table outside it, in a fit of rage, it was clear that whatever she'd hoped to achieve in there hadn't gone as she'd hoped.

Merlin followed her carefully, and waited until she'd retired to her chambers. He then crept up one floor and silently entered Arthur's rooms. Before taking hold of a small mirror, opening a window, and using magic to suspend it and lower it so he could see in through the window below... And what he saw gave him a shock.

A wart-covered, grey-skinned _thing_ wearing the same dress he'd seen Catrina in just a few minutes before. And then to top off the situation, he heard the last thing he wanted to hear.

Arthur's voice, followed by the crash of the no longer suspended mirror hitting the cobbles below.

"Merlin... I have no doubt that you have prepared a very good explanation for this."

Merlin, still trying to recover his sensibilities after what he'd just seen, nodded.

"Yeah... Uh no..."

"Apparently I was wrong. "Arthur came over to look out the open window, pushed his servant out of the way, and looked down at the broken mirror below. He then directed a disapproving frown at Merlin. "Please tell me you weren't spying on Lady Catrina."

Merlin's mouth worked silently for several seconds before he spoke.

"It's not what it seems."

Arthur shut the window.

"Yes, Merlin, it's exactly what it seems. You have led a sheltered life, you have no social skills whatsoever, and Catrina is admittedly an attractive woman... I understand completely, and if I ever find you doing it again, I'll feed you to the dogs. Do I make myself clear?"

The last part was said with a smile that was far from friendly, and Merlin hastily nodded.

"Yes, absolutely, Sire."

He didn't wait any longer, turning and fleeing the room aware of the odd look Arthur was giving him. But other things were more important right now, like standing watch over Catrina's rooms to see just where it was she went when she didn't sleep in her bed.

He didn't have to wait long to see a cloaked form come shambling out of those rooms, and he followed. 'Catrina' making her way into a mostly disused section of tunnels that ran out under the upper town. They'd been escape tunnels before the walls around the town had been built, and were now defunct. With most of the entrances sealed, the three or four that were still usable were all located right next to patrol routes.

With the exception of the one access to them inside the castle itself. That one _wasn't_ guarded, making the tunnels the perfect place for her to hide away.

He continued to follow her, using her grunts to guide the way as he kept his distance. But soon after he stopped hearing her shuffling about, he encountered the same stench as from her chambers, except this time it was potent enough to make him gag.

Merlin covered his mouth and peered around the corner of the next archway, which led into a small side chamber. And that's when he saw her, the thing in Catrina's dress, now dozing atop of pile of _dung_.

He hastily backed out and hurried back into the castle, heading for Gaius' chambers as fast as he could without drawing attention to himself.. But what he failed to notice was that Catrina wasn't the only one down there. Jonas had been there as well, and had watched as Merlin fled.

Back at Gaius' chambers, it was a startled physician who jolted as his ward burst in. And after a rapid but still mostly legible description of what he'd seen, Gaius nodded with grim realisation.

"What you saw, Merlin, is seldom seen. Trolls despise all other living things, especially humans. They prefer to lurk in the darkness of their nests; feasting on rotten filth."

Merlin swallowed back the nausea, that remembering what he'd seen, brought.

"And what about Jonas? Is he a troll too?"

"There's no way to tell what manner of creature he is."

Merlin frowned, trying to figure something out.

"It doesn't make sense. If trolls like to lurk in their caves, then what's this one doing in Camelot?"

Gaius sighed.

"Trolls are greedy. If Lady Catrina's like the rest of her kind, she lusts after wealth and power."

Merlin's expression froze, before coming one of understanding.

"Uther's wealth and power."

Gaius rose to his feet in urgency, starting to pace.

"We've reached the point of no return. Uther must be warned."

His ward stared at him.

"You're going to tell Uther that his new lady friend is a troll?"

"That's _exactly_ what I'm going to do."

Merlin, looking his mentor, choked out what his expression said he believed to a wasted sentiment.

"Good luck."

~(-)~

The following day dawned, and as he did one of his morning errands, Merlin watched as Gaius passed by in search of Uther. He didn't say what was in his mind, that he knew either the physician would back out of saying anything, or if he did then Uther would shrug the accusation off with a warning to Gaius never to repeat it. The king was already besotted to a certain degree, even if not to the point that the troll would like.

The young warlock had no idea though, of what the foul-smelling creature was up to at that moment. No idea she was being warned that he'd followed her, and no idea that she was a firm believer in that there was more than one way to 'enchant' a man.

No, Merlin remained clueless. Completing his errand and heading back to Gaius' chambers to wait for the physician's return.

He was preparing herbs for some basic remedies when the physician walked in. Gaius looking rather downtrodden as he raised a hand to forestall any observations by his ward.

"Please, don't say anything, Merlin."

The young warlock regarded him innocently.

"I wasn't going to say anything."

"You were going to say 'I told you so'. "

Merlin smiled.

"Ok, I was. But I'm not going to now. What happened?"

Gaius winced.

"Uther didn't take to it too well... I know him, Merlin. He's a proud man, but not stupid. He will reflect on what I've said, I'm sure."

"Well let's hope you're right."

The day continued on, with physician and warlock stuck waiting for the King to 'reflect' on what he'd been told. Soon evening fell, and once more Catrina dined with Uther. Continuing her flattery, and waiting until the servants had been dismissed to wait outside.

Only then did she speak, raising her goblet as she did so.

"Isn't this perfect? You and me, together like this? A toast, a toast to us."

Uther looked at her, having spent much of the meal deep in thought and deaf to her compliments. It was true she was being rather _insistent_ with her advances. Certainly it was not a way he would expect a woman of her birth and upbringing to act.

"I'm not sure everyone sees it that way."

Her expression was understanding, her tone reasonable.

"Well there will always be those who resist change. It's to be expected."

Uther set aside his goblet, not even acknowledging the toast she'd tried to make.

"We must be mindful of public opinion."

She frowned.

"What are you trying to say, My Lord?"

Again Uther thought, as his own impressions of Catrina fought with what Gaius had told him. There was a simple way to solve the matter, and one that would let her return should the physician's suspicions prove false.

"Perhaps you should visit your cousins for a while. To show people we're not rushing into anything."

Catrina regarded him haughtily.

"You would let yourself be _bullied_ by some petty-minded fools?" She saw him jolt when she hit the table in her vehemence, before she composed herself once more in gracious calm. "But of course, My Lord. If that is what you wish, then that is what I shall do."

He regarded her, a sliver of doubt for Gaius' words slipping in. Surely if she meant harm, she would not give way so easily.

"But it's like you said, we have all the time in the world."

Silence fell between them, lasting several moments before Catrina pulled a pendant on a chain from around her neck.

"Before I go, My Lord, there's something I want to give you... It belonged to my father, and his father before him."

"Catrina, I couldn't poss-"

She interrupted him.

"No no, My Lord, I want you to have it." She reached out, to loop the chain over his head. "Perhaps, when you look at it, it will remind you of me. And the times we have spent together."

The pendant settled around his neck, and the gem set in its centre began to gleam with magic. But Uther, who had watched it all happen, did not react. Instead he raised his head to look at her once more, and this time in complete adoration.

"I shall wear it always."

She smiled, in malice and victory.

"For while others doubt me, you must not. You cannot doubt me. For am I not beautiful, My Lord?"

He continued to stare, entranced.

"You are beautiful."

"Am I not your heart's desire?"

Uther rose to his feet to pull her close.

"You are my heart's desire."

She kept her eyes on his, slipping a hand behind his head to pull him closer.

"Then seal it, My Lord. Seal it with a kiss."

"Yes."

**~(-)~**

**Alaia Skyhawk: Uther is SUCH AN IDIOT. Seriously, how many times has Gaius warned him of things, been right, been ignored, all hell breaks loose which proves he was right... and yet the next time he tries to tell Uther to be careful he is yet again ignored.**

**I'm afraid I have to disagree with one of Gaius' lines in this. Uther is proud, and he IS stupid.**

**Oh, and keep your eyes peeled, because I intend to get part 4 of this episode up today as well. I've had a busy few weeks doing edits on my book, which had to come first because of time constraints. But trust me, I will update whenever I can find the time.**


	28. Beauty and the Beast 'Part 4'

**Alaia Skyhawk: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

~(-)~

Chapter 28: Beauty and the Beast ~Part 4~

Approaching the chamber in the tunnels, the green-tailed servant could hear the contented grunting of his mistress. Much effort she had put into the enchantment on the pendant, and it had truly been an act of last resort... Enchantments tend to make people act in ways they wouldn't normally do, raising suspicions that might prove inconvenient very quickly.

Jonas approached his mistress, crouching down to greet her as she gorged on the rotten fruit he'd left down here for her.

"Good morning, Mistress."

The troll looked at him, pleased.

"It is indeed, Jonas."

"The king was receptive to your advances?"

She gestured at herself, as flies buzzed around her lank, grey hair.

"How could he resist such beauty? He is but a puppet in my hands."

~(-)~

In the castle, things were far less cheerful as Gaius returned from a summons by the King. Merlin was waiting for him, looking a little anxious, and his mentor could do little to alleviate that.

"It's no good, Merlin. I could tell him she's a troll until I'm blue in the face. He simply won't listen. He's disregarded everything I told him; he said as much to me when I went to him just now. He sees a charming, beautiful woman."

Merlin tilted his head, his manner expressing what he thought of that.

"Yeah, with a body like a tree-trunk."

Gaius glanced at him.

"But we only know that because you saw her in the troll form."

"So what do we do?"

Gaius braced himself against the table beside his ward.

"Show her for what she really is."

There was a long pause, before Merlin realised what was being implied with that statement and he stared at Gaius. Was he being serious?

"Using _magic?_"

"It's the only way to reveal her true form."

Yes, he was being serious. Merlin continued to stare.

"But she rarely leaves his side."

Gaius spoke in a tone that betrayed just how nervous this plan of action made him... Anxious and concerned for his ward.

"I know."

There was another long pause, before Merlin knew that Gaius really _was_ being serious.

"You want me to use magic in front of the King?"

"Yes, Merlin, I do."

The young warlock got up and started to pace, not happy.

"I'd never get away with it."

Gaius straightened up as well, reaching out to stop Merlin's movement.

"Trust me, Merlin, I'm well aware of how dangerous this is. But we cannot allow her to gain any more control over the king. Who knows what the consequences might be."

Merlin went still at those words, his expression becoming a resigned frown as he relented.

"There's just one problem. I don't know anything about Troll magic."

Gaius went to one of his bookshelves, and pulled down several tomes that he thumped down onto his desk.

"Then we have work to do."

They started reading, pawing through page after page of useless information. After three hours, Gaius nodded off. Leaving Merlin to continue the task to the background noise of his mentor snoring. He was on the point of falling asleep himself, when he spotted something that might be of use.

He reached across the desk and tapped Gaius on the arm, waking him and pointing to the page.

"Here, look, the Spell of Revelation. 'By which the true nature of a thing may be revealed'."

He moved the book in front of the physician, allowing him to read the entry, before Gaius frowned.

"But this only applies to objects, things, not to living creatures."

Merlin grimaced.

"I know, but the principle's the same, isn't it?" He saw Gaius giving him a long look. "I have to at least try it. What other choice do we have?"

Gaius sighed, passing the book back to his ward.

"Very well, Merlin, but choose your moment wisely. Trolls are vicious creatures." There was a pounding on the door, and the physician called out. "Come in."

It opened, admitting a knight who spoke with some urgency.

"The King requires your presence in the Council Chambers."

Mentor and ward glanced at each other, before both headed for the door. When the reached the chambers, there were already many notable members of the royal court present. That alone told them that something was up, and likely something they wouldn't like.

A short while later, the time came, and Uther escorted Catrina into the room with his hand clasped to hers. When he reached his throne, he turned to present her to those gathered.

"Thank you all for coming. You're no doubt wonder why I have gathered you all here today. Though we live in dark times, today I bring you light... and love." He looked utterly happy, sickeningly so, which for Uther was incredibly odd. "It gives me the greatest pleasure, to inform you that the Houses of Tragor and Pendragon are to be united in the closest bond of all. I am to marry Lady Catrina of Tragor." As the members of the court began to clap, Catrina leaned in and whispered in his ear, making him correct himself. "I am to marry, Lady Catrina, tomorrow."

Again the court clapped, although there were many puzzled glances, of which Arthur's was especially so.

With the cover the clapping would provide, Gaius nodded discretely to Merlin. The young warlock ducked behind a pillar, peering out only far enough to get a clear line-of-sight on Catrina, and then he began to chant.

"_Hierste thaet cicen sona._" Her smile was immediately replaced by an expression of discrete concentration, and he repeated the spell again. "_Hierste thaet cicen sona._"

He could see the flesh of part of her face _ripple_, too focused on her to be aware he wasn't the only one noticing her predicament. Jonas saw it too, and also saw Merlin as he repeated the spell for the third time, and despite his efforts leaving him gasping it wasn't enough to break her form-shifting spell.

At that point Uther finished his speech and led Catrina from the room, the lady parting ways from him as soon as she could to be ushered to her chambers by Jonas.

When she got there she doubled up, demanding answered.

"What happened?"

Jonas flustered round her, agitated.

"I'm sorry, Mistress. I was not prepared."

"Quick! My potion!"

Jonas scurried to her side with a small vial, from which she took a gulp as he spoke urgently.

"It was the boy, Merlin. It seems he has magic."

"No need to worry. I resisted him easily."

Catrina steadied herself against the bedpost, speaking as if there was no need for concern, but her servant wasn't reassured.

"But there's no telling what he'll do next! He could _ruin_ everything!"

She as last lost her temper, shouting at him.

"_That can not be allowed to happen!_"

Jonas backed up a step, but then returned to her side as her anger abated.

"What would you have me do, Mistress?"

She smiled wickedly.

"I think it's time we set a trap."

~(-)~

"I'm sorry, I tried. I gave it everything I had."

Mentor and ward walked into the physician's chamber, the former turning to the latter.

"It's not your fault, Merlin. You did your best."

Merlin paused, but remained disheartened.

"The Spell of Revelation _is_ powerful magic. And she could feel it, I could see she could feel it."

Gaius looked concerned.

"Her magic must be powerful indeed to be able to resist you." Merlin, who had looked like something had occured to him turned and left causing Gaius to stare after him. "Where are you going?"

"To speak to Arthur. He's our only hope."

Merlin ignored when he heard Gaius call his name, and kept going down the stairs before cutting across the castle. And as he approached the prince's chambers, he was well aware that this was likely to be a similar situation to the one Gaius had played out when he'd spoken to Uther. Then again, there was always a small chance that Arthur would listen and _nots_ be a prat.

Very small...

Merlin started playing conversations through his head, planning how he would start out... Only for every idea to fail him when he got there and had Arthur staring at him waiting for him to speak. And when he didn't, the prince frowned.

"Yes?"

Merlin took a deep breath.

"Arthur, I'm going to tell you something... and it's not going to be easy."

Arthur continued to stare.

"Right..."

"It concerns the Lady Catrina."

"You're not using my chambers to spy on her again."

Merlin gaped at that, vehemently shaking his head.

"No... Trust me, I saw everything I needed to see."

Arthur, back now to his servant, remained dismissive.

"I'm sure you did."

There was a long pause, as Merlin steeled himself and finally said it.

"Arthur, she's a troll."

"She's not that bad."

The prince started to laugh, turning to face him again, and Merlin came forward frowning in concern.

"Arthur, I'm being serious. She is, she's an actual troll."

Arthur looked like he was thinking for a moment, before any hope that might have brought them promptly jumped out the nearest window.

"Merlin, I know what you're trying to do and I appreciate it. You're a true friend, but it's not about whether I like her or not, it's about what makes my father happy. And when they announced the wedding today, I realised that Lady Catrina does just that, she makes him happy."

Merlin started to lose patience at being shrugged off so easily.

"Well he won't be so damn happy when he discovers that his wife is a fruit-munching monster."

"That's enough, Merlin."

"But-"

Arthur took a step forward, silencing him.

"She's the future Queen of Camelot, whether you like it or not. So you better get used to it."

The prince strode out, leaving Merlin standing there with the severe desire to beat some sense into a certain royal scull. He too left the room, scowling to himself as he headed back to Gaius' chambers only to be stopped by the last person he expected.

He heard crying, specifically a _man_ crying; which was rather odd in a castle full of knights who think crying makes them weak. Curious, he followed the sound only to find Jonas huddled in an alcove. The servant jolting at the sight of him, with what looked like relief?

"Master Merlin. I'm sorry."

Merlin frowned, suspicious.

"What's wrong with you?"

Jonas got up from where he'd been crouched, hurrying to the corner where Merlin stood and fearfully looking around to make sure no one else was near.

"I'm a slave, a prisoner."

Merlin's frown deepened, as did his wariness.

"What are you talking about?"

Jonas' eyes were wide with terror.

"My mistress is not what she seems, but you know as much."

Merlin lowered his guard a little, but only a little. The other servant looked truly frightened, and Gaius _had_ said that trolls despised _all_ other living creatures. So, whatever Jonas was, the troll likely treated him badly.

"Go on. I'm listening."

That seemed to be all Jonas needed to hear, as he visibly relaxed and his manner became more trusting.

"She is a wicked, cruel creature. She keeps me in chains." He bared his wrists, revealing unmistakable raw welts. "She hurts me. Her magic, I can't escape it. She twists my mind, as she is twisting the mind of your king."

Merlin looked almost convinced, but still had another question.

"Why are you telling me this?"

Again Jonas fearfully checked no one was near.

"I can help you... Below the castle, where she sleeps. She keeps her potions there. Every night she must take these potions. It is the magic that transforms her from beast to beauty. If you were to take these from her, she must remain as a beast... and then I think your king would not be so keen, I think."

Merlin frowned.

"Then tell me, Jonas, why I should believe any of this?"

The servant lowered his eyes, submissive.

"You must do as you see fit, Master Merlin." He raised them again, to look the young warlock in the eye. "But if my mistress is not stopped by morning, she will be _Queen_."

Jonas turned and hastened away, still acting fearful as he darted off to wherever he was meant to be at this time. Merlin watched him go, unable to deny that the last thing he'd said was terribly true. The troll had to be stopped before tomorrow, or she _would_ be Queen.

That made his mind up, and he immediately headed for the lower levels. Getting to her lair would not be hard, and as it was currently daytime the troll should be somewhere about the castle playing pretty with Uther.

Part of him remained wary as he approached the place, knowing that this could be some sort of trap, but when he found the chamber empty he allowed himself to relax enough to search her foul 'bed' for the potions. And he was in the middle of that when a gravelly-hag voice reached his ears and he turned in horrified surprise to see the troll standing in the doorway in all her horrid glory.

"You won't find anything in there. You may possess some magic, wretch, but you are no match for me."

With a gesture she brought the ceiling beyond the doorway crashing down, blocking it completely with rubble before Merlin could do anything. Nothing except stare at it by the light of his torch, and feel the sinking sense of dread in his gut.

He was trapped, and if he didn't get out before dawn then the troll was going to marry the King.

**~(-)~**

**Alaia Skyhawk: Dun dun dun dun! I deliberately left the wedding bit for the start of the next part, since I thought this bit makes a much better cliffhanger :D**


	29. Beauty and the Beast 'Part 5'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well here's the promised chapter. Time to have fun at Uther's expense :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

~(-)~

Chapter 29: Beauty and the Beast ~Part 5~

"_Ic abietee thaet stanhol! Ic abietee thaet stanhol!_"

The chant echoed within the dusty chamber, over and over throughout the night. In anger, in desperation, in plea... Merlin had ceaselessly fought to break out of his imprisonment...

...And he'd been too late.

He'd burst into the Great Hall in the moments after the vows were completed. Uther had married the troll, and now Merlin was left with one heck of a mess to try and clear up.

He was now making the bed in Arthur's chambers, having cleaned himself of the dust and dirt from the tunnels, and to top it off the prince had yelled at him for not showing up with his breakfast or being their to help him get dressed for the ceremony.

Even worse was the new thought that right now, Uther would likely be on his way to spend the rest of the day, and night, with his bride. Merlin cringed at that, the idea being so _wrong_ on so many levels. The only consolation was that the idea was probably as revolting to the troll. She'd likely knock him out or something.

Unfortunately for him, that wasn't the case. He knew what she was, she knew he knew, and she wanted rid of him. The best way to do that... Convince her new husband that someone had stolen her 'family seal of great sentimental value', and blame Merlin.

The first sign of trouble was the sight of guards being set by Arthur to search various parts of the castle, but that in itself wasn't unusual. Surprise searches were done now and then. No the biggest hint was when the aforementioned prince came bursting into the room with an urgent expression on his face.

He strode over to where Merlin stood.

"You need to get out of here. The King's ordered me to arrest you."

Merlin stared at him in surprise.

"What?"

"Catrina has accused you of taking her seal."

"But I didn't!"

Arthur paused to check the rear entrance to the rooms, via the antechamber which served mostly as storage, and then glanced at Merlin again.

"He doesn't want to know, and you haven't got time to explain. If you value your life, you will leave Camelot _right_ now."

He grabbed the servant and started pushing him towards the antechamber door, as Merlin protested.

"Arthur, she is a _troll_, and she's trying to set me up!"

Arthur sighed with exasperation.

"We've been through this."

Merlin faced him, earnest.

"I'm telling the truth... I _saw her!_"

There was a knock on the main door, and Arthur gave Merlin another push towards the rear exit.

"I don't care. You need to _leave_, Merlin. Go!"

Merlin fled, emerging into the hallway around the corner from where two knights were outside the main entrance to Arthur's rooms. Luckily for him, he'd had a lot of practice in sneaking past guards and patrols. The escape was going to be easy, but he knew it wasn't going to be so pleasant for Arthur to explain how the search had failed to find him.

~(-)~

"I fear he may have slipped through our net."

Arthur stood in the Council Chambers, his father pacing in front of him, and his new step-mother sat on her chair beside Uther's throne. She eyed him, unconvinced and cold.

"You're awfully quick to give up the chase."

Arthur looked to her, composed.

"That is because I know my quarry is long gone."

Uther stopped his pacing, his tone displeased.

"How can you be so certain?"

Arthur grimaced a little.

"Well despite appearances, Merlin isn't stupid. He must have got wind that we were looking for him, and left."

"Outwitting your army in the process."

There was a hint of taunt to Catrina's words, but Arthur didn't rise to it.

"It appears so."

Catrina turned her head to look at Uther, who by now was wearing a rather odd adoring smile as he regarded her in return.

"I thought your men aspired to the same high standards that my father instilled in you."

His smile faded.

"When I led the army, they did."

Arthur began to adjust his gloves, not liking where this was headed.

"There's no guarantee he's even still in Camelot. I've not seen him since the end of the ceremony, and it's been several hours. He could be halfway to the border by now."

Catrina glared.

"And that's a good enough reason to give up?"

Arthur tucked his hands behind his back, stood to attention.

"No, I'm not. It's just that I believe our resources would be better-"

"I've had enough of your excuses." Uther's words cut through his explanation, and the King did not look pleased. "We both have... I want the boy found!"

Arthur hesitated before bowing his head in acceptance.

"Yes, Sire... My Lady."

Catrina watched him go, her apparent displeasure at his failure, masking her true glee. Her plan to undermine him was under way, and soon Uther would detest the sight of his own son. And her glee only increased that night, when in celebration of driving away Merlin and their other successes, Jonas brought her a bucket full of fresh _dung_ from the stables.

~(-)~

The following morning the search for Merlin was still in progress, the soldiers discovering a recent camp-fire along a route towards the northern border, where one of the servant's distinct neck-kerchiefs had been left on a log. That news quickly arrived back in Camelot, where many heard it, Gwen included. Gaius could only do his best to comfort her when she approached him on his rounds, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure he'll outrun them."

"What if he can't? Uther won't show him any mercy."

"Try not to worry, Gwen."

The old man headed back to the castle, arriving in his chambers to find them with only minor mess from the search that had been carried out. But that wasn't what concerned him, for instead he walked over to a large barrel near the outer wall, lifted a pile of books and a bowl from on top of it, and pulled out the lid.

Inside it seemed to be filled near to the brim with oats for porridge, yet when he knocked on the side of it as a signal, the contents lifted up and dropped to the side within as the hemp sack used to hold them up was yanked free from where Merlin had tacked it to the inside of the barrel's top with magic.

He stood up and started to climb out of the container, wincing as he straightened legs that had started to cramp due to the confinement.

"Well, that was comfortable."

Gaius helped him clamber out.

"It was a necessary evil, I'm afraid. They picked up the trail that we left, but it won't fool them for long."

Merlin headed for the door.

"Then I'd better get busy."

Gaius called out after him.

"Merlin, be careful. The guards are still searching for you."

The warlock nodded and headed out, sneaking through the passages with the greatest care he could muster. He eventually planted himself close to Catrina's chambers, where he then hid behind a wall-hanging which concealed a shallow alcove. There was barely space for him to stand without leaving a visible bulge in the hanging, and that was only thanks to how slender he was, but it was worth the discomfort. One hanging or another had been in place for decades, and if someone were to hide behind it, a cursory push on the cloth would reveal if they were there.

Again Merlin had to thank himself for being scrawny, because the one check that happened while he was there, was easily dealt with by holding a false wall and alcove of magic in front of him. The guard ran his hand across the front of the hanging, feeling a wall and empty alcove, and continued on without further inspection.

Eventually Catrina did show up, scratching at her arm incessantly and looking rather unhappy. Merlin slipped out of his hiding place and followed, before stepping onto a convenient bench so he could peer through the narrow metal grille that let fresh air into her chambers from the passage.

Inside the room, Jonas was waiting anxiously.

"Mistress, it is time!"

Catrina was doubled over, grunting and gasping in severe discomfort.

"Do I have to?"

"You must keep up the pretence!"

She slammed her hands onto the table, while Jonas hastily unlocked a small cupboard on the far wall and brought out a small bottle of liquid. A potion of some kind.

"_I hate being like this!_ So clean! It's revolting! I can't keep it up! This _skin_, this _face_, I just want to claw it off!"

Jonas was beside her now, as she crouched down to the point she could have gone under the table.

"Think of all the money... and the power. Soon it will all be yours."

That brought her head up above the tabletop again, and after he uncorked the bottle and offered it to her, she accepted it and downed a mouthful of it. She then pulled back her sleeve, inspecting the area she'd been scratching which was grey and covered with warts and lumps. Then, as the two conspirators watched, unaware that a third observer peered through the grill, the skin returned to an unblemished state.

Catrina then headed for the chamber door, forcing Merlin to quietly jump down from the bench and hide around the corner. Once she was gone, he then set off for Gaius' chambers. Now that he knew how she was keeping herself disguised, maybe the two of them could come up with something.

**~(-)~**

**Alaia Skyhawk: Ok, so maybe this part didn't have any of the really funny Uther/Troll bits, but the next part will XD**


	30. Beauty and the Beast 'Part 6'

**Alaia Skyhawk: It's been a long time since I updated this, but I'm back with it and mustering up the motivation to write "Arthur DOESN'T yet know about Merlin's magic" stuff. Let's see if I can trawl out the rest of this episode in one day :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

~(-)~

Chapter 30: Beauty and the Beast ~Part 6~

It was almost agonising to wait, watching and wondering if now was the best time to be attempting this. He'd seen Arthur return to his chambers in a foul mood, reason unclear but likely to be ranted about in the morning had Merlin actually been there and not 'on the run'. In some ways the servant actually wished he could have been there, because it would have meant everything was fine and he didn't still have a troll to deal with.

And that was why Merlin now lurked close to Catrina's chambers, hesitating between sneaking in now since a glimpse through the grate had shown Jonas to be asleep... or not sneaking in. Because there was no telling how soon she'd be back.

After another minute of agonising, Merlin grimaced and made a dash to the room. Pausing for another look through the grate to be certain Jonas was still snoring and oblivious. Merlin then darted into the room, as silently as he could manage, and crept over to the small locked cupboard on the wall where Catrina's potion was being kept.

A whispered spell had it open in a moment, a heart-stopping moment followed where Jonas twitched and mumbled in his sleep, before Merlin quietly closed it and just as carefully left the room. He waited only until he was around the corner of the passage outside, before breaking into a run back to Gaius' chambers.

No sooner than he was back there than he handed it over to a puzzled physician, who glanced at the bottle of muddy-looking slime and frowned.

"Is this?"

Merlin nodded.

"The troll had it. I saw her drink some of this potion and a patch of troll skin on her arm disappeared."

Gaius raised his eyebrows, having begun to heat the liquid slightly over a candle in prelude to studying it. At which point he then pulled the cork out to take a judicious sniff.

"It must be pretty powerful magic to physically change her like that."

Merlin eyed the bottle before glancing at his mentor.

"Could you make a potion that looks and tastes the same as this?"

Gaius lowered the bottle from his nose, replacing the cork even as he again eyed the contents.

"I don't know... Yes, I suppose so, but without the Troll magic it wouldn't have the same effect."

Merlin smiled.

"Exactly! If I can replace this potion with one that isn't magical."

Gaius' eyebrows rose in understanding.

"Ah, so Catrina will keep taking it, but it'll no longer work."

"And she'll turn into a troll." Merlin folded his arms on the table edge and tilted his head. "Think you can do it? We have to make the switch before morning or Jonas will notice."

Gaius nodded, solemn.

"Then it's going to be a long night."

~(-)~

"My Lady."

Catrina flinched, turning sharply where she stood beside the bed in her chambers. The 'seductive' tone of those words being the last thing she'd wanted to hear, from the last person she'd wanted to see at that particular moment.

Uther was in her chambers, lurking in the shadow partially behind one of her curtains, almost like some sort of stalker... And he had a bunch of flowers.

She pasted on a smile.

"My Liege."

Uther advanced towards her with the blooms.

"I brought you flowers, picked from the royal garden."

The pleasant scent of the flowers wafted towards her, and she turned away to hide her disgust.

"Oh, well they're... They're lovely."

"Not as lovely as you are."

She sneezed, vaguely hearing him enquire as to if she were all right, and she waved him off carefully. With him here, this hideous attentiveness might as well be used for something.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I can keep this up any longer. I'm beginning to wonder if you're really the man I thought you were, the man I fell in love with." She turned, staring into his eyes. "The man I married was firm, strong, in both mind and body."

He smiled at her in idiotic bliss as he pulled her close.

"Trust me. I am all those, and more."

Catrina began to feign concern, leaning back from him as far as she could while in his hold.

"I fear for Camelot. Arthur has not taken after his father. He is too weak to make the hard decisions."

Uther kissed her on the hand.

"Then it's lucky I am in such rude health."

She pulled her hand from his grip.

"Lucky, indeed, but what if some tragedy were to befall you?"

"Let me worry about Arthur."

Urgency in her tone, she regarded him beseechingly.

"No, I can't! Your love for him has made you blind to his faults."

The king regarded her, slightly puzzled.

"I judge Arthur the same as the rest of my men. If he excels, he is rewarded. If he fails, he is punished."

Catrina hesitated, aware that the limit had been reached on this conversation. To push further would cause him to question her insistence on the matter.

"Well... So long as you're sure of that."

His smile returned.

"I am." He began to lead her towards the bed. "Now let me take your mind off this. I promise, our first night as husband and wife will be one to remember."

She didn't resist when he sat her on the edge of the bed, and waited only so long as it took for him to move in to kiss her before she breathed her foul breath into his face.

Uther was knocked out instantly, slumping face-first onto the covers of the bed. Catrina left him there, smirking to herself as she slouched away from him, after pausing only a moment to let out a burst of flatulence in his general direction. A most accurate demonstration of her regard for him.

~(-)~

The morning bells were ringing, the castle nobles were all being served their breakfasts, and it was the start of a typical day... For most of the city residents. If Arthur had planned to rant about what had made him angry the night before, it would be to a room void of his usual servant's presence. For his breakfast was already on his table, his clothing was already laid out behind the dressing screen, and a message detailing his duties for the day was waiting on his desk. All placed there by Bern, who having heard rumour of Arthur's foul mood the previous night, had made himself scarce.

As for the absent Merlin, he was dashing back to his mentor's chambers after checking the troll's location. There was only a narrow window of time remaining before Catrina would come up to the castle from her lair in the city tunnels.

Gaius glanced to the door when Merlin burst in, the warlock noting the potions he held; the original and the replica.

"What's in it?"

Gaius set down the former, and pulled the cork from the bottle containing the latter.

"Nothing too potent. Rat's guts."

Merlin tilted his head.

"Nice."

Gaius continued.

"Toad paste... Take two toads, grind them up-"

"No, I get the picture."

At that interruption, the old man gave him a long look before sniffing the potion and resuming his list.

"Horse dung, crushed sheep's eyeball, pond scum, three wolf spiders. And what potion isn't complete without a dash of sheep's brain?"

Merlin eyed the bottle, his tone sarcastic.

"Sounds delicious."

"Good, because you're going to taste it."

Merlin leaned back when the bottle was held out inches from his face, gesturing in protest.

"No way!"

"It's completely harmless."

"Er, no." Gaius continued to hold the potion out, and Merlin grimaced before reluctantly reaching out with his hand. He dipped his finger into the foul-smelling slime, and then touched that finger to his tongue before gagging and starting to wipe his tongue on his sleeve. "That is... That is _disgusting_."

Seemingly unfazed by contortions of disgust his ward's expression was going through, Gaius shrugged a little. In fact he almost looked as though he were trying not to laugh.

"Yes, to you, but not to a troll."

Merlin stared at him.

"I can't even believe you let me put that in my mouth."

Gaius turned, reaching for another bottle.

"Yes, well, try the original." Merlin's stare became worse, as though he thought his mentor had just gone crazy. "Just a small amount. And be sure to spit it out."

Merlin grimaced again, his hesitation shorter this time even if he looked even more reluctant than before. He dipped a finger from his other hand into the mixture, and went into the same spasm of trying to wipe his tongue clean after tasting it.

Gaius watched the whole thing with a querying expression.

"Does it taste roughly the same?"

Merlin nodded, even as he magically pulled over a jug of water from the dining table and a bucket to spit into so he could wash his mouth out.

"Yes! It's horrible!"

Gaius, re-corking the original potion, leaned closer.

"Are you sure? Because if there's too big a difference, Catrina will notice."

Merlin, spitting out his current mouthful of water, nodded emphatically.

"It tastes exactly the same."

"Well, let's hope she thinks so, too."

Gaius retrieved the replica potion, handing it to Merlin before also getting a piece of bread with honey from the table. That special treat for breakfast being by way of apology for making him taste the potions.

Merlin accepted both, pocketing one and immediately starting to eat the other to help banish the remaining taste from his mouth. He then wordlessly left Gaius' chambers to head for the nobles' wing, slipping past patrolling guards and passing servants with his usual practised ease.

When he reached Catrina's chambers, a peek through the grille in the wall revealed the room to be unoccupied. Not wasting the opportunity, he darted into the room and headed straight for the cupboard. He'd no sooner opened it with a spell, and placed the potion inside, than he then heard footsteps coming up the hallway outside.

Merlin almost froze in place, frantically looking around the room for a place to hide, before he scrambled towards the closet near the door and practically threw himself inside it. Forced to half-crouch in the small interior, as he peered out through the small gap he'd left when closing the door.

The main chamber door opened and Jonas walked in, the man taking the time to remove his coat and a bag he'd been carrying, before crouching on the bench beside the main table like a gargoyle.

Merlin's gaze moved past his, alighting upon the cupboard which he now saw he'd left _open_. With a frantic whisper, he gestured towards it from inside the closet.

"_Fýrbendum fæst._"

There was a faint click as it closed and the latch locked, loud enough to make Jonas twitch, get up, and investigate. But when he found nothing that seemed amiss he returned to his seat... And Merlin remained trapped in his hiding place unable to leave.

~(-)~

There was a tension in the lower town, in the way the people kept glancing over their shoulders. Many were gathered in small groups, talking in quiet murmurs wearing expressions of distress, and many were watching something happening just a short way along the street from them.

Arthur noticed all these things, including the guarded way many of the people also watched him as he approached the sounds of the struggle further down the street. An ageing man was in the grip of two guards, driven down to his knees, protesting and begging them to leave him be.

The prince frowned, and strode over.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

One of the guards turned his head to look, but he didn't seem worried about the prince's presence. He'd clearly been sent out to do just this, he was acting on orders.

"He's refusing to pay the King's tax."

The man in their grasp struggled again, his tone desperate.

"You- You ask for too much. I've given all I can!"

The other guard, the one holding a leather pouch of coins, shook him.

"It's not enough!"

Arthur felt the eyes of the surrounding citizens on him, their expressions imploring him to step in and help them. Even Gwen was there, although she was at her doorway behind him and out of his line-of-sight. But he did not need to see her to step forward, holding out his hand.

"Let me see."

The guard handed over the pouch and Arthur inspected the contents. It held around eight or nine copper shillings, and half as many again of copper pennies. A pittance compared to what the treasury contained, and yet it would be enough to feed this man and his family for a month. For the man, it would be a fortune. Were these guards _really_ stripping the coin from the people down to the last copper pennies in their pockets?

Arthur handed the pouch to the old man, and glared at the guards.

"Release him."

The guards stared.

"The King said-"

Arthur cut him off with a sharp gesture of his hand.

"_Release him_. Give them back their money. All of it."

Unable to gainsay the word of the Crown Prince, in the absence of the King, the guards let go of the man and began to return the bags of coins to the people that quickly gathered to retrieve them. Many of those people bowed to Arthur as he passed, in respect, and all of them were smiling in gratitude. If only they knew the tension that now burdened their prince, as he returned to the castle in full expectation of the reprimand to come.

He was not in the castle long, before word of what he'd done had reached the King, and the inevitable summons was sent. But he went to the Council Chambers with no regrets for what he'd done. He would argue his case, and convince his father to agree with it... Or he'd at least try.

But hope for success turned to ice inside him, when he arrived there to find Catrina also present and _clinging_ to his father's arm. And Uther still had that unnervingly adoring expression on his face when looking at her.

That expression vanished when he saw his son, and instead it became a scowl.

"I gave you a direct order."

Arthur stood himself to attention, head up, and hands clasped behind his back. A posture he often took when standing his ground in a debate; determined, yet at ease with his opinion.

"The people cannot afford to pay the new tax. Most would be left almost penniless, and some do not have enough to pay it at all."

Catrina's scowl joined Uther's, her tone filled with scorn.

"Don't tell me you're naïve enough to take them at their word?"

Arthur took a deep breath, pressing down his frustration. Catrina had gone from charming refugee, to oppressive dictator, the moment her wedding vows had been sealed. She was _not_ good for the Kingdom, and in his words Arthur silently implored his father to see that.

"We have their loyalty, their goodwill. Do not forsake that by making unreasonable demands."

Catrina seemed to notice the barb in the words, even if Uther did not.

"Is it so unreasonable for a king to expect his subjects to obey him?"

Again Arthur's words were for his father.

"They'll starve!"

Uther finally moved again, but it was to rise to his feet with a frown.

"Nonsense. They've grown too soft. Remember, these are your subjects, not your friends."

Arthur met his gaze.

"And why can't they be both?"

"Because we rule the people, not the other way around."

Arthur's composure slipped a little.

"I think you're wrong."

Uther froze, eyes narrowing.

"I beg your pardon?"

His son steadied himself, holding his chin up in determined resolve once more.

"I said you're wrong. Without the people there is no Camelot. We're as much their servant as they are ours."

Uther had advanced towards his son, and now Catrina rose to her feet to come forward and stand at his shoulder.

"You allow him to address you in this manner?"

Uther was still scowling, still glaring at Arthur.

"No I do not. It will not be tolerated." He pointed at Arthur. "You will take your men down into the town, and go to every house collecting the payments I demand."

Arthur averted his gaze downwards, refusing to look his father in the eye until his quiet refusal passed his lips.

"I will not."

Uther's tone was like venom.

"_Get out of my sight_." Arthur bowed and left without a word, even as Uther's shoulders slumped down. The closing of the door punctuating his son's departure from the room. "How can he do this to me? My own son? After all the sacrifices I've made for him!"

Catrina reached up to massage his shoulders, her voice laced with sympathy.

"Oh, you are tense."

"Is it any surprise? The lack of respect he shows me- ah!"

At his wince, Catrina quickly eased up on the pressure her hands were exerting.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did that hurt?"

Uther glanced at her, shaking his head.

"No, of course not. No, it's...but your hands are surprisingly strong for one so delicate."

Catrina continued to lay it on thick.

"Arthur carries a heavy burden. It can't be easy holding all that responsibility at such a tender age."

Uther sighed.

"I'm afraid that's the way it has to be. After all, I cannot rule Camelot alone."

"Well, you don't have to. You married me, remember?"

He turned to face her, smiling.

"How can I forget?"

He leaned forward to kiss her, but she held him back. Her expression a mask of concern.

"I'm sorry, I can't. I'm too worried about you. With Arthur letting you down the way he has, how will you cope? Like you said, you can't rule Camelot alone."

Uther led her back to their thrones, smiling as they resumed their seats.

"I have you by my side."

Catrina kept hold of his hand, her manner demure.

"Oh, I may be your queen, but I have no power."

That made him frown.

"Why not?"

Her expression was innocent, while her words implied it should be obvious.

"Well, the people wouldn't respect me as they do Arthur. I'm not heir to the throne."

There was only the tiniest pause before Uther responded to that, his gaze intense in its focus on her. To do anything to please her.

"Would it put your mind at rest if you were?"

She smiled.

"Oh, it would. It most _definitely _would."

He smiled in return, stroking the side of her face in adoration.

"Then you shall be. The ceremony will take place this afternoon."

As he tried to kiss her again, she knocked him out with her foul breath as she'd now done on several occasions. Catrina then stalking from the room looking both satisfied at the outcome and annoyed at dealing with him.

~(-)~

Back in her chambers, Merlin was becoming increasingly uncomfortable crammed into the closet. Unable to move, to stretch out his aching limbs, lest the slightest noise cause him to be discovered. Of all the hiding places he'd endured before now, this was worse than even the barrel in Gaius' chambers. At least in that he'd been able to sit down!

After what seemed an eternity, the door of the room opened once more. Catrina entered, shambling forward in a hunched posture instead of a proud glide, and her voice was most definitely that of the troll she was.

"Jonas, it's time for my potion."

Jonas leapt from his perch and darted to the cupboard, unlocking it to retrieve the bottle Merlin had left in there. He then hastened to the table and offered the container to her.

"Are your plans progressing as you'd hoped?"

She accepted it, nodding.

"Yes, not a moment too soon."

She paused in removing the cork, and turned sharply to face the closet. Inside it, still peering through his tiny gap, Merlin froze as she strode towards it. His heart pounding in the fear that she'd noticed him, only for her to instead stand there and gaze at herself in the mirror affixed to the other of the closet doors.

She examined her appearance, batting her eyelashes at herself.

"I must admit, though, that crown will look rather fetching. All that gold, and them lovely jewels." She laughed to herself, uncorking the bottle and swallowing a sip of the contents, before handing it back to Jonas. At that point, she resumed the cultured and pleasant voice of the lady she was pretending to be. "Now, would you care to accompany your queen?"

Jonas smiled at her, pleased because she was pleased, and he escorted her from the room. No sooner than the pair were gone, than Merlin gratefully escaped the closet with a sigh of relief... And then he started to smile, because she'd taken the fake potion and not noticed it was fake... And that meant that soon she, and the court, were going to get a surprise.

**~(-)~**

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehe, and now on to the best bits! :)**


	31. Beauty and the Beast 'Part 7'

**Alaia Skyhawk: I removed some serious clichés in this part, and made Arthur a bit more assertive. He was way too passive in this ep in my opinion, and the councillors all obeying 'obviously enchanted Uther' really annoyed me. Time to fix things, and make others more plausible in terms of reasoning for it. And one thing I will definitely deal with, is how Arthur can go from 'dead' to 'able to get up and fight' in less than ten seconds :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

~(-)~

Chapter 31: Beauty and the Beast ~Part 7~

Arthur sat at the table in his chambers, staring blankly towards the windows with his mind deep in thought. 'Troubled' didn't even begin to describe what he was feeling, what with the sense that something was seriously wrong with his father. Things weren't right, and hadn't been ever since Uther had announced he would marry Catrina.

There was a knock on the door, to which Arthur sighed in annoyance and called out.

"Come in." The door opened, and someone he _was_ happy to see peered it. "Guinevere!"

Gwen entered, regarding him with a proud smile.

"I saw what you did earlier. The people owe you a debt of gratitude."

Arthur's smile immediately faded, as he reached to push around the goblet on the table before him.

"The people owe me nothing... My father's still going to impose the tax."

Gwen straightened up in concern.

"Will he not be persuaded?"

Arthur shook his head solemnly.

"Not by me. He can't stand the sight of me."

"That's not true. The King loves you."

Arthur got to his feet, defeat in his words. His entire manner depressed.

"You should've heard the way he spoke to me."

There was an awkward pause, before Gwen reached out to place a hand on his arm.

"I'm sure he was angry, but you're still his son. Everyone appreciates what you did. They know you tried, and they won't forget that."

Arthur sighed, raising his head once more to regard her.

"Maybe he's right. One day I will be the King of Camelot, and I cannot be a friend to the people as well as their ruler."

She took a step towards him, earnest.

"That's not true, and you will prove it when you become King. You've a kind heart, Arthur. Don't ever change. Not for anyone."

There was a firm knock on the door, and no pause before it was then opened. Sir Leon stepped in, looking directly at Arthur.

"The King has sent for you."

Arthur frowned, glancing at Gwen before he strode out to follow Sir Leon. The pair of them proceeded to the Council Chambers, where the entire court had been assembled. The sight of that was enough to make Arthur pause before he approached the thrones where Catrina and his father sat. The prince confused as to what this was about.

"Father?"

Uther spared no moment of consideration, in the blunt statement that followed.

"I'm relaxing your duties, revoking your title."

Arthur stared, even as the courtiers and councillors around them began to murmur in surprise.

"What?"

Uther took a step towards him.

"We live in dangerous times, I cannot allow you to undermine my authority."

Arthur frowned, confused. Yes, his father had been angry, but to do this?

"You've always welcomed my counsel in the past."

"You_ stood against _me for all the people to see."

Arthur hesitated, noting that many of those present were as baffled by this as he was. This was hardly the first public defiance he'd exhibited.

"I'm sorry... Any future grievance I have will be held in private."

Uther turned away from him.

"No, it's too late for that."

Arthur took a step after him, in protest.

"Father, this is-"

Uther, now sat on his throne, overrode that protest.

"You are to be disinherited, with immediate effect. You are no longer Crown Prince of Camelot."

In the shocked silence that followed, Gaius came forward. Not by much, but enough to draw the King's attention.

"Sire, Arthur is your son, your natural heir."

Arthur turned to stop him saying more. He didn't want the physician to be in trouble as well.

"Gaius." Arthur looked to his father again. "You've always taught me to be true to my heart, and that's all I've ever tried to do. To be the man you wanted me to be. Someone you were proud to call your son."

The following silence was agonising, before the King's cold words severed all hope his son might have had at that moment.

"My decision is final." Arthur stared at him, disbelieving, before at an obvious loss he turned and walked from the chamber. And before he had even reached the doors, Uther was speaking again. "Queen Catrina will be named as rightful heir to the throne. The ceremony will begin forthwith."

The court hesitantly began to clap, startled and confused by the whole event. In the meantime Gaius quietly retreated and hastened back to his chambers.

Merlin leapt to his feet when the old man entered, his expression triumphant.

"We've done it! Catrina drank the fake potion." He paused, noting the frown Gaius wore. "What's wrong? What's happened?"

Slumped down onto the nearest chair.

"Uther has disinherited Arthur... and made Catrina his heir. The ceremony is to begin within the hour."

Merlin stared in dread at what that meant.

"So if Uther dies, she will rule Camelot."

He darted from the room, almost careless in his dash through the castle. When he reached the balcony at the rear of it, Merlin watched from that viewpoint as servants hastily prepared it. In fact they barely finished doing so, before Knights and the other members of the court began to assemble. Everyone looked confused, unnerved, yet they remained silent. In his dismissal of his son, Uther had just shown himself to be dangerously unpredictable at this point. No one wished to anger him.

A few minutes later, Uther and Catrina arrived, the latter now garbed in an ornate cream silk dress. Yet the atmosphere in the room better suited a funeral than the naming of an heir, and the tension only got worse when Arthur and Morgana arrived to reluctantly take up their places.

And then Lord Geoffrey arrived, and the ceremony began.

"We are gathered here to bear witness to the naming of Queen Catrina as the rightful heir to Camelot." He turned to her, as she moved off her throne to kneel on the dais in front of it. "Are you willing to take the oath?"

"I am."

Gaius watched her coldly, noting that Uther was still blissfully smiling completely out-of-character. He'd not smiled even a fraction of this amount when his son had taken this oath.

Geoffrey continued.

"Do you solemnly swear to govern the people of Camelot, to uphold the laws and customs of the land?"

Catrina started to answer, yet the smallest frown creased her features as she scratched at her left arm.

"I...do."

"Will you, to your power cause law and justice in mercy to be executed in all your judgements?"

Off where he stood, Gaius started to smile as she continued to scratch, while up on the balcony Merlin was also starting to grin. Of all the places for her spell to wear off, it couldn't get much better than this.

"I will."

"Will you, to the utmost of your powers..." As he continued to drone through the speech, she lifted her sleeve and quickly jammed it back down over the patch of troll skin that had formed there. "...maintain the laws-"

"Yes, yes."

At her sudden interruption, Lord Geoffrey frowned.

"I'm sorry, you-you must let me finish. The wording must be exactly right to be binding."

Her tone rose in pitch with haste.

"Well, get on with it then. I mean, really, where did you dig up this old crone from?"

Her query was directed at Uther, who still wore his silly smile as he responded.

"She's right. Get on with it."

Morgana openly gaped in surprise at that, as did many other members of the court. Uther was such a stalwart in maintaining traditions and ceremonies, yet he was not objecting to the farce this one was starting to turn into?

Geoffrey once again continued, Catrina's interruptions filling with rising urgency with every word.

"Will you, to the utmost of your powers..."

"Yes, yes."

"...maintain the laws and customs...

"I will, I will."

"...of the land, and serve the people of Camelot?"

"Yes! Just shut up and give me the crown!" The court all gasped at her audacity, and even Geoffrey hesitated once more before offering up the crown on its cushion. "Will you just hurry up!"

She snatched it, jammed it onto her hear, and made a dash for the doors. Uther calling out before hastening after her.

Merlin and Gaius made their own exits in pursuit, as did Arthur and Morgana. In the meantime Catrina was rather desperately searching for a place to hide, causing herself to become hopelessly lost in the process of dodging patrols of guards and the group of notables that was catching up to her.

She ended up going through one of the rear doors of the Council Chambers, entering them with Uther, and the others right at her heels, even as Merlin peered in through the other and with a touch of magic pushed the main doors fully closed.

Uther came to a stop.

"Catrina! Whatever's the matter?"

Whatever's the matter?

She turned, raising her hands and quickly hiding the now rather troll-ish one of them behind her back.

"I'm sorry... I don't know what came over me. I- I just suddenly felt so hot. I, do you know, I think I need to be on my own, alright?

Morgana frowned.

"Are you alright?"

Catrina, rather frantic, kept nodding.

"Yes, yes, I'm, I'm fine. Really, thank you. I just..."

She turned to reach for the doors, and Merlin whispered with a smile.

"_Fýrbendum fæst._"

The door's lock snapped shut, meaning the only way for her to leave the room was to do past the others. She rattled the door by its handles, desperate.

"Come on. Come on... _Open!_"

That last word made her pause, for it had emerged as a troll-ish croak.

Arthur, both baffled yet suspicious, started towards her.

"Let me." He stopped in his tracks a moment later, able to see _both _of her hands on the door. He then began to back away. "What's that?"

Catrina turned, out of time and with nowhere to go. Her spell now dissolving in its entirety through a series of contortions and twisted expressions on her part. Her form morphing between human and troll in a truly disturbing fashion. And when it was over, and her true form exposed, Arthur could do naught but stare and call her the very thing Merlin had very correctly said she was over two days previous.

"You're a troll!"

The troll gasped, that sound breaking Uther from the dreamy-smiled reverie in which he'd just watched the entire transformation. He then scowled at his son.

"How dare you speak about her like that!

Morgana, who by this point looked rather ill, stared at him even as Arthur exclaimed.

"What is wrong with you? Look at the state of her!" The troll turned, tearing one of the doors free so she could escape, and Arthur pointed. "She just _ripped _a door off its hinges. Doesn't that tell you something?"

The king snapped at him.

"Enough!"

Arthur didn't stop, and even Morgana found her voice.

"She's a troll! A giant...grey..."

"Stinking."

Arthur nodded at that word.

"Stinking troll!"

"Stop it!" Uther glared at him, even as he walked over to and picked up the troll's discarded crown and shoes. "Haven't you hurt her feelings enough? Insult my wife again, it'll be the last thing you ever do."

He stalked out, Arthur and Morgana standing there slack-jawed. Moments later, Sir Leon entered via the broken door, wearing a stunned expression on his face.

"I... I just saw a- a _thing_ wearing Queen Catrina's dress heading for her chambers, and the King was following her."

Arthur remained silent for a moment, before bursting into action.

"Summon the Council, at once! And make sure to send two, and a Knight, to view the room where Catri- that thing has been staying. I want more witnesses!"

Leon didn't hesitate. 'Disinherited' or not, Arthur was still his prince.

"Yes, Sire!"

As Leon left, Arthur moved to nudge the ripped-off door with his foot. Morgana remained where she was, wide-eyed and shell-shocked, until he spoke.

"Go back to your chambers, and stay there until this has been sorted out."

She blinked, breaking from her daze, and frowned.

"Arthur, no. I need to stay and he-"

Arthur turned to look at her sharply.

"Please don't argue. This is a matter for me and the Council to fix, and you have no authority among the council. Don't make this more difficult for me than it's going to be."

They regarded each other for a moment longer, before she sighed and reluctantly headed for the broken doorway.

"Fine, but don't do anything foolish."

She walked out, leaving Arthur alone, the prince unaware that his manservant still watched him from the rear of the chamber. Merlin chose to retreat now, knowing he couldn't assume the entrance he hid at wasn't about to be used by those who would soon arrive. Arthur was going to have to handle this on his own regardless.

Within another fifteen minutes the Council had assembled, all of them surprised and unnerved by the door lying on the floor. All of them but Lord Geoffrey and one other, who had been the two sent to witness the truth about Catrina.

Arthur easily picked them out from the crowd, by their pale faces and horrified expressions.

"Will you two bear witness to what is to be announced? Will you confirm that which has just been discovered? That 'Lady Catrina' is in fact a _troll_, and that she has clearly enchanted my father?"

Gasps filled the room, and after swallowing back nausea Lord Geoffrey nodded.

"I will bear witness to it. That I and my peer, in the company of a Knight, did look into the Lady's chambers and see our King ki... consoling... a troll."

Arthur winced, trying not to imagine the image, and then took charge.

"My father is clearly not in his right mind, and his judgements are not his own. But we cannot say what the beast will do to him if it believes his and its authority over this kingdom is no longer in place. _I_ am in charge, as the rightful Crown Prince, until the enchantment has been broken, and I hereby decree that all proclamations and changes made since my father's engagement to that think, be henceforth revoked as unbinding."

Sir Leon came forward.

"But, Sire... If we cannot allow that thing to know you have taken charge, what are we to do?"

Arthur was solemn.

"Something that's going to be difficult for us all to stomach... Play along in public, but ignore any directives he or it makes. Don't mention that she's a troll, and don't provoke him. In the meantime, I will consult with Gaius, in the hopes of finding a way to break the enchantment."

~(-)~

The Court Physician in question was already back at his chambers, pacing back and forth in front of the warlock who had waited the for him.

"Uther must be enchanted. It's the only explanation for how he couldn't possibly not react to seeing Catrina in that state. We can only hope that Arthur will take change, but that does not change the situation. We could kill the troll, but that won't free Uther from the enchantment."

Merlin nodded, heading for his room.

"Which is why we have to find a way to break it."

Gaius stopped him with a shake of his head.

"You won't find anything in your magic books. Troll enchantments are too strong... You must speak to the dragon. If there's a way to break Catrina's hold on Uther, he'll know it. But be careful, dragons and trolls have been close allies in the past."

Merlin nodded and vanished through the main door. With the disruption already taking place within the castle, it wasn't difficult to make his way to the lower levels. Even the guards in the lower stairway weren't at their posts, allowing Merlin to pass and descend to the crypts with ease.

He had certain misgivings about consulting the Great Dragon, he wasn't sure he'd ever lose the doubt that had been formed after the incident with Nimueh, but this was for Arthur. Anything done for Arthur, was worth taking the chance...

...Something he'd devoutly believed, until the moment he told the dragon what had happened, and the dragon had promptly collapsed into laugher.

Merlin stood there, torch in hand, and far from being similarly amused.

"This isn't funny."

The dragon thumped at the rock he perched on with one paw, still laughing.

"Oh, it is, it is. The thought of Uther marrying a _troll!_ Was it a very _public_ affair?"

Merlin frowned at him.

"Public enough." The dragon kept laughing. "Don't laugh! If she can't be stopped, Arthur won't become King. Albion will never be born!"

The dragon seemed to force some composure on himself, and settled down upon his perch. However, there was still a lingering hint of his mirth, despite the seriousness of his words.

"I'm sorry. You are right, of course."

Merlin sighed, at least now he was getting somewhere.

"_How _can we break the enchantment?"

The dragon regarded him blandly.

"These are not trifling tricks. Troll magic is very powerful... The only way you could break this enchantment, is if Uther were to cry tears of true remorse."

There was a pause as Merlin considered that.

"How do we make him do that?"

The dragon remained bland.

"That I can't answer. Uther's heart is cold as stone. He's never been sorry for anything."

The young warlock was now thoughtful, troubled.

"Thanks, I think."

As he turned to leave, the dragon called out after him.

"Young warlock, it was some time ago you promised to set me free... The help I give is not unconditional."

Merlin stopped long enough to look back and give him a single nod, before proceeding onwards to return to the upper levels. The hour was now growing late, the sky outside was dimming, and he'd not had any proper sleep since the night before last.

Gaius was waiting for him when he returned, the old man rising to his feet even as Merlin spoke.

"The dragon said Uther has to cry tears of true remorse to break the enchantment."

Whatever question had been on the physician's lips, was replaced by his stumped reply as he sat down again.

"Well, that's not going to be easy. Uther's heart's closed to everyone."

Merlin nodded, but then he shrugged.

"Well, not everyone... Arthur."

There was a long silence between the two of them, an uncomfortable and unavoidable conclusion there in both their minds. One that neither uttered, until Gaius at last admitted it.

"Then there's only one course of action we can take. Uther must see his son 'die'."

Merlin grimaced. This went entirely against the grain.

"Think you can manage staging it, without actually killing him?"

The old man nodded.

"It will take some time and preparations, and great care. We'd do best to carry it out tomorrow, rather than rush it now. _You_ need to rest, and I will a clear head to brew the required potions."

Yes, as urgent as dealing with the troll was, they knew they'd be fools to try anything while exhausted. The best thing they could do right now was go to sleep, and then continue the plan in the morning.

~(-)~

The following day, there were many that, had they known of the possibility of dealing with the troll before the dawn of another day, would have begged for it to have been done. They being the unfortunate souls required to attend the council meeting that the King called for, and during which he seemed intent on gazing fixedly at the troll seated upon a pile of _dung_ at his side.

All of them did their best to avert their eyes from her, those that chanced a glance were seen to be suppressing nausea. It didn't help when the troll inspected the pile she sat on, and placed one selected clump of dung from it in front of Uther. She truly seemed to be having the time of her life.

"That is for you. Now, tell them about our plan, beloved. Plan!"

Uther, smiling blissfully, waved a hand idly.

"We're introducing further taxes."

Mindful of Arthur's warnings yesterday, Sir Leon played along. Even if his words were still a protest.

"Sire, we can't. The people have given all they can."

"You told me that before, and yet our coffer is full."

Leon frowned.

"Your people are already going hungry."

Uther started to glare.

"Are you questioning my orders?"

The knight hesitated, but persisted. His honour wouldn't allow him to stay quiet.

"It's just, if we take more, they'll starve."

The troll stood up, looming over the table glaring at Leon, and Uther also scowled.

"Who are you to tell me what's best for my people? You _will _collect more taxes, or you will lose your head."

The troll started to cackle, slouching back down onto her pile of dung.

"Lose your head, heh heh. Lose his head."

Uther now picked up a letter he'd received that morning.

"I understand Bayard of Mercia wishes to honour our marriage with a visit."

Sir Leon nodded, having been the one to deliver that message.

"Yes, Sire."

The troll began to clap like an eager child.

"Oh, good! Now, tell this Bayard we expect gifts. Lots of lovely shiny gold!"

As the creature then belched, Leon covered his nose to try and escape the stench.

"I... I think at this time it might be wise to... to respectfully decline his offer of a visit."

The king frowned.

"Whatever for?"

The knight scrabbled for an excuse.

"I'm... still not sure that we can trust Bayard."

Uther scoffed dismissively, as did the troll.

"Nonsense. He is a friend of Camelot. You will send our reply. It will be an honour to feast with him."

"Honour."

The meeting thankfully did not last much longer, and those who had attended it left with much haste. Most retreated to their quarters, intent on locking themselves away as much as possible until this was over. But Sir Leon and Lord Geoffrey left for another more clandestine meeting, to inform Arthur of his father's latest declarations. The rest of the day would be spent ensuring those decrees seemed to be obeyed.

And oh how it dragged by, as Arthur kept to his chambers and waited powerlessly as the Knights secreted chests of coin out through the tunnels into the upper town, and then openly returned with them to make it seem as though more taxes were being collected. Thankfully the troll was fooled by the ruse, and her servant Jonas showed no inclination to confirm where the chests of coins were actually coming from... Other than to confirm each one that came in was full.

It didn't help Arthur's nerves that, after several visits to the physician who appeared flustered every time the prince had shown up at his door, Gaius had pleaded with him not to come again. That the interruptions would not speed the finding of a solution, only hinder it.

And so Arthur sat, or paced, in his chambers watching the sun creep across the sky. The only time he left was to seek one last report from Leon once the sky had darkened, and upon returning to his chambers Arthur muttered in disgust and stalked over to his bed.

He didn't bother to change into his night-shirt, despite knowing how Merlin would have scolded him for getting his day clothes all creased by doing so. Merlin wasn't here, and the temporary servant wouldn't dare comment on it. So Arthur simply rolled into bed, pulled his covers into place, and leaned over to the night-stand to blow out the candle.

No sooner than he had laid his head down and closed his eyes, than a whisper seemed to come from the shadows of the darkened room.

"...Arthur... _Arthur_..."

Arthur leapt out of bed, drawing his sword from the rack beside the night-stand, on high alert.

"Who's there?"

His supposedly 'on the run' manservant's head and shoulders popped into view from under the bed, and Merlin grinned.

"Merlin."

Arthur actually jumped in fright, before then sighing in annoyance as he glared at the servant.

"You're back."

Merlin's grin widened cheekily.

"I never left."

Arthur stared.

"You mean to say..."

"Yes."

"You've been under there this whole time?"

Merlin blinked suddenly, and shook his head.

"_No._ Course not. No."

"Because if you were..."

Merlin scrambled out from under the bed, still shaking his head.

"I wasn't, I swear." He paused, glancing at Arthur. "So your, er... Your stepmother is a troll, then?"

Arthur pointed his sword at him, although not seriously.

"If you say 'I told you so'..."

Merlin held his hands up in surrender.

"I wasn't going to. I wouldn't... But it's true that if you had listened to me earlier, then..." Arthur's eyes narrowed, and Merlin winced. "Sorry. Gaius and I believe your father's been enchanted. Now we found a way to break the spell, but we need your help."

Arthur went still for a moment, something dawning on him.

"Gaius knew you were here all along?"

Merlin raised his eyebrows.

"Well, yeah... He was the one that hid me while you did the search of the castle. We've been working on how to get rid of 'Catrina', and deal with the probable and now confirmed enchantment on the King, ever since I found out she was a troll." He smirked. "Surely you didn't think her transformation spell failing, happened by accident. Did you? We stole her potion and replaced it with a fake. We had hoped revealing her would sort out the rest, but unfortunately it didn't work out like that."

Arthur sighed in annoyance, but at the same time he looked somewhat relieved.

"Ok, so it seems you two _do _know what you're doing. What's this plan you two have?"

Merlin dashed for the servant's door into the chambers.

"One moment!"

He was gone for about a minute, before he came back with physician who had been waiting in an empty guest room close by.

Gaius nodded to Arthur.

"Good evening, Sire."

Arthur returned the nod before starting to pace.

"So, Merlin says you have a way to break the spell on my father."

Gaius reached inside his robes, pulling out a bottle and hesitating.

"Yes, um... The only way to break the spell the troll cast, is for your father to cry tears of true remorse. And at present, there is only one way we can make him do that."

"What?"

"He needs to see you die, Sire."

Arthur stared, hardly able to believe what he'd just heard.

"So your great plan is to _kill_ me?"

Merlin, having tidied the bed, bustled over.

"No. Well, yes. It...not exactly." He held up a finger. "It's...Gaius has made a potion that gives the _appearance _of death without the actual dying bit. It's fine. There's nothing to worry about. It'll only bring you to the _brink _of death."

Arthur folded his arms across his chest.

"Oh, only to the brink."

Merlin noted the distinct, and understandable, lack of enthusiasm on Arthur's part.

"Look, we haven't got a choice."

Gaius nodded.

"We have to make your father cry."

Arthur's next outburst was one of hurt and frustration.

"He doesn't _care _about me anymore."

"Nonsense. That's Catrina's influence." Gaius approached Arthur. "I've known your father for many, many years. There's never been anyone or anything he's treasured more than you. It's perfectly safe. A single drop of the antidote will reverse the effects immediately."

Arthur, who had started to calm down, jolted again and glared at Merlin.

"Antidote. What antidote? You didn't say anything about the antidote!"

The servant innocently kept tidying the room.

"Er...I didn't think it was important."

Gaius intervened, stepping between the two of them.

"The potion will lower your heart rate and breathing. For all intents and purposes, you will be dead."

Arthur, once again starting to calm, regarded the physician.

"And the antidote reverses the effects?"

Gaius nodded.

"Yes... If it's administered in time."

Arthur twitched.

"And if it isn't?"

There was an awkward pause.

"...You will be dead."

Arthur shouted at Merlin, who had pointedly been keeping out of it.

"_You just said it wasn't important!_"

Merlin sheepishly turned to face him.

"Erm...yeah, I suppose it is a bit important."

Gaius once more stepped between them, holding up the bottle.

"Merlin will have the antidote. Once I have administered the poison- er, the potion, he'll have half an hour to get it to you."

Arthur's gaze was still fixed on Merlin, after several moments of obvious indecision.

"Don't be late."

"Am I ever?"

After another pause, Gaius uncorked the bottle.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

Arthur took hold of the bottle, and nodded.

"It's the only way to save Camelot."

Arthur downed the potion, the seconds passing by afterwards as servant and physician waited for something to happen. The prince managed one shrug, apparently he didn't feel anything, and yet a moment later his eyes went blank and he toppled forwards.

Merlin and Gaius caught him, easing him to the floor before closing his eyes. The old man then glanced at his ward.

"Time to break the bad news to Uther. You go keep watch, and out of sight. You must wait until the spell on him is broken."

Merlin darted off into whatever hiding place he had planned, leaving Gaius to hasten to the king's chambers. The guards outside were surprised to see him, but sprang into action at the announcement the old man made.

"Prince Arthur is dead!"

When the door of his chambers was opened, Uther lurched surprise in his chair by the fire. He then frowned.

"Gaius, what is the meaning of this?"

The physician seemed almost frantic.

"Your Majesty, I had gone to your son's chambers, to deliver the sleeping draught he'd requested after struggling to sleep last night... Sire, your son is dead. It appears he has ended his own life by taking poison!"

The reaction from Uther was immediate, as was the horror in his expression. He charged out into the hallway, Gaius at his heels, heading for Arthur's quarters. They passed by where Merlin had hidden himself, close to the short stairway to Morgana's rooms.

Merlin was just about to follow after them, when a sound up above gave him only a moment's warning...

He sped up his time, bringing the world around him to a standstill, expecting to look up and see a servant which he could easily avoid without being noticed while in this state. Instead what he saw was _Jonas_, leaning over the rail having just thrown a large vase at him. Merlin scowled at that and trotted up the stairs, taking hold of the airborne vase and stepping behind Jonas with it. And then he returned his time to normal.

Jonas startled, surprised by the sudden disappearance of both the vase and his target... Until the vase was unceremoniously slammed down onto his head from behind. The impact left him disorientated, but not to the extent he didn't recognise Merlin and reach for his dagger to throw at the retreating warlock. It flew towards him, but was stopped by a gleam of golden eyes as Merlin glared.

"You should never have come to Camelot."

The dagger was flipped over and sent back the way it had come, striking Jonas in the chest. Merlin left him where he'd slumped dead, with more important things to deal with. Such as making sure Arthur got the antidote on time.

~(-)~

In Arthur's chambers, the king had now reached Arthur's side. Uther lifting him up against him, to cradle him close, clinging to him in denial while Gaius quietly retreated. Uther was more likely to weep when alone.

"My boy... It was my fault. I pushed you away."

The minutes ticked by, Gaius leaving his vigil outside to see what was delaying Merlin. During that absence, a new figure approached the room having heard the commotion.

"My son. My son."

The troll entered the room, the guards outside having let her past lest they anger the King, and she immediately began to panic when she saw Uther clinging to his apparently dead son.

She fumbled at his arm, trying to pull him clear.

"Come away. There's nothing you can do for him now."

Uther refused to let go, his voice rising in anguish.

"_I killed him. I killed my only son!_"

Still the troll tried to pull him away with increasing desperation.

"No, no, no, no... _Nu meaht þú begalan. Nu meaht þú..._"

One final pull forced him to turn, and he looked at her with eyes that had overflowed with tears. Upon seeing her he then frowned at what he saw.

"Catrina?" The troll remained silent, and Uther let go of Arthur to scrambled away from her. "What kind of trickery is this?"

She growled at him, now free to vent her frustration and disgust.

"How I've suffered this past week. Allowing you to touch me! Having to share a bed with you! It's repulsive!"

Uther retched, looking away from her.

"I know the feeling."

She started to advance towards him, her violent intent very clear.

"Ooh, I've been looking forward to this."

Uther backed away from her, unaware of the servant who had snuck in through the chamber's rear entrance. And if the backing away were not an indication the spell on the king was broken, the words he shouted out next certainly did.

"_Guards! Seize...it!_"

The two guards outside rushed into the room, but proved little match for the inhuman strength of the troll. She flung both of them across the room with a single swipe of her arm, and did the same to Uther when he drew his sword and attempted to run her through from behind with it.

During that melee, as the guards got up to try again, Merlin took the opportunity to get to Arthur and tip the antidote into his mouth. The prince started to stir within seconds, but it would be at least a minute or two before he could get up, never mind be able to fight.

Uther made another attack on the troll, and this time was soundly kicked to the floor where he lay in a groaning heap. Over him, the troll gloated.

"Is that any way to treat your dear beloved wife?"

She was reaching for the king with one of her clawed hands, the guards were out cold, and Arthur still had no clue where he was. In a situation like that, Merlin wasn't about to let the King die, and with partially aware audience like this, he also had to get creative to achieve that.

He looked down at the rug the troll was stood on, and whispered sharply.

"_Fléoge hrægl._"

The spell yanked the carpet out from under her, causing her to fall over and land on her back. Thus defenceless, she was then unable to block the dropped-sword Merlin had grabbed when he plunged it into her.

She gasped as it struck, more surprised than in pain, and after several moments and grunts she let out her last breath... along with an expulsion of gases from the opposite end as well.

Merlin stumbled back from her, coughing and covering his mouth in disgust. Uther was still unconscious, as were the guards, and Arthur had now regained enough of his senses to prop himself up on his elbows and regard his servant with surprise.

"You killed it?"

Merlin gulped convulsively, still trying not to wretch from the stench.

"You can take credit for her, but I get credit for her lackey out in the other hallway. I wouldn't want to embarrass you, and your father, and the Castle Guard... That I killed the troll while you all were taking a nap."

Arthur, to give him credit, didn't rise to the tease. Instead he just nodded as he levered himself to his feet.

"I can live with that."

~(-)~

The following morning, at breakfast in the Council Chambers, Arthur and Uther sat at opposite ends of the table. The prince worked his way through his food with complete unconcern, yet the king watched him in awkward silence. There was some embarrassment that even Merlin's handed-over-credit couldn't salve.

Uther cleared his throat.

"I'd like to thank you for exposing this attack on our state. Once again, magic was used to strike at the heart of Camelot."

Arthur swallowed his current mouthful.

"You mean, your heart." He glanced at his father, enjoying his discomfiture just a little. "How many nights did you share a bed with a troll?"

Uther visibly winced.

"Obviously I was under its spell." Arthur smothered a chuckle, while his father continued. "I did many things that I...regret."

Arthur raised his hand to interrupt him.

"Father... I really don't want to know the details."

He spared his father much more of the awkward dining, excusing himself a few minutes later. It was as he was nearing his chambers that he spotted a certain manservant walking along the hallway ahead of him. He was someone else due an apology.

"Merlin. I want you to know that I never doubted you." Merlin raised his eyebrows in scepticism, causing Arthur to roll his eyes. "Alright, maybe I did, but it's your own fault. You've got a suspicious look about you. Shifty... Like you've got something to hide."

Merlin regarded him innocently.

"I am an open book."

"I don't believe that for a second." Arthur sighed wryly. "However, I do know that without your help, I'd still have a troll for a stepmother." Merlin let out a few hesitant chuckles, as did Arthur, the two of them standing there like a pair of fence-posts. Until Arthur spread his arms to the side, with one raised to clap Merlin on the shoulder. "Well, thanks- Whoa. What are you doing?"

Merlin, as someone who had been on the receiving end of several such from Gaius who had used a similar movement, had copied it in the unconscious expectation of receiving one... And he immediately flushed with embarrassment.

"I thought you were going for a hug."

The two of them backed away from each other, staring at each other, and both of them shaking their heads.

"No."

"No."

They continued to stare at each other awkwardly for several seconds, before Arthur turned and set off down the hallway as though the conversation had never happened. But the tension was still there, and Merlin couldn't resist calling out after him.

"Hey, does the fact I killed your stepmother, who was Queen, mean I'm guilty of regicide?"

Arthur stopped in his tracks, and turned slowly to glance back at him.

"Do you know what the punishment for that is? Do you _want_ to be executed for regicide?"

Merlin held his hands up in surrender.

"Nope, not really... You can forget I said that."

Arthur muttered under his breath before responding.

"Then for once in your life, Merlin... _Shut up._"

**~(-)~**

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehehe, episode done! :D**


	32. Odorous Diversions 'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Here's the next chapter, and as of this day (18th November 2013) in thanks for the AWESOME support of my friend Julie and the rest of the team translating this series into French. I'd like to make an announcement. From this point on, I'm renaming this series as the "A Question of Friendship Saga". In honour of them and as thanks for the epic wallpaper they made me for my birthday :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

~(-)~

Chapter 32: Odorous Diversions ~Part 1~

Merlin headed for Arthur's chambers, still inwardly chuckling to himself at the 'regicide' comment. Best way to deal with an awkward or embarrassing moment that involved Arthur? Annoy Arthur. It was a thought that kept him smiling, until he arrived at his destination and saw King Uther's two servants waiting there. At that point Merlin's smile was replaced by resignation, and a long sigh as he reached into his pocket for the key he had there.

"Time to get this over with. Did one of you bring rags and something to put on them?"

One man nodded, passing out rags for all three of them to tie over their noses and mouths. The cloth was stained green, from having had fresh mint leaves ground into it.

Merlin accepted his and tied it into place before he turned the key in the lock.

"Right, let's see how bad this is."

The moment he opened the door a wave of stench surged out, strong enough that even through the mint they could smell it. One of the servants started to wretch while everyone else coughed. Live troll had been bad enough, but dead troll that had been left for a day and a half?

It was _beyond_ disgusting.

They stumbled into the roof, laden with a large trunk and two large sections of canvas; one oiled and one not. The official version of the troll incident, was that the creature was actually a sorceress who had sought to humiliate Camelot in the biggest way possible. To bring the kingdom to its knees before standing back to watch as its enemies rushed to take advantage. All because a quick death for the King wasn't revenge twisted enough to satisfy her... It was something that ended in her death, for her folly and evil, at the hands of the King's most staunch and close allies within the court; the Crown Prince and the Court Physician most prominently.

Being enchanted and controlled by a sorceress, who was then killed by the Crown Prince, sounded a lot better than admitting to being enchanted by and marrying a troll. But for that story to hold truth, the body had to be discretely gotten rid of. And that meant the only three servants who could be trusted with the truth were the ones to get that task. The three highest-ranking ones, who would normally be spared the job of clearing away the bodies of assassins and etc.

Still trying not to be sick, Merlin and the two servants approached the corpse. 'Catarina' was already blackened and starting to bulge, and the first task was definitely to open all the windows. All three of them rushed to do that, lingering in the clear air that came in before reluctantly going back to the corpse.

The rug partly under the troll was unsalvageable, hence they didn't even try. Instead they rolled the creature up in it and then onto the sheet of un-oiled canvas. At this point one of Uther's two servants got a bottle from among the items brought for this task, and poured it over the rug.

A strong rush of mint-scent blanketed out, for now, the stench of decomposing troll. The bottle had contained oil prepared the previous day by Gaius, by throwing large handfuls of the herb into an equally large pan of hot oil. This first bottle got the trio through the task of tying the first sheet of canvas into place, before they rolled the bundle onto the oiled sheet.

At this point all six remaining bottles of mint-scented oil were poured over to soak as much exposed cloth as possible. The oiled sheet of canvas then rapidly tied into place as a barrier to keep the majority of the other oil inside the mass. Because now the three servants had to load the corpse into the trunk and get it from here and down to the lower levels. Hence the scented oil, because the King did _not_ want anyone to notice the stench of a corpse being carted away by his and Arthur's servants. The point was not to let anyone realise what was actually inside the trunk.

Which now meant the unenviable task of carting the trunk through the castle, while making sure to look like they were just moving something to storage.

Their minted-rag masks were thrown into the box before they locked it, much as they locked Arthur's door again once they got the trunk into the hallway. It was now, with much of the mint scent either inside the room or just barely seeping out of the box, that the trio became aware of something... All three of them, from hands to elbows, smelt like decomposing troll.

The first servant grimaced, what with the fact they'd tipped all the oil over the body meaning there was nothing left to use on themselves.

"Take it down the back stairs?"

The other servants also winced.

"Will it fit?"

Merlin circled the trunk, thinking it over.

"If we stood it on end, it might. But if someone saw us, they'd want to know why we were being careless with a Noble's possessions."

One of the other servants frowned.

"Main stairs then? If we time it in the lull just before the midday rush?"

"But then we'd be late taking the meals to the King and Prince, and still smell like troll." Merlin sighed. "It we want time to wash, it has to be now."

They glanced at each other before hoisting the box between them. With Merlin and one of them at the lead, and the other at the rear of the trunk. And thus began the task of getting to the lower levels while encountering as few people as possible.

First person they came to, a maidservant, they backed up to a junction of the passages to let her pass without getting too close. The second person was a nobleman, who thankfully was so much in his own little world of self-importance that he seemed oblivious to everything. Third person they crossed paths with was one of the guards, who took one look at the heavy trunk being manoeuvred down the stairs above him that he beat a hasty retreat to get out of the way.

By this point the trio had gotten the trunk as far as the last set of stairs to the main entrance-hall of the castle. Again the sight of a large and clearly heavy trunk-in-motion, convinced anyone about to come up those stairs to seek an alternate route. As soon as Merlin and Uther's servants got to the entrance-hall proper, and hence the ground floor, they wasted no time diverting straight to the back passages. From there it was with great relief a clear run towards the main stairs to the lower levels. It was at the bottom of those that they dumped their burden and left in the care of the Captain of the Castle Guard, Georg.

Merlin parted ways with the other two servants, each heading to their quarters to grab a change of clothing. But the warlock didn't go straight to the servants' bathing rooms... he still had a floor to clean.

He arrived back at Arthur's chambers, equipped with mop, two buckets of water, soap, a scrub brush, a bag of sand for helping scrub away what was sure to be some stubborn stains... And the only other bottle of scented substance he could grab from Gaius' chambers at short notice.

The mint smell was still in the air when he unlocked the door and went in, although it had faded quite a bit due to the wind coming in the open windows. The floor where the troll had been bore a thin puddle of blackened slime about two foot long and a foot wide. First thing Merlin did was to dump half the wash rags he'd brought with him onto it, and compact them down with the mop in the hopes of soaking up most of the mess.

A quick glance to the door, now closed, confirmed no one was watching as Merlin then used magic to scrub the rags on the floor and then lift them. They went straight into the fireplace and were promptly set on fire. The room would need warming up again after this anyway.

That done, he inspected what was left of the slime. The rags had gotten most of it, but some was dried into place. Thus soap, sand, and scrub-brush came into play. Playing with mud had been fun as a child, but to be all intents and purposes doing so now was far less entertaining. Being up to your elbows in grit and soap suds, grinding away these black marks that stank worse than a midden, easily surpassed mucking out the stables as the worst chore he'd ever done. It didn't help that Arthur wanted to be able to use his chambers again _today_, after two nights of sleeping in one of the guest rooms.

It took over an hour to finish the task, which ended with Merlin taking both buckets, the mop, and the scrub-brush down to where all the broken things were dumped to be burned as firewood for the laundry rooms' heated cistern. All four, despite repeated rinsing, still smelt of troll. There was no way they could be used again.

As soon as that was done, Merlin dashed back to Arthur's chambers and picked up the bottle he'd left on the table. Drizzling half of it over the wet patch on the floor, before taking the other half with him to the servants' bathing rooms along with his change of clothes. And if he got a few strange looks afterwards, he ignored them as he dumped his dirty clothes in the basket at Gaius' chambers, and then hurried to the kitchens to get Arthur's midday meal. He wouldn't be the first man to have been on the receiving end of such a 'prank'. It happened often enough in the men's servants' bathing room, that probably every male servant in the castle fell victim to it at least once.

For the sake of not being able to smell rotting troll anymore, Merlin could endure a bit of teasing. A pity Arthur was less philosophical when the servant found the prince waiting for him in the now pleasantly fragranced room.

He glared at Merlin, looking far from impressed.

"Merlin, can you tell me _why_ my chambers smell like Morgana dropped a bottle of her perfume in here?"

**~(-)~**

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehehehe, poor Merlin XD**


	33. Odorous Diversions 'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Yes, it has been a LONG time since I updated this. Writer's block and lack of motivation can do that unfortunately. I'll try and keep a steady pace on this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

~(-)~

Chapter 33: Odorous Diversions ~Part 2~

Merlin favoured him with a bland look, eyebrows raised. Of all the things to complain about, there were far worse things the prince could have been dealing with.

"I'm sorry... Just allow me to go back downstairs and bring the dead troll with me. I'm sure you'd prefer that smell a lot more." He nodded towards the still-wet floor. "Do you have _any_ idea of how long it took me to clean up after that thing?"

Merlin set the tray of food down on the table, and now moved to the fireplace to make sure all of the slime-soaked rags had been reduced to ash.

In the meantime, Arthur sat down at the table, frowning.

"So where is the troll now?"

Merlin added more wood to the fire.

"In a truck down in the lower levels. Far as I know, the King has ordered it to be dumped in one of the deep caves below the castle, out of reach. The Captain of the Castle Guard should see to that. Your father's servants and me, we left the trunk with Georg after we got it down there."

The servant now glanced over his shoulder at the prince. "So what's the official story?"

Arthur picked at his food for a few moments, taking a bite and swallowing it before answering.

"The Council and my father have agreed to my suggestion, that it be declared that the troll was actually a sorceress pretending to be one, to cause the maximum humiliation possible before watching Camelot fall into ruin. Unfortunately word has reached us that King Bayard is already on his way here, despite our reply declining to his offer to visit, which is just as well we've decided on a public burning of the dead sorceress."

Merlin stood and turned slowly to face him, eyebrows raised.

"That's a bit convenient. And where did the body come from? Since I doubt the one I helped cart out of here this morning is the one that will be burning."

Arthur shrugged.

"Once of the patrols dealt with some bandits two days ago, and there were a couple of women among them. My father has sent two of his most-trusted knights back to-"

"Get whichever corpse was in the best condition and substitute it as the 'sorceress'." Merlin shook his head in disbelief. "The lengths the King will go to, to protect his pride."

Arthur twitched at that, and glared at him.

"He's protecting Camelot, not his pride. If any of the other kingdoms learnt of him being enchanted by and marrying a _troll_-"

Merlin interrupted him again.

"Trolls are actually far more dangerous and powerful than most sorceresses, and harder to kill. Believe me, he's covering it up out of pride." He smirked a little. "Admit it, what would you rather do? Tell everyone that you killed a very dangerous troll, and admit that it was technically your step-mother, or pretend it was a sorceress set out to embarrass you and your father?" Arthur remained silent, and Merlin folded his arms in satisfaction. "See? Pride. There's nothing wrong with pride, just don't let it go to your head. Remember the unicorn."

Arthur grimaced and raised a hand in reluctant surrender.

"Fine, I admit he's doing it to preserve his pride. But don't even _think_ of mentioning that around him. He's feels too guilty about what he did to me, to reprimand me if I say it, but if anyone else does... His temper will be very short right now."

Merlin rolled his eyes and resumed tidying the room. Making a mental note to check the castle stores for a rug to replace the one wrecked by dead-troll slime.

"Believe me, I have no intention of going near him any more than I have do. Technically, he hasn't revoked that order for my arrest yet, and when you took charge you only revoked the ones to do with taxes."

Arthur went still at that, pausing with fork-full of food mid-air, then glanced at him. After a moment, he spoke.

"I'll make sure you're officially pardoned." Merlin visibly cheered at that, looking smug, and Arthur continued. "A _discrete_ official pardon. My father will want it known that _Gaius_ discovered the 'sorceress', not you."

Merlin heaved a sigh, and proceeded now to collect the laundry. Loading it into a basket and muttering quietly.

"One of these days, I'm going to enjoy it when you all learn I'm not an idiot."

"What was that, Merlin?"

Merlin pasted on a smile, faced Arthur, and replied innocently.

"Nothing, just thinking aloud about the chores I have left to do."

Arthur's response to that was bland.

"Then you'd best make sure to get them all done, if you're so prepared for them."

Merlin turned his back to pick up the laundry basket and hastened out the door, once again rolling his eyes with a sigh. Back to the old routine, and once again without getting any credit for saving Camelot. One of these days, when he _did_ finally get credit for something, he'd have to take care not to faint from shock.

~(-)~

Elsewhere in the castle, things were not quite so cheerful. For indeed had it been his own chambers subject to floral fragrance as Arthur's were, King Uther would have been eminently grateful. As it was, despite repeated bathing, it seemed prolonged contact with the troll had resulted in an unfortunate side-effect for him. Bathing only subdued the odour for an hour or two at most.

The stench from her was proving especially stubborn in clinging to the king, which unlike the burning of all tainted clothing and soft furnishings, was not so easily dealt with.

"Gaius, tell me there is something you can do to remedy this."

The Court Physician, who was doing remarkably well in concealing his own reaction to the smell, was writing down notes with charcoal on a scrap of paper.

"I'm afraid all I can recommend is to continue using herbal infusions in your bathwater, and perhaps scented lotions as well. As the odour doesn't seem to cling to hard surfaces that have been scoured, I can only surmise that it has permeated the surface of your skin due to the extended contact you had with the creature. Short of scouring your skin until red-raw, there appears to be little that can be done but wait for it to fade and attempt to mask it until then."

Uther rose from his seat and started to pace.

"Gaius, you do not seem to realise the urgency of this situation. King Bayard will be here within two days, and I _cannot_ allow him and his escort to encounter me in this _humiliating_ state."

The physician paused in his notes, thoughtful, and then turned to regard his king.

"The only possible cure I can think of, is to create a blend of herbs and powdered natron. In ancient times, and far to the south where it is exported from, natron was used as a cleanser for both body and home, and is remarkable at neutralising odours. Other materials have since replaced it, although artisans still use it for the making of fine glass. It is both expensive and uncommon. I cannot be sure any of the current merchants in the city possess any stock of it."

Uther made a dismissive gesture, agitated.

"I don't care what it takes, find some. Even if you must send a fast rider to the trade markets of Ulwin. I _must_ be rid of this stench before King Bayard arrives."

Gaius gathered his things, leaving behind a small basket with cloth pouches of herbs in it. They would have to do in the meantime.

He bowed before departing.

"I will see to it at once, Sire."

Gaius left the room, only a small crease of a frown showing the depth of his concern. Not at stench still clinging to Uther, but at the man's increasing agitation. He had been embarrassed to the utmost degree, his pride was raging, and a magical creature was the cause. The next few weeks already promised to be uncomfortable for any supporters of magic hidden within the kingdom. The longer the smell remained as a reminder of that cause, the worse that Uther's reaction could be.

The physician immediately set out for the workshops of the best of the city artisans. The glass-makers would be the best place to look, and it would be easy enough to concoct a story of experimental remedies that required natron. If the glass-makers themselves did not have any to spare, they should be able to tell him which merchants, if any, he could purchase it from.

He just had to hope he could locate some before King Bayard arrived.

**~(-)~**

**Alaia Skyhawk:** **And for those wondering, natron is a natural form of baking soda, which is very good at removing stubborn stains and smells from things. Natron was used in Ancient Egypt for many things, and one of them was cleaning. It was also used as part of the recipe for glass :)**


	34. Odorous Diversions 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: I'm back with another chapter, and right now I'd like to recommend a story to you guys. Magic Waves, by Gbean, is a REALLY GOOD modern-era continuation of the show. Seriously, go check it out :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A**

**"Whom History Won't Remember" Episode: N/A**

~(-)~

Chapter 34: Odorous Diversions ~Part 3~

It was to the sight of a very busy physician, that Merlin entered his mentor's chambers when evening came. Gaius was stood at a table, which was strewn with more than a dozen jars and all manner of brewing and mixing paraphernalia. It all looked so very complicated, and Merlin was immediately intrigued.

"What are you making? New potion? New remedy?"

"Bath salts."

The bland reply made the warlock blink, frowning ever so slightly as he took a second look at everything on the table.

"_Bath salts?_"

Gaius let out a sigh of exasperation, setting down the ingredients he was presently measuring.

"Prolonged contact with the troll, has left the King with a lingering odour that refuses to be removed by regular soaps at all. I am creating a mix of natron and herbs that should clear it, or at the very least mask it more effectively than everything that has been tried thus far."

Merlin dropped down to sit on a stool in surprise, before he then started to grin in amusement.

"So you're staying that Uther still stinks of troll? Couldn't happen to a more deserving per-"

"This is no laughing matter, Merlin!" Gaius' sharp reprimand caused the warlock to flinch, and the physician then let out another sigh. "He is deeply humiliated by this, and was already talking of launching a kingdom-wide search for supporters of magic, despite the fact the troll clearly came from beyond Camelot's borders. He is angry enough that this could turn into a second Purge. At this point I can only hope that a swift remedy to his condition will allow his temper to cool. If so, a normal search of the realm may be enough to satisfy his pride. If not, then I fear what he will do in its place."

Merlin didn't look convinced.

"What could be worse than every house in the kingdom being turned over and searched by knights?"

There was a moment's silence, as Gaius thought on something he'd heard the king murmuring to himself. He could only pray it didn't come to that.

"There are worse things than knights to be worried about, for those with magic."

There was an undeniable edge of fear to Gaius' words as he said that, enough to turn Merlin's attitude from humour to seriousness.

The young man stood up and came over to the table.

"Then maybe I could help? A spell to make the effects of the bath salts, stronger?"

Gaius glanced at him sidelong, yet the response was not the usual and expected refusal.

"I would normally disagree with using magic, but in this case I think it would be prudent. There are numerous mundane cleansing spells that will anchor quite nicely to the ingredients I will be using, and every piece of help would be greatly appreciated for this. The faster the King is cured of his 'condition', the better."

He pointed to a small tome on his desk, taken from among his collection of legally-held borderline-illegal books.

"You will find reference to several in that book, although not the incantations themselves. If you can create a spell to hide the Mage Stone, I'm certain your capable of recreating a cleaning spell."

Merlin picked up the book and started to flip through it, shrugging nonchalantly.

"I make up cleaning spells all the time. How else do you think I cheat with my chores?"

Gaius shook his head.

"Please be serious, Merlin. _This_ spell needs to be one that can be anchored to the salts, without conflicting with the ingredients. Now start reading."

Merlin let out a sigh and did as he was told. Reading through the book in-between the tasks of setting up supper. It was nearing midnight before their task was done. Ending with Merlin's cast of a spell over a modest-sized jar of greenish-white powder. His mentor fitting the cork into place before setting it aside for the morning.

"Now we hope that it works."

~(-)~

The following morning saw Merlin rushed off his feet, due to the news from one of the patrols that King Bayard and his men had been spotted and would arrive by mid-afternoon. The entire castle was, from top-to-bottom, an organised chaos of servants dashing to get everything ready. As for the King, he was nowhere to be seen. Normally he would be prowling certain parts of the castle, making sure everything met his standards. Only Merlin and Gaius knew he was presently soaking in a bath laced with enchanted bathing salts.

This was a point for Merlin to start feeling nervous, because if the salts failed there was no time at all to make another batch. Gaius' barely concealed fear of the possible consequences of a failure, enough to leave his ward decidedly tense.

It showed as a greater-than-average degree of clumsiness, as evidenced when he arrived at Arthur's chambers with the midday meal... and almost dropped it.

The prince shook his head in exasperation.

"Pay attention to what you're doing, Merlin. Now hurry up and prepare my clothing for this afternoon. King Bayard will be here in less than three hours."

Merlin hastened to the table and put down the tray, for once not even thinking of a sarcastic reply to that. Because another thing had by now occured to him.

"Is there any chance that I could _not_ stand out there with you when you greet him?"

Arthur frowned at him.

"Merlin, what are you talking about? As my personal servant, you _know _you're expected help take everything to the guest rooms."

Merlin winced at that.

"The last time King Bayard saw me, was when I'd accused him of trying to poison you and got him and his entire entourage thrown in the dungeons. That I was poisoned and almost died, and that the whole thing was set-up by a sorceress to start a war, probably isn't going to help. I humiliated him."

Arthur stood there, his irritation replaced by a hint of concern. It was then his turn to wince.

"There's nothing we can do. Protocol says you have to be there. If I'm not seen to offer my own personal servant to assist a visiting King, it could be taken as implied insult. The only way out of it is when more than one king or ambassador is arriving, or there's an acceptable excuse for my servant's absence. 'Sending you on another chore' isn't an acceptable excuse."

Merlin perked up at that.

"But what if you loaned me to the Court Physician, and I was sent out to gather important herbs before word got here about King Bayard's arrival? Your father is already upset about everything with the troll. Do we want to add an upset King of Mercia to that?"

The two of them glanced at each other, the seconds ticking by in silence until Arthur reluctantly nodded.

"For once I actually agree with you, but don't see this as a chance to skip out on your chores. Get your work done, but stay out-of-sight of King Bayard until he leaves. _Understood?_"

Merlin laid out the remaining item for a formal outfit, and then darted gratefully towards the door.

"It will be like I'm not even here. If I can hide when there's an arrest warrant out for me, I'll have no trouble this time."

Arthur called out after him.

"Don't push your luck, Merlin."

He needn't have worried, because the servant had no intention of being seen by the Mercian King or any of his men. Instead he lurked on the walkway bordering the roof around the central courtyard, watching as King Bayard was greeted by Arthur and Uther. And by Uther's expression and manner, which held no signs of obvious tension, it appeared the bath salts had worked.

Once again it was evening before warlock and physician met up in the latter's chambers for supper. But Merlin's grin of success faded when he saw the grimace his mentor wore.

Merlin frowned.

"What's wrong? The salts worked, right? He didn't look unhappy when he was in the courtyard."

Gaius came over, removing from his pocket the jar with the remaining bath salts in it.

"It worked a little _too_ well."

Merlin sat, confused.

"What do you mean?"

Gaius let out a sigh, keeping his back to Merlin as he shelved the jar. He then forced on a humoured smile, and turned back to his ward with a light-hearted tone.

"Uther no longer smells of troll, but he does smell quite strongly of rosemary, thyme, and several other herbs. Enough so that one would think his clothing had been hung to dry in the castle kitchens, or that he had gone rolling in the castle herb-garden."

Merlin let out a sigh and smiled, unaware of the uneasiness his mentor was masking.

"That's good then. Better herbs than troll, right?"

"Indeed."

Gaius once again turned his back to Merlin, and proceeded to begin preparing their supper. Thus the young warlock was unable to see the physician's troubled expression. Hidden so as not to worry his ward.

Herbs were indeed a better smell than troll. But when once strong scent is replaced by another equally as strong, it still served as a persistent reminder of _why_ it was there.

Uther's pride had been salved, but only a little. And the longer the herbal scent remained, the more it would fray the King's temper. The situation was still precarious, and now all that was left to do was watch and wait to see what came of it next.

**~(-)~**

**Alaia Skyhawk:** Dun dun dun! Next chapter, part 1 of the The Witchfinder :)


End file.
